Naruto of the Yin Yang Release
by Wizard909
Summary: Naruto adopted by the Uchiha clan. Half siblings in Uchiha clan. Yin yang release. Fuinjutsu master and various other abilitys. He will be shy but not crippiling so like Hinata. Naruto x Hinata maybe others. Minato is not his father.
1. Dark-Origins-Brighter-Future

Izumi Uchiha walked down the dusty street leading to the Hokage's Office. She, and her older brother Baisho, had been summoned by Lord Third first thing this morning. The Uchiha siblings didn't believe this to be mission related, but they weren't sure.

All around Izumi were the signs that the Civilians were just starting to prepare for the day. Shops were opening and breakfast stands had been serving food for the last hour. She would have liked to stop and get something to eat but duty always came first.

The young girl noticed several kids from her academy class and waved. They would smile back until their eyes met her brother's. Izumo sighed sadly at this because she wanted Baisho to let her have friends that had other last names besides Uchiha. Their mother died soon after having her and their father had been executed when Izumi was five, so her then twelve-year-old brother became her primary caretaker.

The slightly annoyed girl gave her brother a pouting look. At fifteen her brother was a typical Uchiha, very stock and antisocial. He has been a Jounin of the Leaf Village ever sense the age of thirteen. He was very thin with the charcoal black eyes of the clan and a short but wild hairstyle of pure white locks. He was wearing his uniform with black paints and Chunin vest. The Leaf Village forehead protector was on his left arm and armored forearm guards were on his wrists.

They arrived at the building and walked up to the guards. Her brother spoke for them both in his usual monotone voice. "Uchiha Baisho and Uchiha Izumi here to see Lord Hokage. He is expecting us."

The blonde haired Hyuga on the right looked them both over before alloying the siblings to pass. Izumi smiled politely at him even though her brother gave no real acknowledgement. They made their way to the secretary's office where they noticed a small redheaded boy, with whisker marks on his cheek, sitting by her desk. The small boy was wearing a white shirt with a spiral on the front and black shorts. The four-year-old was sitting quietly hunched over and was trying not to be noticed.

Izumi felt bad for the little guy. He was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and four years ago the Fourth Hokage used him to stop the rampage of the Nine Tailed Fox, a giant fox that tried to destroy the village. Unfortunately, the Hokage couldn't kill it so he sealed the monster into Naruto, dying in the process. Many people saw the boy as the demon despite the fact he had never committed one violent act during his entire life. As a result of the constant negative attitude towards him, Naruto had developed into an incredibly quiet and shy child.

The secretary glanced up at both visitors. "Lord Hokage explained to send you both in the moment you arrived. He has important matters to discuss."

Baisho walked to the office door and knocked. He then opened the door after hearing "enter" and walked inside with Izumi fallowing him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third fire shadow of Hidden Leaf, sat behind his desk deep in thought. He was about to do something that could very well blow up in his face. After a new technique was developed by the medical staff at the hospital, several orphaned children had been tested by Chakra to see if they had any family within the village. So far not many had been shown to have any close relatives, but Naruto had. How the old man wished he could restore that bastard Uchiha to life just so he could execute him again, just more slowly, for what he did to Kushina.

The wise old man watched as the two young Uchiha he had been waiting for walked into his office. One, at least on paper, was a promising Jounin and his sister was top Kunoichi of her academy class. The main problem with the Uchiha was there loyalty, except for two, was in questioned at the moment. The attack of the Nine Tails four years ago had made many people who knew the full truth about the Uchiha's visual powers, wonder if the clan had been behind it. The attack achieved the death of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, who the Uchiha hated because, they believed, he stole the Hokage set from Fugaku Uchiha, there current clan leader.

The Elders and Danzo were not convinced that Hiruzen was making the right choice, despite the benefits to Naruto. Danzo had even claimed this could very well be The Third's greatest failure, but the old man was determined to see this threw for Naruto's sake. Minato had loved Kushina with all his heart despite politics forcing him to take another as his wife, and had made Hiruzen swear to do all in his power to see the boy had a happy life. After the events of that dark day four years ago, many had speculated that the Fourth was Naruto's father. However, a simple blood seal provided by Juriya had disproved that theory.

The Hokage sighed to himself as the two Uchiha sat down in front of his desk, mentally preparing himself for the unpleasant talk he would soon be having. Izumi combed her long brown hair behind her shoulders and gave him a cute smile. It broke the old man's heart that this little girl's family could very well lead her straight to her own grave. If what Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha reported was true, then the Uchiha had begun to seriously plot to overthrow the Leaf Village and seize control by force. There was still time to stop it and Hiruzen hoped that this act today could help lead to peace and prevent war.

"Thank you both for coming." Sarutobi said as he pulled two files from his desk drawer. He passed each visitor one and sat back. "Before you are case files regarding a Jounin that died four years ago. She was a powerful Kunoichi and Fuinjutsu Mistress that died during childbirth the day Kyuubi attacked. When Kushina Uzumaki turned up pregnant an investigation was launched to uncover the name of the father. She admitted that it was possible that she had drunk to much one night and blacked out. We never uncovered the man, and no one ever stepped forward."

Izumi sat confused by the conversation as she wasn't entirely sure were the Hokage was headed. Baisho, however, knew exactly what Hiruzen was going to say and began to get angry, not that his stone face showed any signs of anger though. There were things he never told his sister regarding why there father had been executed, and this old fool was about to explain it better than he had ever done.

"After the hospital invented a new technique to find family relations threw Chakra, I ordered the technique to be used on Naruto." The old man lit his pipe and took a pull. "As you well both see this closed the case on the father of Naruto Uzumaki."

Taking the unspoken order both siblings opened their copies in front of them. They read the investigation report from over four years ago and the resent conclusion to the case. Baisho knew it was coming but still felt a spark of rage when he read his own father's name in the indicating margin.

"No way! … Naruto Uzumaki is our little brother!... This is… are you sure sir?" Izumi stated shocked.

Hiruzen Sarutobi studied the girl closely. She was staring at the paper in complete shock, but also wonder and excitement. He was expecting many reactions to this revelation, but not happiness. It did make him feel better about his decision seeing the girl was excited about getting a little brother, but anyone who knew their father's back story and the reason for his execution would be able to connect the dots. He looked to Baisho for answers and received them in his angry eyes, his sister didn't know the reason for their father's execution.

"This is big, this is huge, I mean Naruto is our half-brother! Maybe Dad and Kushina met up one night and one thing lead to another. Dad probably didn't want to admit to having an affair with someone so much younger than him…."

"Izumi!" Hiruzen interrupted. "In the back of the report you will find an official medical valuation that Lady Uzumaki was never shown. We decided to keep it from her as it would only have upset Lady Kushina, and she had enough emotional problems with being a single mother." 'That and she was also a Jinchuriki' Sarutobi thought to himself.

Curiously, the young girl flipped to the back of the report while Baisho closed his and set it down on the desk, he didn't need to read what he already knew. Sarutobi watched sadly as the girl's curiosity turned to shock than horror as the truth was made clear to her.

"There were signs that someone used a memory altering Genjutsu on Lady Kushina. Dad erased her mind afterwards. Why?" Izumi asked the Hokage even though she knew the answer. She just wanted someone to tell her she guessed wrong.

"Do you know why your father was executed Izumi?" Sarutobi asked. "He was found guilty of sexual assault on a Chunin. Kurenai Yuhi came to me and explained how she had been walking home after drinks with friends, when your father Ikari Uchiha placed her under a Paralysis Genjutsu. He then took her back to her place where he proceeded the assault. Afterwards, he tried to erase her mind but he was never able to advance his Sharingan to its most powerful state. The best he ever achieved was one tomoe in each eye. Kurenai is a highly skilled in Genjutsu user and was able to fool your father into believing his jutsu worked."

"So, the village sentenced him to death?" Izumi asked still in shock.

"No, we gave him a choice. He could live his life in prison after his eyes were removed, or he could die with his eyes. He chose to keep his eyes."

Sarutobi watched the girl closely, trying to gage her thoughts. She was saddened by the truth apparently but was she sadder for her father or his victims. She hid her emotions behind a mask of stone, regaining her composure. "This is horrible, but it is not the main concern. What do we do about Naruto, Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen took another long pull on his pipe taking note of the nine-year old's Uchiha game face. "I leave that decision to you and your brother. You can do nothing, simply walk away, and Naruto never needs to know anything. You can also except him and take your little brother home to live with you as a family. However, if you do this there will be stipulations."

Izumi turned to stare impassively at her brother and see how he would answer, but Baisho wasn't fooled by the blank emotionless face at all. His sister wanted to take Naruto home today and would throw a fit if they left without him. The older boy stared at the Hokage cursing him silently. On one hand the small child was the village's weapon, a Jinchuriki, and on the other hand he was hated by most of the village. If the Uchiha took guardianship over the weapon than it could put them in a negative light. The clan could also try to forcibly make Baisho and Izumi give up custody after they had already excepted it, which would place the siblings in a very negative light with the Hokage and anyone else who would be sympathetic to Naruto. The older boy would have liked to discuss this with the clan first, but he could tell Hiruzen wanted an answer now.

To buy time to think he asked. "What is the stipulation sir?"

"Naruto is heir to the Uzumaki Clan and as such shall remain Uzumaki. The Uchiha cannot attempt to gain insight or ownership of Uzumaki based techniques or abilities threw Naruto. I will still act as Naruto's Regent until he comes of age and will make decisions for the Uzumaki Clan's best interest."

Once again Baisho felt irritated, control over the Uzumaki fortune would have done wonders for the Uchiha and helped them to except custody of Naruto. Something the Hokage said was also mainly directed at him as the old fool didn't know Izumi was aware of the Nine Tails sealed within Naruto. With Hiruzen in control of all matters pertaining to Naruto's wellbeing, than the Uchiha Clan couldn't train him to control the fox's chakra, not without the Hokage's permission. They couldn't even tell him about it.

Realizing there was only one thing to do, especially with his sister sitting right next to him, which was probably why the Hokage invited her to attend in the first place, Baisho said. "We will adopt Naruto sir."

For the first time sense the meeting started Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled. He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out two sheets of paper. One would give him control over the Uzumaki Clan and the other would make Baisho Naruto's legal guardian. After the Jounin signed both sheets the Hokage pressed a button on his desk and spoke to his secretary. "Please send in Naruto."

Izumi turned towards the door when she heard it open. Standing in the threshold was the little redhead she saw earlier nervously tapping his fingers together. Sense he wasn't quietly staring at the floor Izumi could see his chocolate colored eyes. The young girl wanted to hug him but knew he would probably be scared if she did. Naruto closed the door and made his way to the Hokage's desk where he stood of to the side away from everyone.

Baisho was also studying his little brother. He could tell by the color of his eyes he was definitely an Uzumaki. If an Uchiha had any other eye color besides black, than their chances of awakening the Sharingan were almost none existent. As far as Baisho was concerned Naruto would never be a Ninja, not with his lack of spine or skill.

The Third Hokage looked at the small boy kindly. "Naruto, I would like you to meet Baisho and Izumi Uchiha. You and they share the same father Ikari Uchiha. They are your siblings and from today onward you shall live with them."

Naruto just looked at the Hokage slack jawed. The one thing he had always wanted was family and now his surrogate Grandfather just told him he had one. The Jinchuriki looked both siblings over taking note of his sister's long brown hair and nice smile. He glanced at his brother and saw a face of stone with judgmental eyes. The girl stood up and put her face directly in front of Naruto's giving him a much bigger smile. "High"

The redhead gulped, only Lord Hokage really ever talked to him. Most people ether ignored his existence or treated him angrily. "H…h…. hello." He managed to stutter out.

Izumi felt sad by his shyness, so she gave him a hug. The little boy didn't know what to do so he awkwardly hugged her back. When they broke apart, she sat back down and placed Naruto in her lap. Sarutobi watched the seen smiling, no matter what this had been the right decision. Baisho said nothing nor did he make any motion to hold his brother.

"If that is all Lord Hokage, I will take my siblings and go. I need to inform the clan about this development and I'm sure there both hungry." Baisho said in his monotone manner.

At Sarutobi's nod all three siblings left, Naruto holding Izumi's hand and waving goodbye at his Grandfather. The Hokage was reaching for his pipe when he heard from outside. "Well that was unexpected."

"Jiraiya, why are you skulking outside my window on a private conversation?" Sarutobi asked lighting up his pipe once again. He looked up to see the Legendary Toad Sage step into the room. His old student was dressed in his standard garb with his white hair was long as always. He passed Sarutobi a little orange book as he picked up one of the case files that were left on the desk. The Third quickly hid the book in a secret drawer blushing slightly.

"I came to check on my Goddaughter and to give you important information on Orochimaru." The Sage said as he studied the old picture of Kushina. "So it was that bastard Ikari that fathered Naruto. Do you think it wise giving the Uchiha control of the Nine Tails?"

The Third let out a cloud of smoke looking up at Jiraiya. "I did not give the Uchiha control of Kyuubi, I gave Naruto to his only family."

"You have really lost it if you think the Uchiha won't use this opportunity to their advantage. If memory serves me right Kaiya Uchiha, Baisho and Izumi's mother, was an amateur Fuinjutsu user. They probably still have her scrolls."

Sarutobi could only agree with Jiraiya as the man made a good point. Though in honesty, Naruto getting his hands on a bunch of Fuinjutsu scrolls wasn't real a bad thing. Also, Naruto will have to go through the Clan Restoration Act, so having an Uchiha wife wouldn't really give the Uchiha any real control over future generations of Uzumaki. If they tried playing matchmaker, it would be wasted effort. Only time would truly tell if Sarutobi has made the right choice today.

Outside on the street Baisho was saying his goodbyes to his younger siblings. "I need to go and inform the clan on what's happened." He then handed Izumi his wallet. "Take Naruto and get something to eat but try not to be too long. I'm going to request a larger apartment sense there's three of us and we may have to move today."

"Ok big brother, we'll be home soon." Izumi said smiling. She looked down at Naruto when Baisho used the Shunshin Jutsu to leave. She was greeted by the funny face Naruto was making at the sight of seeing the technique for the first time. She laughed a little, which gained his attention, and asked. "So, what do you want to eat Naru-Chan?"

The boy blushed a little at his sister's teasing and said in a quiet voice. "Can we get Ramen?"

"Ramen?" Izumi asked disappointed, she wasn't a very big fan of salty noodles, however this would be the first meal she shared with her little brother, and she had asked him what he wanted. She also didn't want to disappoint the shy little cutie. "Fine, Ramen it is. Do you want to go somewhere specific?"

Naruto nodded his head happily and grabbed Izumi's hand. He then began pulling her towards the greatest place on earth, in his mind anyway, Ichiraku Ramen. Izumi smiled at seeing her brother come out of his shell a little. Her smile faded though as they made their way down the street. Everywhere she looked Izumi saw angry faces and cold eyes staring at Naruto. The boy knew of their presence as well, he stopped pulling his sister and instead walked quietly by her leg looking down at the ground. He was still guiding her in a more subdued manner. The older girl got tired of this and began to glare back but at the Civilians, but it wasn't so effective coming from a nine-year-old Uchiha that had yet to awaken there Sharingan.

Not much longer the brother and sister arrived at the ramen stand. An older man was busy helping other customers so a girl around Izumi's age walked up to them. She smiled at the redhead. "High Naruto-kun. Who's your new friend."

Izumi was happy to see someone being nice to her little brother. She also noticed the ramen girl studying her closely to determine what she was doing with Naruto. Deciding to put the girl with light brown hair at ease, the Uchiha explained. "Name's Izumi Uchiha. I just learned Naruto-kun here is my half-brother sense we share the same father. He'll be living with me and are older brother from now on."

Ayame's face broke out in a wide happy smile. This was some of the best news she had heard in a while. She loved Naruto like a little brother ever sense Lord Hokage brought him here a year ago and had wished her own father could adopt him. He had apparently tried but because of clan politics the Civilian Council denied the application. Apparently, they couldn't turn down a blood connection.

Teuchi approached hearing Izumi's statement. "Well isn't that something. So, who's the lucky guy that caught Kushina's heart?"

Izumi cringed before saying. "Uchiha Ikari."

The old Ramen chef froze at the name giving Izumi a hard look the young girl knew wasn't really directed at her. Not even thirty minutes ago the man's face would have confused her but now she knew the truth. She took a sad look at her little brother who was smiling shyly at his friend Ayame and wondered what she would say to him when he inevitably asked about their father. How did you tell someone so innocent and sweet that there father was a monster and you were living proof of his crimes?

Teuchi looked at Ayame and said. "Can you see to Mr. Takiji. He wants a large Miso Ramen with three orders of pork."

Ayame left reluctantly, Mr. Takiji was a mean fat man that had once made a rude comment about rats and vermin being aloud in restaurant when he came in and saw Naruto eating at the counter. Luckily, Naruto didn't know the man was talking about him and ignored the comment. Teuchi heard and told the man if he didn't like the way he ran his business than he could go somewhere else. The fat man sat down as he liked Ramen as much as Naruto himself and nothing more had been said, but Ayame still remembered that day and had not forgiven the bastard. She fixed his ramen with the older Pork and Noodles from the night before and added a large helping of spit when no one was looking.

She walked up to fat Civilian and said smiling. "Here you go Mr. Takiji, enjoy!"

Meanwhile, Teuchi had brought Izumi and Naruto a Shrimp and Miso Ramen. He was distracting the little Uzumaki from inquiring about his father by telling him a funny story about a nine-year-old Kushina eating herself sick the first time she visited the stand. Apparently, she challenged one of the Akimichi Clan to and eating contest. She managed to win, but when she jumped up to crow about her victory, she made herself sick and threw up. The Hokage made her spend the night at the hospital for observation and to take some horrible tasting medicine to 'fix' her stomach. Naruto was smiling and laughing quietly while Izumi was silently thanking the older man for the distraction.

Ayame returned when all the customers were taken care of to talk more with Izumi. Her father had approached her in the back and explained not to ask questions about Uchiha Ikari and that he would explain why later, after all it was only a matter of time before the whole village found out. While Izumi was talking with Ayame, Naruto ordered a Beef Ramen and a Pork Ramen. When Izumi finished talking with Ayame she turned to check on her little brother and froze, she had never seen a stack of bowls that high before.

She had figured on this being a relatively inexpensive meal sense Ramen didn't cost much. She also didn't figure a small boy could eat that much but Naruto had actually eaten more already than the two Akimichi students in her class, and he was reaching for the menu again. Baisho was going to kill her.

"Naruto, we need to get going soon. Big brother will want us home. Ha ha." Izumi said while scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously.

Naruto looked at the menu disappointedly. He sighed sadly and reached for his wallet that the Hokage gave him. Izumi reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "What are you doing Naruto, Baisho gave me money to buy breakfast so you don't need to pay."

"Oh, t-that's ok. I a-ate more than you, so I don't mind p-paying." Naruto explained quietly blushing.

Izumi could help but agree with him glancing at the stack of bowls. "It's fine Naruto, you probably won't get the stipend from the village anymore sense your living with us now. So, you should save your money."

Naruto placed his wallet back in his pocket and Izumi counted out the money from Baisho's. Ayame was giving her a real smile as she took the money from the Uchiha. Izumi was a little annoyed when she realized that this was probably a common occurrence and the Ramen girl had distracted her on purpose. She picked her brother up and gave him a fast sprint piggyback ride all the way home. She was glad to hear him give out a loud laugh finally.

Meanwhile, Baisho was leaving an emergency meeting that had been held at Fugaku Uchiha's house. After explaining the circumstances behind Naruto's conception, the clan leader had immediately sent for every senior Uchiha Clan member to explain the issue and discuss a possible course of action. Most were not pleased by what they heard. Even dismissing the fact his brother was the village's Jinchuriki the story would remind the civilians of a great shame committed by an Uchiha. His father's trial and execution were what lead to him and Izumi being ostracized from the clan and forced to live on the outskirts of the clan's compound.

The Uchiha Jounin seethed with anger at the memory. He had known of his father's crimes before anyone. He knew how many young women and girls he had seduced threw Genjutsu because his father would get drunk and brag. Ikari Uchiha could never get his Sharingan to fully mature, but it was still a Sharingan and had power. The Hidden Leaf Village was one of the most powerful villages in the world solely because the Uchiha called it home, even though they weren't shown the proper respect by the village. If his father took liberties of the less worthy Kunoichi who were too weak to defend themselves, and who should be grateful the Uchiha Clan was here in the first place, than it was there fault for being weak. As far as Baisho was concerned, they killed his father because he was proof that even a weaker than average Uchiha was still stronger than the Leaf's strongest ninja. Those Damned Elders and the Shinobi Council.

The white-haired boy forcibly calmed himself down thinking back to the meeting. One good thing was he and his siblings would be given a small house in the compound's main area were the head family lived. They would also be given a much larger allowance by the clan than what one would expect for a family of three, Lady Mikoto had insisted upon it. When those present argued how unfair the stipend would be too high for a family of three, Fugaku's wife had laughed.

She then explained. "Baisho isn't feeding a family of three Uchiha, he is feeding two Uchiha and one Uzumaki."

Though Baisho didn't fully get the explanation, it had made every older man and women present shut up about the stipend. This made the boy fear for his wallet that he had left with his sister.

Fugaku had then inquired about any stipulations the Hokage may have made upon Naruto's adoption. This caused some sour faces after Baisho had explained the old man would have greater control over the redhead than the Uchiha would. The fact they couldn't train Naruto to use the fox's chakra to better help the clan's interests had made several sore. They also talked about an eye transplant, but this to was also shot down as the Hokage would never agree to it. Once again, Lady Mikoto came to the rescue and said they should send a formal request to Sarutobi in having Naruto trained by Uchiha Ojo, the clan's current Fuinjutsu expert. Lord Fugaku himself had wrote it up and sent it along with a Chunin to be delivered immediately.

One brave Jounin had voiced the most troubling question. "What do we do about public relations regarding the scandal this well cause. It won't take many to connect the dots after hearing Ikari is Naruto's father."

The mood within the room had grown truly dark then as the clan was reminded of its public shame. Fugaku spoke up harshly. "We will not draw attention to what is obvious. When inquires come we will tell the truth as lying is pointless. Baisho and Izumi will refrain from making any statement to fellow Leaf Citizens and Shinobi, they are to simply say it is private. If any damage control is needed, Mikoto and I will handle it."

Baisho remembered the look on Mikoto's face at the question. The look of pure rage on her pretty face had confused him for a second, until he remembered overhearing once that she and Kushina had been close friends. It was even possible that their friendship had led to the assault sense it is possible the Uzumaki had first caught his father's eyes when she had visited Mikoto. They could have even been drinking the night it happened. Baisho didn't care one way or another, Naruto was proof his mother had been weak and nothing more.

Coming up on his apartment front door, he saw both Itachi and Shisui waiting for him. "Can I help you?" He asked studying both visitors.

Itachi looked up at the older boy and said. "My mother asked us to help you move." Shisui gave no response.

Baisho led both boys inside looking around for his younger siblings. Nether were present at the moment. He turned to his guests. "Izumi took Naruto to get something to eat. Will wait for them if nether of you mind."

Shisui lend against the wall by the door studying Baisho. He knew without a doubt that this man was a traitor to Konoha. This fool placed the blame for his father's death purely on the village and not on Ikari himself. He was probably the only Uchiha that thought that way sense many had wanted to kill the bastard themselves. Unfortunately, only half wanted to kill him because of what he did to fellow Leaf Kunoichi, the rest wanted to kill him primarily because he was caught and embarrassed the clan.

"How do you plan on teaching Naruto?" Shisui asked in hopes of gaining insight he could later give Lord Hokage. Hiruzen had been reluctant to kill of the more powerful Uchiha with suicide missions despite Danzo, the Elders, and both loyal Uchiha saying to do so. Danzo and the Elders wanted the powerful threats removed, while Itachi and Shisui hoped the clan would call the rebellion off if they lost enough fighters.

"I'm not sure if there is anything I can really teach him. Judging by his eye color he will never awaken the Sharingan. I'll probably just let Izumi teach him until he goes to the academy. He may one day be a competent Genin." The stupid fool commented offhandedly.

Shisui watched Itachi's eyes narrow at Baisho's words, no doubt thinking of his own little brother Sasuke. Fugaku often favored Itachi over Sasuke which left the younger brother attention starved. As a result, Sasuke would often chase after his older brother because there father was rather unapproachable. Shisui knew just how much Itachi loved his younger brother and to see Baisho talking bad about Naruto was hitting a nerve in the young protégé.

One of both Itachi and Shisui's worries was that the Third Hokage would want to spare Baisho for Naruto's sake. If anything, the radical Uchiha's reaction regarding his little brother suggested getting him out of the picture would help Naruto's emotional development. The Genjutsu Master wouldn't underestimate the older Uchiha though, Baisho was highly skilled in Elemental Ninjutsu and was said to have one of the more powerful Sharingan eyes present in the clan. A discrepancy in a mission report that involved the death of a fellow Leaf Ninja, one Baisho had been good friends with, made Shisui question just how powerful those eyes really were.

Glancing at Itachi, Shisui was actually worried the nine-year-old boy would attack the fifteen-year-old, when Izumi and Naruto walked in threw the front door. The little boy realized there were strangers present and hid behind his sister's leg. Izumi wasn't fazed, unlike her obviously annoyed older brother, and grabbed Naruto under his armpits, holding him up like a cat. "This little cutie is my little brother Naruto. Naruto, this is Itachi-kun and Shisui. There both Uchiha and friends of mine."

The obviously uncomfortable boy tapped his hands in front of himself protectively. "Um… h-hello."

Itachi smiled politely, trying to be nice. "Hello Naruto, we've come to help your older siblings move."

Naruto looked down shyly as his sister sat him down. She then turned to ask Baisho. "We're moving already?"

"Yes. The clan didn't have any large enough apartments close, so they are relocating us to a small house in the middle of the compound. We won't be far from the main family home actually."

Shisui stood up and produced several scrolls from a pouch on his belt. He passed them out to the everyone except Naruto and explained. "We can seal everything into these storage scrolls to make packing easier."

Izumi grabbed one and walked to her room with Naruto fallowing close behind her. The little boy stood in the threshold curiously looking around. For the most part the room was very empty, only a few plants by the window on the right side and a futon for sleeping. His sister walked to the closet on the left and began talking her clothes and neatly folding them on her futon. She looked to the small boy smiling and said. "Come her Naruto-kun, I'll show you how to use the storage scroll."

The little boy happily stood by his sister as she sealed her belongings. She placed the scroll on the ground and unrolled it. She began making hand signs slowly so Naruto could fallow, then slammed her hands on top of the funny drawings inside the scroll. Naruto watched fascinated as ink spread out from the paper like spiderweb until it covered his sister's stuff. Finally, everything disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled at the sight. Izumi placed the scroll in her side pocket of her black pants and then placed Naruto on her hip and walked out of her old room. The little Uzumaki snuggled sleepily into the nine-year-old's side, felling happy and safe for the first time in his almost five years. Nether sibling knew that a dark cloud would soon fall over the Uchiha in only one month's time. How Naruto would be forced to rise to the occasion to safe another child, and how it would change him forever.


	2. Priorities

… Izumi's House …

Izumi Uchiha sat at her kitchen table, a cup of tea cooling in front of her. Looking around the empty room she and her brothers had shared meals for the last month filled her with great sadness. She hated the silence that filled the house as there was nothing to distract her from worrying. She hated the fact the Uchiha Clan had been forced to move to the outskirts of the village after the Kyuubi attack because, it meant she lived so far away from the hospital. She hated the fact her little brother was there right now fighting for his life and, by order of the Hokage, no Uchiha was aloud anywhere near him. However, the thing she truly hated most and wanted to destroy made her the saddest, the one who placed Naruto in danger by offering him up as a sacrificial lamb, her older brother Baisho.

Hanging on the wall opposite of the young Kunoichi were three pictures in honor of their parents. Two on the left were of her mom and dad encircled by a silver flowery reef. On the right by itself was a picture of Kushina Uzumaki placed in the middle of the Uzumaki Clan Symbol, which was painted on the wall in green. This had been done by Izumi herself because she wanted to make Naruto fell as welcome as possible. No one had yet to tell him the circumstances of his birth. Izumi simply told him she never knew his mom and their dad knew each other. That was why no one ever suspected they could be related.

Things had been going so well and then the assassination attempt on Itachi….

….. earlier that morning…...

An unknown man, dressed all in black, made his way silently from vantage point to vantage point, studying the compound his target lived. His orders from his leader had been clear, eliminate Uchiha Itachi at all costs. The village command had heard from spies within Konoha of an Uchiha protégé unlike any that had seen sense Madara Himself. No one in command back home wanted to see this nine-year-old boy, already a Genin, make it to adulthood.

The Ninja was calm as he watched the comings and goings of those within the compound. It helped him quite a lot the Uchiha lived on the outskirts of the village so far away from ANBU patrol routes. So far, he hadn't had any close calls, but know came the hard part. He had to slip in unnoticed, kill his already skilled target, and leave without anyone knowing he had been there. If caught was dead, there was no way his village could take responsibility for this action without starting a war.

The man saw an opening to finally get inside. A Civilian man wearing the Uchiha crest on his shirt came walking by under the tree he sat quietly in. The assassin dropped down as silent as wind and knocked the slightly overweight man out with a chop to the neck. He dragged him of the road and into the trees, where he began his special jutsu for infiltration. Using a basic Genjutsu, in which the irony was not lost on him, he learned the man's name and a few other key facts. All anyone saw was Jin Uchiha walking home after a long day of work.

The assassin had a basic grasp of wear his target would be and how to kill him. The plan was simple, if cold and cowardly. He would use a poison that was spread on touch that attacked the heart, all he needed to do was find Uchiha Sasuke and let him carry the deadly payload to his older brother.

The poison in question was a recent invention that his village had developed only two months ago. The reason it was being used was because no one had seen it before, and it couldn't be trace back to his homeland. There was a common antidote to the poison, but by the time the Leaf administered it Itachi's heart would be so ate up there would be no way to save him. Another good thing about the poison was it worked faster on someone who had more Chakra. Itachi would die before anyone even knew Sasuke was sick.

Walking down the main road 'Jin Uchiha' greeted everyone he met with a smile and wave. Passing a small flower shop an old lady offered him a free rose for his lovely daughter, but he kindly refused and walked on looking for Fugaku's youngest son. It wasn't long before he spotted his target.

He looked for the largest house on the street as that would be the home of Wicked Eye Fugaku. Walking around the home, as if heading down a side street, he saw a young boy with dark hair kicking and punching a training log. The little guy was giving it all he was worth, which was apparently a lot, and made the assassin think taking out the younger brother was just as important as killing the older brother.

The assassin quickly hid in some shrubs to await his chance to infect Sasuke. There weren't many people around sense most were at school, work, or missions. There were still the elderly and the stay at home parents to watch out for. Sensing there was no one around he made his move. Using a basic Shunshin Jutsu the assassin moved to grab the back of the kid's neck. His hand grabbed the boy just as a much slender hand grabbed his wrest.

Standing next to him was a extremely angry looking mother, Mikoto Uchiha. "My mother just visited me. She had something remarkably interesting to tell me about you, Jin. Apparently, you were acting rather peculiar this morning as you returned from your night clerk shift at the Gold Bears Inn. When she offered you a rose for your lovely daughter you failed to remind her proudly how you only have sons."

'Damn.' Was the only thought to cross the assassin's mind as he broke the woman's hold on his wrist. He tried to horizontally kick Mikoto in the side of the head, but the Uchiha Matriarch countered by grabbing the offered right leg and kicking out Jin's left knee.

'Shit, good thing this isn't my real body.' The assassin thought as he cancelled his infiltration jutsu. "Living Flesh Concealment Jutsu Release!"

Little Sasuke watched horrified as the fight began. When he felt someone grab his neck, he turned to see his mom holding the wrist of a fellow Uchiha. He thin watched his clansman attack his mom only to get his leg broke. The little boy thought the fight was over but, the unknown Uchiha released some technique he never heard off and vomited …. a whole other person from his mouth. The new man, all dressed in black, ran away with his mom right behind him. The little Uchiha watched his mommy throw a butcher's knife at the attacker's head and remembered seeing her use that same knife to cut tomatoes as he walked out the back door.

Mikoto disappear around the house still chasing the assailant. Sasuke looked down to check on the fallen Uchiha and saw that he was very still and pale, his eyes were wide open, but he didn't appear to see anything. Sasuke fell to his but when he realized the man was dead. His eyes began to water as his grandmother swooped down and picked his up.

"My Little Ninja, are you ok? Did that man hurt you?" She asked frantically. Mikoto's mother then looked down and saw the dead body of Jin. She teared up seeing her friend, thinking of his pore sons. It was then the elderly lady felt a powerful pain in her heart. She fell over backwards, dead before hitting the ground, still holding her grandson in her arms.

….. a few hours later ….

Uchiha Ojo sat silently watching young Naruto practice his kanji. The objective was to write it as fast and correctly as possible while trying to not make mistakes. So far, his handwriting was above average for a boy of four, but his speed was still quite slow. The old Uchiha didn't mind this as he was a rather patient man.

At the age of ninety, Ojo had no wife, children, or grandchildren to dote on. He had lost his wife fifteen years ago to a heart attack. She had been a member of the Hyuga Branch Family. Their marriage had been approved by each clans' elders, on the stipulation that their kids would belong to the family there Dojutsu belonged with. The stipulation was a moot point, though they tried no baby ever graced there home. As they both got older, they began to see the children of both clans as grandchildren and turned their affections towards them. There had been many sad eyed Hyuga and Uchiha children at Kagame's funeral.

After the Hokage approved of the Fuinjutsu training for Naruto, Fugaku and Baisho had approached Ojo personally. He was secretly delighted sense Fuinjutsu was a dying art, and rarely found in clans anymore. Usually if a clan needed Fuinjutsu work done they contracted out to businesses that specialized in the art. This however led to the creation of generic wards and barriers that could eventually be bypassed.

It was decided Naruto would do light conditioning training in the morning with his sister before she headed off to the Academy. Izumi would then drop Naruto of on her way to school, and the boy would do various Chakra control exercises and Fuinjutsu practice during his time with Ojo. After the Academy, Izumi would pick her brother up and take him home for further conditioning and Taijutsu training.

The old man had enjoyed the young boy's company over the last few weeks. He was very shy, at first, but opened up some after he realized Ojo was a nice man. He was still afraid to ask questions when he didn't know something, probably afraid of getting yield at, but he was getting better. The old Uchiha had shown him some basic seals and formulas. The elderly man even allowed the boy to run his Chakra threw a few of them, to get a good feel for their individual abilities. Naruto's Chakra strong response to the seals had been an exceptionally good sign, and the little redhead had gotten a kick out of watching the paint bomb seals exploding.

Naruto was switching his scroll over to the other side to continue writing when an urgent knock was heard coming from the front door. The little redhead looked at his Sensei to see his eyes glowing red with his fully powered Sharingan. "Who is it?" He called.

"Master Ojo, it's me Baisho. I have come for Naruto on an urgent matter!" Came the reply from the front door. Both teacher and student recognized the voice immediately.

Ojo quickly answered the door, even at his advanced age he got around well. Standing in front of the threshold was Naruto's older brother dressed in his Jounin attire. He did not appear to be frantic, but his body language told Ojo he was very uneasy.

"What's happened?" The Fuinjutsu user asked.

"There was an attempted assassination by an unknown Ninja. From apparent evidence we believe the target was a member of the Head Family, though we aren't sure who. It is possible someone tried to kill Lord Fugaku, but Itachi is also a possibility. An emergency meeting has been called at Naka Shrine."

"You said you were here for Naruto, for what reason?" Ojo asked suspiciously. He had an uneasy feeling.

Baisho took a moment to answer which didn't go unnoticed by his elder. "I am taking him to the hospital. Sasuke was used by the enemy in hopes of carrying a fatale poison to the rest of his family. I'm not sure of the specifics, but the Uchiha Med Ninja say Naruto's blood can cure the poison because of … special properties."

'Special properties? Probably the Nine Tails or the fact he is an Uzumaki.' Ojo theorized before saying. "Very well, I'll head for the shrine."

Baisho picked Naruto up piggyback style and Shunshined away. Ojo watched them leave, tracking the elder brother effortlessly with his Sharingan, having an uneasy feeling. He shook it off forcibly thinking. 'He's Naruto's older brother, there's no way he would put him in deliberate danger.'

He would later come to regret letting Baisho take Naruto away.

….. Uchiha Clan Hospital …...

Mikoto Uchiha sat by her youngest baby's bedside holding his hand. Every labored breath he took was like a Kunai Knife straight to the heart. Her own mother was gone, but she couldn't greave as her son needed her strong. Standing at the foot of the bed was her husband looking stern and strong, refusing to show emotion.

"Lord Fugaku." The Uchiha Kanda, the senior Med Ninja, politely inquired holding the door open. Clearly, he wanted to talk in the hallway as not to disturb the grieving mother.

Fugaku gave his wife an unreadable look before fallowing the Med Ninja out. After the door closed the Uchiha Clan Head demanded. "What is it? Have you found a way to save my son?"

Kanda sighed before saying sadly. "We neutralized the poison quickly sir, but it managed to do a lot of damage before we could. From what we understand about the poison, it reacts faster to those with larger chakra reserves than others. The enemy probably expected Sasuke to infect several people before falling ill himself. What they didn't consider was the amount of chakra your youngest possesses, nor the Sharingan abilities that allowed Lady Mikoto see the poison after it reacted to contact with chakra inside Sasuke and her late mother."

Fugaku stared at the closed door of his son's hospital room before looking back at the Medic. "If the poison is neutralized, than why can't you use Medical Ninjutsu to repair Sasuke's body?"

"Almost all the damage to Sasuke was in the heart. The heart is heavily integrated into the Chakra Network. The process in which we would use are medical techniques require us to push a patient's chakra out of the area we are healing, and then use are chakra to rep the damage. That is why Medical Ninjutsu requires such precise chakra control. If you are not careful than when you push out the patient's chakra it can cause more damage. No Med Ninja here on staff, nor in any medical facility in the Land Of Fire, possesses the degree of chakra control to safely heal Sasuke's heart, because of the level of damage done. Maybe Lady Tsunade Senju could, but if any of us try Sasuke we'll die almost immediately after are chakra enters his heart."

After listening to the doctor's explanation Fugaku cursed the fates. 'The one time I actually want a damned Senju around and you can't find one.' Then an idea occurred to the clan head. "What about a heart transplant?"

The doctor had a hesitant look on his face. "There are complications with that option sir. We don't have a heart available that would match well with your son. There is also no way of knowing if any other facility around would have one either unless we inquired and explained why we needed one. Sense we need one for Sasuke we couldn't lie and say it was another Uchiha, because then whatever heart we were given wouldn't match."

Fugaku was by no means a stupid man and could understand what the Medic was saying. He didn't want to alert the village because of an available option that most wouldn't agree with. "There's a heart available here that is still in use."

"It's a little more complicated than that sir." The Medic said nervously.

"How could it be more complicated?" Fugaku asked. Looking up when he heard the front door to the building open, he saw Uzumaki Naruto and his older brother walk through the door. After seeing the young redhead, it finally dawned on Fugaku exactly what the real complication was.

"Are you insane?" He quietly asked the doctor.

"We take Uzumaki-san's heart and swap it out with your son's. Sasuke will get a healthy heart and Uzumaki-san's 'special chakra' will repair the heart we give him." Kanda explained.

"What is the Jinchuriki's chances of surviving the operation?" Fugaku asked already knowing the answer.

"Low, sir, very small chance of survival." The Uchiha Medic answered honestly.

Fugaku stood in silence contemplating the negative fallout this would cause with the village. They could always say the boy died as a result of a training accident if the worst happened. Looking at the door to his son's room he made his choice. "Get Uzumaki-san prepared for surgery. Do not tell my wife anything. Inform her we have a heart transplant for Sasuke, nothing more. Do you understand me?"

Kanda nodded and signaled a nurse to prepare Naruto. He then went to explain things to Mikoto exactly as Fugaku said to. After having a meeting with his remaining staff, it was decided that the surgeries would happen simultaneously as it was the only way this could possibly work.

Naruto sat in a large room on a hospital table in nothing but his shorts. His older brother was leaning against the far wall with his eyes' closed. A slightly plump nurse had shown them to the room and instructed both to wait for the doctor.

Kanda walked in looking at a clipboard. He saw Baisho leaning on the wall. "Is everything ready?"

The white-haired boy nodded his head. "Yes, my little brother has volunteered to give blood for Sasuke."

The Medic looked between both brothers and realized Baisho hadn't told Naruto the truth. Realizing it was for the best, he decided to keep up the lie. "Thank you, Naruto, for your help. I'm afraid it's a little more serious than a blood transfusion. Sasuke will require a bone marrow transfusion instead."

Naruto was a little confused and asked meekly. "W-what's b-b-bone marrow?"

The Medic Explained. "It is the substance inside are bones that make blood. If we give some of yours to Sasuke, it will make him better. However, this is a painful procedure so we're going to put you to sleep for it."

Naruto looked to Baisho for guidance. His brother gave him a reassuring smile and said. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be here the hole time."

….

Izumi knocked on the door of Ojo's house. She waited a few seconds but received no response, so she knocked again. After a moment she opened the door and walked in calling for Naruto. She found a note on a small table, just inside the door, addressed to her. Picking it up she read. 'Izumi, there was an assassination attempt today and Sasuke Uchiha was injured. Both your brothers have gone to the Uchiha Clan Hospital as Naruto's blood could prove useful in saving Sasuke. I was called to an emergency meeting at Naka Shrine.'

After reading the quickly written note, Izumi tore off towards the Uchiha Hospital. It made sense in a way to use Naruto's blood, his Jinchuriki healing abilities combined with his Uzumaki healing abilities could be passed, temporarily, by blood transfer, or so she heard. Still, Izumi had an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Bursting into the Uchiha Hospital the first person she saw was her older brother. "How are Naruto and Sasuke? Did the blood transfusion help?"

Baisho looked at his baby sister and said. "Naruto and Sasuke-sama are both in recovery. Sasuke is in room one and Naruto is in room two."

Without waiting for any further explanation, Izumi quickly made her way to room two wondering why Naruto needed a bed. Upon entering she saw her baby brother's chest raped in bandages, he looked extremely pale and weak.

She was shocked to see Naruto in such a state. Turning to look at Baisho, who fallowed her in, Izumi asked. "What's going on, I was informed that this was a blood transfusion."

Baisho face was a mask of hard chiseled stone as he explained. "Sasuke-sama's heart was heavily damaged by an enemy poison. To save him we exchanged Naruto's heart for his. Sasuke-sama is doing very well and should recover quickly, and as suspected Naruto's abilities are repairing the heart he now has."

It took a moment of stuns disbelief for Izumi to process everything her 'beloved' older brother had just told her. Looking back down at the very pale and shaking child she asked. "Did Naruto agree to do this? Did he fully understand everything that was going on?"

Without remorse the older boy told the truth. "No, he thought it was going to be a bone marrow transplant."

"You bastard!" The shocked girl screamed.

Baisho gave his sister a stern look. "You need to understand something Izumi. Naruto is not an Uchiha, and if his death means Sasuke-sama lives, then so be it. The only true accomplishment he will ever truly have is saving Sasuke-san and you know I'm right, your just too stubborn to admit it."

"Right now, there are those jealous of the Uchiha's power in control of the village, and they do everything in their power to subjugate us. They are trying to choke us out with unfair prejudice and lies. The truth is everyone fears this village because we call it home. Are strength is greater than every other clans' combined. If they fall in battle so we can continue on, then the village is stronger for it."

Izumi couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She couldn't believe her kind older brother really thought this way. "Where is the doctor? Someone should be here with Naruto."

Baisho shrugged his shoulders. "Most were to exhausted after the duel surgeries and needed rest. The ones still standing are tending to Sasuke-sama."

Though Baisho didn't say anything, the truth was still in his manner of uncaring. No one believed Naruto would survive and had placed him off to the side to die quietly. If he died, then they would make it look like an accident.

"I need air." Izumi said running out of the room. Upon exiting the hospital, the young Uchiha vomited all over the grass. She stood, hyperventilating, and came to a decision. Izumi ran as fast as she could for Hokage's Tower.

… Izumi's House …

Izumi pored her cold tea down the sink. Frustrated tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered her older brother's words. If he truly placed the Uchiha on such a high pedestal than what did that mean regarding their father's victims. Did he believe their father should have been pardoned because he was an Uchiha, or that Kurenai Yuhi should have just excepted what happened and moved on? The truth was she no longer knew what her brother was thinking anymore.

Izumi threw her glass against the wall shattering it with a yell of frustration. She then collapsed back in her chair and laid her head on the table sobbing.

She heard the front door open and close with a loud slam. Looking up, the nine-year-old girl watched her brother storm in. Gone was the Shinobi emotionless mask and instead was a face full of rage.

"Do you know what you did? The Uchiha Clan is being audited. We also can't take part in any missions, except for the running of the Police Force, until after an official investigation. That doesn't matter for me though, because my Shinobi License has been permanently suspended!"

Izumi glared at Baisho definitely. "After what you did to our brother, they should have killed you."

Baisho was taken back by the venom in his sister's voice. She had never once spoke to him with such hate. He made a move as if to slap her, when he heard another cold voice speak. "That would be a bad idea."

Both Uchiha turned to look at the wall with the family photos to see an ANBU Shinobi leaning against it. Baisho tensed as he hadn't felt the man's presence at all, but there was no mistaking who he was. "Hatake Kakashi."

The spiky haired ninja pulled of his dog themed mask to reveal not much more of his face. The only area you could see was around his right eye sense his ninja head band covered his left eye, and a half mask covered his nose and mouth. His hair was as white as Baisho's.

"Lord Hokage sent me to inform both of you that Naruto is no longer in danger of dying. His body repaired the heart well enough for the medical staff to take over. He is still in a comma but should wake in a few days. Izumi May visit him whenever she likes but no one else will be allowed in his room."

Both Uchiha's reactions were deferent at hearing the news. Baisho couldn't care less and Izumi started crying again with a smile on her face.

"What about the Uchiha Clan's audit?" Baisho asked quickly.

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed as a powerful pressure was felt in the air. "Lord Hokage will send Morino Ibiki tomorrow to begin."

As Kakashi began to walk towards the front door, he paused and addressed the siblings in a lazy manner, staring over his right shoulder. "One more thing, killing you Baisho might upset Naruto. After surviving such an ordeal as he did… telling him you were executed might accidentally unleash the Kyuubi."

Kakashi stood there for a few more seconds letting his words sink in. Seeing the eyes of the older Uchiha narrow the ANBU knew he got the message. The older ninja left and Baisho turned to address his sister, only to find she was gone to. Izumi was already fast on her way to visit Naruto, screw visiting hours.


	3. A-Wiseman’s-Warning

Naruto awoke in an area he had never been before. The sky was full of golden clouds that appeared to have twinkling stars set inside them and the floor was clear clean water that reflected the sky perfectly. The shy boy had never seen anything so beautiful before. Looking back down at his feet he finally realized he was standing on the water's surface. He had seen his sister do something similar and wondered if he somehow learned the technique.

"No, you are not standing on water. The water is holding you up." Came a reply from behind the boy.

Naruto quickly turned around to see a man setting cross legged in midair, or at least the little Uzumaki thought he was a man. He had a long thin white beard and spiky white hair. There appeared to be two horns on his forehead. The old man was dressed in an all-white robe with six red tomoe along the front of the collar. It was when the man opened his eyes and looked at him that Naruto received a shock. The old man's eyes were purple, and appeared to have a ripple pattern that started at the center and disappeared at the edges.

"Who a-a-are you?" Naruto stuttered in a scared voice.

The man gave him a kind smile and said. "I am Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, though you may have heard of me by my title, The Sage Of Six Paths."

Naruto tapped his fingers in front of himself shyly. The name didn't ring a bell and he didn't want to insult the grownup. Usually when grownups got mad, they would hit him. Naruto noticed the old Sage frown.

"I will not hurt or yell at you Uzumaki Naruto. You are only four, so it is no wonder you never heard of me before. Most people think me to be only a myth anyways."

"C-c-can y-y-you read my m-m-mind." Naruto asked in wonder.

Hagoromo laughed. "No, reading your body language, as well what I already know about you from observations, I can make an educated guess."

Naruto wasn't really sure what the old man meant but he was smiling, so that was a good sign. Naruto didn't know why, but he was becoming less nervous and somehow knew this was a good man. Then something the Sage said clicked in the boy's head. "Your observations? You've b-b-been w-w-watching me?"

The Sage noticed the stutter this time was more from angry than nervousness. "You and others. I died over a thousand years ago, and from time to time will look in on my descendants."

Naruto calmed down hearing they were family. He became nervous once again though and asked scared. "I-I-If y-y-you're dead than am I d-d-dead?"

"No!" Hagoromo was quick to reassure the small child. "You came close to dying, but you will live."

Naruto was confused. "How did I almost die? Did they take too much blood?"

A look of anger crossed the face of Hagoromo, but was gone before Naruto could truly register it. "They didn't take your blood. They exchanged your heart with Sasuke's. Your natural healing abilities fixed the damaged heart, but you should never have been placed in such jeopardy just to save another boy. It wasn't your responsibility and they didn't even have the curtesy to ask for permission."

"Baisho probably didn't know what was really happening." Naruto said looking down at his chest. He pulled his shirt out a little to see if there was a scar.

"There are no signs of injury as you have fully recovered." The Sage said seeing Naruto curiously check himself. "As for your loving older brother, he knew exactly what was going to happen when he came and collected you from Uchiha Ojo."

Naruto looked up shocked. How could Baisho do that to him. He began to shake as tears gathered in his eyes. The old man quickly gathered him up in his arms and sat Naruto down in his lap. The red head broke down and cried into the Sage's robes wondering why his older brother would betray him. Hagoromo didn't mind the wet tears though, he just pated Naruto's back to comfort him. Finally, the child stopped crying and just sat sniffling in the Sage's lap.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there is something you needed to know and are time to talk is limited. One day soon you will have to make a difficult choice, and you need to be prepared." Hagoromo said staring out into the golden horizon.

"What do you mean sir?" Naruto sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve sense he didn't have a tissue. The other worldly being seemed to conjure one from then air and handed to the child.

"The Uchiha are in danger of being completely destroyed. They feel unfairly treated by the village, and there not entirely wrong in some ways. These ill feelings are causing some to think of possible treason against Konoha. The Hokage is aware of their actions, and is trying to prevent fighting from breaking out, but there are those in power that have found ways to undermine Hiruzen Sarutobi's efforts." The Sage explained sadly.

"I don't understand, the Uchiha are the police. That's an important role in the village." Naruto said quietly. The Hokage himself explained that to him.

Hagoromo took a deep breath and began. "The problem goes back a ways Naruto. Before the Ninja Villages, there were only Ninja Clans. After a period of almost endless war, the Senju and Uchiha formed an alliance to create the first Ninja Village Konoha. Soon other clans joined the village and the Land Of Fire prospered. However, when the time came to select the First Hokage the Uchiha wanted their leader Madara selected, as that was one thing promised to them for helping create the village. However, the other clans wanted the Senju leader Hashirama chosen. Fearing the village would break apart, both the Uchiha and Senju agreed to Hashirama becoming the first Hokage. However, Madara was not in agreement with this choice and soon left the village."

"The powerful Madara managed to use Genjutsu to take control of the Nine Tailed Fox and returned to Konoha to forcibly take the Hokage seat. After an unimaginable battle between Madara and Hashirama, the First Hokage was victorious and the Kyuubi was sealed into his wife Uzumaki Mito." Seeing Naruto was about to interrupt him, the Sage said. "Yes Naruto, she was a member of your clan."

"After the battle, the other clans became weary of the Uchiha. There was still bad blood between some of the clans because of the Warring Clans Period, and the Uchiha had been most vicious in their victories. Though Hashirama tried to help he was also trying to make peace with the other ninja villages that had sprung up in answer to Konoha. Hashirama died from illness and his brother, Tobirama, became the Second Hokage. It was he who made the Uchiha Police Force. Tobirama didn't trust the Uchiha and lacked his brother's heart. He wanted the Uchiha sequestered and out of the way of village politics. By making them the police he accomplished this while making it seem he was giving them a true purpose."

"Over the years the Leaf Village Council would downplay the Uchiha's accomplishments. They didn't want them gaining popularity with the civilians. The Uchiha were also accused of involvement in the second Kyuubi attack four years ago. The last thing anyone, even your current kindhearted Hokage, wants is for an Uchiha to become the village leader. Though it pains me to admit this, the village council is not wrong in there thinking, just their actions."

"The Uchiha are too stubborn and proud. They believe the village exists to serve their ambitions. If they were to be given leadership over village, then they would try and take all the power for themselves. Under there rule the people would ultimately suffer while the Uchiha thrived. Even if a kindhearted Uchiha took the seat, the clan would still be in his or her ear telling them what to do. With the Uchiha's current attitude, there is no possible way for an Uchiha Hokage at this time."

Naruto sat quietly thinking about what Hagoromo told him. He didn't fully understand everything, but he got the basics. The Uchiha wanted to take Old Man Hokage's place, and they were willing to hurt people to get it. "What can I do to stop this? I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

The Sage smiled sadly down at his descendant. "No matter how strong the words of the heart are, one must be willing to listen for them to have an effect. You, Naruto, have a powerful gift to reach the hearts of those around you and change them for the better. Unfortunately, there are those within the Uchiha Clan that will never hear your words. If forced into a corner, the Hokage will chose the village over one clan. If that happens, it could mean the deaths of all Uchiha."

Naruto's new heart stopped for a second. What the old man was really telling him was his siblings were in danger of being executed by the Hokage himself. "I'll go back, I'll go back a-a-and make those who will listen understand that treason is bad."

The Sage just smiled down sadly at the little boy. "What will you do about the ones that won't listen. What will you do when they talk to the ones that will listen, and change their minds back to treason? What do you do then Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes began to tear up again as he thought about how hopeless it seemed. 'I just found my brother and sister, the Hokage wouldn't take them away. Would he? It wasn't fair! Anyone who knew Izumi know she would never betray the village, and Baisho ….. he would never do anything to jeopardize Izumi. Would he?'

"How can I save them?" Naruto sniffled. "I'm only me. I'm not talented or strong like my brother and sister." 'Sniff'

Hagoromo laughed lightly at the little boy's question and hugged him tightly. "You are far stronger than you think Naruto. I had two sons in my life, and because of advents that took place that I won't get into right now, they both chose to reincarnate down their respective bloodlines after dying. Indra was my oldest and Ashura was my youngest. You, my boy, are of Ashura's line, and the incarnate of my youngest for your generation."

Naruto was so shocked he stopped crying. "W-w-what does that m-m-mean?"

"As a result of what has recently happened, you will receive my very own Chakra. This will give you the ability to use the Yin-Yang Release. What that means, is for you to find out. The First Hokage was the incarnate of Ashura before you, and he had such a close resemblance of my Chakra, he gained the strongest Wood Release ever seen."

The little Uzumaki sat in the Sage's lap processing this new information. The fact he could have the same power as the First was incredible. He had heard stories about the man that built the village from Ojo-Jiji, sense he had been alive to meet him. Then something began to bother him. "If I'm the incarnate of Ashura, then who is the incarnate of Indra?"

Hagoromo rubbed Naruto's red hair. "That I won't tell you, but I'll tell you who the last one was. Uchiha Madara, the man who fought Hashirama for the Hokage hat."

The Sage watched proudly as the quiet redhead figured out the hidden clue. If Madara was the incarnate, then it stands to reason the Uchiha were the descendants of Indra. That means his new incarnate was also an Uchiha.

"Will I gain the Wood Release Mr. Sage?" Naruto asked curiously. It was too hard for the four-year-old to pronounce Ōtsutsuki.

Ignoring the way Naruto addressed him, Hagoromo explained. "You Naruto, are the first ever incarnate from the Uzumaki Clan. The Wood Release is an exceedingly rare Kekkei Genkai of the Senju Clan that only a few receive. Hashirama was by far the most powerful user sense Ashura himself, though every Senju incarnate gained the Kekkei Genkai. You Naruto have little Senju in your pedigree. Most of your blood is Uchiha with Uzumaki coming in at a close second and Senju at the bottom."

Something the Sage said didn't really make sense to Naruto. "Izumi told me the Uzumaki are cousins of the Senju, and that the Hyuga are cousins of the Uchiha. She also said that it is believed by the Uchiha, that the Byakugan is an off shot of the Sharingan. She also told me the Uzumaki have such powerful Chakra because of the Senju Clan. If that's true, then why does my small amount of Senju blood mean anything. Shouldn't the Uzumaki and Senju blood be the same?

The old Sage scoffed at Naruto's question. "Sorry Naruto, but that is completely wrong. My brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki is the father of the Hyuga Clan, as well a few other like the Kaguya. My sons only fathered the Uchiha and Senju. One of Ashura's granddaughters married a man that had unusual properties associated with his life force. When combined with Ashura's line, this created a special Chakra that granted increased healing abilities and excessive longevity. This was the birth of the Uzumaki Clan."

Hagoromo let the information sink in a little before continuing. "There is one more thing we must discuss Naruto, the reason why you are hated?"

Naruto gave the Sage all his attention. This was the question he had asked the old Hokage many times but received no answer for. "As I mentioned earlier Mito Uzumaki had sealed the Kyuubi inside herself to stop it attacking alongside Madara. Towards the end of her life she realized she had to seal the fox into a new host. Your mother, Kushina, was chosen for this burden because, even amongst the Uzumaki Clan, her chakra was special."

"The day you were born someone, possibly an Uchiha, freed Kyuubi from your mother in her weakened state, and used him to attack the village. The Fourth Hokage needed another Uzumaki to seal the fox inside and chose you, sense there were no other available candidates."

Naruto looked down at his stomach shocked. The Nine Tailed Fox was said to be bigger than any building in Konoha. "How does something so big fit in my tummy?"

The Sage let out a deep bellowing laugh. "Simple, the Fourth Hokage sealed him inside you using Fuinjutsu."

After calming down Hagoromo gave Naruto a sad look. "You need to know something else Naruto. I battled a beast known as the Ten Tails. I stopped it by sealing it inside myself becoming the first Jinchuriki, the name for people like you with Biju sealed inside themselves. At the end of my life, I used my abilities to separate the monster into the nine tailed beasts of today. The fox inside you is my son Kurama, and at one time was a guardian of man. Over the years people would persecute the Biju unfairly, causing them to become hateful of humanity. Their treatment in the past is similar to the way your village treats you. So, when you first met him keep that in mind."

Sensing his time with his ancestor was coming to an end, Naruto held his robes tighter. "Please sir, tell me how to save my brother and sister!"

"I can't Naruto." The Sage said sadly. "This is something you must discover for yourself. It is unfortunate, but remember this, no matter how powerful you become, no matter how great a hero you are, you can't save everyone."

Naruto was about to try pleading again but found himself looking up at a white ceiling he didn't recognize. Looking around the room from his bed, he saw various machines and a window that showed the night sky. Looking down at himself he saw he was only wearing his shorts. A large paper sheet was attached to his chest and paper bandages were wrapped around both his arms. He saw various seals drawn on the paper sheet and wraps, but he didn't know what they meant.

Suddenly, something happened that Naruto couldn't explain. He could feel his chakra flowing through the seals. He had felt his chakra before when Ojo showed him seals at his house, but not like this. As the energy flowed from the seals and back into his body his mind began to flood with information. It was like his chakra was literally teaching him everything about the Fuinjutsu currently on his body.

Then he felt something that scared him. His stomach began to feel warm as his chakra began analyzing the formula on his abdomen. The one he now knew held the fox prisoner. If this accidentally broke the seal than the beast would get out. He tried to control his power and make it stop, but it wouldn't respond. His mind began to gain even more information as his chakra finally stopped. Now knew there were two seal formulas at work, and a Master Tag embedded in both.

Naruto suddenly went back to the day he first learned about Master Tags. It was the third day he had worked with Ojo Sensei. It was like he was there reliving the moment. It was perfect memory recall in high definition.

"Now Naruto, I want you to have a look at this and tell me what it is." Ojo had asked the young boy, handing him a large sheet of paper with a formula drawn on it.

Naruto had examined the paper excitedly sense he loved learning about seals. It was the Jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan and Naruto wanted to be the best Uzumaki Seal Master ever. The drawing looked like a throwing star outline full of various Kanji and squiggly marks. Naruto gave Ojo a confused look. "It looks l-l-like a sh-shuriken."

Ojo rubbed Naruto's head affectionately and explained. "That is the formula that represents my Chakra. It is called a Master Tag, and it is needed to use some of the most powerful Fuinjutsu techniques known threw out the world. Learn this and the only thing that will limit your Fuinjutsu will be lack of knowledge and imagination. Increase your knowledge and better your mind and imagination, then there is theoretically nothing you can't do."

The old Uchiha then reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a triple bladed kunai. He handed it handle first to Naruto and said. "What you hold there is one of the kunai that the Fourth Hokage used to end the Third Great Ninja War. His teleportation jutsu, The Flying Thunder God, requires a Master's Tag to connect with the user and allow instantaneous travel."

Naruto studied the kanji on the handle intently. He looked up excitedly at his Sensei and asked. "C-c-can you use F-f-f-f-….."

"No Naruto I can't." Ojo interrupted the boy. Naruto gave the old man a disappointed look. "The technique requires more knowledge than I possess to perform. I only know the basics of it. I'm just using it as an example. Unfortunately, you are years away from possible discovering your Master Tag, as each one is deferent from each individual to the next."

Naruto snapped back to the present with his mind buzzing. All the information he had gathered today, combined with whatever his chakra was doing, had revealed to him his Master Tag. He also knew the Fourth's Master Tag was a five point shuriken, as that was in both of the two formulas on his abdomen. He was in such an excited state of mind about knowing how to perform the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, he never felt his Chakra once again mold with the prison on his stomach, changing it for the better.

It was as Naruto examined the formulas for the Fourth's legendary jutsu in his head, he realized that it would be impossible for him to use. He wanted to cry out in frustration at the revelation. No matter how hard he tried, his chakra could never be controlled enough for the pinpoint precession required to teleport with the jutsu. Even with this new power of 'Living Chakra' he seemed to have gained, he just knew Flying Thunder God was out of his reach. He couldn't really explain how he knew this, it was just some kind of instinct, a knowing. This power, Knowing, seemed to guide him to another thought. 'Could I use the information I now have on Space/Time techniques to make my own. Maybe one that requires more power to use so chakra control isn't an issue so much.'

This thought kept Naruto awake the rest of the night. He was still staring at the ceiling as the sun began to shine threw his room's window.


	4. Jiraiya’s-Discovery

Naruto sat bored in his hospital room four days later after waking up. According to his sister, he had been asleep for three days. Ever sense he had woken up all the Uzumaki wanted to do was go home and practice Fuinjutsu. The Hokage, however, wanted him to stay in the hospital until an expert could examine him. The small child had already finished his breakfast of bacon and toast, and now sat arms crossed and pouting with nothing to entertain himself with. Luckily, he knew the expert would be arriving today. At least they had removed the bandages and given him a shirt.

A knock came from his door as Izumi walked in carrying several takeout containers full of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was happy to see his sister and was even happier to see the ramen, not that he loved ramen more than Izumi, but he was hungry. Naruto was a little disappointed though when she closed the door behind herself, meaning she was once again alone. According to the brown-haired Uchiha, Baisho had retired from active Shinobi duty and had taken up a position in the Uchiha Police Force. Apparently, there older brother wanted to be home more with the two of them. He was too busy right now to come and see the little Uzumaki, sense he was still getting familiar with the ins and outs of police work. Naruto had also asked about Ojo Sensei, but Izumi just said he was too old to make the trip.

Naruto wasn't sure how he should act towards his big brother. No one knew the redhead was aware of the fact his and Sasuke's hearts had been swapped, the story they gave him was he had reacted wrong to the anesthesia. The young Jinchuriki had tried to reason with himself, figuring his big brother knew he wouldn't really be in any danger, but even Naruto wasn't that gullible. The fact was Baisho had valued another Uchiha's life over his own little brother's and it made Naruto angry. He would really like to see his Sensei though.

Izumi noticed Naruto looking at the door but said nothing about it. The truth was no other Uchiha besides her was aloud anywhere near Naruto. The Hokage had given ANBU standing orders to execute Baisho on sight if he left the Uchiha Compound, sense they placed him under house arrest. What Izumi told Naruto about their older brother joining the police was true though. Despite the Hokage revoking Baisho's Shinobi License, the Uchiha Police Force was considered a Civilian Institution, so it could hire Civilians as Police Officers. Sense Civilians weren't Shinobi, they couldn't advance up the ranks though. It was a political ruling that gave the Hokage some control over the Uchiha Police Force without taking full control away from the clan. Just another example of the bias treatment of the Shinobi Council.

Izumi had been accosted by an old man on the second day of Naruto's hospital stay, right after leaving the building. The man used a cane, held in his left hand while his right arm was stuck in a sling, and the right side of his face and top of his head were covered in bandages. Despite looking to be as old as Lord Third, the man's hair was a dark grey instead of white. Izumi had become instantly on guard as she knew the man to be Shimura Danzo, the head of Root, an elite unit of Shinobi like ANBU that weren't directly control by the Hokage. Danzo would have no issue murdering an innocent person if it meant his vision of the Leaf Village was secure. He was not a man to cross.

"Uchiha Izumi, perhaps one of the most worrisome issues we have regarding are Jinchuriki." Danzo had begun, talking in a casual voice that still held a cold threat somehow. Izumi remember thinking to herself that the voice itself must have taken considerably practice.

"Can I help you Lord Danzo?" The Uchiha said kindly, placing a fake disarming smile on her face.

Danzo's hand tightened around his cane briefly, before asking. "I'm curious girl, if you can answer a question for me. What is most important to you, your little brother, your family, or your village?"

Izumi kept smiling even as her blood ran cold. She decided to give an honest answer and let the old Warmonger draw his own conclusions. "I believe protecting Naruto-kun protects the village. There for he will always be my top priority for as long as he needs me to protect him, sense that keeps the village safe."

Izumi had walked off quickly after speaking, as to not give Danzo a chance to talk again. She didn't show it but Izumi had been terrified the entire walk back to the Uchiha Compound, and only truly relaxed the moment she crossed the gate. The young academy student had gone to bed early that night wondering if Baisho wasn't the only one being kept alive for Naruto's sake.

The sweet girl placed the takeout on the end table in Naruto's Hospital room, then leaned over and kissed the top of his head. The little boy blushed as red as his Uzumaki hair sense he still wasn't used to such affection. Izumi then placed his food tray table in front of him with the ramen on top. She handed him the chopsticks and sat down while her little brother ate.

As Naruto polished off his tenth bowl there came another knock on the door. The Hokage entered fallowed by a big man that Naruto didn't recognize. The new guy had long white hair tide back with bangs covering the side of his face. A head band with the Kanji for oil covered his forehead and his outfit was mostly a light grey. He wore red Geta Sandals, a red coat, and forearm guards.

Izumi sprung to her feet quickly and bowed nervously. "Lord Hokage, Master Jiraiya, it's an honor sir. What brings you to see my brother today?"

Jiraiya gave his award-winning smile. "Ah, you must be the lovely Izumi, Naruto's big sister that the Hokage mentioned. Sarutobi wants me to examine are little patient to insure everything is going ok with his Chakra."

Izumi gave the Sannin a questioning look before it dawned on her what he was really going to look at. If it was really a medical issue, then Lady Tsunade would have been called in. This was to do with the Kyuubi's prison, but they didn't want Naruto to know.

"Good morning Naruto." The Hokage said. "This man next to me is one of the Legendary Sannin, Master Jiraiya. I asked him to check your Chakra Network to make sure everything was functioning correctly."

As the Fuinjutsu Master made his way to Naruto's bed side, Sarutobi was giving Izumi a searching look. The girl obviously knew who Jiraiya was but didn't ask any question about why he was checking her little brother's Chakra Network. He had already planned an explanation for the girl in why his student was preforming a task that any Medical Ninja could perform, but apparently it wasn't needed. The only plausible explanation for why though troubled him because it meant someone already told her about Kyuubi. Someone had violated his law and spoke of Naruto's Jinchuriki status to someone that didn't know.

Jiraiya stood up and gave his sensei a troubled look. "Hiruzen, can I speak to you in the hallway?"

Hiruzen nodded and said. "Izumi, please join us."

Uncertain, the young girl stepped out into the hallway. Naruto didn't like the fact they were leaving him alone and just wanted to get out of there already.

In the hallway Jiraiya turned to his former sensei. "What we need to discuss is of a sensitive nature…"

"She knows." Hiruzen interrupted the Sannin. He fixed a strong glare on Izumi, making the girl shake a little in fear. "Who told you?"

Jiraiya felt a little sorry for the girl and intervened. "That's not important at the moment. Minato's Master Tag has somehow been replaced with some else's that I can't identify. Someone else has control of the prison, the key Minato gave me won't work anymore."

"What! Is there any danger of the seal breaking?" Sarutobi asked shocked. All angry and concern about his law being violated gone.

"Is my little brother ok?" Izumi asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"Everything is fine at the moment." The Toad Sage quickly reassured them. "Izumi, run home and get Master Ojo. Tell him to report directly to the Hokage."

The Uchiha quickly took off to accomplish her task. Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya with a questioning look. "Do you think it was Ojo that stole control?"

The Sannin stood quietly for a second thinking. "No. Ojo's a good man. He loves children and would gladly lay down his life for the village. Even if the Uchiha Clan ordered him to do this he wouldn't have. The problem is not many Fuinjutsu users ever discover their Master Tag, but I'm sure Ojo has. If it wasn't him, than I don't have a clue who else it could be."

"No one here at the hospital could have accomplished this." Hiruzen said to himself while looking around. He turned to Jiraiya and said. "Let's head back to my office to wait for Ojo."

Both men used Shunshin leaving quickly.

Across town in the Uchiha Compound, Izumi was running as fast as she could to Master Ojo's house. Several clan members waved to her, but she didn't bother waving back. She finally made it Ojo's small house and pounded on the front door.

"Just a second Dammit! I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold on. I don't move as fast as I used to!" Izumi heard the old man hauler from inside. He finally wrenched the door open angrily. "Yes, what is it! Oh Izumi." He finished smiling.

"You need to report to Lord Hokage right away. There is some kind of problem with Kyuubi's prison on Naruto. Lord Third and Master Jiraiya are waiting for you." Izumi explained breathlessly. Ojo quickly closed his front door as he walked outside. The moment the door closed without Ojo inside the house, a seal appeared on the doorknob with the Kanji for 'locked' drawn in the middle.

As they were leaving the gates, Izumi tried to explain what the problem was, only for Ojo to stopped her. "We don't want to cause a panic if we don't need to dear. These are things we don't discuss were everyone can hear."

It took them sometime to make it to the Hokage Manor. The whole way Ojo was complaining about his back, his hips, and the distance from the compound to the manor. Finally, they came upon the front entrance were the Chunin were standing guard. Izumi recognized the blond Hyuga on guard duty from the day they adopted Naruto. He stepped aside as the two Uchiha approached, sense he had already received orders. Hurrying past the secretary without so much as a hello, both Uchiha walked straight into the Hokage's Office.

Ojo stood in front of Hiruzen's desk taking deep breaths. After his heart finally calmed down a little, he said. "What's the emergency?"

Izumi was staring at the stone-cold face of the village leader. On his right stood an equally cold Jiraiya. The Toad Hermit pulled a scroll from inside his pocket and laid it flat on the desk while studying Ojo's reaction to the drawing. On the paper was a five-pointed shuriken outline with various Kanji and formulas that Izumi didn't recognize. Master Ojo gave Jiraiya a pointed look and asked. "Is this the emergency, you found a seal formula with an unknown Master Tag? Izumi told me something was wrong with Naruto-kun's seal."

Jiraiya relaxed a little at the fact the old Uchiha didn't recognize the Fourth's Master Tag. He wasn't quite finished though, the hermit pulled out another scroll and opened it on the Hokage's desk. On this paper was another outline with various Kanji and formulas as well. This one looked like a cat's paw. Sarutobi watched Ojo's reaction, along with Jiraiya, and could clearly see the older man becoming frustrated.

"Well someone please tell me what is going on and why you keep showing me Master Tags?"

"Master Ojo, can you show us your Master Tag?" The Hokage demanded, presenting a blank scroll. Despite the way he phrased his words it wasn't a request. The elder Uchiha took the offered scroll and began running through hand signs. He placed his hand in the center of the open paper. Ink like spiderwebbing began to cover the service until the drawing of the shuriken image, complete with Kanji that represented Ojo's chakra formula, appeared.

Both Hokage and Jiraiya relaxed a little bit more. This confirmed in their minds that Ojo had nothing to do with the tampering of Naruto's seal. It did bring up a more troubling question though. Who tampered with the seal and for what purpose?

Jiraiya shared a look with the Hokage before addressing Ojo. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. The only people that shall know what was discussed will be the four of use. Unless a life or death event occurs, you can tell no one. Not your clan, not Baisho, no one."

Ojo simply nodded his head at the instructions. It wasn't the first time too secret information was shared with him.

At the elder man's nod Jiraiya continued explaining. "I examined the Fourth's seal today. Lord Hokage wanted to make sure there was no damage due to the heart swap that almost killed Naruto. Upon examination, I realized that the Fourth's Master Tag was replaced by a new tag. The cat paw on the desk is now the controller of the seal. All the Fourth's preparations made, in the advent of an emergency in containing the fox, are as of right now completely ineffective. The only measure now is the seal and Naruto himself."

The elder Uchiha gave no visible reaction to the news but on the inside, he was fuming. If they were dealing with an enemy than Naruto-kun was essentially there living bomb within the village. They could simply destroy the seal at any time from wherever they were, and the village could do nothing to stop it. "What about placing a second seal over the first? An odd number seal to offset the even number seal perhaps?"

The Hokage lit his pipe and said. "That won't work. At best it would slow down the fox's release, but not stop it. Also, an odd number seal would completely destroy Naruto's ability to mold chakra."

Izumi nervously spoke up looking to Jiraiya. "I have a question sir; how difficult would it be to replace the Master Tag in Naruto's seal."

Jiraiya thought it over a little before saying. "Extremely difficult. You would have to open the formula, apply a release delay of adequate size, remove Minato's tag and place your own, remove the release delay without breaking the seal outright (extremely difficult), then close the formula as it was intended to fold."

"Fold sir?" Izumi inquired further.

"Yes, seal formulas are usually drawn large, then folded smaller. When you create an explosive tag, you use an inter table top to draw the formula. Then you place the paper tag in the middle. When you fold the formula, you place it on the tag creating the finished product. A Master can draw folded formula seals with chakra alone. Master Ojo demonstrate this when he drew his Master Tag." Jiraiya finished.

"Then, from what you're saying, the only person that could have done this, was someone who knew the workings of Naruto's seal inside and out!" Izumi stated shocked. Was there really someone out there as good as the Fourth in terms of Fuinjutsu. "Did the Fourth invent the seal used on Naruto?"

"No." Ojo stated. "It is in fact an old Jutsu used by the Uzumaki Clan. I believe Namikaze Minato was trained in their arts at Kushina's request?"

"Your correct Ojo." Hiruzen said deep in thought. "I don't see how will figure out…."

"Lord Hokage." The secretary interrupted over the intercom.

"What is it? I said no distractions until after this meeting." The Hokage said pressing a button on his desk.

"I know sir, and I'm sorry, but a doctor and nurse are here to see you regarding Uzumaki Naruto. They say it is important they speak with you sir."

"Send them in." The Hokage ordered.

The group of four watched the door open and two people walk in. The nurse had long purple hair and a standard nurse uniform she felled out well. If the situation wasn't so serious, Jiraiya would be all over her. The doctor was an elderly man, perhaps Jiraiya's age, wearing the standard all white body suit and coat that only showed his face.

The doctor walked forward and handed several pieces of paper to the Hokage. "Sir, Nurse Amachi brought these to my attention earlier today."

The Hokage began to look through the stack of papers, which he saw were drawings done by a small child. 'No, not drawings. These are designs for seals.'

He passed half the sheets to Jiraiya and the other half to Ojo. "Nurse, where did you get these?"

"Lord Hokage, I found them in the dem… boy's room. They were on a night table. His been drawing them ever sense he woke up." The horrible woman said.

Jiraiya lost any interest he had in the woman. Giving her a hard look, he asked. "Have you shown these to anyone else?"

The purple haired woman palled at the hard glare. "N..n..no sir. I kept them to myself and only showed Doctor Seki this morning.

"I had a family emergency that kept me busy for the last few days. The nurses were under standing orders that if anything unusual happened, they keep it to themselves and tell me about it first, unless there was immediate danger." The Doctor explained.

Ojo was studying one of the seal designs for a good minute before looking up quickly, Sharingan active. Both doctor and nurse looked his way and got a glassy eyed look. "Are you both sure no one else has seen these?"

Both answered in a monotone manner. "Yes, we are sure."

"Forget you saw these drawings. You came here only to discuss a discrepancy in the medication Naruto has been receiving, nothing more. You talked it over with the Hokage and realized there was no issue. Leave."

At the old Uchiha's words both nurse and doctor left without another word. The Hokage gave Ojo a hard look before saying. "You better have a good reason for placing two Konoha Civilians under a Genjutsu."

Ojo stumbled to a chair to sit down. Izumi hurried to help him, but the proud old man waved her off. "I'm sorry for reacting so hastily, Lord Hokage, but I felt it was necessary under the circumstances." Ojo then passed the sheet of paper he had been studying to Hiruzen. "I have no idea what Naruto-kun is trying to accomplish with this formula, but I do recognize one aspect of it."

Jiraiya moved to look over the Kanji and formulas. He was completely shocked to see a crude design for a space/time jutsu. He recognized some of the Fourth's work in the design. It was the perfect Master Tag in the middle of the paper that truly shocked him.

"Holy shit, that's Naruto's Master Tag!"

The Hokage didn't even bother reprimanding the Sannin for swearing in front of a child. He completely agreed with Jiraiya. Drawn on the paper, with perfect clarity, was the Master Tag they had discovered in the Fourth's Seal. Uzumaki Naruto had taken control of Kyuubi's prison door.

Izumi moved to look over the Hokage's shoulder as well and saw what had startled the grownups. "What does it mean?"

Ojo gave a single hard laugh. "It means the Jinchuriki has absolutely control of the door that holds Kyuubi. If Naruto chose, he could open that door as much as he wanted and call forth the fox's power at will. The problem would be if he can control that power without losing himself to it."

Izumi gulped thinking back to the night Kyuubi attacked the village. How could any person control that much power?


	5. Making-Friends

Naruto stood in his hospital room staring down at his new clothes. Izumi had returned with a bag from a local store, smiling happily. His sister explained he was all healed, and that she bought him a new outfit to celebrate his release. The redhead was wearing black shinobi-style sandals with ankle white wraps, black pants that went just past his knees, a sleeveless dark brown shirt, and dark brown wrist wraps. He looked at his sister's outfit and noticed that aside from her purple shirt, which also had a V-cut in the middle of the front and back that reached her knees, there outfits were practically the same. Izumi had dressed him up to be a clone of her and Naruto was too nice to tell his smiling sister he didn't like it.

The giddy girl glomp-hugged the little redhead and squealed. "Oh Naruto-kun, your so cute!"

Naruto was blushing bright red as his big sister finally set him back down. She grabbed his hand and said. "Come on. Well go get lunch and then head to the park."

As Izumi lead Naruto to the reception desk to checkout, she thought back on the conversation she just had with the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Ojo. After Ojo had explained the dangers of her little brother being in control of the cage door, Izumi had asked Jiraiya if he could change the Master Tag to his. The old hermit had laughed at her question. When he saw Izumi begin to lose her temper, he asked. "You don't use your head very often, do you girl?"

"Think for a second Izumi!" Ojo exclaimed. "Naruto has been studying Fuinjutsu for one month. Do you really think, in that small amount of time, he figured out his Master Tag, discovered his status as a Jinchuriki, figured out the Fourth Hokage's sealing technique, and how to safely remove one tag to place another without freeing the demon inside himself? There is more going on here than what we are seeing."

Hiruzen spoke next. "Something, some ability your brother possesses, aloud this to happen. If Jiraiya were to place his tag inside the seal, than this unknown ability could just change the tag back to Naruto. Without more information we can't act. Going in blind could prove extremely disastrous for the village and Naruto."

Izumi calmed down and asked. "Does this have anything to do with the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Possibly." Jiraiya stated uncertain. "I remember Tsunade telling me once about a Chakra Ability some Uzumaki possessed they called Insight. This ability could instinctively guide an Uzumaki in learning Fuinjutsu and chakra control techniques. Even so, it still required years of trial and error for even an Uzumaki gifted with Insight to become a Fuinjutsu Master. It wasn't anything for them to improve on clan techniques, as long as they had the knowledge of what was going on in said technique."

"If Naruto possesses Insight, then it still wouldn't explain the unnatural way he gained knowledge of Fuinjutsu. There is no way he could have learned enough in a month to create a simple sealing tag, much less change out a Master Tag. It may even be possible Naruto is still unaware of his Jinchuriki status and what has happened. However, I don't think we should just ask him ether, sense doing so would reveal are concerns. If he truly doesn't know than we shouldn't tell him just yet."

Ojo straightened up in his chair a little. "If Naruto is in control of the door than we could still suppress the fox with Genjutsu. Control Naruto when he begins pulling out too much of the fox's chakra and make him slam the cage shut."

"Are there any Uchiha strong enough to control the Kyuubi?" The Third Hokage asked sharply.

Ojo quickly noticed the intense look on Hiruzen's face. "No Lord Hokage, but that is irrelevant. We only need to control Naruto and make him stop pulling chakra from the seal. We can have an Uchiha with the knowledge and strength to control Naruto's mind around at all times."

"I will be assigning Kakashi Hatake to look after Naruto when he can. When he is too busy, then the responsibility will fall to Kurenai Yuhi." Sarutobi stated with absolute authority. The message had been clear, Lord Hokage only wanted Shinobi he trusted to oversee Naruto's protection, and he didn't trust the Uchiha. The meeting had broken up after that and Izumi had gone to the store to purchase Naruto's new outfit.

After checking out of the hospital, the two siblings walked down the street headed to lunch. Naruto held tight to Izumi's hand as, once again, he was met with hard glares from the villagers. The little boy wasn't paying attention to where they were going until his sister stopped in front of a restaurant he had never been to before. Looking up he read a sign that said, 'Yummy Yummy Sushi'.

"Izumi, can w-w-we go get Ramen again?" Naruto asked desperately. He had tried other restaurants before, but they would always refuse to serve him. Sometimes they would even physically throw him out the door.

Noticing Naruto's stutter, something he rarely did when it was just the two of them, Izumi looked down into her brother's nervous face. "You have to eat other things besides Ramen Naruto. If you don't get better nutrition, you'll never grow to your full height. Then again if you want to stay 'little Naruto-chan' your whole life go ahead."

Naruto pouted at his sister calling him 'chan'. He knew he was smaller than other boys his age, but the Hokage assured him he would have a growth spurt eventually. Izumi hugged him again because of the cute pout and dragged him inside.

Izumi's happy mode didn't last long as they approached the hostess. The thirty something woman looked at both children and rudely said in a snobbish voice. "Sorry, but we are pact full at the moment. Perhaps somewhere else can serve you."

Naruto hid behind his sister's leg at the glare the woman sent him. It confused him, however, when the woman glared at Izumi with almost equal hatred. The little redhead understood why the woman hated him but what could she possibly have against his older sister?

Izumi wasn't confused by the hatred the woman had for her. She had been here a few times and had loved the food, but every time she came someone gave her a hard time because she was an Uchiha. Some people still hated the clan because of past transgressions that occurred during the Warring Clans period, and several people out right blamed them for the Kyuubi attack. This was the first time anyone tried to refuse her service, and she figured it was mainly because of Naruto's presence. The young girl was about to turn and simply leave, when a woman approached from the back tables.

"Is there a problem here Amari-san?" The woman asked. Izumi turned her attention on the new person and saw she was a Hyuga. The lady was dressed in a very lovely light-pink kimono. It had white cuffs with the Hyuga Clan Symbol around them in a ring. The woman's dark-blue hair was almost to her knees. Her forehead was unmarked, making her a member of the Main Branch Family. It finally dawned on Izumi just who the woman was.

The Hostess turned to address the Hyuga, speaking in a much nicer tone. "No Lady Hitomi, I was just informing these …. children that we don't have room to set them, and they should try somewhere else."

Hitomi looked at all the empty tables around the restaurant. She then turned back to the Hostess and said. "There is plenty of room at my table, Amari-san."

Amari Oshita was a thirty-nine-year-old woman who had lost her only chance for a better life the day the Kyuubi attacked the village. Doi Haruno, the old rich pervert she had coddled up to, had been crushed by a large building, ending her chance at money. She hated the little redheaded monster that acted like an innocent child while hiding behind his sister's leg, and she hated the little Uchiha bitch that dared to walk the streets of the village her clan attacked. As far as Amari was concerned, the two little urchins should be killed on general principle. She had served the girl a time or two, just because she hadn't wanted trouble with the Uchiha Clan, but she would be damned if she would serve the demon.

"Lady Hyuga, I wouldn't want to disrupt you and your daughter's meal. I'm sure there is a place down the street with more room." Amari explained quickly in a nervous voice, trying once again to kick the children out.

"Nonsense, they we'll be no trouble I'm sure." Hitomi said smiling pleasantly at the Hostess. She then turned to the siblings smiling. "If you two don't mind eating with us that is?"

Izumi studied the woman closely and noticed her stomach was a little bigger than what she remembered from the few times spying her in the street. Obviously, she was several months pregnant.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family, Lady Hyuga." Izumi said unsure.

Amari seemed to smile brightly at this, until Hitomi said. "It's no bother really, and I'm sure Hinata would like a new friend."

"Thank you Lady Hyuga. Me and Naruto would be glad to dine with you and your daughter." Izumi said smiling while giving a respectable bow. She then nudged Naruto in the shoulder. "What do we say Naruto."

The little Uzumaki had been watching the events carefully. He was worried about meeting new people, but Lady Hyuga seemed nice. He hoped her daughter was nice to. "Th-th-th-thank y-y-you Lady H-H-Hyuga." He then to bowed.

Hitomi smiled down at the little boy that reminded her so much of Kushina. She missed her friend dearly, and it hurt thinking about the fact this boy would have probably addressed her as aunt if things had been different. She and Mikoto had both tried to adopt him after the Kyuubi attack, but politics had prevented ether the Uchiha or Hyuga Clan from adopting the Jinchuriki. Looking at Izumi, who was also smiling at Naruto, reminded her of the boy's dark origin. She would never hate the girl for something her father did but, the idea of someone she loved like a sister being violated in such a way, brought up a powerful rage from within her chest. She was forced to suppressed it for the children's sake.

As both kids walked further into the restaurant, Hitomi rounded on the Hostess with cold eyes that made the harlot tremble in fear. "If I ever see you treating the son of Kushina Uzumaki so poorly again, I'll kill you."

Hitomi quickly placed her happy smile back on her face as she caught up with the two siblings and lead them to the table. Upon arriving, Izumi saw a young girl with long bangs and a short haircut the same color as Lady Hyuga's. She was wearing a kimono like her mom's with a silver butterfly hair clip on the left side of her head. She looked nervously around herself, until she noticed her mom returning.

Another Hyuga sat stocky at the table glaring at anyone who approached. He was wearing standard Shinobi gear and had his head band tied around his forehead, signaling that he was of the Side Branch Family. His short grey hair was slicked back, and he appeared to be a year or two older than Hitomi.

"Any trouble Ige-kun?" Hitomi asked the Hyuga Jounin.

"No Lady Hitomi, no trouble." Taking notice of the two children with the Hyuga Matriarch, he asked. "Who are these two?"

"Allow me to introduce Uchiha Izumi and her little brother Uzumaki Naruto. Children, this is my older brother Hyuga Ige and my daughter Hyuga Hinata." Hitomi said happily. She was really hoping that Naruto and Hinata could become as good of friends as her and Kushina had once been. 'Now if only Mikoto and Sasuke were here.' The Hyuga Matriarch thought sadly. Over the years Hitomi and Mikoto had grown apart. If Hitomi had to guess when they began to drift, than the answer would be the day they lost their sensei, Kimitada Ozaki.

Mikoto, Hitomi, and Kushina has been one of the rarest Genin team formations, an all Kunoichi team. Ozaki Sensei, who had been known for his womanizing ways, had complained excessively about being responsible for three young girls. It was believed that the Third Hokage had named him sensei to teach the man a lesson about respecting Kunoichi in general, not that he wasn't a good fit to teach the three girls. He had predominantly been an expert in Taijutsu and Genjutsu but was well rounded in both Ninjutsu and some Fuinjutsu. He had been dubbed the Ghost Of Konoha because of his ability to fight completely invisible under a Camouflage Genjutsu that most could only hold while standing still. Despite this ability he was not a perverted peeping tom, and had actually killed an enemy Shinobi, during the war, when he tried to ambush the three young Kunoichi when they were bathing in a small pond. Whether the man was actually trying to peep or if he was just trying to kill three enemy Kunoichi was irrelevant, the sheer amount of brutality Ozaki used to dispatch the fool to the next world was still discussed as a cautionary tale in the Hidden Stone to this day.

Their beloved Sensei fell in battle only one month before the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. Not long after all three Kunoichi had made Jounin, Mikoto last after maternity leave, they went on a mission with completely wrong intel. They were to take out an enemy supply route that was supposable guarded by a small number of Stone Village Chunin. What they had found was an S-ranked enemy combatant known as Hada The Mountain Berserker. He was a Stone Jounin that specialized in Earth Jutsu and Taijutsu known for casually killing over three thousand Sand Shinobi without breaking a sweat, or taking any damage. His Armor Of Mountain Jutsu was said to be an inhuman display of earth chakra formation. After all the Stone Chunin were dead, it was just him and the three Leaf Jounin. The three Kunoichi were on their last legs, and only Kushina's defensive techniques utilizing her Adamantine Sealing Chains were keeping them alive.

Ozaki Sensei had not been far from his former students and had felt Kushina's overwhelming chakra's reaction to the battle, and knew the three were in a desperate struggle. He wasted no time in dispatching his assassination target, a corrupt businessman that was giving aid to Hidden Stone, and hurried to save his students. Upon arrival, he quickly identified the enemy and realized he would be able to win in a straight fight, thanks to his current state. Using a powerful Genjutsu of his own invention, Ozaki managed to grab on to Hada and lock there chakra together. With the Stone Jounin's chakra now mimicking his own, Ozaki used a suicide seal to destroy his own heart, destroying Hada's as well. The Kunoichi had carried there fallen teacher home where he received full honors for his service and dedication to the village. Even Hidden Sand had carved his name in a special place they had on their village wall to honor fallen allies.

After the war, Hitomi and Mikoto has settled down with the husbands they had been promised to in their youth. Kushina had never really been a fan of arranged marriages, mainly because of what happened between her and Minato Namikaze, and had stubbornly refused to attend the ceremonies that enslaved her former teammates. Mikoto had postponed her marriage until after the war and never told her oldest he had been an accident. Kushina's stubborn refusal to be a bridesmaid had caused the rift that had formed after losing Ozaki Sensei, to grow bigger. Soon Mikoto became pregnant with her second child and all three Kunoichi reconciled over drinks. Well, Mikoto didn't drink obviously, but she had fun watching her two friends get wasted. Kushina had apologized for not being more supportive of their marriages, and for not being a better surrogate aunt to Itachi, though it was probably the huge amount of alcohol she consumed that made the extremely stubborn woman so apologetic.

Hitomi reasoned with herself that this was probably the night her friend was attacked by Uchiha Ikari. Mikoto was forced to help Hitomi home because she couldn't handle alcohol like Kushina could. Not long afterwards the Hyuga Matriarch became pregnant with Hinata and the team gathered again to celebrate, this time at a tea shop. It had been fun forcing the Uzumaki Kunoichi to have a formal lunch that she hated so much. She complained the whole time about the boring tea and dry rice cakes. Everything was going wonderful until the night Naruto himself was born and everything changed. After that horrible night, Mikoto had drifted away from Hitomi as the Uchiha Clan took precedence, and the Hyuga Matriarch was to lost in her own grief to try and hold on to the past. Kushina's dubbed Team Badass Kunoichi died the day the Fuinjutsu Mistress left this world.

The table they were setting at was only big enough for four people, but Hinata and Naruto were so small they sat on one side together. Ige Hyuga sat across from the younger kids and Hitomi next to her daughter. Izumi sat across from Lady Hyuga, next to her little brother. Both younger kids smiled shyly at one another but didn't say anything. Figuring this would never do Hitomi asked the boy. "So, Naruto, I heard threw village gossip that you had begun to study Fuinjutsu. Was that the reason you were in the hospital?"

Hitomi remembered the first time Kushina had made an explosive tag. It had blown up right in her face and she had to spend the night in the hospital due to a concussion. If not for her chains protecting her, the Uzumaki would have taken her own head off. The Hyuga Mother was curious if something similar had happened to Naruto.

Izumi decided to answer for her brother, so he didn't say anything he wasn't supposed to. "No ma'am, Naruto had to give Sasuke bone marrow to save him from the damage done by a poison. He had an adverse effect from the anesthesia, so the Hokage ordered him to the hospital to be monitored."

Hitomi was shocked by this for two reasons. The first was the fact someone had tried to kill little Sasuke. The second was that Naruto had been hospitalized for several days because of complications with anesthesia. Anyone that knew anything about the Uzumaki Clan, knew that poisons and toxins had little effect on them. The chances of Naruto having an allergy, or something similar, was not really possible. Looking towards her brother she could see he was on the same page as her.

Ige had a special rare ability of the Hyuga Clan. He could activate the X-ray abilities of the Byakugan without activating the Dojutsu. When he did this, he didn't have three hundred sixty degrees of vision, but whatever was right in front of him was fully exposed. The only tell that he was doing this was a more defined iris, but Izumi wasn't that observant. Hitomi's older brother had an angry look in his eyes as he tapped out on the table silently in special Hyuga Code. 'They exchanged their hearts.'

Hitomi felt her blood go cold. What in the hell was Mikoto thinking jeopardizing Naruto in such a way? It must have been the damned Uchiha Clan, if not than Hitomi was going to kill her former teammate. Looking across the table at Izumi, the Hyuga Matriarch saw burning hot anger smoldering in her eyes, signaling that she was just as furious as Hitomi that Naruto had almost died to save Sasuke.

Izumi in an effort to change the subject, and calm down, asked Hinata. "So, are you excited to be a big sister?"

The little Hyuga blushed at being addressed and stuttered out. "Y-y-y-yes. I-I-it has a-a-already b-b-b-been d-discovered th-th-that it's a g-g-girl."

'She's worse than Naruto.' Izumi thought to herself. She smiled politely at the cute little girl and grabbed her menu. Deciding on a few rolls and a platter of Sashimi, the table signaled the waiter to take their order. He was a middle-aged man and was happy to serve them. He smiled kindly at the little children and left them crayons and paper to draw.

As they waited on their food Hitomi regaled the children with tails about Kushina and Mikoto from the academy. She was just explaining a rather funny yet mean trick Kushina had pulled on their sensei when she noticed what Naruto was drawing. In front of the boy was a red colored seal that looked extraordinarily complex and difficult. She was extremely surprised to see the neatly drawn Kanji and formula but had no idea what it did.

"That's very nice Naruto. Does it do anything special?" Hitomi asked kindly.

The small boy looked down at his paper. He had drawn the seal when Lady Hyuga had been talking about Lady Mikoto's failed attempt to impress her instructors with a difficult kunai trick, and completely forgot about it. "It's a r-r-ruff o-o-outline of a s-s-space time t-t-technique."

Izumi suppressed a groan; her little brother had no sense of secrecy whatsoever. Both older Hyuga were smiling good naturally at Naruto, obviously thinking he was joking or playing a game. The girl decided to change the subject quickly before either grownup figured out the Uzumaki wasn't kidding. "So Ige-san, have you been on any dangerous missions lately?"

The next ten minutes were taken up by the Hyuga Jounin talking about a mission he just had in the Land Of Tea. Apparently, there was supposedly a group of drug Traffickers that had taken up shop somewhere along the coast, and the Hidden Leaf had been hired to take them out. The mission became more complicated than that though, when Ige discovered a slave trafficking ring instead. The Konoha Shinobi were forced to abandon the drug Traffickers to take out the more dangerous Slavers. A task further complicated by the presence of minor Rouge Ninja.

Izumi looked up just as their food arrived. She was grateful for the further distraction saying. "Naruto, put your drawing up for now and eat your Lunch. After this we're still going to the park."

"Oh, the park! Would you mind if Hinata joined you?" Hitomi asked happily. She wanted her daughter to get out more and be sociable. "I'll probably head home as I'm getting tired, but Ige can go with you. You don't mind, do you brother?"

'As if I had a choice.' Ige thought to himself. This wasn't a Side Branch and Main Branch thing; this was a big brother to a younger pregnant sister, and loving Uncle thing. "I would love to take my niece to the park."

Izumi thought it over and couldn't really find a negative issue with the situation. Hinata could do with a friend as much as Naruto, and she appeared to be genuinely nice. "Will, if Hinata wants to come I'm ok with it."

Hinata began taping her fingers in front of her, hanging her head low. She really wanted to go play with Naruto, but she also didn't want to leave her mommy. Looking up at her Uncle Ige, she saw him giving an encouraging smile. "I'd l-l-love to g-go to the p-p-park."

Izumi, Ige, and Hitomi watched amused as the two small children tried eating the sushi. One of the first pieces of Sashimi Naruto tried was Octopus. The sour face he made caused the two adults and one big sister to laugh out loud. Izumi helped him by handing over several pieces of Salmon and Tuna, her own two favorites. Her little brother seemed to have her taste in Sashimi and soon they were ordering more. After watching Naruto put away several platters of fish and rolls, the two adult Hyuga became a little concerned about the bill. When the waiter returned with the check, Izumi just smiled devilishly and gave him her Baisho's wallet.

"That's sweet of you Izumi but we could have paid for you and us." Hitomi explained kindly.

Izumi smirked and explained. "Don't worry Hitomi-sama, just say it's my older brother Baisho making up for not looking out for Naruto, like he should have."

Ige snorted then coughed in his hand to cover it up. This girl was just as bad as his own sister, and if what he suspected about the Uchiha assassination incident was true, Baisho could never atone for his stupidity in Izumi's eyes. He addressed his niece and the redhead. "Let's get to the park. We might be able to visit the sweets shop later if you two kids behave."

Outside the restaurant Hitomi turned to Hinata and said. "You be good for your Uncle, ok."

"I well m-mommy." The little girl said shyly looking at Naruto and Izumi. Hitomi just sighed to herself sadly, she had been the same way when she was a kid but Kushina had brought her out of her shell. Hinata really didn't have anyone her age to help with the shyness, but maybe Naruto could in a way. The woman said goodbye to her daughter while kissing the top of her head.

On the way to the park, Izumi stopped at a small store and purchased a ball. Making it to the play area the group saw that it was mostly empty today. Izumi sat down of a bench nearby while Ige disappeared to do some light training. He told his niece that he wouldn't be far should she need him. Hinata didn't mind as she was finally warming up to Izumi and Naruto. Both young children walked off to play catch with the large red ball.

Naruto and Hinata got tired of passing the ball back and forth, so they began kicking it to see if they could get it past each other. Both children ran back and forth laughing loudly forgetting about their shyness as they played. Izumi watched them smiling and, if honest with herself, getting bored. The large meal of Sushi had begun to make her sleepy.

"Good Afternoon Izumi-san." The brown-haired girl heard from beside her. Turning quickly, embarrassed that someone had snuck up on her so easily, she saw Itachi Uchiha sitting next to her studying the children. "I wish Sasuke would be more like that, but he wants to grow up quickly."

Izumi smothered her annoyance, Itachi wasn't just standing next to her, but sitting. She gave an unladylike snort at her friend's comment. "This coming from a boy who graduated at the age of seven, and just now made Chunin only a few weeks shy of ten."

Itachi just gave her his famous heart throb smile. He then sobered up thinking back on a memory. "I stopped being a child when I was four years old."

The girl just gave him a sad smile knowing what he was referring to. Towards the end of the Third War, Fugaku had taken Itachi to see a battlefield full of dead Shinobi. He had wanted his oldest son to be exposed to war, and to understand the world they leaved in. Izumi knew that one of Itachi's dreams was to end all war forever, and she actually thought he could do it.

Watching the children in silence for a moment, Izumi asked her friend. "No Shisui today? Usually the two of you are inseparable."

"He had a mission. Something to do with the boarder to the Land Of Earth." Itachi stated simply. There had been considerable tension building with Hidden Stone recently. It was something to do with the Daimyo families of both the Land Of Earth and the Land Of Fire, but Izumi wasn't sure what the problem was. There were rumors about an arranged marriage proposal that didn't make sense, there were no boys or girls of acceptable marrying age, in close proximity, in ether family.

Itachi watched Naruto looking for signs of lingering damage. "I'm sorry for what happened to your brother Izumi."

Izumi's happy mood turned sour quickly. "Naruto or Baisho?" She asked venomously.

"I was unaware you still counted Baisho as your brother." Itachi reprimanded the girl in a deadpanned voice. He knew she was just angrily at the whole situation, but she didn't have to take it out on him.

Izumi rolled her eyes and muttered sorry. She then sighed and said. "I still consider the bastard my brother, even if I'll never trust him with Naruto again. For the record, I am sorry about Sasuke getting hurt and the death of your grandmother."

Both Uchiha sat quietly on the bench for a second before Izumi gave Itachi a questioning look. "If you had been there, would you have allowed what happened to happen. Would you have allowed them to risk Naruto to save your little brother Sasuke?"

The young Shinobi sat up stiffly before saying with absolute certainty. "I would have done my duty to my village and nothing more. Putting Naruto-san at risk placed the whole village at risk. I would have searched for another way to save Sasuke."

The Uchiha watched as Hinata managed to get the ball past Naruto. She smiled happily at her accomplishment as the redhead ran to retrieve the ball. He kicked it back hard but the little Hyuga was already quite flexible and agile for her age, so she stopped it easy.

"We still haven't caught him." Itachi said, allowing anger to slip into his voice. Izumi was already aware of this. The assassin managed to give Lady Mikoto the slip and was still believed to be around the village. ANBU was on high alert and the Uchiha Police Force had doubled the patrols in order to hopefully catch the bastard. If the man were really lucky, he could escape unharmed, if he was just lucky than the ANBU would be the ones to catch him. If the Uchiha caught him they planned to make an example out of the enemy Ninja, and if Izumi or Itachi caught him he would be begging for the Uchiha to save him.

Izumi watched a little proud as her baby brother finally managed to get the ball past Hinata. She quickly ran smiling into the woods to get it. Itachi activated his Sharingan to keep an eye on the girl and saw the red ball bounce of the back of another child's head. The kid looked to be about six or seven and wasn't happy about being hit. His two friends stood on either side of him as Hinata approached.

Hearing a growl from beside him, Itachi turned to see Izumi staring off into the woods with her own Sharingan activated. He was startled to see the single tome red eye in his friend's face and asked. "Sense when could you use Sharingan?"

"Ever sense I heard Naruto was going to be ok." The angry girl said standing up. She was about to go help Hinata when Itachi grabbed her arm. She looked down at him questioningly with a scowl on her pretty face.

"I know you want to protect her and Naruto," Itachi said with a nod in her brother's direction. Izumi looked up to see Naruto running towards the woods to see what was keeping his friend. Itachi continued. "but some lessons can't be taught kindly. They are both going to be Shinobi one day and must learn to handle their own problems."

Izumi relaxed a little but still seamed tense. Itachi placated her more. "The most that will happen is a black eye or two. This is one of the safest ways for both to learn this lesson."

Izumi huffed and sat back down, keeping an eye on her little brother and his friend. She hated to admit it but Itachi was right, annoyingly so, even if she didn't like it.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the woods smiling. This was one of the happiest days he could ever remember. He had never had a friend his own age before, and Hinata-chun was great. As he began to walk into the trees, he heard his friend sniffling. Thinking she may have tripped and hurt herself, Naruto moved a little quicker.

"I'm s-s-s-Sorry the b-b-b-ball h-h-hit y-y-you." Naruto heard his friend say in a scared voice.

"What do you guys think? Do you think the little Hyuga Princess is sorry? Maybe we should make sure she's sorry, so she doesn't think it's ok to go around hitting peasants like us." Naruto heard an older boy sneer.

Busting out of the trees an into a small clearing, the redhead saw three older boys standing around Hinata menacingly. The one in the middle was holding their red ball and standing to close to his friend for Naruto's liking. Without thinking, the Uzumaki Heir placed himself in front of the smaller girl. "What d-do y-you w-want?"

The leader of the little gang laughed cruelly at Naruto's stutter. "Well, look what we got here guys! It's the little Princess's bodyguard. Oh, I'm so scared. I wonder which one of you babies will piss yourselves first?"

Both of the bully's sidekicks laughed at their leader's joke. The mean kid still holding the ball shifted it to one hand and said angrily. "This came out of the trees and clocked me hard in the back of the head. I want you, and that spoiled brat behind you, to get down on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. That's what I want you little waist of space."

"I'm the o-o-one w-w-who kicked the b-b-b-ball. Hinata-chan d-d-didn't h-h-have an-anything t-t-to do w-w-with it." Naruto explained trying to sound as tuff as he could. The truth was, he didn't want to get into a fight with this boy. "May w-we p-p-please h-h-have are b-b-ball back."

"Get down on your hands and knees and beg me to give it back, you little brat." The boy said spitting each word into the smaller boy's face. Naruto was too nervous to really move, so did nothing. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him to take Hinata and run, and another was telling him to kick the older boy in the nuts. It dawned on Naruto that the second small voice sounded oddly like an older woman with a high-pitched voice. 'Cough Kushina cough'.

"What, you need help getting on your knees?" The bully said in a low growl. One of his friends realized this might be going too far and walked forward. "Daichi enough, just give the idiot back the ball."

"You want some of this to Aoki?" The know named Daichi spat at his 'friend'. He then turned back to Naruto when Aoki backed off. "If you don't want to get on your knees, then I'll make you!"

Daichi took a step towards Naruto with his right arm raised to strike. Naruto instinctively took a step into the larger boy's guard and brought his left forearm up to block. Daichi's face registered shock as Naruto effortlessly stopped his swing, it was like he did it every day. The little redhead then brought his right fist up in an uppercut, aimed at the bully's abdomen.

The moment the older boy took a threatening step towards Naruto, Itachi and Izumi had begun moving to intercede before the redhead took to many blows. The moment the small Uzumaki blocked the attack though, they both panicked and ran faster. That block had been almost textbook perfect, with almost flawless chakra control, that was usually only achieved by years of practice and training. Naruto had reinforced his arm with perfect precision, also gripping the ground with chakra from his feet, and was now aiming an enhanced blow to his enemy's unprotected body.

The night Kyuubi attacked, Itachi had protected his mother and baby brother by shattering a piece of rubble that was about to crush them. The precision of chakra control he had used then was better than what Naruto was doing now, but the amount he had used was roughly only one third the amount Naruto was using now. Uzumaki Naruto was going to make his first kill if they didn't stop that fist.

Inch by agonizing inch, the fist of death sailed closer to the older boy's abdomen. Sharingan precision aloud Itachi and Izumi to trace the movement and guess exactly were the blow would land. Ether the little redhead's hand would go completely threw Daichi, or the impact force of the chakra enhanced blow would literally rip the body in half. It was as the Uchiha Chunin and academy student were halfway to intercept, they realized they couldn't possibly make it in time.

Itachi had outrun Izumi and was only centimeters away when Naruto's fist connected with flesh. A loud smacking sound filled the clearing causing nearby birds to take flight. Itachi and Izumi sighed in relief at the sight of Hyuga Ige gripping Naruto's closed fist.

"That's enough you two. I suggest you both break it up now." The Older Hyuga said sternly. He glared down at Daichi with a hard glare that promised pain. The seven-year-old nearly wet his pants as he and his cronies left. He shot Naruto a look that clearly said. 'This isn't over.'

Ige walked over to the ball the older boy had dropped when he tried to block Naruto's attack. He reached down and picked it up, handing it to Izumi. "I thank you for letting Hinata play with Naruto, and hopefully it can happen again sometime soon. I think it's time we headed home though."

Naruto and Hinata stood silently to the side feeling sad, neither one wanted to say goodbye to their new friend. Izumi walked over to her little brother carrying the ball and said. "Your right Ige-san. Naruto, say goodbye to Hinata and let's head home."

Naruto looked to Hinata wondering how he should do this. He had never said goodbye to a friend before and didn't know if he should shack her hand or wave. The indigo haired girl stepped into her friend and gave him a big hug. Not really knowing how to respond, the little Uzumaki just stood there dumbly. Hinata broke away quickly and hid behind her Uncle's leg, smiling shyly at Naruto.

Ige bent down and picked up his niece. He gave a small curt nod to everyone and shunshined away. Itachi had noticed that the older man had only used his left hand to grab the ball and to pick up the girl. He had caught Naruto's fist with his right and, more than likely, broke a few bones in his palm. Judging by the fact Hyuga Ige was an accomplished Shinobi, the level of force in Naruto's punch was, at the most, greater than what most low level Jounin were capable of.

He turned to watch Izumi leading her brother out of the clearing still holding his hand. She was smiling down at him in a loving big sister fashion while the redhead looked up at her happily. To look at Naruto you would never think he could kill a man with a single blow.

'He didn't realize what he was doing.' Itachi thought to himself. 'That was all instinctive. Somehow, Naruto had gained a highly advanced Taijutsu technique and he didn't even know it. He had no idea he had almost killed that boy.'


	6. A-Birthday-Party

… Naruto's Fuinjutsu Cave (morning) …..

Naruto looked down at his feet and examine the seal he had just finished drawing, one final time. The young boy had studied Fuinjutsu for the last three years and managed to create a space/time technique based on the Second Hokage's jutsu, but he didn't think it was nearly enough to stop what was coming. Ever sense he had met the Sage Of Six Paths, Naruto had struggled for a way to spy on the Uchiha Clan. The redhead's work had paid off, but the information was troubling.

Naruto had found a way to use his space/time jutsu to spy with. The Wormhole Jutsu worked like the Second Hokage's original, using seal tags as markers to go to and from various marked areas. Instead of instant travel though, Naruto opened wormholes that he could pass through. Each tag allowed him to open a six-foot hole, in a fifteen-yard radius, anywhere around the seal. Naruto could also sense anything in the radius field to know what was around, before activating the technique. This wasn't a unique ability sense the Fourth's jutsu did the same thing. That was one of Minato Namikaze's own upgrades to Tobirama Senju's legendary jutsu.

What Naruto had done to spy was simple. He could open a small wormhole to hear and see through. After placing his tags all over the Uchiha Compound, and a few other areas inside the village, there weren't many places he couldn't get to quickly or eavesdrop on. The Naka Shrine had been the most difficult to tag but the Uzumaki had managed to place a seal on both sides of the building. This aloud his sensory area to cover the whole shrine, as well the secret area underneath.

After all of Naruto's spying, had learned the Uchiha Rebellion was close at hand, the Hokage was still opposed to destroying the clan before they could rebel, Baisho was well aware of the inevitable rebellion and was a key player, the Leaf Village Elders and a man named Danzo wanted to strike first, Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha were loyal to the village and also spying for the Hokage, and his sister Izumi was aware that something was wrong, but had no idea about the planned revolt.

Other than gathering information, Naruto had also been trying to invent new jutsu. He had researched famous Ninja from both the Leaf Village and other Hidden Villages, especially the Kages. The young Uzumaki wanted to learn what made them so powerful.

After comparing individual Shinobi, he had come to one conclusion, almost every one of them had their own unique style. Even if they didn't use a jutsu they invented themselves, each one improved a technique they learned so much they became world famous for it. The best example was the Fourth Hokage's improvements to the Second Hokage's Flying Thunder God technique. Minato Namikaze had been so well known for the jutsu, other villages thought he made it himself.

Naruto knew his Worm Whole Jutsu would probably be a legendary technique one day, but he wasn't strong enough with it yet to stop what was coming. If his new Fuinjutsu project worked the way it was supposed to than the Uzumaki would have succeed in making an artificial Kekkei Genkai. It was his hope that with both the space/time technique and the artificial blood limit he could do whatever was necessary to save the Uchiha Clan and village.

Naruto was hidden inside a small cave in the Hokage Mountain. He had found it two years ago when he was out exploring. The Uzumaki had decided to use it as a hidden workshop for his Fuinjutsu experiments, sense it appeared no one had been in it for a while. He sealed the entrance, then placed a teleport tag to keep access. Another tag recycled air so he wouldn't suffocate.

At the moment the ceiling and walls were covered in ink markings that all connected down at the redhead's feet. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves the little Uzumaki took his shirt off and laid on the ground. Naruto brought his hands up in front of his face and made the sign for focus. He then balled his little hands into fists and held them down at his side, gritting his teeth against the pain.

All around the room the ink markings began to wiggle and move as if they were alive. Each one began to snake their way across the walls and ground to forcibly merge themselves into Naruto's exposed back. Despite the feeling of his skin burning, the young boy didn't give out a scream or move, to do so would cause the formula to not set properly. If the formula failed it could cripple or kill him.

After the ordeal that lasted only a few seconds, Naruto laid on the ground panting hard and sweating. Every muscle in his body burned, there was now a tattoo in the middle of his chest that had the Kanji for Form inside a circular formula, and another on his back with the Kanji for Creation also inside a circle formula. Despite the lingering feelings of pain, the redhead couldn't help but smile. His Living Chakra was examining the tattoos to determine how they reacted to his body and had concluded that his invention worked perfectly. Naruto Uzumaki, age seven, had just created an artificial Kekkei Genkai.

….. Naruto, Izumi, and Baisho's House (afternoon) …..

Izumi stood over her little brother helping him get dressed. Today was Hinata's seventh birthday and Naruto was one of the kids, not related to the little heiress, that was invited. He was wearing the new dark-grey kimono Izumi had bought him that was polka dotted with Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan Insignias.

"Are you feeling ok Naruto? You look like you didn't sleep well." The older girl asked concerned.

Naruto had a slight guilty look on his face as he explained in a subdued demeanor. "I'm fine Izumi. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night because I was reading my scrolls."

The Uchiha gave her baby brother a hard look and said in an angry voice. "We've talked about this before Naruto. You can't stay up all night studying Fuinjutsu. If you don't sleep enough, than you could have problems concentrating throughout the day."

The little redhead looked down at his feet sadly. He felt guilty about lying but, there was no way he was telling his overprotective sister the real reason he was tired. He still had a few aches and pains from the life threatening jutsu he just created and hadn't fully recovered his stamina yet. Thinking about the first time he risked his life in creating a jutsu still brought a phantom itch to his right arm.

The first technique Naruto ever perfected was a medical jutsu based on the seals used to help him recover after the surgery. Thanks to his Living Chakra, the young Uzumaki knew instinctively that he could never use traditional medical jutsu. However, he figured that having a medical technique would aid him in protecting the ones he loved, so he decided to try and create one that avoided the need for precise chakra control.

The big issue with medical jutsu was one needed amazing chakra control so they could safely evacuate a patient's chakra while applying their own without causing further damage to the already injured patient. The actual healing and repairing were a matter of knowing what needed to be done and making the jutsu perform the work correctly. Naruto had wondered to himself why the medic couldn't just use the patient's chakra to heal the injury.

This thought lead to the ninjutsu seal tag on Naruto's right forearm. It spread from elbow to wrest and allowed him to absorb a small amount of another person's chakra, match his chakra signature temporarily with there's, change it to self-healing energy, and finally funnel it back into the patient's body. From there the jutsu would target the damaged area and repair the injury, exactly like some skilled medics could self-heal themselves, there for negating the need for precise chakra control. The effected person's body recognized the chakra as their own, and didn't fight back against it.

The first time Naruto ever used the jutsu was when he saved Lady Hyuga. Not long after Hinata's little sister was born, Hitomi began to get sick and weak. It took some time do discover that she had been poisoned with a large amount of Chakra Metal. The foreign material gathered in her major organs and bloodstream causing severe damage. Also, because of the chakra absorbing nature of the metal, traditional medical jutsu couldn't remove it faster than the absorbing rate.

The damage to Hitomi's body finally resulted in her slipping into a coma. The amount of tissue necrosis eventually made continuing medical jutsu to dangerous. Hiashi and Hinata were preparing themselves for the inevitable death of the Hyuga Matriarch when Naruto asked to try and save her. It showed just how desperate the Hyuga Clan Leader was to save his wife that the Uzumaki was even aloud to attempt his technique.

Naruto was able to flood Hitomi's body with some much self-healing chakra that it repaired all damage done faster than the Chakra Metal could absorb. After that, sense the medical staff now knew the problem, a basic water jutsu was used with Lady Hyuga's own blood to flush out the metal. Normally this wouldn't be possible, but sense Naruto's Uzumaki Mystic Fuinjutsu Seal kept a patient in a constant state of rapid self-healing it was.

Lady Hitomi was saved but they never found out who tried to kill her. The only thing anyone was sure of was that the poisoning was done right after Hanabi was born, but all medical staff present at the time were cleared of suspicion by an investigation.

At first Izumi had been proud of her little brother's accomplishment. It wasn't until after Lord Third and Ojo had examined Naruto's arm that she became furious. They informed her that to create the jutsu, Naruto had to use the forced scrying method. This was the seal formula creating method that allowed drawn kanji to forcibly stitched onto a person's body, the technique the young Uzumaki just used to create his artificial Kekkei Genkai.

The danger came from if the seals weren't drawn correctly. When they were compressed onto living flesh, there was a danger of implosion or explosion. After hearing this Izumi had slapped Naruto upside his head and asked him what he had been thinking trying something like that on his own. Ojo had also been disappointed in the young boy sense it was he who showed Naruto a book detailing the method in the first place. Today Naruto had broken his promise to never do something that stupid again without help.

Izumi, dressed in a lovely red kimono, picked up the wrapped present from the table. She then took Naruto's hand and walked out of there little house. Both siblings began to make their way down the street heading for the Hyuga Clan Compound.

Naruto looked up at his big sister and smiled happily. He would rather Izumi be alive and angry at him rather than dead. With each passing day the inevitable conflict between the Uchiha Clan and Konoha was approaching, and Naruto knew he had to be ready to fight for his precious people.

….. Hyuga Clan Compound (a few hours later)…..

Hiashi Hyuga looked around his clan's park at all the kids in attendance for Hinata's special day. Though he kept the image of a stern father and clan head, there was a warm happy glow in his heart. His little family meant the world to him and his daughters were second to none. Both his cute princesses had him wrapped around there fingers even if they didn't know it.

Over at a small table which held the presents, Hitomi sat with a few other parents holding Hanabi. His youngest daughter was wearing a pink kimono decorated with butterflies, an exact copy of her big sister's. The Hyuga Council hated all these breaks in tradition but Hiashi could care less what they wanted. Between the old assholes glaring or his wife not giving him any, he'd take the glaring any day. Hitomi was determined that their daughters and nephew Neji be allowed the childhood that the previous generation was denied, and he was to weak willed to argue.

Thinking about Neji made Hiashi's eyes focus to a corner of the grounds were the young boy stood sulking. His nephew hadn't bothered to dress up for the party and was wearing a pair of dark grey shorts and a light gray shirt with his forehead wrapped in bandages. The young boy would rather be off training but Hitomi had insisted he come. She had told him he could invite some friends from his academy class, but it would seem Neji had decided not to, as none had showed up.

Bored, Hiashi walked over to his wife who was talking to Blossom Namikaze. The pink haired woman was going on about the children and who would be cute together. Hitomi was trying to be polite, but Hiashi could tell his wife wanted to strangle the civilian woman. Honestly, if someone else was having the exact same conversation with her, Hitomi would have been interested. However, sense it was in his wife's opinion 'the civilian harlot', Hitomi could care less. Hiashi decided to save the pink haired woman from a thrashing and walked over to stand by his wife.

Looking up, Blossom saw the Hyuga Clan Head approaching. "Hello Hiashi-san, me and Hitomi-san have been discussing the children. It would seem one of your own clansmen has interested in Uchiha Izumi."

Looking across the lot to the older kids table, Hiashi saw Hyuga Maeda trying to flirt with Naruto's older sister, and any other young girl in ogling distance. The boy was almost thirteen and a member of the Main Branch. He had developed an appreciation for the opposite sex at a young age, completely skipping the cootie stage, and believed any lady that he talked to should feel honored. Hiashi knew so much about the boy sense a few elders had hinted at matching him with Hinata.

Not that Hitomi would ever let that happen of course. He had actually caught her writing 'Uzumaki Hinata' on a piece of paper the other day. When he asked her what she was doing, his wife had simply said. "Just testing it out."

Looking back at the pink haired woman, Hiashi noted. "If he doesn't learn what that angry look on Uchiha Izumi's face means soon, were going to have to save him from a beating."

Hearing a shy laugh Hiashi knew to be Naruto's, his eyes found the little Uzumaki and Hinata setting at the cake table. Both children were nervous as the other kids laughed and played around them. The only two kids seating with them were the Nara Heir and the Akimichi Heir. Nara Shikamaru appeared to be asleep but at least Akimichi Choji was trying to talk with Naruto. Hinata was shyly hiding her face behind the redhead's shoulder as she still didn't like talking with new people.

He watched happily as Yamanaka Ino and Namikaze Sakura approached Hinata from behind with an arm full of flowers. The little blonde and pink haired girl smiled kindly as they tapped her shoulder. They seemed to indicate the flowers they were holding as they asked Hinata something. Hiashi couldn't make out what was asked, but it caused her face to gain a more nervous look.

As his oldest gave her trademark apprehensive finger tap, Izumi came to the rescue. She talked things over with the younger girls before all four went off by themselves. Hinata gave Naruto a small hug before leaving him though. Hiashi almost broke his stock Hyuga façade by chuckling at the Uchiha girl's relived face at getting away from the persistent Maeda.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Blossom exclaimed at Hinata's hug. "How long have those two been friends?"

Hitomi was taken back a little when she realized the woman, who she had such a low opinion off, was giving a nice compliment to Uzumaki Naruto. She figured Blossom would be just like most civilians regarding the boy's very existence. She recovered and said. "They have been friends for about three years. Naruto-san actually saved my life not long after Hanabi was born."

Blossom smiled down at the little girl wrapped in her pink kimono. The youngest Hyuga smiled back at Lady Namikaze, clearly showing a much more outgoing manner than her older sister. Blossom looked back up at Hitomi and asked uncertainly. "I had heard rumors; the birth was difficult?"

"Something like that." Hiashi answered quickly. The truth about the assassination attempt had been covered up. "Certain complications arose that made most medical jutsu almost completely useless. Thankfully, Naruto-san invented a medical fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki Mystical Healing Seal, that was able to work."

Blossom seemed to absorb the information as she watched her daughter play with the other girls. "Fuinjutsu, that's impressive. My Sakura-chan has been reading a few beginners books on the subject. She wants to be just like her father."

Hiashi noticed Hitomi's thoughtful look. As much as Minato disliked being married to Blossom, mainly because she wasn't Kushina, he had loved his little girl very much. Little Sakura had only been one month old when the Fourth Hokage gave his life to protect the village.

"I'm sure Naruto-san would like a study partner." Hitomi began giving the pink haired woman an inquisitive look. "Of course, that would be up to Uchiha Ojo more than Naruto. He is the one how is training the boy in Fuinjutsu."

"She would like that." Lady Namikaze said with a smile. "Master Jiraiya visits as often as he can, and has become somewhat of a grandfather, but he has other duties to the village and no time to teach Sakura."

Hitomi was taken back by Blossom's honest affectionate reaction to Naruto and Sakura studying together, and was speechless. Hiashi inquired to give his wife time to gather her thoughts. "I'm surprised you would let Master Jiraiya near Sakura given his reputation and habits. Not that I think he would ever have anything but a grandfather's love for Sakura, but if she were to accidentally get her hands on one of his books…"

Hiashi left the statement open to gage the woman's response. A look of annoyance crossed Blossom's lovely face. "Humph, he doesn't bring that trash into my house, or anywhere around Sakura. I made it clear to him when he started visiting, I would kick him out if I saw one orange covered book."

Hiashi didn't comment as he saw Hitomi smirk. His wife then stated. "I don't mean to offend you Blossom-san, but I figured you would share in the animosity that most civilians have for Naruto-san. I didn't believe you would be open to the idea of your daughter and the young Uzumaki Heir training together."

"I guess that would be what most would think." Blossom began sadly. "Most Civilians don't like the boy, but I'm not most Civilians. My husband was the Fourth Hokage and we talked many long hours about Fuinjutsu, actualy to the point I'm actually quite knowledgeable of the subject. I can't do anything with that knowledge but pass it on to Sakura though. I have more faith in my late husband to think for one second that Naruto-san is anything more than a small boy, or that anything Minato made would break easy."

Hitomi felt a little guilty about calling the woman out on such a sensitive subject, but she had to know where Blossom stood before introducing her to Naruto. She would never allow anyone to hurt Kushina's son if she could help it.

Hiashi looked back at his oldest daughter and saw her making flower reefs with Ino and Sakura. Izumi sat with them on the grass and would occasionally give an amused smirk back at the table she just left. Wondering what was so funny the Hyuga Clan Head looked over and shook his head disappointingly.

"Excuse me dear, I must go and save Maeda from Inuzuka Hana." Both women looked over to were Hiashi indicated and saw an eleven-year-old girl strangling the light blue haired boy. She had apparently tackled him behind the table and had him from behind in a chokehold. Her three dogs weren't around as they had run off to play with her little brother Kiba and a few other kids.

Blossom chuckled. "That boy really doesn't have much luck with the girls does he."

….. A little while later …...

Naruto looked around as everyone gathered around his best friend and the presents. There wasn't to many, but some were large looking. He really hoped Hinata loved his gift. It had taken him a month to make.

Hitomi walked forward with a large box and placed it in front of the girl. Hanabi saw she was close to her older sister and began to reach out for her. Hinata never let an opportunity to hold her baby sister pass and gladly sat Hanabi in her lap.

The lavender haired girl hugged her baby sister and asked. "Do you want to help me open presents Hanabi?"

The little girl laughed and clapped her hands happily. "Yes, I help sissy!" Hitomi smiled at her daughters, feeling blessed to have such two wonderful angels.

Naruto barely heard someone behind him grumble. "That's cute, why couldn't I have had a little sister instead of a brother."

Turning, the little redhead saw an older girl with long brown hair and red markings on her cheeks. She was standing next to Hinata's Uncle Ige. The man's face was vacant of any expression but the hand he kept on the girl's shoulder spoke for him. She had apparently done something to get in trouble.

Hinata ripped off the wrapping paper of the box her mom gave and looked inside. It contained an assortment of coloring books and new clothes. She then thanked her parents and placed the box aside. Hanabi gladly played with the sparkling pink paper Hinata had discarded.

Fallowing her parents' gift, Hinata got a practice kunai set from the Inuzuka Clan, a large box of crowns from the Akimichi Clan, a book on flower pressing from the Yamanaka Clan, and a few other odds and ends from various other Clans.

Finally, Hinata came to Naruto's present. It was actually the smallest box there. All wrapped up in orange paper, the present didn't look very grand. Hinata opened it as Hanabi reached for the large orange bow on top.

"Naruto-kun, this is beautiful." Hinata said so shocked she forgot to stutter.

The little girl pulled out a silver chain necklace that had silver locket hanging from it. The locket wasn't big, only four inches, but it had the Hyuga Clan Emblem embroiled on it. Hinata opened it to see an odd-looking reddish medal like plate on the inside with a picture of her and Naruto holding Hanabi on the other side.

She looked at Naruto and asked. "W-what's the medal p-plate for?"

Naruto nervous hugged himself. "If you channel chakra into the necklace than an image appears."

Hinata concentrated for a second. The necklace started to glow a slight blue lavender color and then a deep lavender butterfly appeared on the plate. It slowly began to flap it's wings. Everyone was in shock by the awesome display.

"That's so cool! Where did you get it?" Kiba exclaimed standing next to Naruto.

The redhead took a small step back from Kiba's loud shouting and explained. "I-I-I m-m-made it."

Hitomi took the necklace from Hinata and examined it. She noticed that despite first glances, the gift was not made from silver. The texture was more stone or marble, and the red plate felt like metal but looked like wood. She passed it to Hiashi so he could look.

"Most impressive Naruto-san. This is Fuinjutsu Forging, I believe?"

"Y-y-yes sir." Naruto nervously answered Hinata's father.

"Fuinjutsu!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Hiashi knew Naruto would have a hard time explaining, so he did. "Fuinjutsu Forging is the process of using seals to reform an object into something new. Naruto took stone and changed the shape to be a chain and locket. He then used seals to augment the pigmentation to give it a silver color and shine. He also did the same thing with a piece of wood for the red medal-like plate inside the locket."

Sakura gave Naruto a star struck look that made him nervous. Hinata gave Sakura a small glare that made her mother cheer in her head. Hiashi handed the necklace back to his daughter and everyone went to get food and cake.

As the party began to wine down, Hitomi brought Blossom over to meet Izumi and Naruto. Sakura fallowed her mom as she was hoping to talk with the redhead about Fuinjutsu.

"Izumi-san, Naruto-san, allow me to introduce Lady Blossom Namikaze and her daughter Sakura."

Both pink haired Namikazes shook hands with Naruto and Izumi. The Uchiha was sizing Blossom up as she didn't know very much about her. All she knew was the Haruno Clan was a rich Civilian family that had helped build the village with their vast wealth. Lady Namikaze was the oldest child of the current head. Lord Fourth had married her, under the protest of several people, to wipe clean the village's mounting debt to several Civilian Clans.

Izumi had heard stories about Blossom that were not very flattering. Several people said the marriage had been her idea, and Lord Haruno just went along with it sense he gave his spoiled daughter whatever she wanted. Weather it was the woman or the Civilian Council's idea was irrelevant, there plans ended the Fourth's life.

"It's nice to meet you both." Izumi said with a smile. She then grabbed Naruto, who was trying to hide behind her leg, and nudged him forward.

"H-h-high." The Uzumaki managed to stutter out.

Izumi gave Sakura an appraising look. "So, are you going to go to the Academy next year?"

"Of course, I am." Sakura said boldly. "I wanted to enter when I was six, but mother made me wait. Jiraiya-jiji already taught me a jutsu."

Sakura began a small series of hand signs ending in snake. Her straight long hair began to take on a wilder look as it stood up a little, becoming like needles. The little girl smiled from under her pink armor covering, even though everyone could see she was struggling to keep the technique going.

"W-what do you think?" She asked panting. "Ninja Art: Needle Jizo."

Izumi felt the radical hair style to see how strong it was. The tips of the points were very sharp, but the actual body of hair was still soft. Clearly the girl needed work on this ability before she could use it in an actual fight.

"Not bad, but it needs work." Izumi stated honestly. "Still a good solid building block for a Kunoichi of your age."

Sakura had started to pout but smiled at the compliment. It felt good to be called a Kunoichi by the older girl. She then looked at the quietest boy she ever met. He was staring down at his feet and seemed smaller somehow.

"You don't talk much, do you Naruto." She joked kindly.

The poor boy seemed to shrink in on himself more as he stood by his sister. Sakura felt guilty about her comment, even though she wasn't trying to be mean. "So, do you know any jutsu Naruto-san?" The girl asked in hopes of snapping the redhead out of his shy demeanor.

"M-my older b-b-brother taught m-me a wind jutsu."

Izumi frowned at the mention of that day. A month ago, her brother Baisho had come home angry because Itachi had been bragging about Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu. Apparently Fugaku's youngest son had mastered the jutsu in a day and could release a perfect fire ball that traveled fifty yards. This was a feat most Jounin couldn't accomplish.

Baisho had taken Naruto to a training ground and drilled him for hours on three wind techniques called Vacuum Blast, Vacuum Bullets, and Twister Dome Defense. Several grueling hours later Naruto still hadn't learned the jutsu, and her older brother gave up in disgust.

Later Baisho confided in Izumi that he had stolen those techniques from Danzo Shimura during an intense sparring drill not long after they had adopted Naruto. This had worried the girl sense she didn't want the old war hawk coming after Naruto because he knew some of his wind jutsu.

What nether Uchiha knew was Naruto had learned the jutsu, he just didn't want Baisho to know how strong he was. Another thing was Danzo had purposely aloud the older Uchiha to copy his techniques so he could teach them to Naruto. After all, what use was a weak weapon.

Blossom smiled down at the little boy. "It's good your brother shows an interest in your Shinobi Studies. Do you train with him often?"

"Only when he's not busy!" Izumi said scratching her head awkwardly. "Usually I train Naruto, or Master Ojo does."

From there the conversation circled around to Naruto's Fuinjutsu training and if Sakura could join him, Izumi explained how they needed to ask Master Ojo. The Uchiha Kunoichi then told Blossom that she would find out if the old man wouldn't mind. Izumi didn't see how it would be a problem sense Ojo loved children, and Sakura was the Fourth's daughter.

Hinata and Ino approached the group soon after to see if Sakura wanted to play some more. Ino also asked the Uzumaki more about the beautiful necklace he had made the birthday girl and he quietly answered her questions.

Hitomi and Hiashi left to put Hanabi down for a nap and Izumi decided it was time to head home. Naruto hugged Hinata goodbye and fallowed his big sister out the gate.


	7. Baisho-Vs-Naruto

**There are notes at the bottom of this chapter that will explain somethings better. I own nothing.**

Izumi sat at her kitchen table eating dinner with her two brothers. Both boys were quiet as they ate the Chicken Curry and rice she had prepared. It was late at night, but her brother was still in uniform sense he was going back to work.

She couldn't help but feel tension in the air. Naruto was more nervous than usual and would give Baisho sad looks when he thought no one was looking. For the last six months he had studied Fuinjutsu alongside Sakura. Ojo had agreed to teach the girl after a private meeting with Lady Namikaze and Naruto had been happy to get a new friend. Izumi didn't like seeing him sad about anything.

As for her older brother, he seemed distracted. Baisho had come home earlier troubled about something but snapped at Izumi when she asked him what was wrong. After showering and getting ready for dinner, he had showed up at the table dressed to go back out again. All he said was there was overtime at the station, and he was taking it.

The silence was getting on her nerves, so she asked her youngest brother. "So, Naruto, are you and Sakura working on any projects with Master Ojo?"

"N-no, not r-really." Naruto said poking at his bowl with his chopsticks. "S-Sakura is s-still t-trying t-to get her w-writing speed down f-faster."

"I thought we talked about your stutter." Baisho stated annoyed. "It's unbecoming of a Ninja."

Izumi glared at Baisho as Naruto looked down in shame. The only reason the red head even stuttered was because of his older brother's presence. The white-haired boy threw his chopsticks down in disgust and stood up.

"I need to get going." Baisho said harshly as he made his way for the door. Both Izumi and Naruto heard the loud slam as he left.

Izumi looked at Baisho's half eaten bowl annoyed. She was the only one that did the cooking as Naruto was to small and Baisho couldn't boil water. It really angered her when she put the time and effort into a meal that wasn't appreciated. Luckily, she knew Naruto would eat his bowl and the giant pot on the stove. Hardly anything went to waste with an Uzumaki around.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Izumi said rubbing her brother's soft hair affectionately. "You know he loves you as much as I do. He just wants you to be strong. Why don't you show him your new seal tomorrow?"

Naruto looked down at his left arm. He had come up with an idea to use Genjutsu based on the design of his Uzumaki Mystical Healing Seal. Ojo had helped him write out the kanji and supervised the forced scrying. Sakura had watched fascinated by the whole process and wanted to try it, despite the obvious pain it inflicted.

Genjutsu was the art of attacking someone's mind. There were two ways to do this. You could ether effect one of the five senses to trick the brain into believing something not true, or you could attack the brain directly. However, most Genjutsu required extraordinarily little chakra, making them almost impossible for Naruto to perform.

If you applied to much chakra, the Genjutsu would unravel before it could actually do anything. The seal on his arm measured his chakra as it flowed through a set of pre-made jutsu kanji that molded the Genjutsu for him. The draw back was he only had a set number of Genjutsu he could use, and he had to physically touch his target with his left arm or hand.

As he and Izumi finished their meal in silence, Naruto thought back on the last six months. Sakura and her mom were genuinely nice people who were truly kind to him. His new friend had even introduced him to Kakashi Hatake, a famous Shinobi trained by the Fourth himself. The little redhead still felt guilty about what happened two months ago though, even if it wasn't intentional.

Sakura and Naruto had been having a practice spar behind Ojo's house when Kakashi approached them. He had taken a little time in correcting their stances when Sakura began to beg him to demonstrate the Rasengan. Reluctantly, he showed his Sensei's legendary jutsu to the two kids.

The issue was Naruto had learned the tree walking and water walking by watching them being used and feeling how the chakra was applied. The Rasengan was just a much more advanced form of chakra manipulation, just with much more force and power. It had only taken him three days of contemplation to work the jutsu himself. Afterwards, he felt guilty when he realized that he stole Sakura's Dad's jutsu.

He decided to pay the pink haired girl back by helping her master the Flying Thunder God and Needle Jizo. So far progress was slow with the teleportation, but Sakura could now make a sold sharp pink armor that covered her whole body.

Izumi stood up and placed her and Baisho's bowls in the sink. She then left to go out back for some light exercise. Naruto almost ate the entire pot and then washed the dishes. Setting them in the rack, to dry the redhead decided to go and take a shower.

Stepping out of the hot water after showering, Naruto walk to the sink to brush his teeth. Wiping the glass clean of mist he saw the prove of his artificial Kekkei Genkai reflected back at him. The kanji for 'Form' was still as visible today as it had been when he first completed his project. It still made him smile when he thought about how everyone would react to seeing his Sweet Release.

The Sweet Release was exactly how it sounded, candy style jutsu. **(1)** It was the feat he achieved when he sealed various candies inside his own Chakra Network. Experimenting with it was actually going very well and its capabilities were even better than what he had hoped they would be. One interesting thing the Uzumaki had discovered was he could channel higher chakra changes threw his candy.

It started with Wind Style. Naruto figured sense he already knew a few wind jutsu that learning to channel pure wind chakra would be the easiest. After that he worked with lightning because he had discovered several scrolls that detailed various famous jutsu that he was trying to duplicate. His peppermint was actually the easiest to channel chakra with and he could already form it into kunai and shuriken at will. **(2)**

After wind and lightning Naruto moved on to earth. He didn't really have a reason other than supposable channeling earth chakra could allow one to strengthen the durability of themselves and other constructs. This was when he discovered by accident that he could use higher chakra changes with his Sweet Release. Naruto had channeled wind chakra to his right hand and earth to his left. He then created a Peppermint Kunai to see if it would be extremely sharp and denser, he had found the peppermint form of his Sweet Release was weaker than steel and was hoping earth chakra would strengthen it. **(3)**

At first nothing seemed different than any other time he made a peppermint kunai. It was red and white striped from tip to handle and weighed the same as always. He threw the knife at a tree to see if it would cut deeper and felt a kind of pull in his mind. When he focused on the sensation the kunai stopped mid-flight and just hung in the air. He then gave a mental pull and the knife flew back to his hand.

He had researched the phenomenon and realized what he had done was recreate the Magnet Release. This was a powerful bloodline limit that was well known to be found in three of the five major Shinobi Villages. Two of the most powerful users ever known came from Hidden Sand. They were the Third and Fourth Kazekage.

The Third Kazekage learned to use his Magnet Release by controlling large amounts of iron sand and the Fourth did the same with gold. Naruto had wondered why the Fourth Kazekage used gold instead of iron but the books he read never really gave that information. Maybe the Fourth wasn't as strong as the Third and gold was lighter, meaning it took less chakra to manipulate. There was a rumor that the Third Tsuchikage of Hidden Stone used Magnet Release to fly, but no one was actually sure.

Naruto had been overly thrilled when he figured out what he was doing. He honestly didn't understand were the ability came from. The only explanation was a further manifestation of his Yin/Yang Release channeled through his Sweet Release. However, that was all it would channel threw. All attempts to magnetize other objects, like normal kunai and animals, had proven ineffective. It would seem all his abilities to channel higher chakra could only be preform threw the Sweet Release.

Despite the drawback it wasn't too big a deal. The information he found on the Third and Fourth Kazekage gave him a cool idea. An ultimate defensive jutsu called The Drifting Cocoa Cloud. He could generate large amounts of Cocoa and powdered Peppermint to form an ever-shifting mass to block and deal out damage just by thought alone. The best part was he had it tied into a special Sensor Seal on the back of his neck that would trigger the jutsu the moment an attack was sensed. This truly made it an ultimate defense.

Naruto had also learned, while reading up on the Hidden Stone Village, that lighting and earth chakra could grant you the Explosion Release. This one however, made the shy boy nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was blow himself up and therefore hadn't done much with the knowledge. He was perfecting what he had so far with the wind, lighting, and magnet style. Generating earth chakra was only to strengthen his Sweet Release constructs.

Naruto finished brushing his teeth and left for his room. Looking around the almost completely orange space, the little boy spotted the picture of him and Baisho seating on his nightstand. The two brothers had poised for the photo at Izumi's insistence. Both were standing under the tree in the backyard wearing their normal attire. It was Izumi's twelfth birthday seven weeks ago.

Naruto's big sister came to tuck him in. The Uzumaki didn't really need her to do that but he knew she liked it. Plus, if he was honest with himself he loved it to, he just didn't want anyone calling him a baby.

"Good night little ninja." Izumi said kissing him on his forehead. "Are you excited? Your birthday is in three weeks."

Naruto hadn't really given thought to that. He had been so busy with training and spying his special day had crept up on him. He would start the academy with Hinata and Sakura in only a couple of weeks. Izumi herself would be going to attend her last year sense it was already decided by the clan and Hokage she could graduate a year early.

Getting nothing more than a tired shrug from her brother, Izumi sighed exasperatedly at the ceiling. Ever sense Naruto had come to live with them she had tried to make a big deal about his birthday, but he never seemed interested. He liked his friends coming over and having cake and ice cream, but he never cared to have a large party like some of the clan heirs did.

Izumi just rubbed his head and left, she had to get up early tomorrow and met Hana Inuzuka for an intensive training spat. Maybe she could take Naruto, he and Kiba could play together. The two boys hung out ok but never seemed to click.

Naruto watched silently as his big sister left. His eye once more glanced back to the picture of him and Baisho. Anger began to feel the young Jinchuriki's chest as he thought about the truth of his older brother's overtime.

The Uchiha Clan had begun to collect money by doing illegal jobs. They would aid criminals with smuggling contraband and sometimes murdering their client's competition. He had to look the word 'contraband' up in a dictionary to know what it meant. There were three Uchiha Civilians involved, the go between people for the clan and unsavory clients, that were directing Baisho and giving him the jobs and tonight was no exception.

The three men seemed to be working independently of Lord Fugaku. They were sleazy overweight fat bastards that gave Naruto the creeps. The kind of wealthy rich assholes that thought because of their money the world was there's to do with what they pleased.

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what the shipment Baisho was overseeing tonight was, and in truth wasn't too sure what most of the products were. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru had mentioned that contraband could be anything from alcohol and drugs to stolen pottery. Naruto didn't think his older brother would be guarding vases though.

The Uchiha Civilians and Baisho talked in code mostly when they discussed their clients. That was smart on their part sense it meant someone like the little Uzumaki Spy didn't have a complete idea about what was going on. He thought 'feed stock' was the code word for opiates, another word he had to look up, but he wasn't sure sense it could also mean illegally obtained beef.

The little boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the jutsu markers Baisho was wearing. Naruto had tagged many people and their belongings within the Uchiha Clan. This allowed him to spy on everyone or protect everyone at a moment's notice. His older brother had left the village and was making his was east towards the coast. He would be there within the hour at his current pace.

The young boy sighed sadly. It wasn't Baisho's fault, not entirely anyway. Ever sense he lost his Shinobi License his older brother had been forced to serve the will of the Uchiha Clan. His skill and readily availability made him the perfect localized tool to carry out secret missions. It also didn't help the clan had just suffered a heavy lose.

Uchiha Shisui had recently been found dead on a riverbank. The official cause was suicide, but no one believed that for a second. Some within the clan believed Itachi had something to do with it, and some believe the village had him killed because he was getting to famous and strong. Old man Hokage, however, didn't know who was responsible and the elders didn't ether, or they weren't saying if they did.

Naruto was ashamed of himself. He had taken it upon himself to watch over the Uchiha and protect them from themselves, and the village from their ambitions. Now one was dead on his watch and he didn't know the circumstances behind it or why. Even with his space/time spying technique, he couldn't be everywhere at one time. It made him wonder just how much more he missed.

That was why he had gotten help, or rather made something to help him. Itachi and Shisui had given him the idea actually. He had gone with Izumi to watch them spar once and saw the older Uchiha using crows during Substitution Jutsu. When he asked what they were doing, Shisui explained how they had trained birds to help them. It hadn't taken Naruto long to find some eggs.

He had read a basic animal handler's guide which suggested hatching the eggs with one's own chakra. This created a basic trusting link between the Ninja and animal to be used. What had happened was Naruto's Yin/Yang Release had built the crows up in their eggs and hatched them in a day. The fully mature birds had an unusual way of always understanding exactly what Naruto needed them to do. They lived in the wild unless the Uzumaki summoned them to his side.

Each one had a jutsu marker and summoning marker in its beak. If Naruto put a decent amount of chakra in the summons, they could appear large enough to carry a full grown man. Most summons worked this way actually. In their homes they were large but when summoned their size could multiply by a hundred times. The little boy believed it had something to do with Nature Energy, but had no way of confirming the theory. Naruto had one fallowing Itachi now and if they saw or felt anyone suspicious, he would know immediately.

'Enough is enough.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'll fallow Baisho and guilt him into doing the right thing.'

His brother couldn't be all bad and Naruto was tired of failing. In almost four years he hadn't really achieved anything to help ether the village or the Uchiha Clan. All he'd done was get stronger, now was the time to use that strength. It was his older brother; how bad could this be.

….. Smoke Harbor (One o'clock in the morning) …...

Baisho watched bored as the men loaded the shipment. Some he knew were employed and others forced. They all smelt like garbage and needed baths. Only about a tenth of the cargo remained to be loaded and things were going smoothly. It was almost over.

There had been a delay with the Port Master, but the Uchiha Officer took care of it. The greedy old fool wanted more money than what was agreed upon after seeing the size of the shipment. He was now setting at the bottom of the ocean floor. He had been alive when his weighed down ass was thrown in but there was no doubt he ran out of air by now.

"Sir." One of the lackeys asked scared. It wasn't every day you watched a Shinobi throw another man wrapped in heavy chains three hundred yards out to sea. "Some of the shipment escaped."

"Show me." Was all the Uchiha said. He was not in the mood for this.

Meanwhile, a crow landed on the warehouse overlooking the harbor. A hole appeared beside the black bird as a young redheaded boy walked out dressed in the same outfit his sister bought him when he was four. Naruto figured looking a little like Izumi might help him sway his brother. He looked around at the docks to see several dirty men working quickly to load two separate ships.

He was curious about the area as the Uzumaki had never once seen it on a map. The small port was only two large warehouses built long ways to the water, beside one large wooden dock. There was a small town that surrounded the place that had little more than twenty small houses. Naruto himself was on top of the first warehouse looking down at the dock.

He walked towards the back of the roof, opposite the dock, and looked down. A man was smoking a pipe and reading a paper under the outside light. Naruto opened a wormhole behind the guy and pulled him through with his left arm. The young boy was aware of his herculean strength and took great care to not hurt the man any more than necessary. He had him in a Paralysis Genjutsu so he couldn't talk or move.

He channeled chakra threw another seal on his arm and watched as the terrified eyes of his hostage turned vacant. "W-what is this place. I've n-never seen it on a map." Naruto said while trying to act tuff in a shaky voice.

It didn't matter as the man had no ability to resist answering the question. In a monotone voice he explained. "This is Smoke Harbor. It is a hidden dock supported by the Leaf Village and Hokage. It doesn't appear on a map because the Hokage deems it so. A Genjutsu barrier seal keeps anyone from seeing it at a distance, so passing ships never know it's hear. It is home to a few Civilian workers that run it for a monthly check and free board. Families aren't permitted because of the need for secrecy."

Naruto looked around again at his surroundings. If the Hokage knew about this place, then what was his brother doing here illegally shipping contraband. He turned to the mindless tattletale and asked him about Baisho.

"Some Smugglers and Gangsters use this place off the books. The former Harbor Master would take a cut of whatever is shipped in or out to keep silent. Right now, a shipment of drugs, money, stolen jewels, and slaves are being shipped out. The Civilians were payed to help, but the Pirates also have press-ganged workers."

Naruto heard a small child crying and another girl pleading with someone, she was asking to be let go. The Uzumaki quickly knocked his captive out with a pulse of chakra and went to investigate. Laying down on his stomach and peering out at the dock, the redhead saw a brown-haired girl of fifteen holding another girl of seven in her arms.

"Please let us go! Were all are Grandfather has left! He's sick and he needs us, please!"

A big bellied man walked up and slapped her hard in the face. "You'll shut up and get back in the cargo hold if you know what's good for you. You and that little runt in your arms is worth a lot of money in the Nagi Islands."

"What's all this now?" A man said coming off the boat frowning. Naruto saw he was dressed in nice fancy clothes. He walked up to the two girls and one goon.

"N-n-nothing Captain. Just two slaves trying to escape." The goon said nervously.

The Captain checked both girls over and noticed the bruise on the elder's face. "Look at this Tsuki." He said disappointedly. "You've ruined the merchandise."

The Captain then spun quickly and put a dagger threw the man's throat. He looked back at the boat and saw his cargo watching. "There will be no more escape attempts. Anyone tries to escape will die only after suffering and choosing two other Slaves to join him or her."

He then led both crying girls to a large rusted chain sitting on the docks. It appeared to have been discarded there some time ago. Both screaming girls were tied to it and pushed into the ocean while Baisho watched on impassively. The Fuinjutsu user kept hoping his older brother would do something.

Seeing it was up to him, Naruto acted quickly. Baisho was close enough for the tags on his body to reach the girls. The Uzumaki opened a wormhole next to himself that created a rift under water where he sensed the children. The pressure from the ocean pouring out through the hole washing both girls onto the roof beside him. The Captain was about to address the remaining crew and captives when he heard the noise.

"What's that?" He asked angrily.

The corrupt Uchiha wasted no time in activating his Sharingan but saw no one. He quickly made his way to the rooftop as the Captain boarded the ship. The crew finished loading the cargo and began to pull anchor.

Baisho's eyes narrowed as he saw the water stain on the roof. The air was unnaturally heavy with the smell of salt. What had happened here? Sensing a presents on the other side of the building the Uchiha quickly investigated. He found a worker unconscious do to Genjutsu.

'Damn!' He thought. 'Who had been here and how much had they seen?'

….. Just outside of Leaf Village ….

Naruto looked over the two girls closely to make sure there were no injuries. Both sisters were panting for air while holding each other. The oldest turned to thank her savior but found no one there. The boy had already left.

….. A clearing deep in the woods…...

Naruto stood looking up at the half moon in the sky. Never did the small child think things with his brother could be this bad. He somewhat understood doing illegal activities to support the clan, even if in no way did he agree with it, but to let innocent people suffer, to allow children to die to make a point, was pure evil.

The child's hands balled into tight fists. He thought about Izumi, his innocent older sister, who would be judged by the village for the Uchiha's treasonous acts. He thought about Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and everyone else that could die for the Uchiha's ambition. He thought about the orphans in the orphanage, were he used to live, that had no one to protect them when the likes of those Pirates came to still them away for a quick payday.

Baisho was just as guilty as they were. Worse than that, he had been a Shinobi of Hidden Leaf. The very people he wants swore to protect now suffered because he put the Uchiha first. He would murder the village if it meant the Uchiha thrived.

From the depths of Naruto's chakra Kurama stirred. He opened one great red slit eye as the fury of his host grew. He chuckled to himself at the possible long-awaited use of his chakra to weaken the seal. Then he paused as he realized something was wrong.

From the halls of the small child's Chakra Network came a power he hadn't felt sense he was a small kit newly made. The sheer power of his father crashed upon the fox's cage as the reservoirs of untapped power were opened. The water crashed violently against the walls and in the depths of darkness the great Kurama laughed.

**"Finally, someone worthy of the Sage's might."**

….. Back at the docks …...

Baisho watched impatiently as the first ship sailed away with its Slave cargo. The Captain was taking it ,and the mostly press-ganged crew, to the Nagi Islands to sell on the Black Market. The Uchiha knew from stories that he would take liberties from most of the Slaves, and not just the girls.

The Second ship, an all Pirate crew, would be heading in the opposite direction carrying the jewels and money to a small grove of islands not far from Hidden Mist. Criminals pay protection money to the the Water Daimyo to live without being hunted by authorities. Long as they didn't hurt the Land Of Water than they were left alone.

As the final crate of stolen goods was being loaded aboard the second ship, there came a massive oppressive feeling of bloodlust. Every Pirate and corrupt worker on the dock, and the second ship, dropped to their knees helpless. Baisho found he had a hard time breathing. From the far-left side of the dock came a loud cry from a voice the Uchiha recognized.

"Wind Style: Devastating Vacuum Bullets!" **(4)**

Baisho's Sharingan came alive as a multitude of small condensed vacuum air pockets came streaking across the air. The number of projectiles was almost four times that of what Danzo had used in their spar. Each air pocket left a visible wake in the air as they flew forth to destroy. The ship, crew, and cargo were decimated by the attack and thrown to the depths of the harbor. The Pirates still on the docks were ripped apart limb from limb, and their bodies splashed across the wooden planks.

Baisho managed to smash his way through the wooden dock in time to take refuge under the sea. He quickly swam to where the wood met the bank and smashed his way out. He stood just inside the right-side warehouse door. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind him, the white-haired man turned to see his little brother walking out of the shadows.

Baisho noticed he was wearing the sleeveless shirt and Shinobi paints that Izumi used to dress him in. He had no ninja tool kit, and his arms were bare for the world to see. For the first time ever the Uchiha was looking at the jutsu Naruto created tattooed on his skin.

He wasn't a complete fool. Baisho was aware that Ojo had been teaching Naruto and together they made a medical jutsu that saved Hitomi. **(5) **He had no idea about the other arm though.

"That was impressive Naruto." The older boy said in his monotone voice, trying to act calm. "May I ask what you're doing hear and how did you fallow me?"

"The time for talking has passed brother." Naruto said with cold venom. No trace of the shy and polite child that he was at heart showed itself. Instead, what stood before Baisho was an Uzumaki fully committed to battle. "Only one thing is guaranteed. Tomorrow, Izumi cries for one of us."

The arrogant Uchiha was about to retort when he was forced to dodge a white and red kunai. He traced the flight and realized shocked that it was peppermint and not steel.

"What tricks are you pulling Naruto?" He asked confidently even as his danger sense screamed at him. He ducked as the kunai returned, point first, almost impaling the base of his skull. He watched curiously as it floated beside his brother.

"You never cared enough to pay attention to me Baisho." Naruto stated threw clinched teeth. "That will be to my advantage."

"What do you know of combat brat?" The angry Uchiha asked quietly. "What advantage could you have over an elite Uchiha such as me?"

Naruto held his left hand up in the sign for focus as large amounts of cocoa came pouring out of his shirt. It pooled at his feet and began to lazily circle around him on the ground.

Baisho, getting tired of waiting for an attack, launched himself across the warehouse floor. The chocolate came up faster than he anticipated to block his left-hand jab. His fallow up right was also easily stopped to. Pushing off he tried a powerful spin kick that proved to be a mistake. The cocoa formed a hand that grabbed his leg and threw him across the floor with tremendous force.

The warehouse was empty for the most part but, the few boxes that still darted the ground hurt when the Uchiha smashed threw them. Baisho recovered quickly only to front flip over Naruto as he used Shunshin and his peppermint kunai to attack him with a Wind Style: Vacuum Blade. **(6) **From what his Sharingan told him the peppermint acted just like Chakra Metal forged steel. In other words, it was perfect for elemental channeling.

Seeing Naruto was open to attack the older boy aimed a kick to the base of his little brother's skull. Just as his foot was about to make contact the cocoa blocked seemingly from nowhere. Growling in frustration, Baisho gained some distance from the Uzumaki.

The Uchiha fully used his eyes to analyze what his brother was doing. It wasn't a trick. The kid was actually using candy in the form of jutsu. This had to be Fuinjutsu related but Baisho didn't understand enough about the obscure art to make a true guess.

"Your skills are impressive Naruto. I'm guessing Master Ojo taught you well.

Naruto frowned. "No, you are the first person to see my full capability. Ojo-jiji has no idea what I can do."

This really threw Baisho for a loop. If that was true than Naruto was almost entirely self-taught. How was it possible.

'Enough.' The Uchiha thought. 'It's time to end this farce of a battle.' Going through hand signs Baisho unleashed one of his strongest fire jutsu.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flash Destroyer."

A large bird of fire made its way towards Naruto setting the building a blaze. The redhead made two hand signs and a large wall of solid chocolate burst from the ground. When the fire hit the wall, it melted and smothered the fire. Another hand sign from Naruto and the boiling hot thick chocolate became a rushing attack that speed towards Baisho.

'Impossible!' Baisho thought frantically as he dodged the burning globs of death. 'He countered my most powerful fire jutsu with this shit!'

Baisho channeled chakra to his feet and jumped straight up to the roof. He looked around for Naruto but didn't see him anywhere. He noticed the walls start to glow an ominous blue as various bomb tags began to light up. 'He covered the whole room that quickly!' **(7)**

BOOM!

The night was lit by a massive fire ball that used to be a warehouse. The shockwave carried into the small crop of worker houses destroying pretty much everything in sight.

In the distance Naruto looked on knowing his brother wasn't dead. He could feel his jutsu markers, still attached to Baisho, moving underground towards him. He slammed his hands down to the ground.

"Sweet Release: Jagged Peppermint Explosion."

The ground in front of Naruto erupted in peppermint spikes. Baisho barely managed to jump out of the ground in time to avoid impalement. While in midair the Uchiha hurled a shuriken and brought his hand up for focus and called out.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."

Baisho's one shuriken became one hundred and rained down on Naruto. The redhead easily blocked with his Drifting Cocoa Cloud and kept his sensory abilities focused on Baisho. He felt his brother gather a large amount of chakra. He then sensed two of him and guessed he made a clone.

From somewhere in front of him he heard his brother with two voices simultaneously call out.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

The power of the combo technique was incredible. The Uchiha wasn't called Elemental King Baisho for nothing. Naruto jumped threw a wormhole before the attack could hit and wound up free falling through the air curtesy of his black crow circling overhead.

Baisho watched his technique burn away everything it engulfed. He took a deep breath to try and regain some stamina, he figured to run back fast to the village in order to do damage control. Naruto's disappearance would not go unnoticed for long. He dodged to the left just as a large trench appeared in the ground where he had been standing.

Looking up, he saw Naruto fallowing towards him firing off a second wind jutsu from a peppermint sword. He easily dodged the second strike as another large trench was gouged. The Uchiha watched the redhead catch himself with his cocoa.

'I hate using Genjutsu but he's not giving me much choice.' The white-haired boy thought as he locked eyes with Naruto.

'Genjutsu Art: Sleep'

Baisho watched satisfied as the jutsu took effect. He then ground his teeth in frustration as his little brother seemed to shake it off. Naruto then hurled four peppermint shuriken at him that were going to wide to hit him. He paid them no mind as they sailed passed but screamed in pain when their sneak attack hit his back hard.

When the flying projectiles passed him, they fired a small beam of lightning at each other. The four beams became one supercharged bolt and fired back the way they came. Baisho felt his back burning bad as his brother breathed out.

"Sweet Release: Peppermint Flash Surprise."

Naruto watched as Baisho hit the ground and skidded away. The redhead jumped down off his Cocoa Cloud to see if it was truly over.

"Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The small boy turned surprised as the clone in front of him puffed away and the real Baisho caught him completely off guard. He became trapped in the water jutsu which carried him into the ocean. After Naruto sank beneath the waves the Uchiha ran forward to continue funneling chakra to the technique.

Naruto found himself trapped underwater struggling to swim. The problem was he had never been a good swimmer. The Uzumaki tried to gain his bearings to open a wormhole but couldn't focus good enough. Just as the inky black was taking him away, Naruto found himself standing in a large room with a cage on one end.

The cage was massive and held closed by a single flimsy piece of paper. Ankle deep water covered the ground and the small boy could hear a low growling from within the prison.

**"Come closer."** A deep growly voice said.

"K-Kurama, i-i-i-is that you?"

**"Who told you my name, you unworthy worm!"** The mighty fox exclaimed finally revealing himself.

Naruto looked on in wonder at the fox. The creature was easily the biggest thing he had ever seen. His teeth were so big and white that they hurt his eyes to look at. Honestly, he imagined blood stains or something.

"H-hello K-K-Kurama. I-I-I'm Naruto. It's n-n-nice t-t-to finally m-m-meet you."

**"Stop that insufferably stuttering."** The Kyuubi growled. Naruto looked down in shame.

The fox studied the boy closely. Judging by what he felt and the knowledge the child had about his real name, he probably somehow meet Hagoromo. Sighing, the fox said. **"Look, we don't have time for this kid. If you don't pull my chakra, we're both dead."**

Naruto remember the predicament that he was in outside his head. Looking at Kurama he asked. "H-how d-do I pull y-y-y…."

**"Just focus on the door and try channeling energy like usual."** Kurama said cutting off the stutter.

Naruto did as the fox told him. Focusing on the door he channeled chakra. Red energy began to flow from the bars and slowly circle him. He stopped pulling chakra and watched as the power flowed from the water straight into his own body.

Suddenly he was back in the ocean, only this time swimming against the current was easier. His feet found the bottom and he kicked off straight into the ground. He burst from the surface like a rocket heading straight up into the air.

Baisho watched Naruto leave the water covered in the fox's red chakra. Of all the times his stupid brother could discover the monster's power it had to be now. He watched as the boy finally landed on the bank ready to continue.

"This is getting old Naruto. Just give up already." The Uchiha said angrily.

Naruto didn't bother to retort. He gathered his chakra and unleashed his Cocoa Cloud once more to attack his brother. Baisho dodged heavy attacks meant to crush him as well spikes of peppermint meant to impale him. He noticed the attacks were faster than before.

Knowing he couldn't keep this game of dodge jutsu going forever, the older boy ran forward to once again engage with Taijutsu. He applied more chakra to his hands and feet in hopes of smashing his way through. To his frustration the Cocoa was proving to be unyielding, but he was making head way. Several times the cloud just barely managed to block his attacks. It was only a matter of time before he made it through.

Naruto was trying to think of a way to end it. Never did the small boy think he would be so desperate to kill his evil older brother. He had one jutsu that he knew could kill with one blow, and with Wormhole Jutsu a hit was almost a guarantee. The problem was he couldn't rely on an almost guarantee to win. He had to find some way to keep Baisho from moving and preoccupied while he struck as fast as possible.

Using his Cocoa Cloud to block Baisho's sight, Naruto vanished again threw his wormhole. He reappeared twenty yards away and began to rapidly fly through hand signs and stopped on Dragon. Baisho was trying to locate his brother in the split second he lost him when four small spikes of peppermint sprang up around him in a twenty yard diameter. Each gave a crackle of energy before shooting an arcing bolt of lightning into the air which joined directly above the Uchiha's head.

"Sweet Release Lightning Combo: Limelight Jutsu!"

Even as Naruto called out the legendary technique Baisho had already read the chakra with his Sharingan. He knew there was no way to dodge the jutsu, as Substitution would be disrupted before it could connect with anything outside the circle, and every basic Shinobi ability he had was useless in simply surviving the lightning attack. A blinding flash of light and one loud crack of thunder destroyed everything inside the dome of power.

Naruto looked on in anticipation. He waited to see what would remain of his brother. A large serge of chakra emitted from the smoke. Standing inside a large transparent grey skeletal ribcage was a bleeding eyed Uchiha, panting and slightly hunched over.

Baisho laughed breathlessly at the stunned look on Naruto's face. "Did you think you could kill an elite Uchiha like me so easy? Behold one of the greatest jutsu of the Sharingan, Susanoo!"

**"Naruto!" **The young Uzumaki heard someone call from within his head.

'Kurama?' The shocked boy thought to himself.

**"Yes, it's me." **The fox growled. **"We've established a mental link because we met. I think I can help you fight."**

'How?' Naruto asked quickly bringing up his cocoa to block a blow from Susanoo, Baisho's jutsu grew a skeletal right arm and tried to crush him. He began to panic as his defenses were almost breached.

**"Focus on the cage door again and pull more of my chakra. Then direct it to the Sensor Seal on the back of your neck. If I'm right, this well allow me to channel my very will into the Cocoa Cloud Defense Jutsu you invented."**

Naruto did as the fox told him. He instantly felt the red chakra flowing from the seal as he concentrated on the Sensor Tag. The seal began to heat up a little as it took in the red chakra and direct it out to the Cocoa Cloud Defense.

An ominous aura filled the air as the chocolate took on a much darker shade of brown. Baisho watched as a fox head complete with red eyes and a white sharp teeth took shape within the mass of cocoa.

'Damn, this is bad!' The Uchiha thought frantically. He had wasted to much chakra in hopes of ending this fight quickly. Now he was running on fumes and had yet to even land any real blows to Naruto.

Baisho concentrated hard and produced another skeleton arm and hand. He brought his hands together in a clapping motion and the transparent skeleton torso mimicked the action. Naruto easily halted the arms with his Kurama powered cocoa cloud, forming the fox's front legs and hands to do so. He then fired a giant peppermint kunai from the mass that hammered into Baisho's Susanoo, driving him back twenty yards or so.

"Is that all you've got little brother?" Baisho screamed. He then began to pant at the strain of keeping Susanoo active. He quickly brought the arms of his construct up and crossed them in front of himself, blocking the small mass of red chakra that had been fired from the fox head's mouth.

Naruto took a close look to analyze his enemy. His brother's eyes had lost the three tomoe sense they had merged into a new design. His Sharingan now looked like three curved top T's whose ends were touching at the eye's middle. However, feeling his chakra and seeing the clear strain on his face, Naruto realized that Baisho was more like a child picking up a sword that was much too heavy, but still trying to fight with it anyway. This power was taking everything Baisho had to maintain but he refused to let it go, his Uchiha arrogance was killing him.

The Uzumaki began going through hand signs at a rapid speed. Baisho watched as best he could with his blurred vision and read the signs for a jutsu, but his eyesight was failing him at the distance so he was unable to determine which one. The mass of chocolate powder circling at Naruto's feet began to rise up in several places, forming twenty dragon heads. They opened their mouths, half charged up wind chakra and the rest lightning.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Blast!"

"Lightning Release: Destruction Sphere!"

Baisho put everything he had into repelling the attack. The bright flashes and explosions kept him fully occupied, but he still managed to feel something that didn't make any sense. In his front he could still easily feel his brother and the fox demon's power, but he could also feel them both behind him. He turned quickly to see the redhead coming at him through a hole in midair, just inside the Susanoo's ribcage. His right hand held a ball of sickly green swirling chakra.

Baisho dropped the Susanoo and turned to block the attack. Naruto was faster as he jabbed his hand in Baisho's chest.

"Dark Medic Jutsu: Plague Rasengan!"

**(Author's Note)**

**(1). Sweet Release:** I thought about using diamond or metal but realized metal had been used in other stories before and diamond was to much like Crystal Release. This is still Naruto and the main reason I made him shyer than the original show was because I didn't want him bragging about how strong he was to everyone. Secrecy is his greatest weapon and lets face it, if the original Naruto could have picked his elemental nature than he would have used Ramen Release or The Biggest Baddest Ultimate Bomb Release. My version of Naruto still has a playful Uzumaki streak even if he's quite about it. Also he is a genius when it comes to Fuinjutsu but not much else. His medical jutsu works so well because of the seal that controls it's behavior. He doesn't actually know how the body works beyond a basic understanding. He knows more about elemental jutsu and famous ninja because of studying. Also Sweet Release is eatable unless there's a poison factor involved but will decay and fade over time.

**(2). Peppermint: **Thought I did a good job explaining but I'll clarify. Asuma Sarutobi's Trench Knives are made of Chakra Metal and is the reason they channel chakra so well. Naruto's peppermint has the same quality. So, he can literally have a whole arsenal of weapons and armor that are made of 'Chakra Medal'. Peppermint is weaker than steel but when Naruto channels earth chakra it can become slightly stronger than steel.

**(3). Earth Chakra:** If Asuma had a natural affinity to earth chakra and channeled it into his knives, than they would become much heavier and stronger. Possible as strong as Kimimaro's bones. When Naruto channels earth chakra into his peppermint it becomes stronger but is still technically eatable. It doesn't become concrete mixed with candy cane. It's the dense strong nature of the earth, not the actual dirt and rock, that combines with the jutsu.

**(4). Wind Release: Devastating Vacuum Bullets:** Naruto's own technique which he invented after mastering the bullet technique. More powerful wind projectiles in greater numbers.

**(5). Ojo's training of Naruto:** Miss conception that a lot of people have about Naruto's development with Fuinjutsu. This includes the Hyuga. Izumi never bothers to correct anyone, and Naruto is to shy and humble to brag.

**(6). Wind Release: Vacuum Blade:** Naruto figured out the jutsu by experimentation. It wasn't taught to him by anyone.

**(7). Blowing up the Warehouse:** Naruto learned how to apply seals with his chakra. He can spiderweb seals to cover an area quickly with kanji and tags. Did this with explosion tags.

Also:

A few other things to note is Kurama's attitude towards Naruto. He believes that sense Naruto has the Sage's power than he is someone worthy of fighting alongside with. That's why he was so helpful.

Naruto also doesn't have a true darkness self like he did in the show because Izumi and Hinata saved him at a young age. He can't use all of Kurama's power yet as he's too young and his body still needs to develop. More on that in the next chapter.


	8. Meeting-Of-The-Minds

….. Hokage's Office (morning) …...

Sarutobi read the file Tsunade had just handed him. After two weeks of investigations the ANBU hadn't found out anything regarding Uchiha Baisho's assassination. After his most elite ninja had failed in uncovering information, he had contacted both Jiraiya and Tsunade. Both had looked into the issue using their various expertise.

Taking a long drag on his pipe the Hokage read the conclusion drawn up on the killing jutsu. "A Dark Medical Jutsu, are you sure about this Tsunade?"

The blonde with pigtails narrowed her eyes angrily as she folded her hands in front of her face. "Yes, I'm sure. A Medical Jutsu designed purely to kill. No lifesaving applications at all. This also clears the Konoha Medical Corps."

Looking up from the report Sarutobi asked. "Why is that?"

"Because" Tsunade began clinching her folded hands together. "No self-respecting Medic Ninja would create such a technique."

"This jutsu caused massive cellular death threw out the body. Baisho's bones and muscles deteriorated at an alarming rate, almost like rapid decay. Also, judging by brainwave activity at the moment of death, I'm certain he was alive for a few seconds and felt everything after the hit. His internal organs were almost completely liquified."

"Something I did find odd was a chakra burn on Baisho's chest. It was like a dense mass of chakra was slammed into him hard, but there wasn't any usual damage associated with that type of attack. I'm almost certain the burn was caused by the killing blow, but I'm having a hard time seeing any medical jutsu, even one designed for killing only, needing that much chakra.

Jiraiya was thinking about that burn as well. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. He almost thought it could be a Rasengan burn but dismissed the thought almost at once. The only two people alive that knew the jutsu were himself and Kakashi Hatake.

"What have you been able to uncover?" Sarutobi asked gravely looking to the hermit.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "Not much I'm afraid. The pirate crew had a deal with the Water Daimyo for safe harbor. Going by the accounts of the rescued abductees, I'm convinced the person that killed Baisho also saved them. I'm also sure there were other Uchiha involved."

Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe as he thought back on what he knew so far. The two sisters found outside the village walls reported that someone managed to pull them from the water, and then dump them at the gates within seconds, or so they believed. Another possibility was a Genjutsu of some sort that the rescuer used to hide his or her identity. Regardless, it was there story that got ANBU moving to investigate Smoke Harbor. Upon arriving they found what remained of the corrupt Uchiha and several dead workers.

Not much longer reports came in from a village not far down the coast about a rescued Pirate ship. Several people had given reports about being abducted and sold into slavery. After sailing away the Captain had all the captured people and press-ganged crew locked in the cargo hold. Someone snuck on board, murdered the slavers, then unlocked the cargo hold and left. Luckily, enough people on board had experience with sailing and managed to get the boat safely to shore. It was after several people explained about two girls being drowned the ANBU figured out they had been at Smoke Harbor as well.

"The Uchiha themselves launched an investigation." Sarutobi stated while tapping his pipe on the ashtray. "They concluded that Baisho was working alone. Do you have anything that contradicts their investigation."

Jiraiya scratched his cheek thinking. "Nothing concrete, but are you familiar with Uchiha Kanemoto? He controls most of the Uchiha foreign business interests and banking. Lately, there have been rumors circulating that he and two other Uchiha have been involved in several shady deals. Kanemoto has a mother-in-law that lives in the Land Of Rice that recently received a large amount of money for a small piece of property that is worthless. The buyer is a banker that lives on Nagi."

"I see." Hiruzen sighed. "You think the Pirates were simply in charge of delivery and Baisho was supervising. The real buyer for the 'merchandise' is the banker on Nagi."

Sarutobi closed his eyes deep in thought. Tsunade and Jiraiya waited patiently for their former Sensei to speak. Finally, he looked to his two remaining students.

"There are things we need to discuss regarding the Uchiha Clan and Konoha. Nether of you are going to like what I have to say. The Elders and Danzo didn't want the two of you involved because they believe you, Jiraiya, are more effective keeping tabs on enemies outside of Konoha, and you, Tsunade, are in too delicate of a state to voice a decent solution. The truth is I should have brought both of you in sooner than this."

….. Public Park …...

Izumi was seating on a park bench thinking about her older brother. Beside her was the completed Uchiha Police report. She had read the file over from front to back three times already and still couldn't believe it. How could Baisho be so cruel to innocent people?

In the distance her little brother was playing on the slide and monkey bars with Choji and Shikamaru. Both kids had been forced to come by there mothers. Shikamaru was half asleep leaning against the slide ladder and Choji was going down the slide after Naruto. Hearing someone approach Izumi turned to see Itachi walking up. She hadn't actually seen much of him sense he joined ANBU and the death of Shisui.

"He seems to be in good spirits." Itachi commented watching Naruto play with his friends.

Izumi said nothing as she turned back to her little brother, the girl's mind still on the file. Itachi looked at his friend sadly as he didn't know how to comfort her. He sat down next to her and continued to watch the kids.

"Has there been any development in the investigation from the ANBU side? So far are clan have found nothing." Izumi asked quietly.

"Nothing so far. Lord Jiraiya believes the real Criminal Mastermind behind the slave shipment lives on Nagi Island." Itachi explained. "An ANBU team that specializes in live extraction was sent out to find the culprit and bring them back to Konoha. Luckily, the village has a special standing extradition order with the Nagi Islands."

Izumi placed her elbows on her knees to hold her chin on her hands. She glared down at the ground and asked bitterly. "Does the Uchiha Clan have anything to fear from what this person might have to say?"

Itachi gave no comment which confirmed Izumi's suspicions about Baisho working for the clan. "Who put my brother up to it?"

Itachi sighed exasperatedly. He was under orders from both the Uchiha and Hokage to not tell Izumi anything. The Hokage wanted to save her and Naruto some pain and the Uchiha wanted this to blow over quickly and quietly. As much as he wanted to confide in his last remaining Uchiha friend, he couldn't do so without violating orders. Ironically, the order he was truly wishing he didn't have to fallow was the one both clan and village agreed with.

"Uchiha Baito requested leave for himself and his two sons." Izumi stated to her silent friend. "Two Uchiha Jounin and one high level Chunin are away on a hunting trip. Guess that means are wonderful family is tying up loss ends."

Growing frustrated with Itachi's silence, but still trying to keep her voice down, Izumi grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him hard and whispered harshly. "Dammit, talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say? What could possibly make you feel better about losing your older brother?" Itachi asked sadly.

Izumi reach down beside her leg and grabbed the police file. She pulled out the pre-autopsy picture of Baisho and handed it over to Itachi. The prodigy glanced at it, having already seen it before, and tried to hand it back. "You shouldn't be looking at this. Who gave you the file anyway?"

"Your father gave it to me when I asked for it. Being a direct family member, he had no right to refuse me." Izumi said shoving the picture back under Itachi's nose. "Take a closer look at the burn on Baisho's chest."

Itachi took the picture back and looked at the indicated area were the spiral-like burn mark was. "What am I looking at?"

"Not long ago, me and Naruto had dinner with Lady Namikaze and her daughter Sakura. During the meal, Sakura explained all excited about some special Taijutsu training she and Naruto had received from Hatake Kakashi. She even went on to explain how Kakashi had shown them the Rasengan."

Itachi sat quietly not real knowing where this was going. What did Kakashi and the Rasengan have to do with anything. His attention snapped back to Izumi as she continued.

"What not many people know is that Naruto is actually good at manipulating and controlling chakra when in large amounts. He managed to copy the tree walking and water walking exercise just by watching them being used and feeling how the chakra worked. Knowing this, I asked him about the Rasengan when we got home and were alone."

"He was hesitant at first but finally confided in me he had learned the technique. He then demonstrated the jutsu right there in are Living Room."

Itachi was speechless as he stared back towards Naruto. He knew from his father that the Fourth's legendary jutsu was one of a few techniques, not affiliated with a blood limit, the Sharingan couldn't copy. How had Naruto managed the impossible feat with only one demonstration.

"Do you remember the story about my brother saving Lady Hyuga with a medical jutsu?"

Itachi nodded his head and stated. "The jutsu he and Master Ojo invented."

Izumi shook her head and said. "No, Naruto invented the jutsu all on his own. Somehow, he was able to learn a lot about Fuinjutsu in a short amount of time, and create a medical technique no one had ever seen before. My little brother knows both medical ninjutsu and the Rasengan."

Itachi looked from the girl, to the picture, and then out to Naruto sliding down the slide again. "Even if all that's true, there's no way he could have trailed Baisho to the harbor, fight him, defeat him, and then sneak back to Konoha without the ANBU detecting him. Also, the only way Naruto could have hit Baisho with the Rasengan would be up close. Your older brother was no pushover."

Izumi lend back on the bench and stared up at the sky. "The report says that Baisho fought an unknown ninja who was skilled in lightning and wind-based attacks. There was also evidence of an unknown element to this Shinobi's attacks that might have been an obscure Earth Release. I'm not so sure about lightning or any possible earth jutsu, but I know Naruto has trained in Wind Release."

"Also, Naruto wasn't grieving for the three days after Baisho died, I just told everyone he was. Instead he had a high fever and body shakes. I think his sickness was a side effect of using the fox's chakra."

Itachi had a blank look on his face as he thought on the issue. The fox chakra aside, how could Naruto be strong enough to kill his older brother. Had he unleashed the full force of Kyuubi than it would have been noticed by the village, even from the coast.

Talking to himself out loud, Itachi said absentmindedly. "I wonder if it could be Sasuke's heart that makes him so strong."

It took Izumi a second to realize what the boy was saying. When she did the girl gave him an astonished look. "You real think Naruto is so strong because he has Sasuke's heart. That's big of you."

"I know it sounds ridiculous but hear me out." Itachi said seriously. "Sasuke mastered the Fire Ball Jutsu in only a day to a degree that surpassed me and my father. Not only that but after a week of work he only needed the sign of focus to use it."

"I've literally been trying to force him to cut back on training because I want him to enjoy his childhood. I want him to have that time of innocents and wonder that I lost at the age of four. My Uncle showed Sasuke the Earth Style: Stone Barrier jutsu a month ago, and it only took him a day and a half to use it. I worry that if the wrong people discover his skill, they'll force him to abandon his childhood to early."

Izumi felt sorry for Itachi because she worried about Naruto in the same manner. If people discovered his Fuinjutsu skill, than they would try and make him a Shinobi now instead of letting him attend the Academy. "You real think their heart swap has something to do with their unnatural skill?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Remember, right after Naruto got out of the hospital he almost killed that bully with a precision chakra enhanced attack. It wasn't long after that father showed Sasuke the Fire Ball Jutsu."

Itachi's face seemed to take on a grim look. "There is evidence of something similar in our own clan actually. Have you ever heard of the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Izumi shook her head no and Itachi explained the dark truth of the Uchiha's greater evolved ocular power. The girl felt queasy at hearing that some Uchiha had actually killed their best friends in order to gain the ability. She was further sickened by the fact Uchiha Madara had stolen his younger brother's eyes to gain an even greater evolved eye, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Did Baisho have the ability?" At Itachi's silent nod Izumi began to silently cry. "So, he had fallen that far. He killed someone close to himself for power. More than likely he would have done the same to me in order to gain the final evolution. I didn't know him at all, did I?"

"There is nothing to suggest he knew about the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or that he was going to use you to obtain it." Itachi said trying to comfort his friend.

Izumi didn't believe Itachi at all but let it go. Baisho was dead and Naruto needed her now. "What you suggest about the heart swap has some ground to stand on. However, to gain the final form of Sharingan you have to take your sibling's eyes. That means there must be a strong genetic connection between the donor and recipient. Naruto and Sasuke don't have such a connection."

"There must be something we're not seeing. Maybe something to do with Kyuubi." Itachi said thinking to himself. He gave Izumi a questioning look and asked. "Do you hate Naruto for killing Baisho?"

Izumi watched her little brother swinging on the monkey bars with Choji. Shikamaru was sitting on top of the bars looking bored. "No, I'm mad that it had to be Naruto to kill Baisho. Had I been present then I would have killed him instead. Naruto shouldn't have had to go through that. I failed as a big sister because I didn't keep my little brother safe."

Izumi then gave Itachi a pleading look. "That's why I need to know what you know. I believe Naruto fallowed Baisho that night because he knew what was happening. That means he possibly knows what's really going on with the clan, whatever it is, and who sent are older brother on that mission. If Naruto starts going after Uchiha Clan members, than there will be retaliation."

"If the clan thinks it's someone working for Lord Hokage than that would be even worse. I have heard people saying they believe the ANBU killed my brother already and Shisui. If the Uchiha believe the village is deliberately targeting are strongest members than it could lead to fighting."

'She doesn't know how close she is to the truth.' Itachi thought to himself. "Let me talk with the Hokage about bringing you in on the secrets. I can't do anything yet without violating orders."

"I don't know if I can trust the Hokage, Itachi-kun, but I trust you." **(1)**

Nether Uchiha said anything more as they held hands and watched the children play. It wasn't much longer Itachi had to leave after getting a secret signal to attend a meeting with Hokage.

….. Hokage's Office (afternoon) …...

Jiraiya stood in the corner, arms crossed, and eyes closed, deep in thought. All that Sarutobi Sensei had revealed to him and Tsunade weighed heavy on his mind. Anger pumped threw him at the confirmation that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the once held God Of Shinobi, had become nothing more than a stupid old man. How could he possibly have allowed things to get this bad.

'I doubt they helped the situation any.' The Toad Sage thought bitterly looking across the room. There stood the Elders and Danzo who had just recently arrived. The old war hawk didn't look happy about the fact both Sannin had been brought in on the big secret, but so far hadn't said anything. All six people were waiting for Itachi and Kakashi.

According to Sarutobi, Kakashi had been ordered to give Smoke Harbor one more look. He had been out of the village for the last few days on a mission. Hiruzen had sent him word to pass through the harbor upon his return.

The Hokage fired up his pipe again just as a knock came from the door. Without invitation both Kakashi and Itachi came in. The Uchiha didn't really look surprised to see everyone and was glade they were finally letting others in on the problem.

"Kakashi, Itachi, please come in and shut the door. This meeting will be considered top secret unless I say otherwise." Sarutobi explained. "Kakashi, before you give your report there are things you need to know."

What fallowed next was an explanation on the Uchiha rebellion, and the steps that had so far been taken to stop bloodshed. Threw out the explanation Kakashi didn't say anything until it was over.

The hand-me-down Sharingan user sighed exasperatedly. "Well, this is a fine mess."

Sarutobi took a pull from his pipe and asked Itachi. "Do you have anything new to report?"

There was a small look of hesitation in Itachi's eyes. He then spoke. "The Uchiha believe Baisho was killed by ANBU because he had become too powerful. Several believe that Shisui was killed for the same reason. However, some Uchiha believe he killed himself and others think I killed him to obtain stronger power."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

Itachi then violated the secrets of the Uchiha Clan by explaining to everyone present all about Mangekyou Sharingan. He also explained how Baisho possible possessed the abilities do to inconsistencies in a mission report were a friend died, and because of noted damage to the battlefield were the traitor died.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and asked. "Do we know how Shisui died?"

"From all reports it would seem suicide was in fact the cause. The strain of being in between the Uchiha Clan and Konoha drove him to it." Danzo answered simply. Itachi remained quiet sense revealing the truth at this point and time wouldn't help the situation.

Koharu Utatane looked around the room and asked. "On Baisho's possible assassin, do we have anything new."

"Other than confirming that the killing blow was in fact a Dark Medical Jutsu no." Tsunade explained.

"I've been able to make contact with several spies in the Land Of Water as well the Nagi Islands." Jiraiya stated. "It's believed a front-man posing as a Banker was the buyer of the Slave shipment. We believe they hired the Uchiha for security who then hired the Pirates for delivery. Sarutobi has already dispatched an ANBU unit to retrieve the frontman. We're hoping he can tell us which Uchiha he negotiated the deal with."

Sarutobi was about ask Kakashi if he had anything to report when he saw the hesitation again in Itachi's eyes. "Do you have anything new to report Itachi?"

The young Uchiha looked the Hokage in the eye hesitantly and asked. "May I speak with you alone for a moment sir?"

Everyone was silent as the Hokage thought about the request. After a moment he addressed the young protégé. "I'm sorry Itachi, but no. If we are to solve this problem without bloodshed than everyone here needs to know all the facts."

Itachi waited a moment, perhaps to see if Sarutobi would change his mind, then sighed. "I believe that Uzumaki Naruto killed Uchiha Baisho based on facts Uchiha Izumi shared with me."

Everyone was stunned as the statement sank in. It was Elder Councilman Homura Mitokado that spoke first. "That's impossible, how could he have done so. A boy just shy of eight with no real combat training killing an elite Uchiha former Jounin! How?"

"Kakashi," Itachi spoke addressing his fellow Sharingan user. "You demonstrated the Rasengan to Uzumaki-san and Namikaze Sakura one evening during a sparing lesson?"

At Kakashi confirming nod Itachi explained. "This one demonstration was all it took for Naruto to learn the Fourth's jutsu and duplicate it. Izumi confirmed as much when she explained how her little brother demonstrated the Rasengan for her in their Living Room."

"What?" Was all Kakashi was able to say. He actually did better than anyone else.

After absorbing the information Jiraiya gave a short laugh. "I see where you're going with this. I had the same thought when I first saw the picture of Baisho's corpse. The chakra burns on his chest looked like they were caused by the Rasengan. I dismissed this thought though, because the only two people I knew to know the technique are in this room."

Tsunade had also figured it out. "The medical jutsu he made that saved Lady Hitomi Hyuga! You think he combined both techniques into a one hit kill jutsu?"

Itachi nodded and asked. "Would a medical based Rasengan cause the damage that was done to Baisho?"

Tsunade thought about all she knew of the Rasengan. She had studied the damaging effects of the technique for several years during the Third Great Ninja War. She could see the chaotic nature of the chakra combined with medical jutsu doing sever damage.

Jiraiya was thinking of something else. He was remembering all the times he watched Minato flash in and waylay an unsuspecting target. He remembered back to the day he examined Naruto while he was in the hospital and knew just how the boy could have won the fight.

"Even if the boy has such a technique, how could he have used it on Uchiha Baisho." Danzo asked. He needed to know everything about the village's weapon.

Jiraiya looked to Hiruzen. The old man gave him the go ahead to talk.

"After the heart transplant incident involving Naruto and Sasuke, I examined are little Uzumaki to discover that Minato's Master Tag on the Kyuubi's prison had been replaced with someone else's. After the hospital staff turned over some surprising drawings done by the boy, I discovered that Naruto himself had placed his own Master Tag on the cage door."

"That's insane!" Koharu exclaimed. "The level of skill and knowledge to perform such an act would take years to develop!"

"Not for Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said smiling. "He appears to have some unnatural ability regarding his ability to learn Fuinjutsu. We have yet to determine exactly what it is but it's definitely Uzumaki Clan related."

"It was more than just the Master Tag that we discovered" Jiraiya continued. "We also discovered that Naruto was trying to invent a space/time jutsu as well. One based off the Fourth Hokage's design. It was Uchiha Ojo that actually showed him Minato's jutsu marker which started him on the path of teleportation."

Kakashi was stunned. "So, not only does he possess Minato Sensei's Rasengan, but also his Flying Thunder God Jutsu?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said. "No, Naruto could never control his chakra enough to accurately use the Fourth's technique. He was in the process of making a new technique based on the Fourth's. One that didn't require the precision chakra control."

After finishing the explanation Jiraiya had a thought. 'The only reason I can't use the Flying Thunder God is because I to can't use such a small amount of precise chakra ether. Could I use Naruto's method?"

Sarutobi turned to Itachi and said. "We believe Baisho encountered a powerful user of both wind and lightning jutsu. It is also possible there was unknown earth jutsu as well. Do you think Naruto had help possibly?"

"His sister also confirmed to me Naruto had received instruction in wind techniques. She was unsure about lightning or earth."

The Hokage sat back in his chair thinking. He lit his pipe and looked to Kakashi. The one eyed Jounin seemed to still be taking everything in.

"Kakashi, what did you discover at Smoke Harbor?"

The man snapped out of his daze to look at his leader. "What I have to say was supposed to be impossible, but after everything else I think it won't be so hard to except."

"When I arrived at the harbor, the first thing I noticed was the massive elemental jutsu damage. I also believed that the warehouses and surrounding buildings had been destroyed by exploding tags. Reviewing the ANBU's original report I saw they had agreed with all of this already."

"The only thing we disagree on is a detail that at first appeared to be only minor. All the candy that covered the battlefield."

Koharu spoke up confused. "I remember, it was believed that an illegal shipment of stolen sweets had been kept in the warehouses when they were bombed. The explosion scattered peppermint and chocolate everywhere."

"That's what I thought to until I took a closer look." Kakashi explained, removing a Storage Scroll from his green vest. He unsealed the scroll on Hiruzen's Desktop. After the small puff of smoke cleared everyone saw pieces of peppermint.

Everyone watched silently as Kakashi began arranging the pieces just so. When he stepped back everyone saw what he was getting at.

"A kunai and a katana made out of peppermint." Tsunade asked amused. 'Only an Uzumaki would think of something like that.'

"I think it's more than that Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said. "Judging by the amount of chocolate and peppermint I was actually thinking we were looking at some kind of Ninjutsu."

Everyone gave Kakashi incredible looks. Then everyone turned to look at Jiraiya, but the Sage was just as flabbergasted by the idea to though.

It was Tsunade that spoke. "So, you're saying Uzumaki Naruto found some way to use his own special element and he chose candy. That would actually be a classic Uzumaki move."

"Is it possible? Could the boy have created an artificial element somehow." Koharu asked in complete shock. In all her Shinobi career she had never heard of such a thing.

"It would definitely be a Fuinjutsu based ability." Jiraiya said smiling. "Uzumaki's were known more for pranks and Fuinjutsu than anything else. This boy just combined both of his clan's deadliest aspects into one Ultimate Jutsu."

"If what we believe to be true is correct, then the Jinchuriki is in danger." Danzo said urgently. "If the Uchiha discover he murdered one of their own than they will retaliate. He should be removed immediately."

The Sannin were giving Danzo cold looks while Itachi's and Kakashi's were unreadable. Sarutobi took a pull from his pipe thinking it over.

Homura spoke up quickly in hopes of swaying the Hokage. "Lord Danzo is correct. For his own safety and the village's best interest, the boy should be removed. The ANBU would be the best place for him if the Uchiha want him dead."

"If he needs protecting, than the Hyuga would gladly take him in I'm sure." Koharu spoke in a hard voice. Everyone gave her surprised looks sense it was rare for her to disagree with the other two council members.

"We will not do anything so drastic." Sarutobi said comely. "Itachi, watch over Naruto-kun and do your best to uncover his jutsu. Don't approach him yet about Baisho sense we don't want to alarm him."

"Sir, I request permission to inform Uchiha Izumi about all that is happening regarding Naruto and the Uchiha." Itachi requested formally.

Jiraiya spoke up in agreement with the protégé. "The girl has proven trustworthy Sarutobi. I believe Uchiha Ojo might also be someone to confide in as well."

Sarutobi thought it over and said. "You may inform Izumi, but not Ojo. Let's not forget he has yet to reveal anything about the Uchiha Rebellion to me or the council despite plenty of opportunities to do so. I'm sure he has Naruto's best interest at heart but, I can't take any unnecessary chances with anyone I'm not absolutely certain about."

The meeting ended after that with Itachi running to see Izumi. He was happy he could finally confide everything to his friend. He wondered about his brother and Naruto, contemplating whether or not the heart transplant had anything to do with their unnatural development. He would keep a close eye on both boys for everyone's sake.

Meanwhile, Danzo had other ideas. Hiruzen Sarutobi was a weak-willed fool that wore his heart upon his sleeve. The Sannin were powerful Shinobi but also lacked the conviction to do what was necessary for the Leaf Village's supremacy. It would seem Itachi had begun to believe the Uchiha could still be saved, which was going against everything he had been trying to groom the boy for, and the inclusion of Uchiha Izumi would only complicate things further. Something would have to be done and soon.

**Author's Note**

(1): Izumi doesn't trust the Hokage to have the strength anymore to protect Naruto. She doesn't think he would intentionally hurt him or her. Just clarifying, she still likes the old man.


	9. Dark-Roots-Bloody-Water

**Author's Note: (Please Read)** **This story is rated M for a reason. If violent death upsets anyone than don't read the final section at the end of the chapter called (A small house by a river). It showcases two villains I made for the story and explains why they are such monsters. It also gives examples. You have been warned. Please understand that if you don't read the very last section it won't affect future chapters with how I intended to write them. Thank you. I own nothing.**

Izumi looked at herself in the hallway mirror making sure her headband was straight. Today was the first mission she would receive that took her out of the village and she wanted to impress the clients.

Six months ago, Itachi had finally revealed the big secret. The young girl still couldn't believe that her family would try and overthrow the current regime. She too believed the Uchiha were unfairly treated in the village, but it was no excuse to rebel.

After she had talked with Itachi the Hokage himself sent for her. He made her swear loyalty to the village and then explained he would promote her to Genin. He wanted her to help keep a closer eye on the Uchiha and being a ninja would help her do that. She had been looking forward to at least one more year with her friends at the academy, but duty called. Naruto was still angry about it.

During the meeting with Lord Hokage, Izumi tried to convince him to let her confront Naruto about his true skill, but the old man was adamant about keeping her little brother as much in the dark as possible. She understood his reasoning sense she too wanted Naruto safe. He deserved to be a kid just as much as anyone else, Izumi would die before she allowed the clan or village to twist him into a weapon, but just how much was he enjoying his childhood when he obviously knew what was coming. He had already killed several Pirates and their older brother.

Walking down the hallway of the apartment she now shared with Naruto, Izumi admired their little home. Sense it was just the two of them, the clan had relocated the brother and sister to a smaller space. It was the same apartment Izumi had shared with Baisho a few years ago actually. Lady Mikoto had invited both siblings to live at the Main House but Izumi declined. She knew Mikoto hadn't known about the theft of Naruto's heart until after the surgery, but that didn't mean the woman wouldn't have agreed to save her son. Also, she didn't want Naruto around them just in case anything bad went down and they tried to us Kyuubi to fight.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her baby brother eating a bowl of cereal. When he noticed she was in the room he turned away angrily. Izumi smiled sadly at him but said nothing. She rubbed his head affectionately as she walked past him to get her own cereal, but stopped noticing the Honey Wheats box was empty. Picking up the empty box from the counter she shook it in front of Naruto's grumpy face.

"I bought this yesterday Naruto!"

The little redhead said nothing as he angrily hugged his bowl. "I eat when I'm depressed." He said in a low voice.

Izumi threw the box away in disgust and opened the fridge. All the eggs, sausage, and bacon were gone as well. She walked over to the sink and saw an assortment of empty dishes. It looked like someone had cooked a breakfast buffet. How had she not smelt this while getting ready.

She turned to glare at Naruto in time to watch him polish off the cereal. He slammed down his bowl and glared back at the angry girl. Izumi took a calming breath and sat down across from the mad little Fuinjutsu Master.

"I know you don't like me being a ninja and I know you don't want me to leave the safety of the village." She began in a forced calm manner. "However, we can't stay children forever. The village needs me to fight for it and protect its interests."

"I need you." Naruto said with a sad pout. "There are other people to go be ninja."

Izumi sighed exasperatedly. They had this conversation many times sense she became a ninja. Naruto feared losing her, which she fully understood, but it is what it is. Her little brother wanted her safe, but she wanted the same for him. Being a ninja could help in that regard.

Izumi came round the table and hugged the little boy. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll come back safe. I got two powerful teammates and a legendary sensei."

She had been placed on a team with Genin a few years older than herself. They were two-year veterans whose original teammate retired after his mother took sick. Both were Taijutsu Experts and ready to be Chunin. Zisho Sensei was a legendary swords man known as The Phantom Blade Of Hidden Leaf.

"The Uchiha Curse is to get stuck with the weakest classmates usually. Just ask any Uchiha that has graduated sense the last war and they'll tell you the same. I actually got pretty lucky with this group."

Naruto looked up from his sister's arms to see her smiling face. The little boy continued to pout as he squirmed out of her embrace and ran to his room. Izumi sighed to herself, wondering if she had ever been this much trouble for Baisho, and fallowed. Before she could knock on the door though, Naruto came back out.

He was holding two scrolls in his arms. He led Izumi back to the kitchen table and unfolded one. The girl saw it was a summoning contract of some sort.

"I've managed to Chakra Tame several crows." Naruto began in a quietly stubborn voice. "This contract will allow you to summon them and they will instinctively obey your will. I got the idea from Itachi. Also, if you put enough chakra into the summons then they will appear big enough to ride on."

Izumi hadn't been expecting this but signed the contract in blood. Naruto handed her the second scroll which she saw contained jutsu based off the crows, there was even the special Substitution Jutsu Itachi used. She turned to thank her little brother only to see him holding out another scroll.

"Hinata-chan made you several meals and I sealed them in here. They'll stay as fresh as if they were just made until released from the scroll."

Izumi happily pocketed the scroll, Hinata was an awesome cook, and kissed her baby brother on the check. Naruto grumpily wiped off her spit as she left out the door.

"Bye Naruto, I'll be back soon!" The Uchiha called as she headed for the Hokage's Office. Naruto watched his sister leave out the door still pouting.

In the Hokage's Office the girl found her team already waiting. Zisho Sensei was a short thin man, barely taller than his students, with dark grey short spiky hair. The left side of his head was disfigured by heavy burns so bad the actual ear was gone.

Her teammates were both older boys of fifteen. Sugawara was a Kenjutsu user that also specialized in Water Release Jutsu. He wore a black bandana over his head that was held in place by his Konoha headband. He had unnatural yellow eyes that he claimed help him see better at night and wore a one piece sold black suit that covered his whole body.

Hano was a member of the Hyuga Clan. Being of the side branch his headband was tied around his forehead. His light brown hair hung to his shoulders in a ponytail and he wore a dull grey sleeveless battle kimono. As a Hyuga he was proficient in the Gentle Fist. However, unlike other members of his clan, the boy used Genjutsu. He was skilled in paralysis and camouflage technique that required direct eye to eye contact.

It was his hope that he could increase the range of each technique with his Byakugan. He believed he could ether immobilize an entire enemy troop or make every ally in his sight invisible. It was a good idea but so far, he hasn't had any luck.

Sarutobi looked up as Izumi entered. He smiled at the girl. "Glade you could all make it. I thought for sure Naruto would give you a hard time Izumi."

"Oh, he played the baby brother card hard this morning." Izumi said exasperatedly. "Little butt ate all the food in the house, because he was depressed, so I had nothing for breakfast."

Hiruzen chuckled and smiled. "Team Five, your mission is to escort a caravan of Merchants to the Land Of Earth. As you know there is considerable tension between Fire and Earth right now because of a disagreement between are individual Daimyos. There is also those who have not forgotten the last war ether."

"You well lead the caravan to Oshima Village in the Land Of Grass were you will hand them off to a second team from Hidden Stone. The path you will take sits close to border lands for Fire, Grass, Waterfall, and Earth. Bandits have known to camp there so be on guard."

"These documents on my desk will allow you safe passage through The Land Of Grass. It should take you no more than two or three weeks to make the journey with the caravan. Good luck and stay safe."

All four Shinobi bowed to their leader and Zisho pocketed the documents. They then left to meet their clients who were waiting by the North Gate.

Walking up Izumi saw that there were only six carts with two oxen apiece. Each cart had a driver and helper. The client was actually The Land Of Rivers' Daimyo, as the Merchants were his employees. The Lead Merchant walked up to Zisho Sensei and shook his hand.

"Name Sugai, I'm the boss of this caravan." He said gruffly.

Sugai was a heavy-set man of six foot. He was bald but had a long beard in a ponytail going down to his waist. He wore nice clothes with a fancy overcoat. He looked the team over and stopped on Izumi.

"Does she even know which end of a kunai is the dangerous end?" He asked somewhat scornfully.

Izumi wondered if the man was questioning her abilities because she was young, or because she was a girl. Sugawara looked angry but refrained from comment and Hano gave away nothing behind his traditional Hyuga emotionless mask.

"Don't worry sir." Zisho said kindly. "Izumi is one of the more skilled Genin of her generation. That was why she graduated from the Konoha Academy a year early."

Sugai just grunted in response and returned to his men to get them organized. They would be leaving immediately.

…. Later that day on the road ….

Izumi looked around happily at her surroundings. Baisho had taken her outside the village a few times but never this far. Of course, that didn't mean the young Uchiha didn't miss her baby brother. She had summoned one of Naruto's crows earlier to keep her company and it had caused a small stir.

Her Sensei and teammates didn't know she had a summons and the Merchants had never seen one. Looking at the crow they had been stunned by its appearance. The feathers were unnaturally sleek. It's claws and beak looked deadly sharp but its eyes were the most shocking. They appeared to be white and sightless even though the bird appeared to judge its surroundings.

When Zisho Sensei took the bird from her to examine it, the crow flapped its wings to break his hold. It then landed on Izumi's shoulder and gave the man a scornful look, or well what appeared to be the bird equivalent of a scornful look. Her Sensei looked down at his bleeding hand and said. "Those feathers are lethal blades."

Izumi has begun to apologize when her Sensei cut her off. "It's my fault Izumi. You said the birds were only Chakra Tamed and your brother made a summoning contract for them. Usual a Chakra Tamed animal is no different than it's wild cousin, but Naruto seems to have found a way to improve them."

She explained to her Sensei all she knew about the crows. She even showed the crow summons based ninjutsu Naruto invented for her. He was really surprised to hear that with enough chakra she could summon one large enough to fly on.

"Boss Summons, like the Toads, have this ability." Zisho said thinking out loud. "In their native home they are large but when summoned they can be bigger than most buildings. How could Naruto duplicate the effect? Was it his Uzumaki Chakra or something else?"

The man had walked off in thought and his students fallowed. They took up a basic formation when they traveled further from the village. Zisho at the back, Izumi on the left, Sugawara on the right, and Hano in the front. All day long they marched at an incredible slow pace, well it was slow for the ninja anyway. Finally, they had come to rest in a small clearing just off the road.

As Team Five sat around their own fire, Izumi pulled out her meal scroll and unsealed a plate of sushi. Everyone gave her confused looks as she began eating. Noticing everyone staring, she asked. "What?"

Her two teammates looked at the rabbits and pheasants cooking over the fire, then back at Izumi's plate of sushi. Zisho was also looking at the burnt meat as well. "Boys, I would suggest you ether learn Fuinjutsu or get a girlfriend that can use it, because unless you have a little brother that happens to be an expert in the subject, you're eating Pheasant."

Hano looked at Izumi and asked. "I'm guessing Naruto sealed the meals in the scroll?" At Izumi's nod he continued. "Perchance did Lady Hinata make the meals?"

"Of course, she did. My little brother can be a real charmer when he wants to be." Izumi said smiling. Truth was Hinata saw her as a big sister and was also angry she had become a Shinobi early. That didn't stop ether of them from loving her though.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of Lady Hinata's Red Dumpling Soup, would you?" The older Hyuga ask suspiciously.

Izumi looked threw her scroll and saw she had several bowls. "Yep, got a lot actually."

A very subtle pressure filed the clearing as Izumi looked up startled at Hano. "May I have a bowl, please?"

Izumi unsealed a bowl and handed it over quickly. The Hyuga began eating without another word. Sugawara looked between his two teammates, then back at the cooking fire, then back to Izumi. "Do you have any fish soup?"

Izumi smiled and handed him a bowl of Hinata's famous Carp Stew. Zisho sighed defeated and pulled all the sticks up that were holding their dinner. He carried them over to the Merchants and handed them to Sugai. He explained they had cooked too much and returned to his students.

Looking to Izumi he asked. "Carp Stew and Lady Hinata's Dumpling Soup please. Anything that can get Hano to show emotion just has to be good."

After their meal the team discussed night time patrol. Izumi drew first shift and Zisho would relieve her. Everyone went to bed as Izumi took to the trees.

In the thicket the young Kunoichi unsealed her sword. It was a gift from Naruto for her last birthday that she kept contained in her right wrist. Like Hinata's necklace, her little brother used Seal Forging to create it. What was once a petrified stump was now a beautiful wakizashi, a shorter version of the katana that was used one handed and in close combat. It retained the color of petrified wood and was indestructible. It also had a few cool fire jutsu that could be forced willed by means of a network of seals and kanji, and Izumi couldn't wait to try it in combat.

The young Uchiha had no idea she was about to get her wish in a bad way.

…. Root Division ….

Danzo Shimura sat in an underground room having a secret meeting with Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The three elders sat around a small circle table drinking tea while discussing the cold-blooded murder of their own ninja.

The old war hawk glanced to each companion in turn. "Are we in agreement?"

Homura, who sat hunched over with his hands crossed in front of his face, glanced to Danzo. "I wish there were a better option, this decision could one day lead to the destruction of Konoha, but I see no other alternative. Yes, I agree Lord Danzo.

Koharu looked down at the table sadly and sighed wearily. "Do you know what you're asking Danzo? She is only twelve."

"Do not used her age to argue for what is best for Hidden Leaf." The Head of Root said harshly. "I was but five when my father led me into the killing fields, and several of are Shinobi today were small children when they began fighting in the Third Great Ninja War. Age is irrelevant when you are discussing a Shinobi."

Danzo calmed down and continued. "The fact of the matter is, that Kunoichi has too much control over are greatest shield and are greatest sword. Uzumaki Naruto is our greatest shield to guard the village into the future and Uchiha Itachi is our greatest sword, one capable of striking down Konoha's enemies from within and without. The girl can't be controlled so she must be eliminated."

Trying to find some way out of this, Koharu argued. "If this was ever traced back to us or the village, Naruto would annihilate Konoha!"

Danzo was silent for a second before explaining. "I have under retainer two rogue ninja from Hidden Mist. They are a brother and sister from the Hozuki Clan. Susumu and her twin brother Suimizu."

Homura looked towards Danzo shocked. "The Murderous Twins! You have them on retainer! They were chased out of Mist when it was discovered they were killing civilians for fun! You want to send those two monsters out to kill Leaf Shinobi?"

"It won't be possible to trace it back to us. If I were to use my own men than they could inadvertently give something away for an investigation to uncover." Danzo explained. He once more turned his one-eyed gaze upon Koharu.

The elderly woman was in turmoil. All the Hokage that had come before were powerful because they had loved ones to protect. Unlike Danzo, she did not see emotion as a weakness. The problem was that strength was a double-sided sword. One that could fall backwards onto the village if Naruto discovered the truth. That boy would be Konoha's greatest Hokage, or its final enemy.

Then there was Izumi herself. The girl had shown she was loyal to Konoha and she strived to be a true Kunoichi. She could one day be a shining example to future generations. Then again that to was a problem sense it would bring a sort of recognition to the Uchiha Clan the Council wanted to avoid.

Koharu knew Danzo had murdered Uchiha Shisui to stop him from controlling Lord Fugaku and ending the rebellion. She also agreed with Danzo's argument about Shisui's plan being no more than a temporary fix and the same problems of today would just return tomorrow. There was no guarantee the Elders themselves would be there to stop another uprising. All they had worked for could not be entrusted to children. The Uchiha must be dealt with now not later.

"Very well Lord Danzo, for the good of Konoha and it's future as a world power, I agree that Uchiha Izumi must be eliminated."

…. A small house by a river ….

Susumu Hozuki laid soaking in a wooden bathtub. She and her brother had taken over the small family home yesterday and already she was board. Her brother would be sleeping still so she was in no hurry to get up.

She clinched her fists slowly in the water. She usually slept in a tub or pool sense it was one way to help ease the joint pain that forever plagued her. The Hydrification Technique of her clan didn't always work well with everyone and Susumu had been forced to adapt. She and her brother could not become full bodies of water like a handful of their clansmen could, though her brother could become water to regenerate when damaged, so they had found other ways to use their physical body water augmentation abilities.

Susumu could saturate the skin and muscles in her arms, hands, and fingers. This allowed her to use her fingers like pointed ended cables with incredibly long reach and extremely fast speed. She could also make her arms like sword blades or contort them in a few other ways for grappling and squeezing attacks. The problem was she couldn't liquify her bones. This meant dislocating her joints each time she used her abilities, causing extremely painful and maddening arthritis.

Soaking in water helped greatly to ease the pain, but there was also the second method, the one her bitch of a mother had shown her accidentally. It was really the only thing the cow ever did for her.

Her mother had hated the fact Susumu was pretty. The hag had been nothing but short and dumpy and Susumu had taken her looks from the Hozuki side of the family. The Kunoichi was 5'10" with a body most men and women would kill to have in one way or another. Also compared to her mother's ugly short stringy blonde hair, Susumu's raven black locks were picture perfect. Her paper pale skin and pink colored eyes were also lovely features.

Both Hozuki Twins had hated the woman. The clan believed they had issues with the Hydrification Jutsu because their Mother was a weak civilian their dad knocked up by accident, and both children agreed with their relatives. Well Suimizu just agreed with whatever his sister said sense he was mentally challenged sense birth. She didn't mind doing the thinking for the two of them though.

One day their mother had been getting grain from the barn to feed the chickens. Somehow, two large sacks of grain tied together feel from a high shelf. Her mother managed to catch them but feel back on a large crate when both her feet broke through the old wooden floor. With her feet stuck and being bent over backwards on the crate she couldn't pick herself back up because of the weight. Realizing she was stuck their mother called out disparately for help.

Both siblings had run in to the barn to see her struggling to keep the rope that held the grain sacks together from choking her. She was using her arms in a pull up fashion to hold the rope of her neck while gravity pulled the heavy bags downward on each side of her face. The bitter old lady couldn't pull the rope up high enough to get it over her chin because of the awkward position.

As the siblings ran to help their mother, she screamed for them to move their worthless asses. Her remark had caused Susumu to pause and think about all the cruel things the woman had done to her and Suimizu over the years. She grabbed her brother's shoulder and stopped him. Her brother had sucked his fat stubby fingers in confusion as to why they weren't doing anything.

When the dumpy woman realized they wouldn't help her, she began to cry and plead. Finally having enough, Suimizu had walked over and held his hand over the screaming woman's mouth so he wouldn't have to hear her pleas for help anymore. Both siblings watched as their mother eventually lost her fight with gravity. As they left the barn, Susumu realized that the show had been so distracting her joint pain didn't register at all the entire time.

That still held true today. The Kunoichi stood up from the tub while avoiding the body hanging at her feet. Last night, when she retired to the tub to sleep, Susumu had hung the farmer's oldest child by his ankles over the water. She had watched him struggle to keep his head above water for a good while before exhaustion finally won. He had drowned with his mouth just an inch below the surface.

'Oh well, at least you had a nice view before dying.' The cruel woman thought giggling as she heard tapping. She looked to the window to see a messenger owl. 'I wonder what that old mummy wants now.'

Stepping over to the window she let the bird in. Opening the message, she saw a small storage scroll. One puff of smoke later and she was reading four files on three potential targets and one target that had to be eliminated.

'Attempt to refrain from killing the Sensei and two male Genin, as if.' Susumu thought amused as she got dressed. Her outfit was a sold black one-piece top that covered her from fingertips to waist and a skirt that hung down to her right thigh and left ankle. The top had special pockets to retain water to keep her hydrated. She left the bathroom without giving the dead young man another look.

The house had only two rooms. The bathroom Susumu slept in opened into a large room that served as the Living Room and Kitchen. Laundry had been done outside and so had most the cooking. In the corner hung the farmer's wife.

Yesterday, after breaking in, Susumu had made the woman fix her dinner after tying her husband and two children to the kitchen chairs. After she served her chicken and fried rice the sobbing woman was then led to the corner. Susumu had eaten the bland dinner will watching the woman stand straight up with a rope pulled taut around her neck. Her husband and children had tried begging through the gages in their mouths as the hours passed and the woman's legs gave out.

Walking up to the farmer's corpse still tied to the kitchen chair, the rouge ninja grabbed the bowl of water seating on the table and downed it. She looked down at the dead man and gave a chuckle at the cruel games her brother played.

Suimizu had a rare ability and affliction curtesy of their pedigree. He couldn't eat anything solid. There for all his meals and nourishment came from water, or a source of water. Suimizu had absorbed all the fluid from the farmer's body and then placed the bowl in front of him. The man had died from rapid dehydration and thirst while staring at water.

The black-haired beauty tossed the bowl to the side were it smashed against the wall. At the sound of the crash there came a loud snort from behind the couch. Susumu walked around the old moth-eaten thing to see her fraternal twin brother sleeping spread eagle on the floor.

Suimizu was short and fat looking despite never actually eating anything fattening. His over wait body was clothed in a body suit like Susumu's top, though it was sleeveless. His bald head shined as the early morning sun shone threw the window. Looking at the ground next to him the Kunoichi found the final member of the family of four.

Growing up short and fat had gotten her brother picked on a lot, especially by cute pretty girls. They loved to spit on him and call him names, so Suimizu learned to spit back. He wasn't very good in the whole trash talking department, but you didn't need to be when your spit was lethal. A fact the farmer's daughter learned when the loogie Suimizu spit on her face coagulated around her mouth and nose.

It was a jutsu Suimizu had invented by experimenting with his Hozuki Water Style Release. Most of all the Hozuki water techniques were instinctive and the Twins were no exception. It made a simpleton like Suimizu a skilled master of Water Release without trying.

The Loogie Mask Jutsu didn't just suffocate the victim. After forming over the mouth and nose, it slowly reduced the amount of air it allowed the victim to breath with each breath they took, until finally completely stopping all air flow. Some people figured out what was happening and tried to hold their breath between breaths taken to slow their inevitable suffocation. Some were in such a state of panic they just suffocated without ever realizing why it was becoming more difficult to breath. Judging by the mess she made, the farmer's daughter hadn't figured it out and panicked.

Susumu nudged her great lump of a brother in his side to wake him. The overly large ninja sat up like a spring. He looked at his sister excitedly when he became aware enough to realize it was her who woke him. He jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Morning sis!" He said in his loud childish manner. "Morning, morning!"

"Yes, it's morning." Susumu said annoyed. He always said the same thing when she woke him up, even if it wasn't morning. She watched as her younger brother picked up the young woman's corpse and presented like a doll. His arms stretched out forward and smiling.

"Look, look Susumu! Look!" He said pointing at her dead face. "Pretty blue, I made pretty blue."

"Yes, you did Suimizu, yes you did." The Kunoichi said smiling at her happy brother. He was such a cut child even at twenty-five, that's why she could never stay mad at him.

"Now come on big guy, we have a mission from the mummy." She said to her brother taking his hand. He tossed the girl away like a broken toy.

"Can I make another pretty blue Susumu? Can I please, please?" The big bald guy said while jumping up and down excitedly.

Laughing at his antics the older sister said. "Of course, you can Suimizu. You can make a pretty blue Uchiha."


	10. The-Infamous-Murder-Twins

Izumi walked down the dirt road bored. It had been just over two weeks and they had finally made it to Grass. It would have taken less time if the Merchants didn't want to stop everywhere to peddle their goods. Of course, she couldn't really blame them sense this annual journey was there main source of income.

She had learned while talking with Sugai The Lead Merchant, that the Land Of Rivers' Daimyo paid him to hire the other Merchants, and to travel to other countries selling various goods from there home land. The Merchants received a commission on what they made in sale profits on the Daimyo's supply stock and kept all the money they made on there own stock. The free cart and oxen their Daimyo supplied was just an added incentive.

Sugai had explained that this wasn't very profitable for the Rivers' Daimyo. The real reason he did it was because this advertised his country's various goods to the world. The real money came from the tourism and mail order catalogs. Apparently, the Daimyo owned a thriving shipping company.

The Lead Merchant had gone on to explain that getting approval for expenses was a major headache. The Daimyo was a cheap man that didn't like spending money if he didn't have to. Sugai stroked his long beard and gave Izumi a sideways look before commenting. "I had wanted to pay for a B-ranked mission, but the boss wouldn't approve the funding, we had to settle for a C-ranked instead."

The young Kunoichi had stopped talking to the man after that. Unfortunately, looking at her teammates and Sensei, she couldn't help agreeing with Sugai a little. Compared to her two fifteen-year-old male counterparts, she looked like nothing more than a cute kid. If the look of the guard were a deterrent to thievery than Izumi wasn't scarring anyone, regardless of the fact she could easily hold her own against Hano or Sugawara.

Once again, as they continued down the road, Izumi overheard a Merchant saying 'just a little kid' in a derogatory manner, and gave out a frustrated sigh. They were talking about her effectiveness should a fight break out. The Merchants would always do this when they thought Izumi was out of hearing range. She quietly wondered how Itachi had gotten respect as a seven-year-old ninja when no one gave her, a twelve-year-old, any.

Zisho observed Izumi's sigh of frustration and chuckled a little. What the girl was going threw was no different than any other Shinobi that had obtained the rank of Genin. What made it worse on the Uchiha was the fact she had been paired with older boys. There really wasn't anything that could be done to change the opinion of the men except an actual fight, which was something Zisho was dreading at the moment.

For a while now the Jounin had felt something was off. Though they had just left The Land Of Fire, he had been expecting to at least sense an enemy presence. Bandits didn't usually camp out in Shinobi countries because it was like inviting ninja to kill you, but they did sometimes stay just on the other side of borders. This allowed them to hide behind territorial boundaries that ninja wouldn't cross unless they had permission. Zisho figured Bandits would spot the caravan and decided to let it pass or attack. Even if they let it pass though, they should still be detected as Bandits were not known for there stealth skill. There absents meant one of two things, a powerful friendly drove them off or a powerful potential threat did.

Looking around, Zisho began analyzing potential targets. The Merchants seemed to be exactly what they claimed. Not one among them had given the Leaf Jounin any reason to suspect otherwise. Sugawara was a capable Genin from a small Civilian Clan that had no real power except in the south. They owned land all along the border to the Land Of Tea. From what the short man understood his student's clan was well liked in the region and had no political enemies. Hano was of the Hyuga's Side Branch and was there for useless regarding obtaining the Byakugan by ether theft or breeding. The enemy could be after the Black-Market bounty on his head but Zisho had never really racked up a large payday for an Assassin to bother with. That only left Izumi.

Looking to the young girl the Jounin began rubbing the burn scar along the left side his face. He received the scar as a memento for his first mission as a Jounin. It had been an A-ranked assassination during the war that resulted in a small village burning to the ground. A spy for Hidden Stone had discovered his mission and gave the intel to his superiors. Zisho had barely managed to escape the ambush when a stray fire jutsu set the whole place ablaze. Turned out Leaf High Command had faked the whole assignment just to flush out the spy. Zisho remembered the almost sixth sense he had gotten the moment he opened the mission scroll that something was very wrong. He had felt that almost supernatural feeling several times sense and each time it saved his life. He could easily remember feeling it the day Lord Hokage told him that Izumi would be feeling in for his retired student.

He remembered the way Lord Hokage spoke of the girl's importance to both the village and Uchiha. One could argue that any young Shinobi was important to the village and their clan, but the Hokage's words seemed to have a deeper meaning. There was more going on with the young Kunoichi than anyone would say. Zisho wasn't a fool, he knew who the girl's brother was and his importance to the village. He believed Sarutobi was placing such a high value on the Izumi purely for Naruto's sake.

Even if that were true Zisho didn't understand why someone could want her dead. There was a lot of tension with the Uchiha Clan and village right now, but how would that involve Izumi and Naruto. Perhaps someone thought if she was out of the way than they could get their own hands on the Jinchuriki. He seriously doubted the Hokage would ever allow that.

'Then again I could be overthinking this whole thing.' The Jounin thought as he saw Hano give a warning signal from the front.

Looking down the road Zisho witnessed around thirty goons approaching. They were dressed in various styles of rags and carrying an odd assortment of weapons. They appeared to be typical Bandits, but something seemed off about them. Usually they would surround their targets and try to overwhelm them from all sides. Suddenly, the Hyuga began signaling his teammates that Bandits were also coming from the sides as well. Zisho didn't need the signals directed at him to know that he had company coming up from behind him, he could hear the twigs snapping as the goons stumbled forward.

Turning to analyze the threat the Jounin began to worry. The fact the enemy managed to get so close without being detected was impossible, unless they were skilled ninja. Also, the sheer number off Bandits was almost unheard of. This large of a group would only gather if there was a large payday available. The Merchants weren't that large of a profile target and nether were the Shinobi present. Noticing their stumbling walk, gaunt emotionless faces, and clear milky eyes the Leaf Jounin received his answer. All the Bandits were dead.

It was a bastardized reanimation technique used by Hidden Mist Shinobi. It had become exceedingly popular in the last war. Mist Shinobi would murder Bandits, and anyone else they could find, and use their bodies to set up ambushes. You would walk into an area that was littered with corpse that would spring up and attack. The upside to the jutsu was it didn't use the former dead persons skills, so even a Civilian corpse could move more like a ninja while under control. The reason why this was the case was because the jutsu wasn't actually a reanimation technique but a water jutsu.

The human body was mostly water. The water jutsu controlled corpses moved similar to how other elemental based constructs operated. Sense one was using a corpse instead of a construct they didn't have to concentrate on form, just the basic movement. The caster's very will was what directed the meat puppet's actions.

"Team!" Zisho shouted out loud. "The enemy is already dead! Break bones and destroy their bodies to prevent movement!"

At his warning, the dead Bandits rushed forward. Even though they moved with speed and fought with strength they never possessed in life, the corpses were still no match for an experienced Jounin. Zisho bobbed and weaved around punches and kicks strong enough to knock down trees, and dodged powerful blows from a wide assortment of weapons that came at him so fast all he could make out were blurs. Using basic tactics Zisho broke legs and shattered knees to immobilize the puppets. Unlike an actual reanimation jutsu the corpses would not regenerate.

As he destroyed the corpses Zisho began to worry. The state of the bodies was unnerving. Judging by the bruising on the necks and the bloodshot eyes, the Bandits had all died as a result of strangulation, suffocation, or drowning. The fact someone would kill so many people in such horrific ways told him his true adversary was a cold-blooded monster. He began to fear for the safety of his students.

As the last corpse fell, he looked to his team. The first he checked on was the youngest. Izumi was a natural Taijutsu user and it clearly showed. The girl could move with a level of grace and power that made her older teammates somewhat jealous. All around her were the fallen broken bodies of around twenty enemy puppets with only a few more still standing.

Hano had already dealt with his own enemy army but chose to stay in position. He was keeping a close eye on both his teammates and appeared ready to help at a moment's notice. Zisho looked towards Sugawara and decided to help him out. The boy was not a close quarters fighter and it showed. He kept wasting movement and energy in hopes of giving himself room to use his katana. If it kept up the boy would tire out quickly. Appearing in the middle of the remaining puppets, the Jounin quickly finished them off.

From the trees came the sound of insane feminine laughter. Zisho began looking around in hopes of pinpointing the enemy but couldn't make out a clear direction thanks to the echo. The Merchants began to grow nervous and panic. The Jounin looked to the men and shouted. "Quickly, group your carts as close together as possible and we will protect you!"

"What the hell is happening?" Sugai exclaimed in fear. During the first attack the overweight man had dived under his cart and gotten his expensive clothes muddy. Now he was looking around with wide terrified eyes. A wet spot had appeared on the front of his paints suggesting the man had lost control of his bladder.

"Just do as I say, and you'll make it through this!" Zisho hollered. "We are being engaged by enemy Shinobi!"

Suddenly the laughter stopped, and a woman's voice spoke from out of nowhere. "Shinobi. You think everyone that can use a jutsu is a Shinobi."

Looking down at all the dead puppets Zisho became disgusted. "You used a large number of corpse puppets you made to test the skill of myself and my squad. I recognize this jutsu and setup as an old Mist Shinobi tactic. You are good at concealing your presents. So, if you're not a Shinobi than what are you?"

Feminine laughter came from the trees again and the hidden assailant said while giggling. "Long ago they called me a Shinobi. They said I was a ninja of Mist. I, however, never really considered myself a Shinobi. I learned how to fight for one reason and one reason only. It wasn't to better my village or the standing of The Land Of Water. No, my reason was much simpler than something that trifle. All I wanted to do was kill people."

Zisho tensed in anticipation of an attack. Behind him the Merchants had begun to take cover. Some were hiding under there carts or inside the canvas covers. Sugai was just setting on the ground as his trembling legs could no longer support his weight.

"I was never a Shinobi foolish man; I was a murderer." The same woman said standing up the road. The Leaf Jounin turned to study his opponent and his blood ran cold. Her long black hair, paper white skin, pale pink eyes, and light pink lips were easily recognizable from the Bingo Book. Standing in front of his team, wearing a long black skirt that showed her right leg up to the thigh and a top that covered her entire torso to her fingertips, was Hozuki Susumu. Feeling an ominous presence behind him, Zisho turned to look back the way they had come to see a short fat bald man with a happy grin on his face. He was wearing a one-piece sleeveless black body suit, like Sugawara's though his had sleeves, and combat boots.

"Hozuki Susumu, Hidden Mist's Long Reach Of Death, and her fraternal twin brother Hozuki Suimizu, Hidden Mist's Albino Killer Whale." Zisho said calmly. "The Infamous Murder Twins."

"W-w-w-what do they w-want?" Sugai asked terrified.

"Weren't you listening big man?" The woman said laughing. "I kill people. Me and my brother live only to murder others. We decided to kill all of you because it will amuse us."

Sugai and several Merchants began to cry silently. Zisho analyzed the situation and didn't like the odds of victory. He was a skilled Shinobi, but he didn't think he could take both of these two psychos alone.

"Zisho, The Phantom Blade Of Konoha." Susumu stated walking forward a little. "This will be fun indeed. It's been to long sense I murdered someone strong enough to give me a challenge."

The Jounin's eyes narrowed as he stared down his enemy. "Don't suppose you would conceder letting my team and clients go. Then we could fight all you want."

Susumu chuckled amused. "Sorry, I would possibly consider it, but my baby brother has this particular habit he loves to indulge. He just loves turning pretty girls blue."

At her statement, the bald guy attacked heading straight for Izumi. Through her Sharingan, the young Kunoichi saw him molding chakra with the saliva in his mouth. The overweight ninja spit a loogie at point blank range directly at Izumi's face. The girl barely managed to dodge the attack. Turning to see the glob of chakra and spit stick fast to the wagon behind her, Izumi understood the true meaning of Susumu's dark statement. Scared, she turned to look into the insane man's wicked grinning face.

She quickly ducked a wild haymaker from Suimizu's right fist and rolled under the swing to spring up behind him. As she stood, Izumi pulled a kunai from her holster and tried to stab the large man in the base of his skull. The former Mist Shinobi countered by mule kicking the Uchiha hard in the abdomen and chest, sending the small girl crashing through a small tree and flying through the brush to land in a small clearing just off the road. The young Kunoichi painfully picked herself up off the ground. Hearing the brush breaking, Izumi quickly looked up just in time to receive a loogie right to her face.

Zisho charged Susumu while yelling over his shoulder. "Team, help each other against the big guy! Keep him busy while I deal with the woman! Don't let them near are clients!"

Sugawara and Hano quickly left to go help there Kunoichi teammate. They found Izumi struggling to remove the suffocating mask from her face while the murderous ninja stood off to the side excitedly watching the show. He jumped from one foot to the other clapping like a happy toddler singing at the top of his lungs. "Pretty blue Uchih-a! Pretty blue Uchih-a!"

Sugawara growled and rushed forward. He drew his katana from his side and slashed in a horizontal motion. Suimizu sensed the danger to late and didn't react in time to avoid the blow. His head sailed through the air as the sword easily sliced it off. The yellow eyed Genin looked on thinking the fight was over, only to receive a shock as the short man's head regrew. It was like he reformed an entirely new head from water.

"No, you go away! You no stop show! Me kill you later!" The rogue ninja screamed as he smashed his fist hard into the Leaf Genin's jaw. The blow was so powerful it knocked the black bandanna of off Sugawara's Head revealing his short purple hair. The young man hit the ground hard and began to bounce away only to despair into the brush.

Hano quickly ran to help the struggling Uchiha. Examining the jutsu stuck to her face the boy saw were the chakra and saliva were gripping the skin. The chakra mask appeared to still be allowing air to pass but was slow becoming denser with each breath the panicking girl took. "Move your hands!"

At her teammate's instruction, Izumi complied. Hano used his Byakugan and Gentle Fist to disrupt the jutsu's chakra binds and dissolve the mask. Izumi took a shaky breath and stood up. "Thanks."

"Stay focused, this isn't over." The brown-haired boy said. He had been watching the exchange between Sugawara and the enemy. He was just as shocked to see the man regrow his head as his teammate had been. Looking into the trees Hano saw that his Sugawara was ok. The child-like man finally realized that Izumi's mask had been removed.

"No, no, no, no!" He screamed as he charged. "Pretty blue Uchiha! Pretty blue Uchiha! Sis said I could make Uchiha girl pretty blue!"

Both Leaf Genin jumped in opposite direction as the angry man smashed his first into the ground where they had been standing. Though the man wasn't much taller than the Genin his strength was monstrous. A large crater appeared as the whole area shook.

…. With Zisho ….

The Leaf Jounin had led Susumu away from the Merchants. Both Jounin squared off on a riverbank. Fighting a Kunoichi from the Hozuki Clan this close to a source of water was ill advised, but the Leaf Jounin had no chose. There weren't many ideal spots to fight around this area and he had to keep her away from the Merchants.

The black-haired woman stood causally on top of the water. Never taking her eyes off her opponent she said. "This is going to be fun, Zisho of the Phantom Blade. Thank you for picking out this lovely riverbank. Do you always treat Kunoichi this nice or are you trying to impress me?"

"Do you mind if we skip the small talk?" The dark grey-haired man said trying to sound bored. "I've never really been one for battle banter."

The cruel woman began to laugh as she felt the ground shake from Suimizu's battle. "Feels like things are heating up over with my brother. Are you trying to speed up are battle to go and help your cute little students? I assure you they will be dead in a short while."

The woman got an insane look in her eyes as she brought her left hand up in front of her face. The area quickly began to feel up with fog and soon Zisho couldn't see her at all, but he heard her call out. "I'm actually curious to see if you can outlive your own students."

The scarred faced man quickly ducked a cable-like impaling cord attack that came from behind him and jumped over a second attack from his left aimed at his legs. He knew the cables were actually the woman's fingers augmented by her clan's Hydrification Jutsu. It was what had earned her the title Long Reach Of Death. Susumu could saturate the muscles and flesh of her arms to extend their reach or turn them into various stabbing weapons. The Bingo Book gave a lot of detail on her and Suimizu sense the Mist Village wanted them both dead badly. They had apparently killed the Water Daimyo's niece before fleeing the country.

Pulling out a scroll from his weapon pouch, Zisho unsealed a katana-like sword. There were a few noted differences though. The handle was the same length as the Jounin's height, and the blade was the same length as the handle, making the sword roughly eleven foot from tip to end. From the mist came Susumu's laughter once again. "So, you're bringing out Chokyori already. I'm honored you consider me such a threat."

Zisho gave no reply as he began to twirl the long handle in an intricate pattern of loops. He stood straight up and never moved his feet. From all around him came ten cable like constructs that attacked at multiple odd angles. Without breaking his stride, the Leaf Jounin easily parried all the attacks.

"My, my, aren't we impressive." Susumu laughed trying to get a rise out of the man. "You've certainly mastered your weapon of choice."

With barely more than a glance Zisho struck hard to his left. There came the sound of metal clashing against metal and a loud curse. The short man resumed his dance. "You talk too much."

Angrily the pink eyed beauty remembered back to the folder Danzo had sent her. The sword only appeared to have an eleven-foot reach but in reality, could strike out to fifty yards. The secret was a chakra-controlled cable pulley system hidden in the segmented blade and handle. The Master Swordsman's ability to extend and retract the blade faster than a normal eye could see was why they called him The Phantom Blade. He also had a unique ability to smell chakra which was how he located the Mist Kunoichi. She had thought her Hidden Mist Jutsu would be enough to counter the Leaf Jounin's nose but had guessed wrong.

Susumu began to quietly form hand sign. She stopped on boar and whispered. "Water Release: Mist Clone Jutsu."

Zisho watched as several shadowy figures began to materialize in the mist. Striking out with his sword the Leaf Shinobi realized he was surrounded by a bunch of harmless clones of Susumu. They appeared to be made of mist but held the same level of threat as the standard Clone Jutsu. They were nothing more than a distraction to hide behind. The problem was all the clones' chakra smelt like there creator which hid her presence.

He paused his dance briefly and gave a quick arcing swipe of his sword. All the clones vanished and then reformed instantly. He grumbled in annoyance when he realized the clone technique would not be stopped easily. He was then forced to once again parry the cable-like attack from all directions. This act confused Zisho greatly sense it didn't make sense. The main reason for a visual clone technique was to use it as cover to surprise attack your enemy. If Susumu wasn't using the technique as visual cover than she knew about his sensory abilities and was actively trying to circumvent them, it was the only explanation. The only way the Mist Shinobi could possibly know about his secret technique was if someone from the Leaf Village told her.

…. With team five ….

Hano, Sugawara, and Izumi were in the middle of the deadliest game of Keep Away they had ever played. All their attacks so far had done nothing to slow the seemingly immortal enemy down. Suimizu was a complete imbecile with monstrous reserves of power and strength. At least he was predictable in his attacks though. He kept trying to crush both boys and suffocate the Kunoichi with his Loogie Mask Jutsu.

Hano once more jumped backwards to avoid the powerful fist of Suimizu, only for the large man to spit an attack straight at him. This time the glob of spit hardened instantly and flew with grater force than the Loogie Mask did. The Hyuga dodged in time to avoid the piercing attack and managed to dodge the fallow up three that came after. The Mist Shinobi growled in frustration at missing the brown-haired boy with his surprise attack, Spit Bullets.

Sugawara landed next to Hano. "This is getting us nowhere. We can't keep dodging his attacks forever. If we don't find some way to stop him then we're dead."

The Hyuga said nothing as he looked upon his enemy, studying his chakra with Byakugan's sight. Despite the overwhelming power of the overweight man, it had begun to drain. Every time they landed a blow or forced him to use a jutsu his pools of energy would lessen slightly. "There's nothing we can do Sugawara. We have to outlast him until he can no longer use his regeneration, or until Sensei gets here."

Izumi was off to the side watching closely. Every now and again she would activate her Sharingan in hopes of seeing some kind of weakness. So far, the enemy possessed a flawless regeneration jutsu and his attack jutsu seemed to require no hand signs. Every Water Release Jutsu he had seemed to be completely instinctive. That was why team five was surprised when the bald ninja make three hand signs in quick secession.

"Water Release: Bouncy Ball Jutsu"

Suimizu opened his mouth wide and spewed out a large amount of water. The torrent of liquid quickly took the shape of a ball, sitting in front of the creator. The child-like man then clapped his hands happily and kicked the ball with all his might straight at both Izumi's teammates.

To late Izumi saw the truth of the attack. Both boys easily dodged the fast-moving ball of water, only for the construct to hit the trees behind them and bounce back. Sugawara tried to strike the sphere with his sword, only to be sucked inside the water jutsu.

Suimizu pointed and laughed at the drowning Genin. "No more air for you! No more air for you! Ha ha ha!"

Izumi and Hano watched as their teammate desperately struck at the jutsu's walls with his katana. He was trying to break the chakra reinforced water tension along the outside of the jutsu but was having no luck. The walls of the sphere contorted to his blade and held, keeping the young boy trapped inside.

Hano rushed forward in hopes of freeing his trapped comrade. Studying the walls closely, he saw that chakra was circling the sphere to maintain the shape. He attempted to disrupt the chakra movement to break the jutsu, but his attacks had no effect. The sphere held tight as Sugawara's struggle became more desperate.

Izumi unsealed her wakizashi. She channeled her chakra into the seals along the handle and centered her stance. The Uchiha controlled her breathing as she focused on her chakra reserves. Her pools of energy weren't that large, and she had to use them sparingly. She gave a hard-horizontal slash from left to right and unleashed a ring of burning flame.

"Fire Release: Inferno Disk!"

Izumi watched her jutsu travel across the battlefield and strike the murderous bastard straight in his chest. The explosion was deafening as the man was blown in half with his legs thrown backwards. The Kunoichi quickly ran to her teammates in hopes of helping as their enemy began to regenerate.

Suimizu stood watching the Genin in anger after reforming his body. His top was gone leaving him in nothing but his pants. His big sis had told him the children would be fun to play with and the Uchiha would turn blue soon after the game began. Susumu had said nothing about the painful fire jutsu that he hated so much.

The Rouge Mist Shinobi charged both Uchiha and Hyuga in anger. He flailed his arms wildly and screamed. "No, you not have fire! You too weak for fire! Sis said so, Mummy told her so! You too weak for fire!"

Both Izumi and Hano prepared to engage. Each Genin noticed the large man's cheeks bulge out as he gathered water chakra in his mouth again. To late they realized what the enraged ninja was planning. Hano jumped in front of Izumi just as Suimizu's jaw exploded, unleashing dozens of Spit Bullets in all directions.

The force of the explosion knocked Izumi back a little as Hano stood against it. He managed to ward off most of the Spit Bullets using a basic chakra shield, but several still managed to hit non-critical areas. The Mist Shinobi then brought his hand forward in a large clapping motion to crush the stunned Hyuga's Head. The brown-haired boy simply ducked the attack not realizing the true danger of Suimizu's plan.

Izumi watched with her Sharingan as water chakra ripples down Suimizu's arms. The chakra ripple began at the shoulder blades and traveled to his fingertips just as the palms of his hands met, directly over Hano. The clap let of a percussion force so great it hammered the Hyuga straight into the hard ground and cratered the battlefield, several of the unfortunate boy's bones were shattered under the force. The Uchiha herself was thrown back to the clearing's edge. Her back smacking hard into an unyielding tree. She looked up to see how much damage was done and received another Loogie Mask to the face.

…. With Zisho ….

The Squad Leader of Team Five was struggling to win the fight quickly. Off in the distance the sounds of intense combat could be heard, and he didn't know how much longer his students could last against Hozuki Suimizu. Susumu was proving to be a more difficult opponent than he had first thought. It was becoming apparent to Zisho the woman was given sensitive intel on him and his fighting style.

It was a little-known fact that Zisho's Sword Defense Dance was weak on the left side. Particularly the area just to the side of the left shoulder. The weak area would change from user to user depending on body type and whether the left or right hand were dominant. The only time Susumu had come close to attack him was when a brief opening had appeared for her to capitalize on. She had turned her right arm into a blade-like weapon and struck using the Mist Clones as cover. Zisho had barely turned what could have been a killing blow into nothing more than a glancing hit. Still hurt like hell though.

"Getting tired Zisho or just scared for your team?" The Mist Kunoichi's asked in a mocking sweet voice.

The dark grey-haired man said nothing as he wants again centered himself. Taking a calming breath, he began to use a different pattern in his twirling. Glancing left he struck out again to an area that seemed to have a stronger chakra smell than the others. Once again, the sounds of metal hitting metal rang out from the mist.

"Lucky guess little man." Susumu snarled. "I got careless, but it won't happen again."

The Mist Shinobi studied the Leaf Jounin closely. The file Danzo had sent her said nothing about a second sword dance. Was Zisho simply trying to change the area of weakness in his defenses or was there more going on. Deciding she had toyed with the man long enough Susumu brought out one of her stronger jutsu.

"Water Release: Mist Dragon Jutsu."

Zisho heard the woman's voice sound out from the mist, unleashing her jutsu. He watched as the clones faded away to be replaced but four large dragon shaped bodies of mist. Each dragon's eyes glowed an eerie yellow and their mouths showed rows of sharp looking teeth. There claws also looked more solid than what mist should allow.

From directly above him came a fifth dragon he had failed to see forming. It forced him to dodge as it crashed into the ground. Zisho noted the cracks in the ground, along with the deep gouges from the claws, confirming his suspicions about the jutsu was for attack purposes, not another distraction. The Jounin never stopped his twirling sword even for a second as he dodged another dragon coming behind him.

Susumu watched frustrated as the Leaf Jounin continued to dodge her attacks. If she didn't score a crippling blow soon than the fight would be over. She and her brother would be forced to retreat until they had recovered. If that happened killing Izumi would be much more problematic. Of course, the girl could already be dead. Then they could just run away and disappear for a while. The Rouge Mist Kunoichi knew that this time to save face Danzo would be forced to eliminate her and Suimizu. Also, he wouldn't want the twins talking about anything they knew to the wrong people. Being on paid retainer had been fun while it lasted.

The pale skinned woman watched excitedly as Zisho stumbled over a root. The man jumped straight up in the air awkwardly to avoid the jaws of a Mist Dragon, only to meet the jaws of a fallow up dragon that came from his right. The terrified Jounin looked down at the stump that used to be his right arm, and knew the fight was over. Susumu's pink eyes took on an insane glee as she used her left-hand's fingers to cable grab the Jounin's body. She then pulled herself in and stabbed the man through his lower spine with her right blade-like arm. He would outlive his students just long enough to know they were dead.

…. With team five ….

Sugawara watched helplessly from the sphere of water as Izumi reached up to try and pull off the suffocating mask. In the crater just created by the bald man's clap, his second teammate laid helpless. The katana welding Genin had stopped struggling to escape his prison sense he was trying to conserve his oxygen. There only hope now was if Sensei arrived in time.

Then, to the young man's surprise, the Izumi by the clearing's edge dissolved into a flock of crows. The angry black birds then began to attack the Mist Shinobi who was not happy about the development. The Bouncy Ball Jutsu that held Sugawara prisoner broke apart freeing him. Relieved, the purple haired boy turned to see the Uchiha Kunoichi standing behind him holding her wakizashi, the blade was glowing red hot.

The look in Izumi's eyes was intense. Her breathing was shallow and controlled. She seemed to be favoring her right side a little and Sugawara realized the first hit Suimizu landed on her, the mule kick, must have done more damage than they thought.

The young girl brought her left hand up to her chin and focused her chakra while holding her sword in a reverse grip with her right. The Leaf Genin turned to see the crows begin to circle the fat guy with rapid speed. The air current seemed to circle with the birds and Sugawara realized the crows were manipulating wind chakra. Turning back to the glowing sword the young Kenjutsu user figured out what was about to happen.

"Fire and Wind Release Combo: Murder Of Crows Inferno Dome!"

Izumi cried out her jutsu and unleashed another Inferno Disk from her sword. The disk flew out and merged with the crows' wind chakra to form a reddish fire dome that covered the screaming Mist Shinobi. Both Genin ran to check on their Hyuga teammate as the fire jutsu raged on.

Though he was unable to move Hano had been fallowing the fight the entire time. His Byakugan easily saw the young girl pull off the Substitution Jutsu. He also saw that Suimizu wasn't done yet.

"Hano, how bad are you hurt?" Sugawara questioned. He was looking back towards the fire dome that was finally going out.

"I managed to protect my ribs but only at the cost of my arms. Fairly sure my left leg broke too." The Hyuga explained. He noticed Izumi's labored breathing and her dwindling pools of chakra. This was bad. She was the only one of all three Genin that had attacks that worked on the enemy.

"Izumi, can you use that Combo Jutsu again?" He questioned desperately.

Looking down at her brown-haired teammate the girl wondered why he was asking. "I need to summon more crows and use an Inferno Disk. That requires a good bit of chakra and I'm not sure I have enough for another dome. Why?"

"Suimizu isn't dead yet, that's why." Sugawara said angrily while taking his battle stance. Izumi turned surprised to see the monster that wanted to smother her standing in the middle of a burnt circle. He was breathing hard and appeared to be exhausted but was otherwise completely fine.

"Sugawara, you need to buy Izumi time to recover." Hano said comely. He was trying to form some kind of strategy. "Izumi's fire jutsu is the only way we leave here alive."

The purple haired boy growled in frustration while charging. His sword was a blur as he fought with everything he had to keep the Mist Ninja's attention. The overweight man swung his arms violently in hopes of connecting with Sugawara, but the boy was to agile. Hano saw that Suimizu's chakra was less than a third of what it was when the battle began, but still greater than his male teammate's. To make problems worse the Kenjutsu user was burning through his chakra to increase his speed. He wouldn't be able to fight at this level for long.

Izumi slowly went through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. Six puffs of smoke filled the air as half a dozen crows circled the girl's head. She brought her left hand up to focus her chakra and weld the crows to attack Suimizu. The child-like man was no fool. He could read the signs and guess what was about to happen. He began to evade the birds while trying to attack Sugawara. Luckily, the crows and katana welding Genin kept the man to occupied to attack the helpless Hyuga and Uchiha. Every time he would turn to head their way Sugawara would cut his head off. Hano wondered if the man felt pain despite his regeneration. It would explain why he found the purple-haired Genin so distracting.

"Hano, this isn't going to work." Izumi said desperately. She was sweating heavily and breathing hard while trying to gather the chakra for an Inferno Disk. "I only have one shot left and then it's over. We have to stop him from moving."

Painfully the Hyuga sat up on his butt. His broke arms dangled useless beside him with his legs stretched out in front. Looking up he focused chakra to his eyes but didn't activate his Dojutsu. Hano then screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, fat ass!"

Sugawara jumped back in surprise at Hano's voice. Never in a million years did he thank his normally reserved teammate would stoop to calling someone hurtful names. The Rouge Shinobi turned angrily at the sound of the name that all the mean girls back home used to call him, the girls he turned blue with his Loogie Mask Jutsu to shut up. His angry eyes locked gazes with the Hyuga Genin's eyes and his body froze up. Hano had caught him with his Paralysis Genjutsu.

Izumi didn't need anyone telling her what to do. With a mental command to the flock of crows they began to circle Suimizu. They channeled as much wind chakra to their wings as possible and the young Kunoichi desperately hurled her last Inferno Disk Jutsu.

"Fire and Wind Release Combo: Murder Of Crows Inferno Dome!"

Team Five watched with held breath as the fire jutsu consumed there enemy. The roar of the flames was only topped by the screams of Suimizu. Finally, the screams stopped as the flames died down.

All that remained of the Albino Killer Whale was a dried out pale white husk. All his chakra and regeneration where completely used up. Hozuki Suimizu was dead. Uchiha Izumi sighed in relief as she passed out from Chakra Exhaustion.

…. With Zisho ….

Susumu felt something was wrong. The dying man stuck on her arm didn't seem to respond the way most people did after being impaled. This wasn't the first time she stabbed someone in the lower spine. The Mist Kunoichi coughed up blood and looked down in surprise. She couldn't make sense of why the tip of Chokyori was sticking out of her chest.

Turning her head to look over her left shoulder, the woman saw Zisho standing behind her holding his legendary sword. Weakly, Susumu turned to look back at the body in front of her and saw that she had impaled a tree. The fingers of her left hand were wrapped around the limbs and trunk.

"When … when did you c-cast the Genjutsu?" She asked while vomiting more blood.

"I don't know who told you so much about my abilities, but you should know a true Shinobi never reveals all their secrets." The Master Swordsman explained comely. "You may have known about my Sword Defense Dance, however, only the Hokage and Hatake Kakashi know about my Sword Illusion Dance."

Susumu laughed weakly as she realized what the man was saying. "You used the second dance to cast the Genjutsu. You actually found a way to substitute body movement in place of hand signs."

Zisho twisted the blade of Chokyori until the edge was facing up in the woman's torso. He sharply brought his right hand down while gripping the base of the handle and smashed his left hand up from underneath. This act brought the blade violently up threw Susumu's head. He wasn't going to chance her possibly having a slight regeneration factor similar to her brother's.

He looked down at the mangled corpse and said dispassionately. "It took me years to work out how it could be done. It was time well spent."

He then turned and hightailed for his team. The sounds of fighting had stopped, and he was praying they were ok.


	11. Clan-Eyes

Zisho stood before the Hokage looking grim. He and his team had just made it back under the aid of Konoha's Medical Corps. After finding his students, the Jounin returned to the Merchants and explained what happened. They set up camp in the clearing were his students killed Hozuki Suimizu and he used one of Izumi's crows to send word back to the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi immediately dispatched the Medical Corps Second Division to retrieve Squad Five and sent along Might Guy with two Chunin to take over the escort mission. They were waiting for Sugawara and a few other people to begin the debriefing.

There came a knock on the door and the Hokage's Secretary came in. "Sir, Lord and Lady Hyuga, as well Lord and Lady Uchiha, are here to see you."

"Very well, you may send them in." Sarutobi told her.

Soon the old man and his subordinate were joined by the two couples. After exchanging greetings Lady Uchiha said. "Me and my husband were informed by ANBU that Uchiha Izumi and her team returned today under the aid of Medics. What happened and how is she fairing?"

Sarutobi lit his pipe and explained. "Izumi suffered major Chakra Exhaustion and two broken ribs. I have yet to receive a report regarding the battle, but I believe they were engaged by two Missing Ninja of Mist."

"That's correct sir." Zisho said. He then turned to the clan heads. "We are waiting for my only student still conscious, Sugawara of the Shuji Clan, before the debriefing sense I wasn't present during the battle in which my team was injured. I was currently engaging the other Mist Shinobi."

There came another knock on the door and Tsunade entered pushing Sugawara in a wheelchair. Jiraiya fallowed close behind the medic and shut the door after entering. The Toad Sage then went through three hand signs discretely, activating the privacy seals. Zisho had already explained to him at the hospital that secrecy might be in order. No one, except Sugawara, missed the Sannin's actions.

"Tsunade," Sarutobi began addressing the medic. "What is the state of the Genin."

"Shuji Sugawara here just needs bed rest for a few days. He overstrained his muscles channeling to much chakra into his limbs. Hyuga Hano broke both of his radius and ulnas in his arms as well his left tibia in his leg. He will need two weeks to properly recover at least." Tsunade paused to let the information sink in, then continued. "According to reports from the Second Division, Uchiha Izumi's heart stopped twice on the way back to the village. Both times the medics stopped to get her heart going again. The amount of chakra she used exhausted her to the point of death. She also suffered two broken ribs. As of right now she is in a coma."

The room grew silent for a few moments after Tsunade got through talking. Sarutobi then looked to Zisho. The man needed no instruction and began his report.

"Squad Five had just passed the border into the Land Of Grass when we were engaged by the Water Logged Corpse Jutsu. To clarify, a water jutsu was used to make a large group of dead Bandits attack us. At least twenty to thirty bodies against me and each individual member of my squad. Roughly eighty to a hundred twenty dead combatants."

"That's excessive." Jiraiya stated shocked. He wasn't the only one ether.

"You'll understand why so many when I tell you the names of the enemy Ninja." Zisho explained to the old hermit. "Hozuki Susumu and her twin brother Hozuki Suimizu, Hidden Mist's Long Reach Of Death and The Albino Killer Whale."

"The Murder Twins." Sarutobi stated angrily. "They killed people for fun if the stories are correct."

"They are correct sir." Sugawara stated coldly. Everyone stared into the Genin's haunted eyes. This was the first time he had ever really seen death or come so close to dying himself.

Zisho continued his report. "It was Hozuki Suimizu that attacked first. He assaulted Uchiha Izumi and separated her from the group. I ordered Hyuga Hano and Shuji Sugawara to aid their teammate while I led Hozuki Susumu off to fight away from the client."

"You fought the Rogue Kunoichi alone?" Fugaku asked for clarification. At Zisho's nod he questioned. "Then how was your shoulder injured so badly? From what I have heard your defense technique is one of the best in the village."

"Susumu proved to be a more formidable foe than I at first believed." Zisho said while scratching the right side off his head. This was a signal all Jounin Sensei's used when they had more to say but couldn't because of the presence of one or more Genin. Fugaku took the hint and stopped his line of questioning.

Zisho continued. "I was attempting to end the battle as quick as possible to aid my students. I was forced to use a secret technique that I invented to end the fight."

"You were forced to use that jutsu?" The Hokage questioned astonished. The Sword Illusion Dance was a technique Zisho used extremely sparingly. The last thing he wanted was for his enemies to hear about it. The jutsu could only effect someone that didn't know it existed, otherwise the enemy would understand what was happening and be cautious of Genjutsu.

Once again Zisho rubbed the right side of his head. "After defeating Susumu, I made my way to the sight of the second battle, only to find it was already over."

Jiraiya looked down at the Genin in the wheelchair surprised. "You, Hano, and Izumi defeated Hozuki Suimizu all by yourself?"

"Yes sir, though it was close." Sugawara said hauntingly. "After Suimizu kicked Izumi off into the woods, she landed in a clearing just off the road. When me and Hano arrived, we saw that bastard laughing and dancing while Izumi was struggling to remove a water jutsu he placed on her face. Suimizu wanted to suffocate her to death for amusement."

The young man's hands began to grip the air wrests of the wheelchair so hard, his knuckles turned white. "Hano ran to help Izumi and I tried engaging Suimizu. I managed to catch him by surprise and decapitated him with a clean cut. He managed to regrow his head by using Water Release in some kind of regeneration technique."

Sarutobi extinguished his smoke pipe while giving the Genin an understanding look. "I believe at one time or another, every Shinobi in this room has faced a member of the Hozuki Clan. We all know the turmoil and stress that facing a seemingly invincible opponent can cause."

Hiashi walked forward and placed a comforting hand on Sugawara's shoulder. "During the war, I faced two enemy Hozuki single handedly. I know firsthand how little the Juken works on them. If memory serves me correctly, Hano explained you are a Kenjutsu and Water Release user. That means Uchiha Izumi delivered the killing blow."

Fugaku addressed Hiashi. "I don't see how. Izumi is one of the best Taijutsu users of her generation, but her reserves are not the best for elemental techniques. I do not believe she has been educated in any Fire Release Jutsu. At least not any that could have been of use against a Hozuki Shinobi."

"She does have a fire technique sir." The Genin explained. "Her brother Naruto created a wakizashi that has at least one fire technique generated by Fuinjutsu. Actually, he used Fuinjutsu to create the whole sword. Fuinjutsu Forging was the term Izumi used when she explained it to us."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto looked shocked at this. Jiraiya spoke up to keep the young man on track with his report, and to keep from revealing more information regarding the Uzumaki Heir's skills. "Naruto's Fuinjutsu capability is well documented. Please continue Sugawara."

The boy's yellow eyes stared off into nothing as he continued. "Suimizu kept trying to reapply is suffocating technique to Izumi after Hano managed to remove it. All we could do was dodge his attacks. He mainly tried an uncoordinated form of Taijutsu that was somewhat easy to avoid. Hit and run tactics were all we used most of the fight."

"In frustration, he switched up to Ninjutsu. He tried surprising Hano with some kind of water bullet attack. After that failed, he created a ball of water he then threw at me and Hano, sense we had grouped together in order to make a plan. We dodged the attack easy, but it hit the trees behind us and bounced back. I was unable to avoid the ball a second time and became trapped inside."

"Hano moved in to save me but his Juken had no effect on the water technique. Suimizu stood there laughing at my struggles. When from nowhere came Izumi's Fire Jutsu. It looked like a giant disk made of fire that exploded on impact. After the direct hit, Izumi rushed to help Hano in freeing me. Suimizu reformed his body and attacked. He gathered his water bullet technique in his mouth and applied a dangerous amount of chakra, blowing off his own jaw and unleashing water shrapnel."

Sugawara explained how Izumi was blown back and Hano was incapacitated by the clap attack. He looked to his Sensei and asked. "Do you remember Izumi's summoning technique?"

Everyone gave the Sensei of Squad Five curious looks. "Naruto managed to Chakra Tame several crows and create a Summoning Contract for them. Izumi signed the contract just before leaving on the mission. The birds themselves have battle summoning potential."

"How is that possible?" Mikoto asked.

Tsunade explained. "More than likely, Naruto's 'Uzumaki Chakra' came in to play during the taming process. I'm guessing birds came with the natural ability to use Wind Chakra."

Zisho nodded yes and said. "Also, their feathers, talons, and beaks are metallic-like blades."

Sarutobi decided to get the conversation back to the fight and asked Sugawara to continue. The young boy took a moment to gather his thoughts and remember where he left off.

"With me trapped and Hano incapacitated, Suimizu tried once again to smother Izumi. She was able to trick him by substituting herself with a small flock of tamed crows. The flock began attacking the enemy and Izumi freed me from the water jutsu using her wakizashi. She then commanded the crows to fly around the enemy and gather Wind Chakra. Then she once again used her fire jutsu."

Fugaku arched an eyebrow. "A wind and fire collaboration technique. Was this the killing blow?"

Sugawara shook his head no. "It took another shot from the collaboration technique to finish Suimizu. I had to flood my body with chakra and have help from more of the crow summons to hold the enemy off, while Izumi gathered what remained of her chakra for one final fire jutsu. Hano used an eyesight Paralysis Genjutsu to immobilize the enemy and Izumi hit him again with her combo jutsu. That finished the fight. Sensei showed up and all of you know the rest."

Tsunade said thoughtfully. "That explains the near death of Izumi from Chakra Exhaustion. Duel use of a summoning technique and a fire jutsu would be taxing on just about anyone."

Sarutobi looked to Zisho, wondering what else he had to say. "Tsunade, did you bring a nurse with you?" At his old student's nod, the old man commanded. "Have her escort Sugawara back to the hospital. There are a few more things to discuss."

As Tsunade began to weal the young Genin out, Sugawara stopped her. "Hold on, I just remembered something."

The Legendary Medic turned the boy around so he could once again address the group. "When I was trapped in the water jutsu, I could still hear. After Izumi hit Suimizu with the fire jutsu and he reformed, he screamed something like. 'You aren't supposed to have fire. My sister said the mummy told her you're too weak for fire.' It wasn't those exact words, but it was something along those lines. Not sure who this mummy is though. Suimizu was mentally challenged so it could have been some kind of … imagined person maybe."

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade shared a knowing look. The Hokage spoke up to comfort the Genin. "I'm sure that's all it was. There's no need to dwell on the angry rants of a mad man. Go get some rest."

Tsunade took the young man out the door and handed him over to a waiting nurse. She returned and shut the door and Jiraiya reactivated the privacy seals. Turning to Zisho he asked. "Alright, what more do you have to say, now that young ears are no longer present?"

Looking around the room at everyone, the Jounin Sensei explained. "When I fought Hozuki Susumu, it became apparent she had been briefed on my fighting style and weaknesses. If not for a secret technique I possess, that only Lord Hokage and Hatake Kakashi know about, I and my team would be dead."

"By what the boy overheard from Hozuki Suimizu, it is apparent this wasn't a random attack." Fugaku stated. "Do you know how the target was?"

Zisho looked towards the Uchiha Clan Head. "I'm positive it wasn't my clients, but I have only assumptions and no real proof regarding the potential target."

No one said it out loud, but they were all thinking the same thing. Of the Leaf Shinobi present, the one most likely targeted was the Jinchuriki's sister.

Sarutobi fist were clinched tight together in front of his face. He looked to the Clan Leaders. "Can you please excuse us. I have things to discuss with my former students and Zisho in private."

Hitomi smiled at the old man. "That's fine sir. I was going to head over to the hospital and check on Hano and Izumi anyways."

"I'll go with you Hitomi." Mikoto said. "I also want to check on Izumi."

Both Matriarchs left together. Hiashi bowed respectfully then fallowed this wife out. Fugaku stayed and addressed the Hokage.

"Sir, if the discussion retains to Uchiha Izumi then I believe that an Uchiha should be present."

Zisho was a little surprised by this. Not many people would question the orders of the Hokage. He turned to his leader to see how Sarutobi would respond.

"The discussion we need to have is of a sensitive ANBU nature Lord Fugaku. It's need-to-know only. If I have any information pertaining to Izumi, I will inform you immediately."

With the Hokage's explanation Fugaku bowed and left. The moment The Uchiha Clan Head was out the door Jiraiya reactivated the privacy seals.

"Zisho." Sarutobi began. "Please sit down, we have much to discuss about the village and Uchiha Clan, as well Izumi's importance to both."

"Very well Lord Hokage. Perhaps one of you can get around to why Lord Danzo wants my student dead." Zisho stated coldly.

….. hospital …...

Hitomi walked down the hallway headed for Izumi room. The girl had been placed in recovery sense there wasn't much more Medical Ninjutsu could do to help. Next to her walked Mikoto, as elegant and silent as ever. Her friend hadn't changed much over the years but there was a tension between them that kept both mothers silent.

Walking into the hospital room, both women saw little Naruto standing watch over his sister. Both Hitomi and Mikoto looked around confused as they could have sworn they heard the Hokage's voice. The little redhead noticed he wasn't alone, and the voice became silent.

"Hello Lady Hitomi, are you here to see Izumi?" Naruto asked silently. The Hyuga Matriarch didn't miss the fact Naruto hadn't acknowledge Mikoto. Was he angry with her for some reason?

"Yes, I'm also here to retrieve Hano and have him moved to the Hyuga Clan Hospital. Has there been any change with your sister?" Hitomi asked kindly.

Naruto shook his head no and just stared back blankly at his sleeping sister. A heart monitor was beeping steadily in the corner, and the slight rise and fall of her chest, was the only indication she was still alive. Mikoto walked to the foot of the girl's bed and read her medical chart. Hitomi didn't miss Naruto give her old teammate a cold look. Luckily, the Uchiha Matriarch was preoccupied with reading, so she didn't notice.

Hitomi looked between the young boy and woman curiously. "I'm going to go find a nurse. Would you join me Mikoto, might be easier to get one's attention if we're together?"

The black-haired woman looked at her old friend confused but walked out with her anyways. When both women left, the faint sound of the Hokage's voice could be heard coming from Naruto. With each word spoke the Uzumaki's anger grew, even if he gave no outward sign.

In the hallway Hitomi asked Mikoto. "Did something happen between you and Naruto? Maybe something with the Uchiha Clan in general?"

Mikoto was confused by the question. "No, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Naruto and Hinata are good friends and over the years I've learned to read him well." Hitomi explained. "When you approached Izumi's bed he became a little tense."

Mikoto was confused by this. "The only times I've even met Naruto were just in passing on the street. I've tried encouraging Sasuke to be his friend, but the only person my youngest wants to play with is my oldest. Itachi has an ok relationship with Naruto though, mainly because he fancies Izumi. I actually plan on having Izumi moved to a special medical room in my house to recover, so Naruto can just stay with us for the time being."

Hitomi didn't say anything but thought it would be a bad idea. She didn't know why Naruto would be angry with Mikoto and the Uchiha Clan, but it was obvious by his facial expression that he was. Nevertheless, there wasn't much the Hyuga Matriarch could do to interfere with the Uchiha Clan's decisions.

As the women were talking an older Doctor came up to them. "Hello, I was hoping to speak with Lady Mikoto? An Uchiha Medical Ninja, Kanda, is here to retrieve Uchiha Izumi."

"Yes Doctor, is that a problem?" Mikoto asked politely.

"Well no, I suppose not ma'am. It's just this was the first I'm hearing about it." The Doctor explained. "It well take a little while to get the girl ready for transport. Is there a reason why you are transferring Izumi to your hospital?"

"Oh, no real reason Doctor." Mikoto assured the man. "We just want her close to home. Her little brother doesn't want to leave her side."

The Doctor got a confused look on his face and walked up to Izumi's room. Peaking inside he saw the little redhead still standing over his sister. He quietly closed the door and walked back to the two waiting Matriarchs.

"I don't believe anyone even saw him come in!" He explained surprised. "That boy has some amazing stealth skill."

The old man walked off to see about getting the young Uchiha's transfer papers. Hitomi and Izumi returned to the room to check on the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, I'm going to go and check on Hano. Do you need anything before I go?" Hitomi asked politely.

The little boy shook his head no but didn't say anything. The Hyuga hugged him and kissed the top of his head, but it didn't get the red blush reaction she was hoping for. The little guy was really out of it.

Hitomi said goodbye to Mikoto and left. The black-haired woman sat down in a chair by the corner to wait for the Doctor. She kindly spoke to the redhead. "Naruto, standing there worrying about her won't make your sister better any faster. Izumi wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

The young boy said nothing and gave no acknowledgement that he even heard the woman speak. Mikoto sat quietly trying to figure out a way to get through to Naruto. The Uchiha Matriarch wished she had a closer relationship with him like Hitomi, which was one of the reasons she was hoping Sasuke would become his friend, but Kushina's son was as much a mystery today as he was when he first came to the Uchiha Compound.

Not much longer the Doctor returned with Kanda, who was accompanied by Itachi. Her son looked to Izumi sadly but said nothing. Mikoto noticed the old Doctor was angry about something. When he spoke, the woman guessed what had angered him.

"Naruto, this is Medical Ninja Uchiha Kanda. If you remember, this was the man that preformed the bone marrow transplant that saved Uchiha Sasuke's life. I believe you were the one who donated marrow for Sasuke."

Kanda looked annoyed but made no comment to the Doctor. He looked to Mikoto. "All the paperwork is done my Lady, we can take Izumi whenever you're ready to go."

"Take my sister?" Naruto asked quietly.

Itachi stepped forward quickly to assure Naruto. "Yes, we have a recovery room at our house she will be more comfortable in. You can stay with us as well until Izumi recovers."

Naruto stared blankly into Itachi's eyes. His expression was unreadable, but the slight oppressive feel of his chakra wasn't. "Izumi is fine right here." He then turned back to his sister's bed.

The room grew quite at the young boy's subtle warning. The old Doctor walked forward quickly to try and placate the young man's anger. "Sorry Naruto, but you see the hospital tries to keep as many rooms available as we can. Your sister is out of danger and just needs rest. The Uchiha Clan is more than capable of taking care of her at this time, so we released her to their care."

The Uzumaki turned again to look at the room's occupants. Only this time his eyes weren't there lovely chocolate brown. The iris had changed to resemble an onyx black crystal with a thin ring of lavender surrounding it. Thin bloodshot red veins ran from the iris and disappeared at the edges. It became apparent to everyone present that they were look at an unknown Dojutsu.

Naruto said more forcibly. "Then I'll see if the Hyuga Clan will take her."

Mikoto came out of her shock when she realized the fool Kanda was about to attack the redhead. She shot the man a warning look and stood up. She walked forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder while giving him her best motherly smile. "Naruto, Izumi is our family just as much as yours. I know you're worried because she got hurt, but we would never do anything to hurt her."

The Uzumaki looked up into Mikoto's smiling face. He then looked to Itachi, someone he trusted and liked. Izumi always told him he could count on the older boy whenever there was a problem. Naruto calmed down and backed away from Izumi.

Kanda went outside and returned with a stretcher. He and Itachi places Izumi on top and walked out of the room. Mikoto and Naruto walked close behind them.

…. The Hokage's Office …..

Zisho sat in front of Sarutobi's desk going over everything he had just been told. "The Uchiha are planning a revolt. Itachi and Izumi are trying to stop it. Naruto, the little kid Izumi introduced like nothing more than a cute younger sibling, killed their older brother Baisho, a ninja I wouldn't have lasted five minutes against. The little guy can teleport and use candy based jutsu that is believed to be derived from Fuinjutsu. To top all that off, you all believe Danzo killed Uchiha Shisui, and tried to kill Izumi, because he wants Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha Clan and they interfered with this plan by giving the chosen assassin hope."

"That about sums it up." Jiraiya said. "Though on the Naruto killing Baisho front, we believe the idiot Uchiha completely underestimated his little brother and burned through his chakra in hopes of a quick victory. Doubtful if Naruto could have taken him had Baisho known exactly what he was up against. Kind of like you killing Hozuki Susumu with your own secret technique."

"What about Danzo? Can nothing be done about him?" Zisho asked while scratching his chin.

Tsunade sighed sadly. "It's unfortunate, but no. We don't have enough proof to act against him. As you understand, knowing and proving are two separate things. Even with Sugawara's statement, even if Hano and Izumi can confirm it, Hozuki Suimizu had documented mental problems. Him screaming out about a mummy isn't good enough, especially to go after a Council Member."

Zisho looked at Jiraiya and asked. "If Naruto can teleport, why didn't he help Izumi?"

"The timing of the attack was around when Naruto would have been in class. I suspect the the kid was checking on his sister at night, thinking if there were any problems they would happen when everyone was asleep. We all know that's a classic rookie mistake."

"Another thing is Naruto probably put to much faith in the sensory abilities of his jutsu markers. The Fourth once told me the sensory ability of his tags worked better when he was closer to them. As they get further away the sensory ability slowly becomes fainter. You well always feel the tag but not exactly what's around it. That was why he created his iconic three bladed kunai knives. If the only tag your carrying is on that knife and you throw it, the Fourth would feel the tag and you becoming distant. That was how he knew there was a problem and you needed help."

Zisho shook his head angrily. "If Naruto were a Shinobi than this whole mess with my team could have been avoided. If he was apprenticed to you, Master Jiraiya, then you could have explained the issue with the sensory abilities of the tags. Why is he still just an academy student?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked to their former Sensei waiting for his answer. Sarutobi took a long pull from his pipe and placed it down on his desk. He gave all three of his subordinates pointed looks.

"I have served as Hokage through half the First Great Ninja War, and the entirety of the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars. Can the three of you comprehend just how many young children, most just barely six or seven, that I made Genin? Do you know how many small caskets I've been forced to bury? Not just children of our own village but of others. Forgive me if I don't want to bury any more."

"I fought like hell to keep Itachi in the academy. The Uchiha wanted Izumi to graduate at the age of ten. I lost the fight for Itachi against overwhelming support from the Council in making him a Genin, but I won the fight for Izumi. If I had my way, they would both still be in school enjoying their childhood. I made sure I was the Uzumaki Clan Regent for one reason only, to stop Naruto from becoming a Shinobi to early."

Jiraiya got a hard look on his face. "That's not fair Sarutobi. You may have promoted those children to Shinobi status, but we're the ones that lead them onto the field of battle. We buried are share of small caskets to, though I'll admit probably not anywhere near the number you have."

Tsunade placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder to comfort him. She gave her sense a sympathetic look and said. "We were some of those children you made Shinobi, Sarutobi Sensei. So was my own little brother Nawaki and never once did I blame you for his death. Zisho here was made Genin when he was eight, the same age as my brother, and the same age as Naruto is now. The sad truth is, Uzumaki Naruto stopped being a child the day he fought and killed his own brother to protect The Land Of Fire and its people."

"You don't have to make him a Shinobi, Lord Hokage." Zisho said placating. The truth was he had often thought on his lost childhood and wondered what it would have been like. "However, he can still help in this matter. At least give him an apprenticeship with Master Jiraiya. He is the last Uzumaki and Jiraiya is undisputedly the most skilled user of Fuinjutsu we have. With him being in the village more, no one would think it unusual."

Both Sannin seem to agree with the Jounin. Sarutobi gave it some thought before saying. "Fine, I suppose that would be best. Naruto will still go to the Ninja Academy Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He will study under Jiraiya on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This will allow us access to him without tipping of the Uchiha. Are we in agreement?"

Everyone confirmed that they were and Hiruzen started drawing up the paperwork. Jiraiya decided to head over to the Uchiha Compound to have a word with Naruto.

….. Uchiha Head Family House …..

Fugaku walked down the hallway leading to the recovery room. He just had dinner with his wife and two sons, a rare occurrence these days, and had been informed by Mikoto of an unusual ability Uzumaki Naruto had demonstrated. Itachi had distracted Sasuke to keep the conversation private. The problem was this eye could be an evolution or mutation of the Sharingan, or it could be more along the lines of the Byakugan, sense the lavender colored ring suggested so. It could even be the coveted combined perfect form of both Dojutsu into one perfect new eye that both clans wanted. Fugaku didn't think that was the case though.

Knocking politely on the door, the Uchiha Clan Head entered the room. Looking around he saw Naruto setting by his sister's bed, an empty plate next to him, and Kanda setting in the corner reading a book. He didn't comment on the orange cover sense Naruto was to distracted to notice.

"Is everything going well Doctor?" Fugaku asked Kanda.

The Medic Ninja quickly put the book away and stood up. "Yes sir, the girl is resting peacefully." Looking at Naruto and noticing he wasn't paying them any mind, the medic mouthed. 'There hasn't been anymore sign of the Dojutsu.'

Fugaku nodded his head silently. "Why don't you go and get something to eat. I'll stay with our patient."

"Yes sir." The Uchiha Medic said as he hurried out.

Fugaku grabbed the now empty chair and sat by Naruto. He studied the redhead closely. Despite there troubled history, he never really wished the boy harm or ill will. When he agreed to the heart transplant idea to save Sasuke, Fugaku had known he was wrong. In that moment in time his son was dying, and he would have done anything to save him. Under no circumstances did it make his choice right, even though both boys survived, but he would live with his choice until the end. That horrible wrong choice and so many others. It was an unavoidable consequence of being a ninja and clan leader.

"How are you holding up Naruto?" He asked trying to break the silence.

The boy turned to look at Fugaku. "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

The Uchiha Clan Head noticed the boy's usual shy nature was not present at the moment. Normally, he avoided interacting with people out of fear of being judged or hated, which was what made him shy in the first place. Now it appeared he didn't care, he was itching for a fight, if only to forget his fear of almost losing his sister and would attack the first person that gave him reason.

"I'm only concerned for you and Izumi. It was close, she almost didn't make it back home." Fugaku said. He was trying to get Naruto angrier to see if his Dojutsu would activate. "However, sitting in here and watching her sleep won't make her wake any quicker."

Naruto gave no reaction to Fugaku's words. He just turns back to his sister and said. "If I wanted to my Uzumaki Mystic Fuinjutsu Seal could possibly help, but Lady Tsunade said it would be best if she woke up on her own. I'm just keeping watch, so her heart doesn't go missing like mine did. All these Uchiha Doctors and their sticky fingers."

Fugaku was at a loss for words. He didn't believe Naruto knew the truth about what happened years ago. Had Izumi told him or someone else?

"Naruto, I'm sorry …." Fugaku began, only to be cut off by the young boy's angry glare. One that showed the Dojutsu his wife described to him. He could easily see why she thought the Byakugan played a roll in its development.

The Uchiha sat there trying to find the words to say to the angry young boy. When a knock came from the door. Naruto's eyes turned back to normal as Kanda returned. "Sir, Master Jiraiya would like a word. He's waiting in the Dinning Room."

Fugaku sat for a moment thinking what to do. He didn't really want to leave Naruto angry, but he couldn't see how to possibly calm him down. "Why don't you join me Doctor."

Kanda looked confused at his leader, rubbing his hand through his dark hair. He didn't argue though as he left with Fugaku. In the hall the clan leader spoke. "Naruto knows about the heart swap. He may also know who performed it. I don't know what those eyes can do, but I don't want you alone with him until we have more information. His skill with Fuinjutsu is also disconcerting, as well the fact Lord Hokage, the Hyuga, and the Sannin weren't surprised by it. They know more about him than we do and that worries me."

Walking into the Dinning Room, Fugaku saw the Toad Sage talking and laughing with Mikoto. He knew his wife secretly loved those orange books. She just didn't approve of them being read in public. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on ether side of there mother.

Kanda looked around the room and spoke to Fugaku. "I need to head over to the Uchiha Clan Hospital and take care of some paperwork. If there is any change with Uchiha Izumi contract me immediately." The man then left immediately.

Fugaku sat down between his wife and youngest son, who had scooted over when he saw him enter. "Master Jiraiya, what can we do for you."

"I'm sorry to bother you and your family so late, but I figured this couldn't wait any longer." Jiraiya began. "Me and Lord Hokage have been talking about this for a while. We wanted to sit down with Izumi and all of you to discuss this, but with the girl being unconscious for the next week or two, we've decided to move forward. With me being in the village more regularly now, I've decided to take Naruto on as my apprentice."

Silence fallowed the Sannin's statement. Fugaku was trying to figure out the Hokage's angle. "I figured you would take Namikaze Sakura as an apprentice. What will happen with Uchiha Ojo?"

"No offense to Ojo, but I have more experience teaching Fuinjutsu to others." The hermit explained. "I've also been tutored by Mito Uzumaki herself and can pass on direct Uzumaki Clan knowledge in my teachings to Naruto."

Fugaku was trying to think of a rebuttal. He wanted to establish a better relationship with Naruto, and this was a good time to try. Izumi's injuries were unfortunate, but it did get both siblings to move in, which both he and Mikoto had wanted sense Baisho's death. He was surprised when Itachi spoke.

"There is a complication Master Jiraiya. Naruto-kun has developed a never before seen Dojutsu. We don't know what its capabilities are yet but there is definitely an element of Byakugan to it."

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at their oldest son in surprise. Jiraiya didn't miss the angry look that crossed Sasuke's face. He was jealous that Naruto had awoken a Dojutsu when he hadn't yet.

The white-haired man sat deep in thought. Finally, he looked to Itachi and asked. "Are you sure about the Byakugan aspect?"

"Yes sir." The young protege answered. "I was able to talk with Naruto alone only a few hours ago and he described the ability to see the Chakra Network and Chakra Points. Apparently, he awoke the Dojutsu several months ago but never really did anything with it. He tries to keep it repressed more than anything, but its become harder lately."

Everyone was confused by this. It was Sasuke who asked. "Why would he want to repress a Dojutsu?"

Itachi smirked. "He said it was an embarrassing inconvenience. I believe the eye may have activated when he was looking at one of his female friends."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh yeah, that would definitely clash with the redhead's shy nature." In truth the pervert was wishing he had that problem when he was eight.

"Well." The Sannin began. "Sense there is a Byakugan aspect, I think it best if you and I, Fugaku, sat down with Lord Hokage and Hiashi tomorrow to discuss a revised training plan. Naruto's standing with the Hyuga Clan may mean they would wish to personally train him to use his new eyes."

"That would be best Master Jiraiya." The Clan Head said sensing the conversation was over. "Itachi, can you see out our guest."

"Of course, father." Itachi said standing up. Jiraiya stood and bowed to the Uchiha. He left with the young ANBU.

In the street, the hermit turned to Itachi and asked. "What are your real thoughts about Naruto's Dojutsu?"

Itachi looked around cautiously before explaining. "According to my mother, Lady Kushina did have a Hyuga Great Grandmother. She was apparently of the Branch Family and was wed to an Uzumaki to settle a dispute. Not only that but her husband removed the Caged Bird Seal."

"Yeah, I remember the story. It was a long time ago, and it explains the Byakugan aspect." Jiraiya said.

Itachi looked to the old Fuinjutsu Master. "Do you remember what I told you about the Mangekyou Sharingan and how it was achieved?"

Jiraiya nodded and Itachi continued. "Baisho was Naruto's older brother. Despite the fact he was a sorry asshole, Naruto still loved him. The Uzumaki murdered someone he had a deep emotional bond with. Do you understand what I'm saying? My father believes the eye is some kind of hybrid cross between Sharingan and Byakugan, achieved by Uzumaki blood and chakra. I think he's only half right."

Jiraiya walked in silence until he came to the main entrance of the Uchiha Clan Compound. He said goodbye to the young protégé and left still deep in thought. If Itachi's hypothesis was correct, then Naruto had unlocked a hybrid cross between Mangekyou Sharingan and Byakugan. Just what were those eyes capable of? What was Naruto himself capable of? How far would the young redhead go to protect his sister from ever being harmed again?


	12. A-Gathering-Storm

Mikoto stood at her kitchen stove making tea. Her husband had left only minutes ago to see Lord Hokage and Sasuke was in the backyard training. Her youngest son had woken up earlier than usual and the black-haired woman suspected it was because of frustration, Sasuke was angry because Naruto had gained a Dojutsu and he hadn't.

Mikoto finished making the tea and placed the pot on a tray with cups, honey, and milk. She placed the tray on her Dinning Room table and sat down across from her old teammate Lady Hitomi Hyuga. The woman had dropped by as Fugaku was leaving and had brought her two daughters. She claimed both girls wished to see Izumi and Naruto, so Mikoto had invited them in.

"It has been awhile since we sat down for tea together." The Uchiha Matriarch said trying to start a conversation.

"I suppose it has." Was Hitomi's cold reply.

Mikoto was at a loss. Yesterday at the hospital everything seemed fine but now Hitomi was upset about something. The Uchiha reasoned with herself that they had both been preoccupied with retrieving their clan members yesterday, so this issue could have been placed in the back of the Hyuga Matriarchs mind.

Deciding to fish around for more insight, Mikoto asked. "How is Hyuga Hano doing? Did you manage to get him home alright?"

"Oh yes." Hitomi began while making herself a cup of tea. "The biggest issue was the boy's mother. She is a lovely Civilian woman that married into the clan. However, she lost her husband when Hano was seven. So naturally, when she heard her only son was hospitalized, the woman became hysterical."

The Uchiha gave a sad smile. "I suspect that would be hard for any mother to hear Hitomi."

The blue-haired woman gave a nod of agreement saying. "Yes, it would, but we understand more than most that dying early is an unfortunate hazard of our chosen profession. A hazard that is more likely to befall clan heirs before they even become Genin. We should be able to handle it more rationally."

Mikoto was about to take a sip of her own tea but paused halfway to her lips. She looked across the table at Hitomi and realized what had her upset. She took her sip and placed the cup back down on its saucer.

"You know about the heart swap that was done to save Sasuke."

Hitomi's eyes took on an icy glare. "The Byakugan can see more than just the Chakra Network, a fact you should know well. If not for the fact I was pregnant at the time, I would have beaten you senseless. After I had Hanabi, someone tried to poison me and my attention turned to uncovering the coward, mainly out of fear he or she would target my daughters. This is long overdue but I'm asking you now. What the hell were you thinking?"

Mikoto took a moment to gather her thoughts and explained. "The day it happened, I never once left Sasuke's side. Not until the actual moment of surgery because I would have been in the way. I was sitting by his bed when the Doctor told me they had a heart available and I never questioned it. I was worried about my son and never thought to."

"I held Sasuke's hand until we made it to the operating room where I was forced to let go. I went to get tea just to have something to distract me. By the time I returned the surgery was over and Sasuke had been moved back to recovery. I was so relieved to see him breathing easier, I never questioned anything. I just held my baby's hand and cried. It wasn't until ANBU stormed in to retrieve Naruto under the Hokage's orders, that Fugaku finally told me the truth."

Hitomi sat in silence thinking of ways to kill Fugaku. Her glare softened a little as she asked. "If you had known what they were planning, would you have let them do it. Would you have allowed them to steal Kushina's son's heart?"

Mikoto stared blankly into her cooling teacup. "I don't know. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't know. When Fugaku told me everything, I slapped him so hard his head went through the hospital wall, quite sure I fractured his jaw. He literally pulled his head out of the hole and walked away without another word. I understand why he did it, but I don't think I would have made the same decision had I been given a choice. However, I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have ether."

Hitomi shook her head in disgust. It had been a horrible situation all around, but it should have never involved Naruto. Looking at her old teammate she asked. "What are the Uchiha's plans regarding Naruto now. What with this new Dojutsu and everything else?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders. "It's to early to tell. I think Fugaku wanted to keep it secret for a while, but Itachi told Jiraiya. My husband wasn't pleased with that. I'm not sure what Fugaku's motives are regarding Naruto and Izumi. He does want a closer relationship with them, but I don't know why exactly. I think he was going to use the Dojutsu training to try and build one."

The Uchiha Matriarch turned her head up to the ceiling thinking. "Honestly, it might be guilt."

"Guilt!" Hitomi growled. "You think he feels guilty for what he did to Naruto. Even if that were true, the only thing he deserves to feel is a kunai through his neck."

Mikoto gave Hitomi a defiant glare. "My husband is not made of stone and ice. He does care for others. He made a horrible decision in a moment of weakness. You have also made horrible decisions in times of crisis. We all have."

Hitomi felt her blood boil. "There is a difference between the battlefield and our homes. This wasn't some split decision on a mission that cost the lives of comrades to complete the task. This was the sanctity of his own home in the middle of a hospital. He had one dying child and one health child. He chose to potentially kill an innocent child to save his own, mainly because there was no one around to protect his potential murder victim. Do not compare that act with any one of my missions, or yours. Don't you give him an excuse were there isn't one Mikoto. You're better than that."

Both women fell silent after that as they both tried calming down. The mothers heard footsteps coming from the hallway and looked up as Hinata entered. The young girl froze as she felt the tension in the air.

"Did you need something sweety?" Hitomi asked.

"I-I was j-just going to g-get something to drink for N-naruto-kun and Hanabi-chan."

Mikoto smiled kindly at the child and said. "I have juice in the ice box and some rice cakes in the cupboard."

Hinata quickly grabbed a tray and placed the items on top. She bowed politely to Mikoto and quickly left the room in a nervous shuffle.

"She looks a lot like you used to, acts like you used to as well." Mikoto commented watching Hinata leave. She then gave her old friend a curious look. "Are you hoping she will be Naruto's first wife?"

Hitomi had been staring at the hallway entrance her daughter had just disappeared through when she registered Mikoto's question. She gave the dark-haired woman a confused look. "First wife?"

The Uchiha Matriarch frowned. "Yes, Naruto has been scheduled for the C.R.A. He will have multiple wives in hopes of restoring the Uzumaki Clan."

Mikoto watched as the lovely face of Hitomi Hyuga went from confused, then to shocked, and finally rage.

"You had no idea about the future Uzumaki Harem." The Uchiha asked astonished.

The blue-haired beauty calmed down and said. "No, I didn't. I'm guessing this was something Baisho did when he was still alive that Izumi hasn't corrected yet?"

The Uchiha became confused. "Baisho and Izumi have nothing to do with it Hitomi. Lord Hokage is the Uzumaki Clan Regent, and there for acting Uzumaki Clan Head until Naruto comes of age."

Hitomi had an astonished look on her face. "I thought Baisho was Naruto's legal guardian, and then when he died the responsibility fell to Izumi?"

"Well yes." Mikoto explained. "However, just like in our own clans, the parents or legal guardians make household decisions, while the Clan Head makes decisions for the good of the clan that can at times overrule a household decision. Surely you have had similar issues in the Hyuga Clan, especially with the Side Branch Family."

Hitomi still looked astonished. "Yes, that has happened a time or two. What surprises me though is that the Uzumaki Clan would need a Regent. Naruto's the only member, there for all Uzumaki holdings should have been placed in a trust until the boy came of age. Sarutobi used his political power and influence to make himself the Uzumaki Regent. He has full control over Naruto's clan holdings."

Mikoto was a little nervous by what Hitomi was insinuating. "I seriously doubt Hiruzen Sarutobi had any ill intentions when he bullied his way into the job. He was only looking out for Naruto and the Uzumaki Clan, he is not the kind of person to be evil or conniving. You may not agree with the C.R.A., but it does make sense. Kushina's son is the last viable male of his clan and can bring it back in full."

Hitomi's full anger resurfaced. "That closet pervert old monkey is forcing little Naruto to take a damn harem!"

Mikoto looked on as her old teammate fumed. This was getting interesting. One good thing did happen from this conversation. Hitomi's rage was being aimed at someone else.

….. Hokage's Office …..

Sarutobi watched Fugaku and Hiashi leave. They had just finished discussing training plans for Naruto, and the old man could easily see the Uchiha Clan Leader was not happy with the decisions made.

Sense the boy had only reported Byakugan-like sight, they would focus on that for now. He would train with Jiraiya every Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Then he would go to class on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Then on Friday evening as well Saturday he would work with the Hyuga Clan on Juken.

Turning to Jiraiya he said. "Might as well call the others involved. Time to bring Naruto up to speed on the Uchiha Conflict."

Jiraiya laughed a little. "Or he can bring us up to speed. We still don't have a clue what he already knows."

….. Uchiha Compound …

Itachi was in his back yard running Sasuke through katas. His little brother's form was flawless as always. He couldn't help but notice the higher levels of frustration coming from his brother though.

"That's enough Sasuke, take a break." Itachi commanded.

The little hot head ignored his orders. "I can keep going for a while longer brother. I need to get stronger."

Itachi sighed frustratedly, he had known this would happen. Naruto was the only child in the compound close to Sasuke's age. Every other child was three years younger or older. Also, the fact many Uchiha had said the Uzumaki wouldn't be capable of using Sharingan was an issue. Naruto possessing a Dojutsu that no one had ever seen before was just icing on the cake.

"Sasuke, come here a moment." The little Uchiha smiled and ran to his brother, only to receive a sharp poke to his forehead.

"Ouch!" The little boy exclaimed while rubbing the injured spot. He glared angrily at Itachi.

"Set down Sasuke." Itachi said leading the small boy over to the back steps. Both brothers sat down next to one another, the youngest sulking.

"Sasuke, you're rather strong already. You can do things right now than I couldn't at your age. Yes, Naruto has a Dojutsu. That doesn't mean he is stronger than you or that you've fallen behind." The young ANBU explained trying to consul the little boy.

"It's not fair, he shouldn't even have a Dojutsu." Sasuke pouted crossing his arms.

Itachi rubbed his little brother's hair affectionately. Both boys heard footsteps and turned to see their mother and Lady Hyuga approaching. Hitomi was holding her youngest daughter's hand and Hinata was pulling on Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto, you can't stay in that room forever." The young heiress said gently.

The little redhead looked defiant but didn't pull his arm out of his friend's arms. The cute little Hanabi bounced up to Sasuke. "High, I'm three."

Mikoto's youngest son hadn't really interacted with small children very much and didn't know how to respond. Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of social graces. He smiled down at the baby girl. "Hello, I'm Itachi and this is my younger brother Sasuke. He's eight and I'm thirteen."

The small girl frowned up at both boys. She then concentrated hard an activated her Byakugan. Looking around quickly, she turned off her Dojutsu and rounded on her mom with an angry pout.

"You said there would be kids my age to play with." She wined.

Both mothers smiled down at the young girl. Itachi noticed a tic mark form in the corner of Sasuke's right eye. Apparently a three year old with an active Dojutsu was the last straw.

"I need to go train." Sasuke said with a frustrated growl and walked of.

Mikoto noticed her youngest son was upset. She turned to Itachi. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing Mother, he'll get over it." Looking to Naruto he asked sympathetically. "How are you holding up?"

The redhead shrugged and gave no comment. Hinata looked at her friend sadly. "Do you want to train Naruto-kun?"

Mikoto struggled for anything to brighten the young Uzumaki's mood. Looking towards Sasuke, she got an idea. "How would all of you like to see a display of Fire Jutsu?"

Hinata smiled kindly at the woman as she grabbed Naruto and lead him towards Sasuke. Itachi fallowed silently behind the little friends as Hitomi picked up Hanabi. She gave Mikoto an annoyed look. "Can't help but show of your son, can you?"

The Uchiha Matriarch just gave her old friend an innocent smile. "Oh, it's not only that. I also think this could cheer Naruto up a little. Kids usually like seeing displays of Ninjutsu."

The group made their way to Sasuke, who had gone back to his katas. The young boy stopped as he saw them approach. Mikoto walked to his side and explained. "Would you mind showing our guests the Uchiha's prized jutsu?"

Sasuke smiled at his mom excitedly. He loved to show off to people. He led the group to a large pond positioned not far away. Standing on the pier, the raven-haired boy went through hand signs slowly, purely for the demonstration. Stopping on tiger, the young Uchiha brought his fingers to his lips and breathed out.

"Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A large solid sphere of fire flew across the water roughly the size of a full grown man. It seemed to gather water as it extinguished itself. Sasuke turned back to the watching crowed to see the shocked faces of the three Hyuga, as well the proud smile of his mother. Itachi had a small smirk of approval, but Naruto looked uncaring. Then the Uzumaki saw the awestruck faces of the Hyuga and stepped forward pouting.

"What, thank you can do better?" The arrogant Sasuke asked the redhead.

Naruto gave no reply as he began going through his own hand signs. Everyone watched closely as he stopped on monkey. He then held his hands out in front of his body with the palms pointing straight out and his fingers up. A small spark of electricity was seen that quickly grew into a massive ball just as large as Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Lightning Release: Destruction Sphere"

The ball of lightning flew out until it reached the middle of the pond, where it detonated with a massive discharge of lightning. Itachi look on impressed, wishing he had copied that technique, while Sasuke looked on pissed. He was angry the redhead had shown him up.

"Where did you learn that?" The young Uchiha exclaimed.

Mikoto gave Sasuke a quilling look that made him back off. Naruto didn't make any comment about his skill. Hinata and Hanabi were giving their friend / older brother figure happy smiles while Hitomi was wondering what else the little Uzumaki was capable of.

With all the tension in the air, Itachi was relieved to see the signal crow from Sarutobi. "Mother, everyone, I must leave now for a meeting with Lord Hokage. I was informed before hand to bring Naruto, unless told otherwise."

The redhead didn't look happy. "I … I left security measures with my sister. That is the only r-reason I'm going with y-you."

Mikoto looked uneasy but said. "I'll protect Izumi while you're gone Naruto. I promise no harm will come to her." 'I'll also make sure no one goes in their ether.' The Uchiha Matriarch thought. 'If he's anything like Kushina, the rooms probably covered in a perimeter barrier connected to a bunch of Paper Bombs.'

Itachi picked Naruto up and Shunshined away. Hitomi thanked Izumi for her hospitality while gathering her daughters and leaving. The Hyuga Matriarch had much to think about, manly how to get Naruto out of the C.R.A.

….. Hokage's Office …..

Sarutobi sat behind his desk waiting for Naruto and Itachi. On his right stood Kakashi, Zisho, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. On his left stood Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. He had been obligated to explain about the development of Naruto's new Dojutsu, mainly be because it could be useful in spying on the Uchiha.

There came a knock from the door and Itachi entered leading Naruto. The ANBU closed the door reactivating the privacy seals. The little boy looked around the room nervously, he had thought this was just a talk with his Jiji and Master Jiraiya. His nervousness faded as his chocolate brown eyes fell on Danzo. A steady pressure began to feel the room, and everyone became tense.

Itachi walked forward and stood next to Naruto. He knelt down to face level and said. "Naruto, everyone here would like to discuss your various abilities and how they can help resolve a problem with my clan. A problem we all believe you are all to aware of."

Naruto wasn't stupid and knew his Jiji had an idea of his capabilities. The young boy had decided that if the Hokage wanted to pretend that everything was normal, then he would to. Looking around a little afraid, the boy asked. "Am I-I in t-trouble f-for killing m-m-my brother?"

"No!" Sarutobi said quickly to assure his surrogate grandson. "I am sorry it had to be you that killed him, but your actions were in defense of The Land Of Fire and its people. Regardless of your own personal motives concerning your brother, it was a justifiable execution. Taking someone so powerful alive would have taken skill and battle experience that only years of combat can teach."

"On that note." Jiraiya began. "Our investigation into Baisho's criminal activities has gone cold. We believe he was working for the Uchiha Clan at the time, but there is no evidence to support that theory. We sent ANBU to apprehend the buyer on Nagi Island but the Uchiha got to him first. Do you have anything that can help us?"

Naruto began taping his fingers in front of his body as he thought of the best way to explain things. "Lord Fu-Fugaku is losing c-control of the c-clan."

Itachi gave Naruto a startled look. "What do you mean?" Everyone waited eagerly to hear what the redhead had to say.

Naruto focused all his attention on the Hokage attempting overcome his nervousness. "I thought Itachi's dad ordered three Uchiha Civilians to gather money for the clan any way they could, because I never saw them go over any plans with him and they always talked about making sure he didn't know anything. I thought he just wanted to be out of the loop because they were hurting people. They explained as much to Baisho when they recruited him."

"Yeah." Jiraiya said thinking. "Plausible Deniability, sounds about right."

Naruto stared at the Toad Sage committing the phrase to memory. He would have to ask Shikamaru later what it meant. He remembered he was explaining things to his Jiji and quickly turned back to the Hokage.

"After I killed my brother, I watched Fugaku closely and discovered he had no idea about the illegal activity. The three Civilians lied to my brother and told him it was all for the clan, but truthfully they were just making money for themselves. Baisho never knew the truth."

"The Civilians also paid Uchiha Baito to kill the buyer on Nagi, after Lord Fugaku told them to go and bring him back alive." The redhead finished.

Hiruzen lit his pipe and took a drag. "Fugaku was trying to uncover who in his clan orchestrated the shipment. He realizes that if this gets out it could expose the rebellion, so he tried to handle it quietly."

Koharu looked to Naruto and asked. "Do you have any evidence Uzumaki-san? Unfortunately, we can't act on your word alone."

The old woman had not been unkind in her request, only strict. Naruto taped his fingers together nervously and then turned to face the door. There was a shimmer in the air and a hole appeared out of no where. Everyone looked on shocked at the casual display of teleportation. Knowing he had a space/time technique was one thing, but seeing it was another.

Sarutobi began to immediately analyze the jutsu as the little boy walk through to the other side. 'So, its not instantaneous travel like Minato's and Tobirama Sensei's had been. There are several key advantages and disadvantages to the jutsu compared to the theirs though. This one would probably have an easier time redirecting attacks from enemies were as Flying Thunder God had an easier time of avoiding attacks altogether. However, I'm guessing the hole is a two way street that leaves Naruto open for a counterattack when he tries using it on an enemy. The jutsu puts you right next to your opponent, it's a matter of who strikes first.'

The Hokage wasn't the only one analyzing the jutsu ether. Everyone in the room had similar thoughts. Naruto returned to the Office carrying a large box. Itachi moved to help him and they placed the box on the Hokage's desk. The portal behind Naruto closed.

The redhead opened the lid and showed his Jiji several files inside. "This is e-everything I have sir."

Kakashi and Jiraiya began to dig through the box. Both were surprised by the detail of the evidence. There were even pictures to go with descriptions about illegal business deals. Jiraiya noticed Uchiha Kanemoto and two others were the in most of the pictures. Kakashi pulled out a box of small cassette tapes that were labeled.

"I think we may have found out we're that missing ANBU surveillance equipment went." He said giving Naruto an eye smile. The little boy blushed and looked down sheepishly.

Itachi gave the Hokage a hopeful look. "Sir, can we use this to stop the rebellion somehow? Maybe if we show my father that the clan isn't the united front he thinks, then we can shame him into putting a stop to it."

The Hokage seemed to think it over. "If we use this evidence against the Uchiha, we have to admit where it came from. If the Uchiha Clan figures out that Naruto was capable of this degree of spying, than they might put two and two together and figure out Naruto had the means to fallow Baisho to Smoke Harbor. They may not believe he killed Baisho, but they will know he had a hand in it. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with putting Naruto in such danger."

Itachi deflated a little. Naruto looked at the older boy sadly. Making up his mind, the Uzumaki turned back to Sarutobi and said in a quiet but strong voice. "Jiji, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. If the U-Uchiha Clan comes after me than I can f-fight them."

Hiruzen gave the small boy a proud smile. "I will give it some thought Naruto-kun. You have a lot of evidence for us to go through and we can't make a decision to hasty. Both of you need to give me time to analyze everything. A week or two at the most to determine if we can make a workable plan that doesn't end in bloodshed."

Itachi and Naruto gave the Hokage nodes of acceptance. Nether were happy with the lack of action but knew they couldn't force Sarutobi's hand.

The Hokage then passed the small redhead a rolled up scroll. "This will be your training schedule for the foreseeable future. Officially, you are now Jiraiya's apprentice. We will use this excuse as cover so you can attend secret meetings until the Uchiha Rebellion is handled, one way or another. I'm sure you are eager to get back to Izumi and us grownups have a lot of reading to do. Itachi, please escort Naruto home."

Naruto smiled and said. "I c-could just t-teleport there Jiji."

"I don't want you using your teleportation ability to openly Naruto." Sarutobi said seriously. "It would be best if you kept it a secret for as long as you can."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He seemed to remember something and opened a small hole next to him. Reaching in the Uzumaki pulled out a large scroll and handed it to the Hokage. "A detailed list o-of m-my j-j-jutsu a-a-and what they c-can do."

Sarutobi took the large scroll from Naruto and placed it on his desk. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Itachi placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder and lead him out the office. After they were gone, Danzo made a slight motion to retrieve Naruto's scroll, but the old man stopped him. "I know you are simply curious old friend, but I think it was implied that this scroll was for my eyes only."

The old war hawk gave his leader a hard look. "We need to know the full capability of Uzumaki Naruto. He is one of our village's greatest assets. He must be controlled for the whole of the village's military strength."

Zisho walked up in the bastard's face and asked harshly. "Are you really questioning Lord Hokage's abilities regarding Naruto's evaluation?"

"Enough!" The Hokage barked. Zisho backed off and returned to his side of the room. Sarutobi glared at Danzo. "I will check the jutsu scroll over and inform you all of techniques that could be of use. However, I will keep Naruto's secrets and his trust. You're dismissed."

Everyone but Jiraiya and Tsunade left the room. The Legendary Medic looked curiously at the jutsu scroll and box full of evidence. She then turned back to the door the Council just left through, thinking out loud. "What do you suppose Naruto has on Danzo."

Giving out a bitter laugh Jiraiya commented. "No idea, but that one question is the thing that Danzo would desperately love to answer right now. If I were you Sensei, I'd get that scroll out of the village. Perhaps you can entrust it to the Monkeys."

"You wouldn't prefer to entrust it to the Toads?" Sarutobi asked the hermit surprised.

"As you explained to Danzo, that scroll is for your eyes only." Jiraiya explained. "Besides, as his teacher he'll probably feel me in about his abilities, one way or another."

Tsunade gave her old teammate a teasing smile. "Do you want me around for your first full contact sparing session."

Jiraiya scoffed. "As if the little shrimp could hurt me."

Sarutobi gave the Toad Sage a serious look. "Take this seriously Jiraiya. I highly doubt Baisho thought his little brother could kill him. Now he's sleeping in a six foot hole."

Sighing wearily, Sarutobi grabbed the evidence box. "Come on, lets go through this and see just how far the Uchiha have truly fallen."

….. On The Streets Of Konoha …..

Itachi walked in silence next to Naruto. As they came to a secluded wooded area of the path leading to the Uchiha Compound, he looked down at the young boy and said. "Thank you Naruto, I was worried my father was guilty of those atrocities. It's a relief to know he didn't have anything directly to do with Baisho's mission. Though, he is still guilty somewhat. The Civilians couldn't have lied to Baisho so easily had there been no plaining of a rebellion in the first place."

Both boys walked down the path without pause until Naruto asked out of the blue. "Danzo killed Shisui, didn't he? Lord Hokage thinks so, I overheard him discussing it with Jounin Zisho. They were also discussing the fact that he tried to kill my sister."

Itachi stopped and looked down at Naruto. The young Uzumaki paused and stared back up at the older boy's eyes. "Naruto, one problem at a time. We deal with the Uchiha first, then we go after Danzo."

The redhead's eyes were full of hatred as he silently stated. "The Uchiha Clan hasn't tried to kill Izumi."

The young boy reached into his pack pocket of his black pants and pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed over to Itachi and the young protégé saw a complex Fuinjutsu Seal had been drawn on it. He looked at Naruto curiously and asked. "What's this?"

"That is the marker for my Wormhole Jutsu." Naruto explained in his usual low voice. It took a second for Itachi to realize the little guy was referring to his space/time technique. "The next time you go and meet Danzo, I want you to place this in his office. The tag has been preset to hide inside stone walls or floors. This will get me a way in, and I'll take care of the rest."

Itachi rubbed Naruto's head in a brotherly fashion saying. "You can't kill Danzo, he isn't a pushover despite his advanced age."

"I don't want to kill Danzo." Naruto explained simply. "I want to gather evidence and take it to Lord Hokage."

"After I killed Baisho, I regretted it." Naruto stated sadly. "He was h-h-hurting people and I thought if he could do those horrible things, what would stop him from h-h-hurting Izumi. Had I thought about it more than I would have gone to Lord Hokage, but I was angry and attacked Baisho. I killed my older brother."

Itachi wrapped the redhead in a comforting hug. "You did nothing wrong Naruto, the Hokage would have executed Baisho for his crimes. He was dead the moment he put my clansmen's greed before innocent lives."

Separating, Itachi smiled down at his unofficial girlfriend's little brother. "Come on, let's get home. I'm sure my mother has dinner prepared and I know you must be hungry."

As both boys began to walk down the street again Naruto stated with some dread. "Sasuke is going to bug me to teach him my jutsu, isn't he?"

For the first time ever, Naruto heard Itachi Uchiha let out a loud belly laugh.

… Root Devision …

The Elders were once again having a private meeting within the underground tearoom. The tension in the air was grim as the old woman glared at her two counterparts angrily.

"The whole point of using the Rogue Mist Shinobi, was so Uchiha Izumi's assassination could never be laid at our feet." Koharu said furiously. "Now, Uzumaki Naruto will come after us! How did anyone, especially him, discover our involvement?"

"I was able to get a copy of the mission report." Homura stated. "Apparently, Shuji Sugawara reported that Hozuki Suimizu shouted out something to Izumi along the lines. 'The mummy said you can't use fire.' It was enough of a description for Hiruzen to guess Danzo's involvement. I can only assume Naruto inadvertently learned the information from him."

Danzo's mood grew dark. "Hiruzen is a fool for letting that boy eavesdrop so easily. He is a fool for not utilizing the weapon more effectively from the beginning. He allowed his feelings for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina to cloud his judgement. Now there is no way to truly control the Jinchuriki."

Koharu calmed down and tried to think logically. "We are not done yet. Judging by his response at being called out on his abilities and his brother's murder, he is a gifted child only. What I mean is the boy is still impressionable. He was worried that he would be in trouble for executing that traitor Baisho, and he showed the Hokage the attention and respect that any well behaved child would when being addressed by an adult."

Danzo gave the old woman a questioning look. "What are you thinking exactly?"

"How often do enemy villages try and kidnap Kekkei Genkia possessing children?" Koharu asked rhetorically with a cold smile. "We stage the kidnapping of Uchiha Izumi and then Root saves her."

Danzo gave the woman an understanding look. "So, we make ourselves the heroes in Naruto's eyes. We could even manipulate the investigation to presume that multiple parties were involved in the kidnapping attempt to give the boy more targets to focus on. This allows us an opportunity to manipulate and mold him as we see fit. He will come to see us as the ones who protect the village with decisive action while others, mainly Sarutobi and his flock, do nothing but talk. Over time he will become our perfect weapon."

Homura threw his on thoughts in. "We could even deny any involvement with the assignation attempt on Izumi in the first place. There was nothing but the ramblings of a mad man to tie Danzo to the crime. If Naruto sees us as trustworthy after saving his sister, then he might easily believe us when we explain that it wasn't our doing. We could even fabricate a different suspect in another village.

"There is some tension with The Land Of Earth at the moment." Danzo said staring down at the small round table. "However, framing Hidden Cloud would be the best. They once tried to kidnap Lady Hinata Hyuga and Lady Kushina Uzumaki. The fact they tried to take away three different people the boy cares about at one time or another would fuel his hate and blind him from discovering the truth."

"We seem to have a plan to gain control over the weapon, but what about dealing with the Uchiha Clan." Homura asked.

Danzo reached up to his face and rubbed the right side bandages. "Itachi will still carry out his mission. It must be him, Orochimaru must be paid for the work he has done for all of us and will except no one else but the Uchiha Protégé."

**Author's Note: Regarding Fugaku, he does feel guilty about what he did to Naruto but is to stubborn to admit it. His desire for a closer fatherly relationship with Izumi and Naruto is his way to try and atone for his sin. There is no conniving purpose, his intentions our somewhat selfish but not evil. When I originally had this story idea, I thought about making Fugaku Naruto's actual father. It literally would have been the ultimate reincarnation of Indra and Asura. There were a few problems with this scenario.**

** First – I wanted Kushina to stay Naruto's mother. No matter what that was the most important thing sense I wanted to do a story about Naruto Uzumaki, who took after the Uzumaki Clan more than he ever did in the original story, being augmented by the Yin/Yang Release and I wanted him to have close blood ties to the Uchiha. In case you didn't understand a key point, Jiraiya explained about Uzumaki 'Chakra Instinct' and how it helped the Uzumaki that gained the ability learn Fuinjutsu quicker. Chakra Instinct Yin/Yang Release equals 'Living Chakra' which actually learns Fuinjutsu when it molds with Kanji, then directly places the knowledge in the Uzumaki's brain. It can also learn any technique that requires pure Yang Chakra or Yin Chakra, or any technique that is simply Chakra Control. To clarify 'Uzumaki Chakra Instinct' helps you learn quicker by feeling how chakra molds and ingraining the chakra memory into the user. Over time ( months/years ) remembered experience can help learn quicker. **

** Second – If Fugaku was Naruto's father it would have cheapened the characters. The kindest way this could have been done was if Mikoto died giving birth to Sasuke. Kushina would try and be there for the grieving family and fall in love with Fugaku. This could have significantly undermined the Uchiha Rebellion and completely vetoed the whole thing, plus I wanted Naruto to remain in the same age group as the show. A gray way it could have been done was if Fugaku and Kushina got drunk and had a one-night stand. Kushina had an affair with her best friend's husband / Fugaku cheated on his wife with her best friend. The darkest way I saw it happening was if Fugaku took the place of Ikari Uchiha and violate Kushina himself.**

**Another scenario I had was if Kushina just feel in love with a random Uchiha, got married, had Naruto, and both die during Karama's attack. I needed Naruto to grow up isolated just like the show to develop his shy nature. Had the Uchiha known he was a direct blood relative; they would have adopted him the day he became an orphan. I suppose Kushina could have kept the affair secret, but I didn't see her keeping quiet about the Uchiha lover, especially from Mikoto. **


	13. What-Goes-Around

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk reviewing the evidence Naruto had given him. Helping him were his former students along with Kakashi, and Zisho. The Hokage shook his head in disgust at some of the things this once proud clan was getting involved in. Drug trafficking, human trafficking, cold blooded murder, and racketeering were some of the worst crimes uncovered so far. Right now, he was examining pictures of a secret ledger that clearly showed Accountants Uchiha Sora and Uchiha Kano were stealing from the Shinobi Orphans' Fund.

It was a trust the Second Hokage created to support children whose parents had died in the line of duty. Apparently, a tenth of the charitable donations were being given out to children that were dead. There had been a fever that swept through the Land Of Fire a year ago that claiming the lives of several. Naruto had done the leg work and cross referenced names on the ledger with death certificates.

Jiraiya's eyes burned with fire as he stared down at the pictures in his hand. He was going over photos of another ledger from the private office of Uchiha Kanemoto. Cross referencing the ledger pictures with papers from the one shipment that Naruto thwarted, it was clear by code word and phrasing two other shipments of people were not saved. To make matters worse, Jiraiya had checked Shinobi Orphan payments and realized several children that had been reported missing were still getting checks.

"Just give me the word Sarutobi, and they all die slowly." The Toad Sage said. Though his voice was calm is face clearly showed his rage.

"Calm down Jiraiya, we can't act to hastily." The Hokage said. To appease the Sannin he handed him all the evidence and said. "Gather the Third and Forth Divisions of ANBU. They are to head out immediately and attempt to rescue our people. The Uchiha Clan will be paying for the long term mission."

"When questions get asked, this was discovered by accident when an anomaly was noticed by a Village Accountant. It was brought to my attention because the Accountant who discovered it is an ANBU's wife. After being told of the suspicious activity by his wife, the ANBU brought it to the Commander's attention, who then told me."

"I coordinated the investigation and we discovered Uchiha Sora and Uchiha Kano were embezzling from the Shinobi Orphans' Fund. Kanemoto was brought in for questioning because he is the main Accountant for the Uchiha, which gives him access to view the Uchiha Clan's accounts along with personal Uchiha Clan Member accounts, so there would have been no way he couldn't have known about the embezzlement. While searching Uchiha Kano and Sora's shared office and Kanemoto's private office, the secret ledgers turned up from which we discovered that Kanemoto was behind a Human Trafficking Ring. We can work out the finer details later, but under no circumstances can the Uchiha Clan know of Naruto's involvement."

"What of this Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked while passing over pictures that showed several Uchiha Officers taking bribes, several were even taken in Police Headquarters. There were video and audio recordings that gave a clear sum of the total for each Officer in question. A few pictures even showed the Officers brutalizing Civilians. Judging by Kanemoto's ledger and some of the audio recordings, these Officers were collecting money owed to there Gangster clients.

Sarutobi studied the pictures closely and noticed the angles and placements of several shoots. Sighing wearily, he explained. "One problem our ANBU have had in gathering evidence and information regarding the Uchiha, is the fact the clan guards several key areas religiously. They feel comfortable in these areas because they know ANBU hasn't infiltrated them. We have been trying to bug Police Headquarters for a while now and have had no success."

"Naruto's tactic of using his Wormhole Jutsu to create small openings to record from and take pictures is genius. The problem is there is no way to disclose how the photos and recordings were obtained without giving up the boy's secret. The Uchiha are aware of our efforts to spy on them, as Naruto's evidence clearly shows, so we couldn't exactly say this was our doing. The Uchiha will demand to know how it was done and if we refuse to explain, then they will claim the evidence is a fabrication."

Zisho glared down at the box the young Uzumaki had given them. Sarutobi's desire to protect Naruto's secrets was making this difficult. They had more than enough evidence to start arresting people and possibly prevent the uprising. Like a lightbulb, an idea suddenly came to him.

"Lord Hokage, how far are we willing to go in order to stop the Uchiha Clan without bloodshed?" The Jounin asked seriously.

Everyone in the room gave the swordsman their full attention. "Naruto has provided enough information for us to fabricate true factual lies. Basically, when we arrest Kanemoto, Sora, and Kano we can say they gave the ledgers up to save themselves. We can also say they named names of several Uchiha Officers involved in illegal activity."

Kakashi gave the burned scarred man a searching look. "What's to stop them from telling the Uchiha they made no deals?"

Looking at each Shinobi in the room, Zisho realized they had already guessed the answer. "Dammit, we're Ninja, not Samurai. We sometimes strike from the shadows before the enemy even knows we're there. We fight to win and, more times than not, we sacrifice our honor to do so. We don't make those choices lightly but will follow through because the village needs us to. For the sake of Hidden Leaf and The Land Of Fire we need to start acting like Ninja. It's time to stop being nice and complete the dame mission."

Tsunade's face was unreadable as she clarified. "You want to suicide them. You want to kill three people that have no way to defend themselves, just so we can make up lies about false evidence, fabrications we will create from real evidence because we can't explain were the real evidence came from."

Jiraiya looked down at the pictures of the corrupt Officers and the secret ledgers. "It allows us to keep Naruto's secret and to act on the evidence we have. We could begin arresting Uchiha Officers within a few days and showing them false documented statements from the three Uchiha Civilians that they could never deny, they might even get scared enough to start confessing. This could be such a crippling blow to Fugaku he will have no choice but to call of the rebellion. Are we really going to stand here and try to weigh the lives of three greedy criminals, over the countless innocents that will be lost if fighting breaks out? I vote for Zisho's plan."

Kakashi looked between the Sannin and tried to gage Tsunade's stance. She hadn't exactly said she was against the idea. With an angry grumble the masked man said. "I'm also for Zisho's plan."

Tsunade, somewhat reluctantly, nodded her head in agreement to the plan as well. Hiruzen lit his pipe and took a long drag. "All right, let's get started."

… Fugaku's House …

Mikoto Uchiha was standing in her kitchen preparing to dinner. She had just helped a nurse change Izumi's bed sheets and clothing. So far, there has been no change with the young girl. The Kunoichi remained in her coma for the last ten days and hadn't stirred once.

Placing her pan of chicken in the oven to bake, Mikoto made her way to the back door. Outside, her youngest was steadily going through his katas as Fugaku supervised. Her husband would occasionally give Sasuke proud smiles when he thought no one was looking. She never understood his obsession with keeping up the stern Father / Clan Head image. What would it hurt for Sasuke to see him smile proudly once? Mikoto often wondered how Hitomi had gotten Hiashi to lighten up and resolved herself to ask the next time she saw the Hyuga Matriarch.

Thinking of Hitomi made Mikoto wonder about Naruto. The Uzumaki was training with the Hyuga Clan today as it was Saturday. He wouldn't be home until later tonight after having dinner with Hitomi and her family.

The Uchiha had managed to get Naruto to eat meals with them when he wasn't away. He had explained that Hyuga Ige was training him alongside Hyuga Neji. Mikoto wonder if the Hyuga were only going to teach Naruto up to the level of a Branch Family Member, or if Hiashi himself would take over once the boy had learned all that Ige could teach him.

During meals, Fugaku would try and get Naruto to open up more, but so far all efforts had failed. The young boy refused to lower his guard around her husband. The Uchiha Clan Head had tried explaining a few lower level Sharingan Genjutsu to Naruto, hoping the boy had some similar ability with his own Dojutsu, but so far the boy hadn't reported any other abilities but Byakugan like sight. Mikoto now knew he could only see in front of him, lacking the Byakugan's three hundred sixty degree wide visual range, but his gaze could stretch a mile. She, like her husband, believed there was much more to Naruto's Dojutsu than simple X-ray vision.

The tension between Naruto and Fugaku was so bad Sasuke had noticed. He had asked her about it not long after the Uzumaki had come to stay with them, and she told him the whole truth. Mikoto saw no reason to lie as Naruto new the full story already. She remembered the dinner they had that night and the awkward looks Sasuke would shoot Naruto when the redhead wasn't looking. She wondered how odd it must feel to look at another boy and realize your heart was beating in his chest.

Naruto didn't seem to have the same level of animosity for her and her sons as he did for Fugaku. He would spar with Itachi and Sasuke when they invited him to. The redhead and her youngest had taken to ether running laps or practicing katas in the morning before going to the academy together. Sasuke always tried to outdo Naruto in every exercise they did, but the Uzumaki didn't seem to care about competing.

A few days ago, Namikaze Sakura had stayed for dinner. After eating, the three children went outside to train a little. They had trained in kunai and shuriken target practice. Sasuke had once again tried to get Naruto to compete with him, but the redhead still gave no indication that he cared at all.

Next, Sasuke had tried to get a rise out of the Uzumaki by showing Sakura his Fire Jutsu. He had even added a twist to the kunai, so to speak, by demonstrating his Earth Jutsu as well. Sakura had turned to the redhead and said the techniques were amazing. Naruto had quietly commented shyly that they were ok.

Mikoto knew the little Uzumaki wasn't trying to offend her son, but Sasuke had taken the unintended insult personally. The only reason why Naruto hadn't risen to her youngest son's challenge was because Sakura was the girl fawning over him, not Hinata. Her baby didn't understand this and the only thing his baiting had done was to get the pink-haired Namikaze as a fangirl.

Mikoto thought about those implications as she went back inside to check on her chicken. Namikaze Sakura would not be a bad match for her little Sasuke. The girl herself was a dedicated Kunoichi that took her studies seriously. Though her Civilian pedigree did hurt her a little with natural born physical talent, she more than made up for it with brains and natural born chakra control. According to Master Ojo, Sakura was a dedicated Fuinjutsu student that could make the art truly her own one day. The pink-haired girl was also the only daughter of the beloved Fourth Hokage, which was an added bonus more than anything. There were also no viable Uchiha Kunoichi Sasuke's age that could be candidates. In terms of blood distancing, her youngest would have to marry an Uchiha much older than himself to avoid birth defects.

Not that wives for her sons were an immediate issue. Both her babies were much to young to be thinking about marriage. Besides, she knew her oldest was quite taken with little Izumi. Nether her or Fugaku could be happier with this outcome. The girl was perfect for Itachi thanks to her potential strength as an Uchiha Kunoichi, and her family blood distance.

As Mikoto began preparing the rice for the meal, there came an urgent knocking from the front door. The woman quickly ran to answer. Outside bowing respectful was a dark-blonde Uchiha Chunin. "Lady Mikoto, sorry to bother you but Uchiha Kanemoto, Sora, and Kano were just apprehended by ANBU Operatives! The Uchiha Police haven't been told much other than embezzlement charges!"

In the backyard, Fugaku missed a basic block, and received a kick to his groin, when he heard his wife scream. **"WHAT!"**

…. Hyuga Training Grounds ….

Hyuga Ige stood of to the side watching his newest student spar with his oldest. Neji was taller than Naruto and had years of training under his belt, but that wasn't helping him now. Both boys had been going almost nonstop for the last four hours and the Uzumaki's inhuman stamina had begun to show. Of course, this was light contact only, if Neji was attacking with chakra the fight would definitely be in his favor. This exercise was more to help Naruto gain the muscle memory of Juken more than anything.

"That's enough." The Hyuga Jounin called out. Both boys stopped immediately and stood at attention. Ige almost cracked a smile at knowing what was about to happen. Naruto was covered in a thin layer of sweat while Neji appeared to have been swimming in his clothes.

"At ease." He called out. Naruto began to slowly massage his shoulders while Neji collapsed backwards on the ground. The young prodigy was taking deep breaths and appeared to be on the verge of passing out.

"Very good, both of you. I'm glad to see significant improvement in your fighting abilities. Naruto, you demonstrated precise movement when going for Neji's Chakra Points, and had you been using chakra, could have definitely shut Neji down. However, had Neji been using chakra than this fight would have only lasted two minutes at most. You may not always have time to tire your opponent out with your inhuman stamina Naruto and must strive to improve your abilities so you don't have to."

Naruto blushed and looked down at being addressed by Ige. Neji continued to take deep breaths while laying on the ground and gave no indication that he even heard his Sensei. The older man turned around at the sound of footsteps. He saw his younger sister walking up leading his baby niece by the hand. The young three year old quickly ran forward to hug Naruto when she saw him.

Hitomi smiled at her daughter's happiness in seeing her surrogate brother, and asked Ige. "How is the training going?"

"Fine, Naruto has proven adapt at using the Juken." He explained. "Neji is also getting a good workout as well."

Hitomi sighed exasperatedly and said. "I can see that."

Confused, Ige turned back to his students and saw his niece poking the older one with a stick. The boy was to exhausted to even defend himself from the child's playful antics.

"Hanabi, that's enough!" Hitomi barked.

The young girl quickly hid the stick behind her back, the tip poking up above her head, and said. "I wasn't doing anything mommy." (Giggle)

Ige smiled at the little girl and asked Hitomi. "Where is Hinata?"

His sister got an angry scowl on her face as she said. "Hiashi is putting her through the Juken Katas for the Elders to see."

Ige didn't bother asking anything else. Like his sister, he believed Hiashi and the Elders put to much of a burden on Hinata's small shoulders. The Elders expected her to be a perfect heir in every way. Normally, Hitomi could make Hiashi see things her way instead of the Elders, but not always. Hiashi agreed with his wife regarding there daughters' childhoods, but sometimes when the Elders demand tradition in training, Ige's brother-in-law agreed with them if only so his daughters would grow to be strong Kunoichi. Most of the time Hiashi was a kind and loving father, but that only hurt Hinata more when her performance disappointed him.

Hitomi walked up to Ige's students and said. "Boys, go and get washed up for dinner. It will be ready soon."

She thin picked up Hanabi and walked away. Ige fallowed behind her, watching sadly as his baby sister held his youngest niece. Soon Hanabi would begin her own instruction in the Juken, Hitomi couldn't hold the Elders off for much longer.

…. Hyuga Dinning Room ….

Neji Hyuga sat across from his Aunt and Uncle eating his dinner. His Cousin Hinata had made her Red Dumpling Soup. All around the table, the Main Branch Family and Elders were digging in with refined gusto. He and his instructor Ige were the only Branch Family Members allowed at the table sense they were direct blood relatives.

Hinata was sitting next to her father while Hanabi was sitting next to Lady Hitomi. His sparring partner was sitting next to his oldest cousin. The guy was trying to eat in a dignified manner equal to the Hyuga around him, but he lacked the years of experience to do so. Every now and again Hinata would have to correct some small incorrect behavior. He was accustomed to putting his elbows on the table.

Ige was eating next to Neji and was trying to not show how uncomfortable he was. Ever sense his sister had her Caged Bird Seal removed to marry Hiashi, he had been forced to have dinner on occasion with the Head Family. Being made to eat with a bunch of people you feared as a child was not pleasant. Every Side Branch Child grew up with the same real fear of pissing of an Elder or Head Family Member and having their seals activated.

Looking across at Naruto, Neji was reminded that it was the Caged Bird Seal that allowed the circumstances for which the boy came to have his new eyes in the first place. Talking with Ige, the prodigy had learned that three or four generations back an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Craftsman created the seal for the Hyuga. The seal was never meant to be used to control anyone; it was just a tool to protect the Byakugan from being stolen. When this craftsman found out that his protection seal had been twisted into a tool of forced control, he went to his family for help. The Uzumaki Clan demanded restitutions on behalf of their Clansman for the Hyuga breaking the Good Faith Clause of the contract, it had clearly stated the seal would be used as intended.

The Hyuga was not a clan to back down from anyone. They told the Uzumaki that if they wanted a fight, the Hyuga would accommodate them. The Fuinjutsu Clan reminded the Main Family that it was an Uzumaki Craftsman who created the seal, therefore they understood how the seal was perverted and could activate it themselves. That meant if a fight broke out, the Uzumaki could outright kill ninety percent of the Hyuga Clan easily.

This put the Main Family in a tight squeeze. To fight the Uzumaki meant the clan's death, to remove or fix the Caged Bird Seal meant their death. No doubt with out means to control them, the Side Branch would kill their former Masters. They were able to wiggle out of their squeeze in the end though.

The Main Family had leverage on the Uzumaki Craftsman. The man was madly in love with a young woman of the Hyuga Branch Family. They told him that if he forgot about the Good Faith Clause of their contract they would allow him to marry the girl, or else she would meet an untimely end. To save the woman he loved, the craftsman agreed to the Main Family's terms and retracted his claim of grievance so the Uzumaki Clan could no longer take aggressive action.

On the day the craftsman and several other Uzumaki came to collect the girl, they found the Hyuga had fully applied the original seal and activated it. The young woman was completely blind and barren, as this was what the original seal was designed to do. If a Hyuga died the seal activated, but if they were captured alive he or she could activate their own seal to ensure the enemy could in no way or form steal the Byakugan.

Though angry, there had been no clause in the new arrangement that stated the Main Family couldn't do this, and the Uzumaki Craftsman took his new wife and left. It wasn't until several years had passed, the Hyuga learned the craftsman had unbound the seal, and he and his wife already had two children. They had been angry but learned threw talk and spies the children of the Hyuga Woman never manifested the Byakugan, though her own eyes worked just fine.

After Naruto developed his Byakugan like Dojutsu, the Elders had demanded Lord Hiashi sue for custody. His Uncle had explained that Naruto was the Uzumaki Heir, and therefore they couldn't make him a member of the Branch Family even if they could adopt him. There was also the fact Hitomi had argued blood ties the first time she attempted to gain custody of Kushina's son, but the petition was denied. Now that the boy was in the care of his blood sister, the argument had less ground than before.

Neji, for his part, didn't really know how he felt about the whole thing. Had the Uzumaki Clan pushed the issue there might not be a Main and Side Branch. He understood the Fuinjutsu Craftsman was only trying to save the woman he loved, but it didn't change the fact he only saved one person when he could have saved everyone. He wasn't so petty he would blame Naruto for his ancestor's choice, but some Side Branch Hyuga did. Already Ige had to shut several up before full blown arguments could be heard. The Hyuga Jounin didn't want word of possible insurrection getting back to the Elders.

Off to the side Neji heard his Grandfather speak. "So Uzumaki-san, how has your training with Hyuga Ige been going?"

Naruto, who had been in the middle of taking a bite, dropped his chopsticks in his bowl. He was surprised any of the Elders would speak to him. Most of the time they ignored him. "It's g-g-going o-ok s-s-sir."

Neji observed the former Hyuga Clan Head give a slight frown. The Hyuga Prodigy knew his Grandfather, just like every other Elder and Main Branch Hyuga, hated Hinata's stutter. Hearing one come from Naruto, a boy that was supposed to be a prodigy in his own way, probably annoyed the man greatly. So much that he actually broke his stock facial mask for a second.

"Have you been learning higher forms of attacks yet, or are you still on the basics?" The old man inquired further.

Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. His Grandfather was not a kind man. It was he that had the wonderful idea of switching his sons to appease Hidden Cloud. The man had never once had a kind word for any of his grandchildren, at least not one that didn't have a string attached. He wasn't the only one suspicious ether. Lord Hiashi and Lady Hitomi also looked cautious.

"The b-b-basics s-sir." Naruto said nervously. He was giving straight forward answers because they were the easiest to get out.

"Naruto has actually shown great promise with Juken so far Elder Kizaki." Neji's Aunt explained with a kind smile. "I observed him and your grandson sparring earlier."

Neji forcible stopped his face from smirking. He knew his Grandfather hated when Hitomi spoke to him. The bastard was an old traditionalist and believe women, along with children, should be seen and not heard. Since he was addressing Naruto, the boy should speak for himself.

"I heard your sister is still in a coma. How is she fairing?" The old man inquired. Neji saw a small amount of anger flash in his Uncle's eyes and he understood why. Izumi was all that stood between the Hyuga Elders and Naruto. Some of the more cynical Branch Hyuga had even speculated that the Elders might take illegal action to remove the girl.

Neji had asked his Sensei his thoughts on the matter. He remembered Ige actually rolled his eyes at the question. The man then stated. "There old fools set in their ways. They do things most would deem deplorable, but they are not evil. If Izumi died and they got control of Naruto, they wouldn't cry for the Uchiha. That does not mean they plan on helping the girl to leave this world."

Neji's thoughts returned to the present when the redhead spoke. "She is d-doing ok. H-her c-c-chakra flow is na-na-normal. I-if she c-c-can't wake on h-h-her own soon, Lady Tsunade is g-g-going t-to force her t-to."

"That's good to hear." Hiashi stated. To change the subject the Hyuga Clan Head questioned. "Father, how is your Bonsai Tree coming."

The conversation quickly devolved into a talk about gardening. The Hyuga Garden sported some of the finest Bonsai Trees in all The Land Of Fire. Some were rumored to have been planted by the Sage Of Six Paths himself, but there was no true proof of that. Several were gifts from the First Hokage though. The first time Naruto had visited the garden, they responded to his presence and grew a few inches. Lady Hitomi said they were probably responding to his Uzumaki Chakra. The redhead hadn't been back sense, he didn't want to accidentally hurt the little trees.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up and activated his Dojutsu. He quickly looked to his left rather intently. Hiashi fallowed suit and activated his Byakugan but gave no indication that he saw anything to worry about. It vaguely registered in Neji's young mind that Naruto was looking in the Uchiha District's direction, but there was no way he could see that far.

When the Hyuga were given this area to create their clan compound, it was because the village deemed this a suitable place so the Byakugan couldn't be used to spy on neighbors. No one was insinuating anything, but this is a Shinobi Village and spying and stealing we're some of the things Ninja were known for. The placement was only for everyone else's piece of mind. Hiashi right now has the strongest Byakugan on record and he would have to be standing close to the Hyuga Compound gates to see the Uchiha Compound walls.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked in a calming voice.

"Someone triggered an alarm seal I placed with Izumi." The redhead stated coldly. "Everything is fine, but I need to get home soon."

All around the table were shocked faces. If what Naruto just said was true he could see into his sister's room from were he was standing. This was a much greater distance than the Uchiha walls that Hiashi could barely see. Neji also took notice of the fact Hinata didn't look surprised. His cousin was staring down at the table red-faced while tapping her fingers together. 'Why is she embarrassed by the Elders reaction to how far Naruto can see.'

Neji remembered how after Ige Sensei explained Naruto would be training with them and why, he confronted Hinata about the Dojutsu to see what she knew. His cousin confessed to knowing about the ability for months. She had been consoling Naruto just after Baisho was slain and the Dojutsu activated. The Uzumaki had been highly embarrassed because he apparently saw through Hinata's clothing, which was a common mishap of the Byakugan. Hinata hadn't freaked and calmly explained the embarrassing side of having X-ray vision and then asked to tell her father about the new Dojutsu. Naruto had freaked when his cousin mentioned telling Hiashi about the Dojutsu and the incident in which she discovered it, so the young Heiress had kept the secret.

Neji hadn't thought about the implications at the time. His cousin and Naruto had been best friends since they were five roughly. Hinata knowing about the Uzumaki's Dojutsu and not telling anyone was a very acceptable scenario. It was another memory that connected the dots.

Three months ago, the young Hyuga Prodigy had been relaxing in a tree situated in the garden. He noticed his cousin come inside and sit underneath the Sakura Tree he was lounging in. He noticed her activate the Byakugan, but payed it no mind sense he was in her blindspot. She began to silently mouth words as if she was talking to someone. This was a common way of communication for the clan and Neji had activated his own Byakugan to see who she was talking to. He hadn't seen anyone though.

Now looking at Hinata's embarrassed face, the prodigy knew why. He hadn't maid out every word his cousin spoke, but Neji was sure she said Izumi at least once. He figured she was discussing Naruto's older sister with someone, and now Neji knew it was Naruto himself she was conversing with. If Hinata was in the garden and Neji's sparing partner was in the Uchiha district, his cousin would need to be capable of seeing one and a half to two miles roughly in order to have that conversation.

The feat was unheard of with the Byakugan. With training and experience a Hyuga could possibly hope to achieve a mile of sight. Lord Hiashi himself could only see just over a mile and Hinata could already see twice that.

It put other things into perspective as well. His cousin was having trouble in coordinating her attacks while her Byakugan was active. When the Dojutsu was used it obviously increased the amount of information the brain received. Hyuga meditated for hours to maintain complete self awareness to deal with the strain. If Hinata could see so much at once than the amount of information would be crippling. It was no wonder she was having difficulty. To make matters worse, meditation would actually increase her Byakugan's reach, so the problem would actually get worse before it got better. Neji decided he would have a private talk with Hinata before bed tonight.

Everyone watched as Naruto began to quickly eat his food. He stood after finishing and bowed low and said politely. "Thank you for the meal but I need to get home."

"Of course, Naruto, I'll see you out." Lady Hitomi said startled. She and the boy left in a hurry with Neji fallowing close behind as was custom.

At the gate Naruto turned to the two Hyuga. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but the man that broke into Izumi's room had a Hidden Cloud Headband."

"Are you sure i don't need me to go with you?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"No, he's dead." Naruto replied. He then turned and ran of into the night.

….. Streets Of Uchiha District …..

Fugaku walked slowly down the street of his home cursing himself for his stupidity. How could he have been so blind to the wrong doings of his clan. He was coming from a meeting with the Hokage and things looked very grim.

After hobbling inside to find out why his wife had screamed, Fugaku had dressed in his ceremonial robes, consisting of all white fabric with large beige cuffs and collar with the Uchiha Clan Symbol on the back, and immediately headed for the Hokage's Mansion. Upon arriving the Secretary has shown him straight to the Hokage. The Uchiha Clan Head found the village leader along with the Elder Council and the ANBU Commander.

"Lord Fugaku, we've been expecting you." Sarutobi stated in a grave voice. "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand Lord Hokage, if you don't mind." At the old man's simple nod of expectance, Fugaku continued. "I was informed that three Civilians had been arrested by ANBU. Their alleged crime was embezzlement. Why wasn't this matter brought to the police? The Uchiha Police Force was established to handle all crimes that happened within the walls of the village. That way ANBU could focus their attention outside our walls."

"This matter was discovered by accident." The ANBU Commander explained. "One of my subordinates brought it to me after his wife, who works as a Village Accountant, found a discrepancy with the Shinobi Orphans' Fund. A check was cashed for a child that she personally knew to have passed away over a year ago from sickness."

"If we can handle this embarrassing predicament quietly, I would prefer to." Fugaku stated firmly. "The Uchiha will gladly pay back double what was stolen and deal with the culprits personally."

"I'm afraid there is more Lord Fugaku." Sarutobi said. He opened two books on his desk and slid them forward. The Uchiha Clan Head glances down and noticed they were ledgers. The Hokage then opened a third book and slid it forward above the first two. Fugaku noticed several underlined sections in the first two ledgers that appeared to be cross referenced to the third ledger. His blood ran cold when he recognized the third book as the shipment logs for the ships Baisho had been guarding.

"What does all this mean?" Fugaku asked already knowing what was being implied.

"This is evidence that Uchiha Kanemoto, Sora, and Kano were involved with the slave shipment." Sarutobi explained.

"Thanks to payment logs and breaking the rudimentary code, we have a good idea where the victims are being enslaved. I've already dispatched the Third and Fourth Divisions of ANBU to retrieve our Citizens."

Fugaku quickly offered before the Hokage could order it. "The Uchiha Clan will cover all mission costs and pay restitutions to the victims and their families, sir."

He had talked with the Third Hokage a while longer. The man had assured him the Police Force would be allowed to continue operations like always. However, until the clan had been cleared of suspicion for possible involvement with the criminal activity, they would not be allowed anywhere near the Human Trafficking Case. As Fugaku's mind returned to the streets he was walking, he wondered just how many more Uchiha would be arrested for crimes committed under his watch.

As the clan leader it fell to him to ensure the integrity of his people. The fact such a horrible crime had been committed right under his nose truly angered him. Fugaku had wanted to see the Uchiha in question, but the Hokage refused because it would be going against investigation protocol. It was a good thing Sarutobi had denied his request as the Uchiha Clan Head would have murdered them in anger.

For most of the day Fugaku had been walking around the village and observing its people. He had thought the rebellion was the only way his clan would ever get the respect it deserved. However, if the Uchiha could sink so low as to hurt innocent people for money and gain, how much respect did they truly deserve? When fighting broke out how many of his clan would revel in the bloodshed? What horrible sins would they commit when he wasn't looking? How could he lead a whole village when he couldn't lead one clan?

All Fugaku's self-loathing thoughts were driven from his mind when he reached his front door. Standing on guard were two Chunin, one was the dark haired blonde from earlier and the other bald with a narrow face. Both had a katana strapped at their sides as if expecting an attack.

"What's happened?" Fugaku questioned urgently.

The blonde answered. "My Lord, earlier today an unknown Shinobi attempted to kidnap Uchiha Izumi. The girl was not harmed and the man is dead. We are simply being cautious in case there are more enemy about.

Fugaku relaxed a little at hearing everyone was fine. "Who killed the intruder?"

The blonde took a moment to answer. "We aren't sure sir. Lady Mikoto could explain it better. The man's body is still in Izumi's room because were waiting for an investigation team. We've also sent for Uchiha Ojo."

'Master Ojo!' Fugaku thought to himself. 'If Mikoto sent for him than Fuinjutsu was involved.'

Thanking the Chunin, Fugaku hurried inside. He found his wife setting at the kitchen table. Looking at her lovely face showed him something he hadn't seen in a while, Mikoto was terrified. She was blankly staring at the opposite wall nursing a cup of cold tea between her hands.

Next to her sat Sasuke. The look on Fugaku's youngest was troubling. The Clan Head knew his son had seen dead bodies before, but the look on his face spoke of something much more horrific. Fugaku had seen that look in the faces of those who severed with him during the war, usually after a brutal encounter with enemy forces. Seeing a dead body was one thing, but seeing a mutilated dead body was a deferent experience.

Fugaku quickly ran to Mikoto. "Honey, what happened? Are you and Sasuke ok?"

Mikoto seemed to come out of her state and regain some composure. "Yes, we're fine. I was putting dinner away when I heard Sasuke scream. He had gone to check on Izumi, so I quickly ran to see what happened. That's when I found the dead body. I don't know what technique was used but there's not much left."

Fugaku looked to his youngest, but the boy was still out of it. The man didn't even think Sasuke registered anyone else had come in. He stood to go check Izumi's room himself but Mikoto grabbed his wrest.

"Don't." She said once more looking scared. "We aren't sure what happened to him, but I know it was Naruto. It's some kind of Fuinjutsu trap and you might set it off. That's why we're waiting for Master Ojo."

Fugaku gently removed his wife's hand from his wrest. "I'm not some helpless Genin dear. I think I can overcome one child's jutsu."

The Clan Head left his wife and youngest son setting at the table to check the seen for himself. Inside Izumi's room, Fugaku found the girl still sleeping comfortably on the bed pushed up by the far wall, an I.V. drip still supplying her with nutrients and fluids. In the middle of the floor was what remained of the intruder.

The Uchiha showed no signs of lost composure even as his stomach churned. It had been a long time since he saw a body in such a state. Every ounce of the man's skin and muscle had been melted from his bones, which were bleached white. A puddle of pure white goop surrounded the remains, with the liquified flesh and organs mixed in. The gory sight wasn't the worst thing though, the smell was more nauseating. It was sickening sweet, like melted candy, intestines, and burnt flesh all mixed together.

"Oh my." Fugaku heard from behind him. He turned to see Ojo standing in the doorway. The old man was wearing a robe and pajamas.

"Master Ojo, what the hell did this?" Fugaku asked getting straight to the point.

The older Uchiha came in covering his nose. He studied the skeleton closely before saying. "I'm sure you have seen this kind of damage before, Lord Fugaku. It was obviously an acid based attack."

"I can see that." Fugaku said trying to sound calm. "However, I highly doubt Uzumaki Naruto would leave a basic Trip Wire Seal and a bucket of acid in his sister room. This was a controlled jutsu of some kind."

No longer being able to handle the smell, Ojo walked to the foot of Izumi's bed and opened the window. He then turned and moved back to the body and began hand signs. He placed his hands on the ground above the head and a line of kanji circles the corpse. A thin glass-like barrier appeared in a dome over the remains and the smell began to dissipate. The old man noticed Fugaku was more tense than usual.

"You can relax Fugaku. If Naruto-kun's jutsu was going to attack us, it would have done so by know." Ojo explained to the man "I agree with you about the jutsu being controlled, maybe even sentient."

"You mean like a clone or intelligent construct?" Fugaku asked as he glanced around the room. Even with his Sharingan activated he couldn't see the telltale signs of Fuinjutsu.

Ojo noticed the Clan Head's actions. "Naruto-kun knows enough about both the Sharingan and Fuinjutsu to hide his Activation Seal from our sight. More than likely the seal is only visible when it molds chakra for attack."

"Why would the boy feel the need to hide his jutsu from us?" Fugaku asked still trying to see the hidden seal with Sharingan.

Ojo gave a bitter laugh. "Do you really want me to answer that. Surely you must realize that Naruto doesn't trust the Uchiha Clan, and when it comes to protecting the ones he loves all bets are off."

The old Fuinjutsu Master reached down under Izumi's bed and removed a piece of metal. He walked over and handed it to Fugaku. The Clan Head noticed it was a Hidden Cloud Headband. Whatever jutsu Naruto used must have made sure it survived for identification purposes, proof that it had been sentient.

"I'm going to have those two Chunin upfront come in and collect the body. With my Preservation Barrier they can remove the section of floor and cart it away like a stretcher." Ojo said.

Both men left and returned to the kitchen. There they found Naruto setting with Mikoto and Sasuke. Fugaku's son still looked distraught but his wife was more relaxed. The woman looked up when she heard her husband walk in.

"Is everything ok?" Fugaku asked as Ojo left to get the Chunin.

"Yes, Naruto explained the jutsu was a clone, and wouldn't have attacked anyone unless it believed them to be a threat to Izumi." Mikoto explained.

Fugaku looked down at the young redhead. The boy's expression was that of caution and defiance as he stared back at the older man's eyes. "I will need you to come with me Naruto. As Izumi is incapacitated we will need Lord Hokage to be present during your official statement. You are still a minor and must have an adult guardian represent you."

The Uzumaki stood and fallowed Fugaku out the house.

….. Root Devision …..

Itachi slowly walked down the hall leaving a meeting with Danzo. The powerful cripple had once again talked of striking the Uchiha Clan first and eliminating them before they caused a war. The Prodigy had tried reasoning with Danzo that they could possibly stop the rebellion without violence now, but the old man would not be moved from his stance. The Uchiha must be eliminated for the good of Konoha.

Danzo did have a good argument. He had reasoned that with Fugaku's loss of control, even if he called the rebellion off, the Uchiha may just replace him. Controlling the Clan Head, or guilting him into stopping his foolish endeavor, was no longer a guarantee for piece. The Warhawk had at least given Itachi a bone, he could spare Sasuke and Izumi. That was one of the prodigy's biggest fears, two of the people he loved most dying because of the fighting. If the clan were raided by Leaf Shinobi, or if the Uchiha attacked Konoha, they could be caught in the crossfire.

Sasuke had no idea about the uprising because Itachi had made sure of that. Unfortunately, there were two kids younger than his little brother that did. Izumi has proven her loyalty to Konoha, but they hadn't. Danzo wanted them eliminated with their parents so the seeds of rebellion died forever. Genjutsu was also not an option because it could be broken with enough time and effort.

The young Uchiha ANBU didn't know exactly what he was going to do yet. He wished he could speak with Izumi, but she was still unconscious. There really wasn't anyone he could confide in except Naruto, he was the only person that understood what it was like being in the middle of this conflict, but the Jinchuriki was to young, emotional, and inexperienced. Itachi believed that for now he was on his own. One good thing had happened today at least, he had managed to successfully plant Naruto's Worm Whole Jutsu marker.

Inside the Tea Room, Danzo was trying hard to not show fatigue. The Genjutsu was tiring but it had to be done. Looking up to the ceiling where he knew his subordinate was hiding, he stated. "Contact the Snake, it's time to initiate phase two of our plan."

**Author's Note:**** Regarding Zisho's Plan. It may sound horrible but so does killing an entire family. Everyone is agreeing with it because its the lesser evil.**

**Mikoto likes Sakura for her strong drive to be a Kunoichi, rather than her last name.**

**The Hyuga Elders are assholes, but they are not criminals. At least not by Konoha's laws. They are morally corrupt. Neji is a little OC because of his Aunt including him more in family activities. he blames the Hyuga Elders, especially Grandpa Hyuga, for his Dad's death, not his Uncle or Cousins. **

**Byakugan sight distance. I believe that Neji died when he could see half a mile roughly. Going by the fact Hiashi was older and stronger, I believe had Neji reached his full potential he would have been able to see a mile. Honestly not to sure on the logic. Hinata's eyes always seemed special as it was mentioned she could see a little over half a mile during the Chunin Exams. The Fourth War Arc her distance was ten kilometers, just over six miles. I think her max in the anime now is twenty kilometers, just under twelve and a half miles.**

**Mikoto was afraid that Naruto's jutsu was a random attack type and ether she or Sasuke could have been killed. Naruto explained that this was not the case, as the clone would have formed and asked them what they were doing rather than attack. That is why she calmed down.**

**More on Naruto's acid clone in next chapter. Chapter title is in reference to 'What goes around, comes around.' **


	14. Snakes-In-Dark-Places

Fugaku sat at his office desk at Police Headquarters felling frustrated. After taking Naruto to The Hokage's Office for his statement, the Clan Head had gone to check on the Uchiha Police Force's progress. So far there wasn't much to go on and Fugaku was getting annoyed. It was almost morning and the Medical Examiner had just now finishing up finalizing his report on the skeleton.

They had reconstructed the face from tissue markers on the skull, but no one in the Bingo Book from Cloud or anywhere else matched. Judging by damage to the skeleton, healed broken bones as well normal wear and tear on joints, this man had been a Shinobi since a young age. He was five feet ten inches and seemed to be in good condition. Other than that, Naruto's acid jutsu hadn't left much more to go on. The metal plate was confirmed to be an authentic regulation Cloud Shinobi Headband, but that only proved it came from the Land Of Lightning, not that a Cloud Shinobi was wearing it.

Fugaku picked up the report on Izumi's room. The Investigation Team had examined every inch and determined that the acid jutsu had done no damage to the room, other than the floor the enemy was standing on. That fact was troubling to Fugaku. If the man had flailed around he should have thrown some of the acid off. Also the fact neither his wife or youngest son had heard anything suggested the jutsu some how muffled the man's voice.

The nature of an acid clone, or any destructive elemental clone, was to take the hit so as to unleash their deadly payload on the target, a quick dispersal attack. This clone's behavior, muffling the attacker and saving the headband, suggested that it was still active as it melted the enemy to death. If this was the case it was the most dangerous elemental clone of any kind that Fugaku had ever heard of. An elemental attack clone that slowly broke apart after taking a hit, just so it could keep using rational thought while attacking, was a new concept. Like a Fire Clone that turned into a fireball and chased after the target upon receiving a hit instead of just burning out.

Fugaku next picked up the final report, his own. Talking with Naruto and Lord Hokage had been stressful. The young boy admitted to placing a special defense tag in his sister's room but refused to say were exactly it was. Fugaku had tried to press harder but the Hokage ended the line of questioning. Next, the Clan Head had tried to get more information about the acid clone, but once again the Hokage said it was need to know ending the jutsu inquiry. Finally, Fugaku tried to question the redhead about his security seal, mainly how it detected an Infiltration Expert when no other seal had, and the answer he got was surprising.

Naruto's seal didn't feel for active chakra like other security seals did. Basically, most Ninja couldn't suppress their presence enough to not be detected, so chakra was always giving them away. However, if one was capable of full suppression they could walk right up behind an enemy and slit their throats, or in the case of the intruder, sneak over the Uchiha Compound walls without setting of alarms. All the enemy had to do was avoid the motion seals and security guards to make it to Izumi's room.

Naruto had actually invented a seal that felt for negative emotion. When anyone, be they Shinobi or Civilian, came into range the tag would read them and reacted accordingly. The Uzumaki stressed that it wasn't fool proof, if you entered Izumi's room in a bad mood the tag still activated regardless of why your feelings are hostile. If Sasuke entered Izumi's room feeling angry towards his brother for a petty reason, the tag read this as a threat. It would then channel the activation of the jutsu tag that created the clone. The clone formed and assessed the situation with the analytical mined of Naruto himself. That was why the Uzumaki left a clone as the protection, he wanted the jutsu to think before attacking a potential threat to avoid harming an innocent person.

Judging by Sarutobi's inquisitive look, this had also been news for him as well. It was probably why the Hokage had allowed the line of questioning. Regardless it didn't matter either way, the case was at a dead end and there was no way to fully confirm the enemies identity or village of origin. If they had more knowledge of Naruto's acid jutsu then it might be possible to reconstruct the corpse to perfect condition, but Fugaku doubted the Village Elders would release that information any time soon.

…. Training Field …..

Itachi quickly slapped a peppermint kunai away as he jumped left to avoid a large mass of chocolate coco that cratered the ground he had been standing on. He and Naruto had been doing a full contract spar for the last thirty minutes. So far, the Uzumaki was only using his Sweet Release combined with Magnetic Release, but the Uchiha ANBU knew he was capable of so much more. A few times the boy had suckered the Prodigy in and tried to deliver a Juken strike. Itachi dodged each one thankfully. Naruto had accidentally struck the ground once and left visible cracks with chakra alone, so the Uchiha Prodigy knew getting hit by the redhead's Juken would definitely hurt.

In the shade of an oak tree Jiraiya stood watching the two boys. He was analyzing Naruto's attacks and comparing them to second hand accounts of Baisho's abilities. He knew his newest student had fought and killed the crooked Uchiha but so far the Sannin wasn't sure how. Either the Uzumaki was holding a lot of his power back or something more was going on.

'It could possibly be a mental block.' Jiraiya pondered to himself.

Naruto wasn't the first shy Ninja the Sannin had met throughout his life. Some shy Ninja were unpredictable even at the best of times. They developed a mental block that prevented them from showing their full power during spars and friendly fights. Usually it took an extreme situation for them to bring out their full potential. Seeing his older brother stand by and allow innocent people to suffer had definitely been an extreme situation. The boy had also admitted to channeling the fox's power during the battle as well, but that was definitely something he couldn't do here in a Konoha Training Field.

The old Sannin watched Itachi slip past the chocolate defense and deliver a powerful blow to the side of the redhead's face, only for the clone to dissolve into marshmallow and try to grab the Uchiha. The older boy managed to use Substitution just in time to avoid the white sticky mass of sugar. The coco cloud retreated into the woods and the real Naruto walked out.

'Clever trick but I'm pretty sure Itachi caught the switch when I did.' Jiraiya analyzed.

Naruto had hidden behind his coco cloud and escaped into the woods by a wormhole. He had left the clone behind and continued to manipulate the cloud around the construct. **(1)** However, when he teleported his control on the Magnetic Release broke for a second and the strength of the cloud wavered. Also, afterwards the defense's reaction time in protecting the clone wasn't as good. He supposed if the enemy wasn't fully aware of Naruto's abilities the plan would have worked better, as they could have simply chalked up the weaker defense as a sign of fatigue. This would have left them more open to the marshmallow clone trap.

Looking down at the mess on the ground, the Sannin thought about how dangerous that trap really was. Prior to beginning the spar, both Jiraiya and Itachi had asked Naruto to explain his more dangerous and destructive abilities. They hadn't wanted to destroy the surrounding forest with highly volatile techniques. They also didn't want to get hurt.

The Jinchuriki had explained how after fighting Baisho he had stepped up his training. The little guy had already mastered all five elemental changes and could now utilize four higher changes through his Sweet Release. Magnetic, Explosion, Boil, and Gale. Though it may appear Naruto's abilities were limitless, they had a few blocks.

One was he could only channel his higher chakra changes through his Sweet Release, not his body directly. Naruto demonstrated his Lightning Release: Lightbulb, which was a smaller version of the Destruction Sphere that only used one finger to cast. He blasted a fist size hole straight through a tree. The redhead then created a floppy-eared dog head made of coco cloud and fired of a Gale Release: Lightbulb from the mouth that punched a smaller hole into a tree roughly the same size as the first one. The only difference was the Gale Release presented itself in laser form and penetrated the trees behind the first one struck for over a mile. The laser attack was one of penetration rather than destruction.

Itachi and Jiraiya were confused by the limitation, they didn't understand the hang up of needing the Sweet Release to channel higher nature changes, until Naruto formed an actual Lightning Clone. The jutsu worked perfectly and discharged accurately when Itachi struck it. However, when the boy tried to form a Gale Clone both experienced Ninja understood. The moment the construct began forming, it began to break down and disparate without causing any real damage. Whatever the reason the boy's chakra wouldn't work higher chakra natures into complex forms from his body, and channeling the chakra nature through his Sweet Release also made this impossible. Simply put a jutsu didn't have a Chakra Network to form complex constructs. Basic attack forms were all Naruto could hope to achieve. **(2)**

Going back to his other three higher chakra natures that Naruto could use, there seamed to be no real limitation with the Magnetic Release other than it could only be used with candy. However, the Explosion Release was so volatile it could only be channeled into jawbreaker. All other forms of the Sweet Release were to weak to handle it. This also brought up a second limitation. Naruto couldn't manipulate two higher chakra natures at the same time that require a common base chakra nature. Sense Explosion Release and Magnetic Release both required earth chakra they couldn't be used together. No magnetically controlled bombs. **(3)**

It was the Boil Release that was most the most interesting, at least in Jiraiya's opinion. Naruto had learned to channel water chakra into Marshmallow to give it a more sticky and dense form. Combining fire chakra allowed him to create acidic marshmallow. It was Naruto's Sweet Release: Sticky Acid Marshmallow Clone that killed the intruder that tried to kidnap Izumi.

Seeing the young ANBU barely dodge a peppermint shuriken coated in wind chakra, Jiraiya called out. "That's enough!"

Itachi and Naruto both stood at ease and waited for the old hermit to approach. Jiraiya looked to the Uchiha and said. "I think we've done enough for today. This was more about gaging Naruto's abilities than his endurance. Thanks for your assistance today, but if you have other duties than please don't let me keep you from them any further."

The raven-haired boy bowed low and Shunshined away in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya looked down at his nervous little student next and began to grow frustrated. Naruto had begun his nervous finger tap habit sense there was no one around that he was familiar with. The Sannin resisted the urge to scoff. 'Kids got more power and moves than most Jounin, but a common stranger can still make him nervous."

Jiraiya knew talking to the boy would be aggravating because of his stutter, not that he blamed the kid for it. With the way the village treated him since he was small, the fact he became shy instead of monstrous was a miracle. He really hoped the little guy warmed up to him quickly. Suddenly an idea came to him thanks to his past knowledge of Kushina.

"Naruto, why don't we go get ramen and talk about your current knowledge of Fuinjutsu?"

At the name of his favorite food the little Uzumaki became much more excited.

…. Root Division …..

Danzo limped down a dark hallway heading to a special audience chamber. To his right walked one of his subordinates that had lost both his forearms in a Paper Bomb attack. The loss of his hands left him only a few duties he was still useful for, they were on their way to complete one such task.

Opening a sealed door both men entered a room decorated with kanji. Danzo looked to his disabled companion and commanded. "Stand in the middle."

The man gave no response as he did as ordered. Danzo walked forward and placed a tag on his head. Both men stood waiting for a few minutes before the writing along the room's walls glowed white. The man standing in the middle of the floor gave out a chocked gasp of air as his face became vacant. Soon his eyes took on a yellow color and resembled a snakes.

"You wished an audience with me Danzo." Orochimaru stated using the man's body as means of communication.

Seeing his subordinate's body begin to sweet and grow pale reminded Danzo just how taxing and costly this conversation was, and he didn't want to pay double. So he got straight to the point. "Itachi is ready to carry out his mission. You need to send Madara to meet him again."

Orochimaru gave out a small chuckle. "Yes, that was a clever plan on your part. I convinced Madara that Itachi was possibly someone we could use later, and he launched a fake assassination attempt on the Daimyo to engage the young Ninja. A protection mission the young man was given thanks to your manipulations if I'm correct."

The snake like eyes then took on a hard glare from the handless man's face. "You, however, have yet to pay me for that request and now you ask another."

Danzo mentally cursed, he knew this conversation was coming. "In order to obtain the Byakugan for you, I had Hyuga Hitomi poisoned after giving birth to her youngest daughter. She would have died and been buried according to Hyuga tradition, her Byakugan intact. The nature of the Dojutsu would give us several days to retrieve it before decomposition made it unusable. However, she survived the assassination attempt."

The surrogate of Orochimaru had a thoughtful look on his face as he said. "The only poison you could have used that wouldn't hurt the Byakugan, or be easily discovered until it was to late to help the woman, would have been Chakra Metal. Did my former teammate save Lady Hyuga?"

Danzo thought of his response carefully. He could lie and say it was Tsunade, but Orochimaru could easily confirm she hadn't been in the village at the time. He didn't want to reveal to much information about the village's greatest weapon to a potential enemy. If the snake discovered the Jinchuriki had created so many new and never before seen jutsu, he may decide to eliminate such a threat. He could also decide to take the boy himself, something the old war hawk would have done if the village's eyes weren't upon him.

"It was a new technique developed by the Medical Corps." The old mummy gave as way of explanation.

Orochimaru looked suspicious but let it go. "I will convey to Madara that Itachi had begun to doubt whether a peaceful resolution can be found between Konoha and the Uchiha. If what we hope for happens, Madara then should meet with Itachi and plan the clan massacre. I know from talks with Madara that he has strong resentment for both Konoha and his former family. He believes they both betrayed him." **(4)**

"However." Orochimaru said, his eyes growing cold again. "Itachi's Sharingan and body are my main focus but I still have minor plans for the Byakugan. You will still make good on your payment."

Danzo thought it over and decided it was a small mater. "The only Hyuga that is obtainable is rather young. Will this be a problem for you and your plans?"

The snake shrugged his shoulders. "No, how soon can you deliver the package?"

"Tonight would be preferable, can you have an operative at Drop Point B?" Danzo asked. He and the snake had established points of contact years ago around the Land Of Fire. Even after all this time the areas had remained undiscovered.

"So soon Danzo, that's highly unusual?" Orochimaru curiously observed. "Usually an operation of this level requires months of planning. You must have something else in the works that simply needs some slight adjustments to still a Hyuga."

"No matter." The Sannin continued. "Your businesses is your own. I will have a man ready tonight. We'll use the same tell for identification as always."

With that the conversation ended as Orochimaru's consciousness left the handless man. The stand in for the Sannin fell lifelessly to the ground dead. Danzo didn't bother paying him any mind as he left the room. The Shinobi had served his purpose.

Making his way back down the hallway, Danzo came upon two of his Root Shinobi. One was dressed in the standard all black attire and white mask, the other was wearing simple grey clothes and missing a leg.

The Head of Root turned to the one legged man and said. "I have finished my conversation. There is no need of you at this time. Return to your quarters."

The man gave the best bow he could and hobbled away on his crutch to do as ordered. The bandaged man then turned to the Ninja dressed all in black. "There has been a change of plans. You will be abducting Hyuga Hanabi along with Uchiha Izumi tonight. Unlike the Jinchuriki's sister we will not be saving the Hyuga. You and your team will head to Drop Point B and pass the Byakugan and it's welder off to a team Orochimaru has tasked with retrieval. After that, separate from the Snake's team and head out to complete your original mission. Remember, you and your team must die during the rescue of Uchiha Izumi.

Danzo then handed the man two seal tags. "We can not afford anymore mistakes such as last nights debacle. I originally invented these to disable Namikaze Minato's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. The bass principles of the Fourth's technique still apply to the Jinchuriki's, so they well disable his technique as well. **(5)** Your earth techniques should allow you to bypass the other security measures the Jinchuriki has placed on his sister's room."

The man silently pocketed the tags and left to complete his suicide mission. This was what he had trained for all his life, dying so his village could ultimately prosper.

**(1) Naruto did something similar to this in the show when he fought Kaguya. He gave his Truth Seeking Orbs to a clone. Not completely the same thing as he was the one directly controlling the Coco Cloud, not his clone.**

**(2) I get this may not fully make sense so I'll just say this. If the character was all powerful the story would be boring. I wanted Naruto to have access to all high elemental chakra changes but not just flat out match natural born users. (Example) A fight with Haku would be boring if Naruto could match Haku Crystal Ice Mirror for Crystal Ice Mirror, than just throw Lava around when he got bored. As far as complex forms, a basic ball is a simple form but Chidori and Rasengan are complex. So are animal shapes.**

**(3) Once again installing a basic limitation. Naruto can use Gale Release through his Magnetic Release charged coco because the base natures of Magnetic Release is earth and wind, and Gale Release is lightning and water. Naruto can use wind attacks though magnetic coco because wind alone has no conflict. Explosion Release base is lightning and earth, so because of earth nature there is conflict. Technically Naruto could use Boil Release Marshmallow through Magnetic Release Chocolate.**

**(4) I read the first Itachi book but I have yet to read second. Don't know if it's in English yet or if it's just not available on Apple IPhone Books. That's were I got the assassination attempt on the Daimyo. Obito is faking Orochimaru and feeding false information to manipulate both him and Danzo into weakening Konoha's military strength. Obito also has a concern the Uchiha could find a counter to his space/time jutsu sense it is Sharingan based. Also Orochimaru wanting the Byakugan is out of character but I wanted him as a villain Naruto will hate.**

**(5) Danzo having a counter to the Fourth's and Naruto's teleportation is possible. The Second's jutsu is written in the Forbidden Scroll and its not a stretch to assume Danzo hasn't had a peak at it. Just because you have the recipe for a cake doesn't mean you can bake a cake. What I mean is Danzo and several others might know how the technique works but still can't use it. That doesn't mean they don't know enough to form a counter. Explaining how it's possible for another village to have a counter is because Minato spammed the jutsu during the Third Ninja War and other Ninja could have seen enough to form ideas about a counter seal. It's a big ass stretch and lie but Danzo is going to hide behind it when Sarutobi starts asking how Hanabi and Izumi were kidnapped so easily. The world has been in an uneasy peace for about ten years. There would have been time to develop a counter. Plus Danzo is trying to pin everything on Hidden Cloud and Minato did fight Fourth Raikage A several times.**


	15. Monsters-Shinobi-And-Kids-Playing-Ninja

… Uchiha District …..

Naruto stared in shock and rage at his sister's empty room. He had been eating ramen with Jiraiya and discussing Fuinjutsu when he felt something wrong. The tracking and jutsu marker tags he had left on Izumi stopped working. He and the Sannin had hurried to back to the Uchiha Compound as fast as they could by using Naruto's Worm Hole Jutsu to appear just outside the walls.

When they made it to Izumi's room, they discovered someone had used an Earth Jutsu to steal her away. The Emotion Sensing Seal hadn't responded because no one actually came into the room. Instead they used their earth jutsu to take everything that had been inside; the bed, the hospital equipment, Izumi, everything was gone. The floor was just smooth bare earth.

"Lord Jiraiya!" An ANBU said suddenly appearing beside the Sannin. The Lizard themed masked Ninja paused when he saw the state of the room.

"What is it Lizard." Jiraiya said growing tired of waiting for the man's response.

"Sorry sir, Hyuga Hanabi was kidnapped moments ago." The ANBU stated urgently. "The perpetrator appears to be an earth user sense the same technique used here was also used there. Lord Hokage wants you to personally head up the search team."

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and saw him standing with his eyes closed trembling. He already knew somehow the enemy had deactivated the Uzumaki's tags. They would have to move quickly and efficiently to save both girls and the boy would be a liability. "Stay here Naruto, I'll get them both back."

The Sannin and ANBU left quickly never seeing the blood that slowly trickled down the young boy's angry face. His eyes bleed as his subconscious mind concentrated all his power on finding his loved ones. All across the Land Of Fire, every crow chakra tamed by Naruto suddenly had their milky white eyes turn pitch black with a lavender ring. One command rang out from the shared mind link with their master, carried by his subconscious intent. 'Find them now!' **(1)**

….. Namikaze Residence …..

Blossom Namikaze watched trembling as Hatake Kakashi headed out the door. The young man had been helping Sakura with some homework when an ANBU had appeared suddenly beside him. After the white-hair man put his Kunai away, the ANBU informed him Izumi Uchiha and Hanabi Hyuga had both been kidnapped by unknown Ninja. The Hokage wanted Kakashi to meet up with Jiraiya and a team of Trackers to retrieve the missing girls.

"Mommy, big brother Kakashi will get Izumi and Hanabi back right?" Sakura asked in a scared voice.

Blossom looked down at her little girl lost in thought. Her eyes began to tear up as she wondered. 'What if it had been her. What could I possibly have done to stop some monster from taking away my baby?'

This wasn't the first time such a horrible thought had past through the pink-haired woman's head. She remembered back years ago when her father, Gima Haruno, happily explained the arrangement the village had made with him regarding the debt owed. When Blossom learned she would be the wife of the blonde heart throb Minato Namikaze, she was so excited. What young girl wouldn't have been thrilled to marry the hansom hero that had almost single handedly defeated Hidden Stone. Hair like the sun and eyes so blue you could drown in them. That's what all the village women said when describing Minato Namikaze.

It wasn't until their first date, strictly to get more acquainted with one another, that the horrors of the situation became known to her. It had been a simple picnic lunch out in an open field of Sakura Trees the Haruno Family owned. They were not in bloom at the time, but still lovely to look at. The date wasn't going very well at all as she and Minato had nothing in common to talk about. Blossom was from a Civilian Clan and Minato was from a Shinobi Clan, nether had any similar interests.

It was as they drank the after meal tea Minato went from happy to serious. Blossom hadn't even registered her betrothed move when suddenly she was looking at the dead bodies of four unknown Ninja who had just failed an assassination attempt. This had been the first time the young woman had seen anyone die. It was also the first time she saw those big blue eyes of the Leaf Village Hero turn from fun loving and full of life, to ice so cold they could freeze hell. Three weeks later she and Minato had been married in that same field, the Sakura Trees in full bloom. The lovely pink blossoms had looked far to red in the young bride's eyes that day.

It was that very night when Blossom made another realization. As she prepared to lay with Minato, hugging him tightly in hopes of feeling joy instead of terror, she felt how different his body was compared to other men. She had always been a proper young lady, but Blossom had played with cousins and such when she was a child, also dancing with the occasional boy a time or two at social events. Every muscle on Minato's body had a density equal to steel, at least when you compared it to a Civilian. Next to him she was nothing but a porcelain doll.

The former Haruno had heard stories about Minato's strength and how he had single handedly killed one thousand enemy Stone Ninja to end the war. Her father had reminded Blossom of this face the day he excitedly explained the arranged marriage. Most Civilians would look at a lone drunk with a knife like a major threat, but her husband looked upon an army of enemy ninja and single handedly destroyed them. No matter how you worded it, no matter the reasons behind it, this act alone made Minato Namikaze a monster. He was a loving man, defiantly the kindest person Blossom had ever met, but a monster all the same.

The newly named Lady Namikaze tried to put all those troubling thoughts behind her as she moved forward in life. The village adored them both as the new hot Celebrity couple. Blossom had begun to spend time with other Shinobi and Kunoichi. She even met the legendary Kushina Uzumaki once, though the Heiress hadn't said much to her. Life on the outside was good but the inside told a different story.

Sense she was around Ninja more than ever, Blossom was enlightened to the true dark underbelly of the Shinobi World. She heard the real stories behind some of the most talked about battles of the war from the perspective of those who fought them. She heard of atrocities that were committed and the retributions dealt back. The young wife saw a Sensei breakdown as he discussed his dead team of Genin and how he singlehandedly avenged then against the twenty enemy Cloud Ninja. She saw far more than any Civilian had ever been privileged to. It was during this time Blossom made another revelation; all Shinobi were monsters. They all played the part of being human, they still had emotions, but in truth none of them were normal. If a Shinobi, even a half decent Genin, decided to kill Civilians, then it would take a Shinobi to stop them.

She and Minato would also discuss politics sometimes. Blossom liked to think this was one thing she could help her Hokage husband with, until they stayed up late one night drinking cheap sake on the couch. Minato told her a horrible truth about politics and Shinobi in general. It was all one big lie, honor and integrity was just a smoke screen, and then he went on to drunkenly clarify why.

"Every Shinobi Village sells a product Blossom, their Ninja." The blurry eyed man began. "We sell to who can pay and that usually means Civilians. We must come off as honorable and respectful as possible, using fair political practices to deceive our clients. We can never let them see the truth as to what their purchasing. They can never know that even when hiring a child that looks cute in a headband, all they have done is pay a killer to do a job. At times we have to stop telling the lie for a second and fight dishonestly, but we do it in a way to spin the story in our favor so we can start lying again after. When push comes to shove and the village is threatened, the lie of fair politics and honorable practices ends. That's when you see Shinobi Politics."

"Look at your father and our marriage." He continued to Blossom's confusion. "Your Dad came to the Hokage and the Elders and demanded the debt the village owed. He had every right to do this according to the Daimyo's laws, that's fair politics, but that doesn't mean we had to pay him anything. The Elders could have killed him in some fashion and made it look like a tragedy. They could have killed your whole family and then the village wouldn't owe anything at all. No need to pay a corpse. That dear, is Shinobi Politics. Of course, if the truth were to ever get out then no Civilian Client would ever hire us again. Why hire those murderers from Leaf when you can hire those Shinobi from Stone. It's all about image and it works by keeping common people in the dark about the fact 'Shinobi' and 'murderer' are pretty much the same thing. The only thing separating them really is orders."

Blossom remember setting on the couch quivering in fear at her husband's words. When Minato saw he had scared her, he quickly gave the woman a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry Blossom." Minato had said while shaking in frustration. "I've had too much to drink and I should never have told you all that. I know when you look at me at times all you see is a monster. Today is the one year anniversary of my great victory over Hidden Stone and the thousand Ninja I slaughtered. The truth dear, what you see when you look at me is what I see when I look in the mirror."

Blossom remembered fearfully asking her husband if what he said about the elders was true. He confirmed that Danzo Shimura had indeed suggested killing off her father. He also explained that the Head Of Root sent those four Ninja on the day of their date to kill her, just so they couldn't get married. The 'Shinobi Politics' issue in their marriage had to do with offspring. In Shinobi Clans distant cousins married one another to keep bloodlines pure and strong, especially in a Kekkei Genkia Clan. Minato was a powerful Ninja and the Elders had wanted him to marry a powerful Kunoichi to produce more powerful Ninja.

When Blossom demanded to know why nothing had been done about Danzo, the blonde Hokage explained Hiruzen Sarutobi had given the old war hawk to much freedom over the years. Root operated outside the Hokage's control, which allowed Sarutobi to play innocent when they conducted missions in the shadows. Root was only truly loyal to Danzo, so if he died suddenly there would be chaos in the ranks.

When Blossom had demanded to know why Root was so important Minato was forced to explaine a much darker truth of the Shinobi World, the Great Ninja Wars never ended.

"Look!" He said staring a shocked Blossom in the eye. "Do you remember your history lessons regarding the First Hokage?"

At her nod he continued. "Let me ask you a question, and I want you to really think about it. During the time of First Hokage Hashirama Senju, why wasn't there any wars?"

Blossom had taken a second to think it over before answering. "He strived for piece and fostered good relations with the other villages through fair negotiation."

Minato just shook his head no, before saying. "That man went out into the world and single handedly captured all the Bijuu, then he handed them out as tokens of piece to the other four great villages. He wanted to bring piece through good relations but wound up doing it accidentally with fear. Those tokens of piece were reminders that the First Hokage was so powerful that even the nine Bijuu themselves were no match for him. The reason we never had a war during his reign was because no one wanted to fight a Shinobi that powerful."

"This lesson created what I call Shinobi Politics by teaching all five great villages, and the smaller ones, there is only two ways to a workable piece. Either produce Ninja so powerful no one wants to fight them or weaken your enemies so they can't gather the strength to fight you. Ever sense the end of the First Great Ninja War, battles have taken place in shadows. These battles are conducted simply to keep alliances from forming and power from being consolidated in the hope that no one gathers enough strength to outright attack another village. I say the Great Wars are never ending because the fighting never truly stops, a piece treaty signed in the light of day means nothing to a Shinobi at night, we just have a bunch of high and low periods of bloodshed, the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars. It's fortunate, as well unfortunate, Root is exceptionally good at conducting the Shadow Wars. If Danzo is taken out now then the village would be vulnerable to attack from other Shadow Armies."

"I promise Blossom, I have a plan to weaken the old bastard's stranglehold on the village. The moment I have him in a weak enough position, I'll put him in the ground myself. Just be patient and I'll end it all, Danzo and the Shadow Wars. I'll put an end to Shinobi Politics."

Minato had not lived long enough to complete that promise though. Not just four months after giving birth to their daughter Sakura, Blossom had stood in the nursery alone. She had stared down at the small child in sadness and terror. She had genuinely loved her husband, even if his heart belonged to another, but now she had to face the Shinobi World alone. If the Elders believed the legacy of the Fourth Hokage would be better off with a Shinobi mother, what was to stop them from killing her to get what they wanted? She was alone in a village of monsters without her own loving monster to scare them away.

Several years had passed sense that day. Lady Namikaze had raised her daughter the best way she knew how. The woman had never revealed her understandings of the Shinobi World to anyone. She didn't think Civilians would believe her stories, and Shinobi might decide to shut her up forever about the forbidden knowledge. The only person she had ever revealed anything to was Uchiha Ojo. Blossom confided in the old man the day she begged him to train Sakura in Fuinjutsu. Lady Namikaze understood the only way her daughter could survive in a world of monsters was to be the strongest monster, just like Minato had been.

However, today one of her worst fears had come to pass. A thief had come for the legacies of Hidden Leaf, and Blossom was ashamed to admit she was grateful Sakura was passed over and others were taken instead. As she knelt down to hug her scared baby, the pink-haired woman couldn't help but think that tonight monsters would hunt monsters to save their own, Minato's Shinobi Politics would be argued in the only courtroom Ninja truly recognized; the field of battle, and blood would once more pool in shadows were the light could never reach. **(2)**

….. Drop Point B …..

A squad of four Root Shinobi landed silently on the old wooden floor of an abandoned sawmill. Years ago, it had been a thriving business until bad investments and embezzlement brought it down. There were several holes in the old roof that moonlight shown through, but the walls were still solid. Security messers has been put in place by both Danzo and Orochimaru to insure privacy.

The leader of the Root Shinobi looked around patiently. He and his subordinates had left behind their Leaf Village gear, as well their blank Root masks, and now wore stolen Cloud gear and headbands. Their clothing consisted of basic grey uniforms covered by white single shoulder strap vests. They never showed emotion as a hulking eight foot tall man stepped into the moon light.

He was dressed in a dark grey kimono with a thick purple rope around the waist. His face wasn't visible behind a blank white mask, but brown hair was visible in a braid all the way to ground. Despite the fact he was the only Ninja that approached, the Root Ninja could feel the presence of others around them.

"The moonlight is lovely tonight." The hulking masked man said in a deep emotionless voice.

The Root Captain stepped forth and replied. "Yes, it makes the blood shine brighter."

The Captain then turned to his subordinate on the left and motioned him foreword. The man placed a sack on the ground and opened it. Inside was the sleeping Hanabi Hyuga, they had drugged her to keep her quiet. The man then opened the girl's eyes to show the Sound Ninja the Byakugan. He then closed the sack back up and gave it to the hulking man.

Orochimaru's subordinate easily held the sack in his left hand uncaring of the child inside. He looked at the Cloud disguised Root Ninja and saw a fifth member hiding in the shadows covering an older sleeping girl. He couldn't make much out but figured it had nothing to do with him. He left just as silently as he had come, gathering his allies they quickly headed north.

….. Uchiha District …

Hitomi Hyuga ran full sprint down the street heading for Fugaku's house. She had left Hinata with the maid and grabbed her full combat gear. Though it had been years sense she had gone on any missions, her old vest still fit perfectly. Hiashi and Ige had headed out with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and a team of trackers but the Hyuga Matriarch was hoping Naruto had a way of finding Hanabi. It was a stretch, but the woman was desperate as several hours had already passed with no word.

Hitomi's eyes guided her as she saw Mikoto and Kanda standing with Naruto in an empty room. Busting through the door the woman saw the young Uzumaki was standing very still while crying blood. The Medic was trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and Mikoto looked worried.

"What happened?" Hitomi demanded fearfully.

Mikoto looked at her old friend. "We don't know. When Lord Jiraiya left with an ANBU, I came in to check on Naruto. I found him like this and summoned Doctor Kanda. He has been this way for hours.

The Uchiha Medic was standing in front of the redhead trying to heal his eyes with the Mystical Palm Jutsu. "I don't know what's going on, this is some kind of trance based jutsu, but I can't understand the purpose."

"Could he be trying to find the girls?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

"That is what we believe." Kanda explained to the worried woman. "We just have no idea how he's trying to track them."

"Hanabi." The young boy said in a faint whisper. The worried mothers and doctor looked to Naruto with hope as he opened his eyes. They registered the milky white color of blindness for one second before they began to see the world from another perspective as they were sucked into a Genjutsu. **(3)**

It was as if they were a bird flying over tree tops. This bird could apparently see in hues of blues and grays, as well the chakra network judging by the people running across the ground. There were five men in all, a team of four guarding one big man. It was what the big man was carrying that got everyone's attention. A small girl sleeping in a sack strapped to his back.

The vision ended just as suddenly as it had begun. Hitomi quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulders and asked urgently. "Where was that?"

The boy didn't answer as he thought over the situation. 'Just Hanabi but no Izumi. They could have separated to sneak them out on different paths. Doesn't matter, they know where my sister is and they have my friend. I'll go get Hanabi back and make them tell me what happened to Izumi.'

Naruto turned away from the three adults and opened a wormhole. Everyone failed to realize what was happening in time to stop the boy from leaping through, dragging Hitomi with him as she hadn't let go. Kanda had been standing closer than Lady Uchiha, so was also able to fallow. All Mikoto could do was watch in shock as the portal closed behind them.

Hitomi looked around the clearing they had just landed in not believing her eyes. Little Naruto had just teleported them across a vast distance instantly. She looked down at the redhead and noticed his Dojutsu was working again in his eyes. He appeared to be glaring at a crop of trees in front of him as if they had done something offensive. It dawned on the still shocked Hyuga that he was watching the enemy approach with Hanabi.

"We need to take cover so we can ambush the enemy." Hitomi quietly but urgently said, quickly assessing the situation.

Kanda was looking around in confusion, sense when could Naruto teleport. He noticed a crow sitting on a branch and wondered if this bird was the one that showed them Hyuga Hanabi. If the brat could use teleportation than he could bring others here to, or possibly surprised the enemy and still back the child quickly. The Medic was about to tell the Uzumaki to bring reinforcements but stopped when he saw what the Fuinjutsu user was doing.

In front of Naruto gathered a mass of chakra. It took the form and shape of the whitest and brightest Rasengan anyone had ever seen used. Before they could stop him, the small boy threw the jutsu straight up into the air. He began to go through hand signs and called out when finished.

"Barrier Jutsu: Rasengan Flame Dome!"

The orb of chakra in the sky began to give of a purplish glow as it cast a dome of energy over a vast area, the Leaf Shinobi square in the middle. Kanda noticed the fact the dome barrier had the same look and feel as the Four Violet Flames Formation, but it covered a much bigger area. The overpowered Rasengan continued to sit on top of the dome powering it. Naruto had placed themselves and the enemy in a closed area they couldn't escape, however, he had also given away their position.

"You fool." The Uchiha growled. "We could have quickly stolen the Hyuga back and escaped to Hidden Leaf. Now they know we're here, so we've lost the element of surprise. Also, sense when could you use Rasengan, and …. chocolate?"

Kanda had finished his angry explanation of Naruto's actions in a more bewildered manner at seeing the young boy summon his Cocoa Cloud Defense. The redhead covered everyone as a hail of kunai rained down on them from the trees. Hitomi had her Dojutsu activate as she assessed both the young Uzumaki's jutsu and the enemy.

"Interesting technique." A deep voice called from the trees. "You have us all trapped in your barrier, I see. I suppose the only way to get free is to kill the one that cast it. Uchiha Kanda the Red Eyed Medic, Lady Hitomi Hyuga the White Eyed Queen, as well a young boy I don't know but assume must be an Uzumaki, judging by the hair color and seals on his forearms. Though quite young I also assume this barrier to be his creation."

"You know who we are and why we're here!" Hitomi called boldly. "Surrender my daughter to us and you can go in piece."

"We have you at a disadvantage Lady Hyuga. It's five to three and we have the hostage. Our Master would prefer the girl alive, but dead is still better than nothing." The deep voice answered.

Hitomi moved closer to Naruto in a protective manor. She knew the enemy would target the barrier caster first in hopes of bringing down the containment. Her theory proved true when two men in dark and light grey camouflage wearing half face masks with caps came streaking from the tree line, heading directly for the young boy. However, before anyone could react, the redhead fired a large volley of peppermint spikes from his Cocoa Cloud. The men were forced to scatter to avoid the attack, they then retreated back to the trees.

"Most impressive and highly unusual." The deep voice commented. "It would seem your young comrade will not fall easily. Unfortunately, you will find neither shall we."

The group of three watch as a large hulking man walked out of the tree line. In his left hand he held Hanabi, now removed from the sack. He removed his mask to show an average face with cold grey eyes and a Shinobi Headband that had a sound note engraved upon it. The other four Ninja leaped out to stand guard in front of the larger man. They all wore the half mask and cap look. All their caps had metal plates with sound notes engraved upon them.

Kanda began to analyze the enemy. He didn't recognize the headband but believed they came from Hidden Sound. It was a new hidden village somewhere in the Land Of Rice Fields. No one apparently knew the location, or who lead the village, but they seemed to be trying to cultivate Kekkei Genkia Shinobi now.

The Leaf Ninja were in no hurry to fight as they didn't want to put Hanabi in danger, also trackers were hot on the trail so back up would be arriving soon. However, Naruto was pressed for time, so the young Jinchuriki asked in a cold voice. "Two girls were taken tonight. The second was my sister, where is she?"

The leader of the Sound Ninja thought it over and said. "Cloud Shinobi took her and headed north east. They took both girls and gave us the Byakugan as payment for services rendered. If you hurry, you could still catch them."

"We will go save Izumi." Hitomi stated coldly. "Only after we've taken Hanabi back from you and your thieving team. It's your choice if we take her back from your willing hands, or your cold dead ones."

However, even as Hitomi was giving her death threat she was analyzing the information. What the giant said didn't make sense. There was no way Hidden Cloud would take the Byakugan and hand it over to someone else. They would have traded the Sharingan first, which meant they were imposters and so to could this team. The Sound Shinobi Headband could be a ruse to throw off an investigation.

Hitomi's pondering was driven from her mind at the next thing she witnessed. The enemy holding Hanabi used his right hand to rip off his kimono, leaving himself wearing only black pants. He then held the sleeping child up to his stomach and absorbed her into himself. The moment the brown-hair headed girl was fully gone, the enemy activated a pseudo Byakugan.

"What the hell just happened!" Kanda exclaimed.

Hitomi explained while analyzing the man with her Byakugan. "He has my daughter cocooned in his stomach; she's curled up in the fetal position. Their Chakra Networks are connected and he's stealing her chakra."

The Sound Ninja Leader was looking at the world with his new Dojutsu and noticed two surprising facts about the Uzumaki. One he had the most chakra of anyone in the clearing by an insane margin, if all the Shinobi in the clearing were to pool their energy together they still wouldn't equal half of his, and two he also had a Dojutsu. The lighting in the clearing hadn't been good enough to see that before hand.

"I am Kain." The big man stated. "I know who two of you are as I've already mentioned, but can I have the boy's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The redhead answered coldly.

Kain stood there for a second memorizing the name before attacking without warning. He disappeared using pure speed and attempted to chop the back of Naruto's head. However, the cocoa cloud automatically blocked the attack and delivered a powerful uppercut in the form of a right fist. The big man was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground hard and digging a trench. He stopped when he came to the first tree by the woods.

As Kain stood back up, Hitomi grew stiff as her Byakugan showed her something troubling. "Every injury he received, the bruised jaw and scrapes, also appeared on Hanabi. What ever we do to him, we do to her as well."

"I was hoping to take out Naruto and make my escape." The dark haired man called across the clearing. "However, that jutsu he is using proves to be more of an obstacle than I realized. You should know by now just what having this girl sealed within me means, but there is one other concern. With our Chakra Networks linked she has begun to experience cellular death. If she isn't extracted in a timely manner than we both die. So, you can decide if she goes back to Hidden Leaf dead, or to my Master alive."

Hitomi answered through clinched teeth. "When this is over you and your team will be dead, and my baby will be going home with us still breathing."

The four enemy Shinobi standing behind the group threw several kunai with explosive tags. Naruto once more protected everyone, smothering the blasts with cocoa, as the enemy scattered around the clearing. All five Sound Ninja were evenly spaced surrounding the Leaf Ninja.

Kanda thought it over, studying the small Uzumaki. He had no idea what the boy was capable of, but it was obvious quite a lot. The only chance Hanabi had was if Kain could be captured alive and Medical Jutsu was used to remove her safely. Realistically, they were going to loss the child, but that outcome was still better than an enemy gaining the Byakugan.

"Naruto, can you deal with the four man team while me and Hitomi capture the big guy." The Uchiha Medic asked.

The concerned mother looked at Kanda like he lost his mind. "Maybe I should help Naruto while you capture Kain. Your Medical Jutsu and my Juken are our best shots at stopping him without harming Hanabi true, but I could never allow Naruto to fight alone and get hurt."

"Lady Hitomi, as much as I can appreciate that sentiment, you would only be in my way." Naruto said quietly with a confident smile. "Lord Jiraiya told me I can kick more butt than my mom could at this age."

Hitomi looked at Naruto as the Sound Ninja tried a blitz attack. Without paying any real attention the boy's jutsu drove them all back easily, except for Kain how was just watching. Seeing the unusual confident smile on the shy redhead's face reminded the Hyuga so much of Kushina. It was the genetically inherited smile that gave the Kunoichi reassurance to go save her daughter and leave the small fry to the Uzumaki.

The Hyuga gave the boy a nod and charged Kain, Kanda fallowing right behind her. The giant saw them coming and retreated into the woods for cover. Naruto squared off with the other four enemy Shinobi, giving each a cold look. "Just so you know, normally I'm a very nice kid, but you've pissed me off."

…. With Tsunade ….

In the treetops, Kain faced off with the Uchiha Medic and the White Eyed Queen. Even with his advantage the man knew this wouldn't be an easy fight. His only real hope of a successful mission was if his subordinates killed the Uzumaki and broke the barrier. Then they could distract his two adversaries while he escaped. However, if the Leaf Ninja did manage to subdue him in that time, the mission was over.

The large man pivoted on his left heal and brought his right foot down in a vicious axe kick, just as Kanda tried to cut his Achilles' tendon with a chakra scalpel. The grey haired Uchiha managed to dodge the blow and retreat, but the attack managed to break the tree limb they were standing on sending both combatants to the ground. The Medic was temporarily off balance and Kain tried to press his advantage. He came at the man with a hug right fist, but the Uchiha activated his Sharingan and read the big man's movements, catching the wrist and flipping him over his hip and through a tree.

"Hitomi!" Kanda called. "Hanabi's condition!"

"She's fine." The Hyuga said landing next to the Uchiha. "That attack didn't do much damage to either of them, but we need to be careful. I'm not sure how much damage this Kain can take before Hanabi dies from complications with injury and cellular death."

That was the most aggravating thing about fighting this guy. Pulling their punches and hitting him with kid gloves wouldn't win this. They needed someway to extract Hanabi now. The Uchiha was weighing his options and wondered if just ripping the girl out was visible. Between him and Naruto they should be able to heal the child before she died from blood loss.

Kain stood up in a defensive stance. "The clock is ticking for both me and the girl. Do you really think that boy can kill my men? They may not be the strongest around, but they were trained by my Master in powerful techniques."

Hitomi laughed in the man's face and said. "That boy is his mother's son through and through. I may not know what he is capable of, but I knew Kushina for years. If a Sannin says he's stronger than an eight year old Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, than that's good enough for me. Your men are dead and so are you.

Kain was thinking it over and seemed to come to a decision. "I really wanted to avoid this."

The Leaf Shinobi watched as a weird looking tattoo spread over the man's body. He gained a purple like glow and his chakra changed to a more violent feel. His reservoirs of power increased by ten and his braid came undone.

Hitomi gave Kanda a worried look. "Hanabi's cellular death is accruing at a slightly faster rate."

The Medic said nothing as he charged the enemy. If given no other choice, Kanda would rip Hanabi from the man's stomach. It maybe the only chance they had at saving the girl.

…. With Naruto ….

The young redhead was annoyingly warding off attacks from his enemies. So far they were rather good at dodging his attacks while throwing paper bombs. It was a good thing this barrier was more than containment though. With the dome active Naruto could open a wormhole anywhere inside it at any time. He threw several peppermint kunai at the enemy directly in front of him causing the man to jump left. While the man was in midair, the Uzumaki opened a wormhole for the Sound Ninja to pass through. The man confusingly found himself captured inside a cocoa cloud cocoon. Everyone could hear his screams of terror as Naruto made the chocolate twist. After several cracks and pops the Ninja wasn't screaming anymore.

"Apparently you fools have no idea what an Uzumaki is capable of. If you were smart you'd give up while your bodies were in one piece." Naruto coldly told them.

The Sound Ninja retreated back and regrouped. As one they removed scrolls from their side pouches and unsealed weapons. The slightly taller one had an odd looking katana with holes drilled down the blade, the smallest pulled out a large shield that had a large polished mirror embedded on the front, and the last summoned a large copper dinner bell with a small hammer.

The bell user struck the copper weapon hard with the hammer, sounding out a great gong. At first Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, until pain set in. Every muscle in his body began to cramp. Examining himself with his Dojutsu the boy saw his chakra acting strange, it was attacking his muscles and joints. The cocoa cloud still acted unhindered and defended Naruto from a rush attack by the katana user. The man retreated as the redhead broke the Genjutsu.

'Trying to evaluate my defenses.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Luckily, the Sensor Seal that controls my cocoa's automatic response isn't fully dependent on my thoughts or chakra. If the cocoa has chakra infused already, the tag can manipulate it until the chakra runs out. The only way Genjutsu could stop my defenses would be if it tricked me into stopping the chakra infusion with the Sensor Seal. The Cocoa Cloud Defense would run out of power and I would be vulnerable to attack.'

Realizing he was pressed for time, Naruto decided he couldn't fight this battle completely defensively. He fired of a Lightning Release: Lightbulb from his hands at the shield user. The smaller Sound Ninja stood his ground as the attack hit and was absorbed into the mirror. Several kanji on the shield glowed and the Uzumaki was forced to open a wormhole to swallow his returning Lightbulb Jutsu. It detonated harmlessly in the woods away from everyone.

'So, his shield absorbs attacks and fires them back, but I wonder what the limits are?' Naruto analyzed.

The katana user struck next by channeling chakra to his sword. With his eyes Naruto saw energy gather within the small holes drilled in the blade and began to hear a whistling sound. The sound was so impossibly loud and shrill it became painful to the ears. The young boy fought through the pain and concentrated on hand signs as the Sound Ninja tried attacking again.

The blade user never made it as Naruto's cocoa cloud grew two massive dragon heads. Both heads opened their mouths and spewed out large amounts of liquified marshmallow. The redhead finished his hand signs on horse and called out. "Sweet Release: Giant Acid Marshmallow Tsunami!"

All three remaining Sound Ninja quickly began back pedaling as a large wall of death formed instantly and bore down on them. The bell user began channeling chakra to his weapon, so much in fact it began to take on a faint blue aura. The man struck the chakra charged surface of the bell as hard as he could with the hammer, unleashing a shockwave of sound. The marshmallow tsunami parted in the middle and splashed down on either side of the group. Behind them the trees that got covered began to melt.

…. With Kain ….

The large man quickly grabbed the chakra scalpel coated hand of Kanda and brought him in for a powerful knee to the face. The Uchiha flew backwards with a busted nose and missing teeth. He then taunted. "Is that really the best you can do Red Eyed Medic?"

Hitomi tried attacking from where the Byakugan Blind Spot was located, but the bastard anticipated this and backhanded her away. The Hyuga Matriarch crashed into a tree and painfully stood up glaring at the brown-haired man. "You have in-depth knowledge of my clan's Dojutsu. The only way you could be so familiar with the Byakugan moments after activating it, would be if someone briefed you on its strengths and weaknesses. Not many outside the Hyuga would have such knowledge."

Kain gave Hitomi a look of indifference. "My Master knows many things Lady Hyuga. He's the one that created my Jutsu and the weapons my squad use."

As Hitomi began to retort, she noticed in the distance with her Byakugan the massive Jutsu Naruto used against the Sound Team. Kain noticed the exchange between the boy and team as well. "Your young Uzumaki is indeed quite powerful. It was no empty boast when you said the boy could win, but you see the power of my Master's self styled weapons firsthand. Even in the hands of those weaklings they are powerful tools."

'Zealot bastard.' Hitomi thought angrily. 'You don't care for anyone but this Master of yours. Probably not even yourself. Your leader conditioned your mind well didn't he.'

As Kain walked forward confidently in the power the Curse Seal gave him, Hitomi saw an opening. 'Sorry baby.' The woman thought as she took a new stance. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

Kain was to slow to react as the Hyuga Matriarch demonstrated why they called her the White Eyed Queen. "Two Palms!" Hitomi cried slamming her chakra into the man's chest. "Four Palms!" She shouted again hammering into his torso. "Eight Palms!" However, on the cry of eight palms Kain moved just so to reposition Hanabi to take a hit. The mother hesitated for a second allowing the monster to counter with a powerful uppercut, sending her back into the brush.

"A sentimental heart has no place on the field of …." Kain's boast was interrupted as he dodged left to avoid Kanda's attempts to split his right side open. The Uchiha's hands were coated in his signature medical and fire style technique, an orangish green aura called the Cauterizing Scalpel.

The giant landed a safe distance away and the Leaf Shinobi regrouped, Hitomi giving Kanda a hard glare. "That attack could have seriously harmed him and Hanabi!"

"Lady Hyuga." Kanda said sympathetically. "If you want to save your daughter than we have to hurt this man. We can attempt to knock him unconscious for only so long. The truth is we are running out of time. If I can remove her there is a chance my Medical Jutsu can save your daughter. There's also the fact Naruto also possesses a more powerful Medical Jutsu than me."

Kain was listening closely to the two talk. He didn't miss what Kanda said about Naruto's Medical Jutsu. The Uchiha Medic was not world famous as Tsunade, but he was a highly skilled Ninja who was known for several battlefield lifesaving procedures. The Uzumaki possessed impossible Ninjutsu as well powerful Medical Jutsu at the age of eight. It was possible he was facing the wrong enemy combatants. His escort team was outclassed and would fall soon, it was only a matter of time. He had to kill these two quickly then deal with the boy and escape, otherwise he would run out of time and die with the child.

Kanda and Hitomi prepared to charge again but stopped in shock when the enemy went through another transformation. His power increased by another fifty percent. The man's skin took on a dark grey tone and his hair became white as his eyes yellowed. Bumps appeared all over his body that appeared to be some kind of armor. Thankful Hitomi saw the rate of Hanabi's cellular death hadn't increased, but her baby was on short clock already. 'Please Naruto, hurry.'

…. With Naruto ….

The young boy felt the immense power of Kain from the clearing he was fighting in. He grew worried and glanced their way. He saw the transformation the man had gone through and Hanabi still sealed in his stomach. His friend wasn't doing well but there was still time. Naruto watched as Kanda tried a Genjutsu on Kain to immobilize him so Hinata's mom could attack, but the big man broke the technique and nearly decapitated the Hyuga Matriarch with a close line. However, Naruto saw something interesting with his special Dojutsu eyes.

Unfortunately, his attention was brought back to the battle by the Sound Team. The bell user charged his weapon and smashed it into Naruto's cocoa cloud. The shockwave vibrated through his body, carried by the air, causing actual minor internal injury. Had his chocolate not absorbed most of the blow it would have been a fatal hit.

The boy registered the swordsman attacking at his back with the same whistle attack as before. This time it had no effect on Naruto sense the redhead had begun channeling chakra into the Genjutsu Formula on his left arm to counter. Naruto's Living Chakra remembered all Genjutsu that was ever cast on him. It had started with the Sleep Jutsu Baisho tried during their battle. A simple seal in his already existing left arm formula aloud the redhead to continuously dispel all similar techniques. Basically, if he had the tag active the same Genjutsu would never work on him twice. The whistle technique as well the gong sounding muscle cramp attack were Genjutsu. It was unfortunate the bell user had actual Sound Ninjitsu based attacks.

Growing tired of the enemy's hit and run tactics, the redhead formed an idea. He began to cover himself in a dome of chocolate as he prepared a jutsu. The enemy was so focused on Naruto they never realized what was happening behind them. Four spikes of peppermint poked out of the ground at the edge of the clearing as the boy called out from inside his protective shield. "Sweet Release: Peppermint Limelight!" **(4)**

All four spikes shot a bolt of lightning into the air. When the bolts hit above Naruto's dome, the entire clearing disappeared in one giant flash. The immense sound of thunder could be heard for miles.

Naruto dropped his Cocoa Cloud Defense to see the outcome. The moment the way was clear, a powerful bolt of Lightning Chakra hammered him square in the chest. The boy coughed up a large amount of blood and looked down to see exposed charred flesh and meat. Surprised, he grabbed at his torso with his right hand and looked up. The shield user was standing in front of him burnt and smokey, but otherwise fine. He had managed to absorb enough of the attack to keep himself alive.

'Stupid!' Naruto thought. 'I should have used my Dojutsu to see through my chocolate if all was clear. Had he managed to absorb more of my power, I'd be dead.'

The Sound Ninja thought it was over as there was no way the boy could fight with that injury. However, he was shocked to see the redhead pull his right hand away to reveal perfectly healed flesh. Even his tattoos were intact. What did it take to kill this stupid child?

He watched as the redhead began to gather an abnormal amount of energy and form it into a spinning ball of chakra. The jutsu now formed between the boy's two hands resembled the one spinning in the air that powering the barrier. With an angry snarl the little guy threw the jutsu straight at him. The man heard him cry. "Rasengan Cannon!"

'Fool.' The man thought. 'My Lord's Reflection Shield protects me from all Ninjutsu. There is no attack I can't send back.'

Like before the jutsu was absorbed by the shield. Unlike before the handles wrapped around the man's arm grew red hot. He looked down in fear as the weapons Fuinjutsu Formula was overloaded. He didn't even have time to scream before a massive ball of pure destructive force took the place of where he was standing.

Naruto looked on angrily and said with a sneer. "I guess we now know the limits of your shield asshole, Yin/Yang techniques." **(5)**

…. With Kain ….

The berserker was going full out. He had used an earth technique to harden his body to the density of solid stone and relentlessly charge the Leaf Ninja. Hitomi and Kanda were growing frustrated as both could have put this fool down one on one by now if he didn't hold Hanabi's life in his hands. The situation was getting desperate and it seemed the only way this fight ended was with the girl's death.

As Kanda tried once more to open Kain's side with his Cauterizing Scalpels, the large man finally managed to catch him with a powerful elbow to the back of the skull. The enemy then went to crush his head with his foot, but a wormhole appeared just in time to pull him to safety. The transformed Ninja looked over to Hitomi and saw Naruto supporting a disorientated Uchiha with his cocoa. The Medic shook of the blow and stood on his own feet.

"Good, Naruto you're hear. I take it you've dealt with the other four?" The Uchiha asked.

At the boy's nod the man continued. "We need to remove Hanabi now. If I and Lady Hitomi extract her, can you take her somewhere safe and heal the injuries the act will cause?"

"There's no need for that." Naruto stated simply. "The technique he is using realize heavily on Yang Chakra, like most body modification or enhancement techniques. However, Genjutsu relies on Yin Chakra, so its possible to use this to harm him without hurting Hanabi."

"The only way that would be possible Naruto is if you had a fatal Genjutsu up your sleeve." Hitomi stated shocked.

"I do." Was Naruto's simple reply. "We just need to hold him still so I can apply it."

"Ok, will go with your plan." Kanda said as they charged the enemy once more.

Kain also charged meeting the Leaf Ninja in a clash of skill and power. It was a mad melee of limbs and jutsu. Hitomi and Kanda tried to disable the giant's joints and pressure points while Naruto attempted to grab him with his cocoa. In an instant the Sound Ninja saw an opening and grabbed the Uchiha by his face and threw him into Lady Hyuga's stomach. As both skidded away across the ground the enemy charged Naruto. The young boy attempted to guard with his cocoa, but the transformed behemoth smashed straight through like it wasn't even there. He knocked the redhead into the air with a weak left uppercut then stomp kicked him hard with the opposite foot.

The small boy's body crashed though several trees before stopping in the seventh one. The entire time he flew, Naruto could feel bones snapping and breaking. He instinctively channeled chakra to his right arm formula and back into his Chakra Network to repair the damage. With his pseudo Byakugan Kain saw everything.

Hoping to put the Uzumaki down for good, the Sound Ninja rushed forward to deliver one more massive blow. Attempting to crash his mighty right fist down on the child's body, a wormhole appeared that redirected the blow to Kain's own face. The force of his own blow sent the man flying away.

**"Naruto, use my chakra." **Kurama said from inside Naruto's Head. **"It will make the Cocoa Cloud Defense strong enough to hold him down."**

'No, I can't risk getting sick. After this battle I still need to go save my sister.' Naruto answered back. 'Besides, if I can't hold him down then I'll beat him down.'

**"Using that technique will work, but it would be foolish to use it and …." **Kurama's words were cut off as Naruto severed the mental connection. He needed to concentrate as he didn't have much experience with his Swift Release like he did his other higher chakra changes. **(6)**

The Fuinjutsu user held his hands out in front of himself and began gathering chakra. From a distance Hitomi and Kanda watched through their Dojutsu as Wind and Lightning Chakra became one in a golf ball sized marble of pure sugar. Naruto popped it in his mouth and swallowed. Both adults watched as his chakra began reacting to his muscles and bones in an odd way, making him glow with power. Kain, in a mad berserker rage, tried to close line Naruto with a flying leap.

'Sweet Release: Sugar Rush success.' Naruto thought as he vanished mere seconds away from losing his head. One moment he was standing straight up and tall fist clinched as his jutsu activated, the next he was directly under Kain with both palms flat on the ground and both feet straight up in the air hammering the man's ribcage. The large Ninja was sent straight up stunned.

As he seemed to float just above the trees, the redhead appeared just to his side and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's face. Kain was sent flying to the clearing the Sound Team had died in. The Ninja pulled himself from the small crater he made upon impact and centered his stance waiting.

He didn't have long to wait as a cloud of dust kicked up where Naruto landed. The boy stood still for a second as he got his bearings. The redhead then disappeared in a blur as he began circling the clearing. Massive amounts of dust kicked up as the Uzumaki's Swift Release powered footfalls shook and broke the ground. Through his stolen eyesight Kain tracked his movements the best he could.

The large man quickly extended his right hand out and tried to grab Naruto as he came close. The redhead barrel rolled over the appendage and gave Kain a hard kick to the chin as he passed. The Sound Ninja stumbled back spitting blood.

The Fuinjutsu user uses his Dojutsu to study Hanabi. Luckily the damage done to the enemy, and by extension the little girl, was still relatively light thanks to Kain's durability, but the cellular death was getting worrisome. Coming up with a plan the boy ran close to Kain ones more. He allowed the man to see him approach so the berserker would give him an easy target. Naruto wasn't disappointed as the man tried to close line him with his left arm. The Uzumaki gave it a small tap with his left palm as he past, placing a small seal.

Continuing in a straight line Naruto opened a wormhole that allowed him to appear behind Kain. The boy activated the tag on the man's arm as the Uzumaki grabbed hold with his left hand. This action allowed him to place the behemoth in a double Paralysis Genjutsu. He then applied medical chakra with his right hand and funneled it through the man's Chakra Network to Hanabi, repairing the cellular damage and injuries. He detached from Kain just seconds away from being crushed, when the man broke both Genjutsu and back flopped on the ground.

At the edge of the clearing Hitomi and Kanda watched the battle closely. Both were shocked when Naruto managed to heal Hanabi, unfortunately the act also repaired the damage that was done to Kain. The Leaf Shinobi also noticed something else, whatever speed jutsu the redhead was using had a time limit. This was apparent by the fact his glowing muscles and bones were becoming dimmer with each passing second.

Naruto stopped moving a little way from the tree line. He held out his left hand and began activating the full power of the seal formula as he gathered a Rasengan. The ball of chakra in his hand took on a sparkly purple smoke look. Everyone present could feel the ominous power the technique was giving off.

Sensing his speed jutsu was almost over, Naruto circled Kain three more times before charging at him from the right. As expected the large man easily rolled over his rushing charge and tried to deliver a counter blow with a backhanded fist the Uzumaki barely managed to outrun. Remembering how the boy caught him in a Genjutsu moments ago, the Sound Ninja continued his rotation in air until he was facing the sky. When the brat came out of his portal he would have him.

It was not to be for the moment Naruto outran the expected backhand he did open a wormhole, one that allowed him to spring from the ground. The Uzumaki's jutsu disappeared into the exposed back of Kain as he cried out. "Genjutsu Art: Rasengan Rapture."

Hitomi watched as Naruto and Kain both disappeared in a massive ball of illusion based chakra. Truly the Rasengan her dead friend's son created was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw, and one of the deadlier techniques she ever heard of if it could do what he claimed. She desperately peered inside the glowing glob in hopes of determining her daughter's fate.

Little Hanabi was having such horrible dreams. She saw images of her mommy, Naruto, and a grey-haired man she didn't know fighting a monster. This monster hurt them a lot and she wanted the nightmare to end. Then suddenly it did as the images were replaced with Hinata smiling as she pushed the little girl on a swing. Her parents were both there smiling happily along with big brothers Neji and Naruto, as well Uncle Ige who was trying not to smile like always but failing. It was an image that filled the girl with absolute bliss and love.

Kain was in hell. There was no other way to describe the absolute horror he was feeling. All around him was blackness and he couldn't understand what he was doing here. The pure dread of existing, the overwhelming weight of living was just too much to bear. The Sound Ninja died as his own mind willed him dead.

The body of Kain crashed to the ground kicking up dust. Hitomi quickly ran forward to cut her baby from the monster's stomach. She had been relieved to see the bastard's chakra fade while her daughter's remained strong. When the Hyuga Matriarch pulled her daughter free, she saw Hanabi sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Hitomi held her child and cried tears of joy. When she looked at Naruto to thank him she froze. The boy was lying on the ground not far away with a look of pure agony on his face, Kanda was trying to heal him but didn't understand the injury.

'What happened?' Naruto thought to himself. 'My Genjutsu has no effect on me. It affects those I love with pure happiness while killing those I hate with pure hopelessness. It shouldn't have hurt me.'

**"You little fool!" **Kurama screamed from the depths of Naruto's mind. **"I tried to tell you before you severed the mental link there was an issue with your plan! Your Sweet Release and all your special Rasengans are creations of Yin/Yang Release! When you took down Baisho, you dropped the Cocoa Cloud Defense on instinct the moment you jumped through the wormhole! So, when you hit him with Plague Rasengan it was the only Yin/Yang Jutsu you were using! The same thing happened when you fired your Rasengan Cannon at that shield welding asshole! However, you were using Sweet Release: Sugar Rush when you hit that kidnapping bastard Kain with Rasengan Rapture! The chakra backlash almost killed you. Had you used me like I wanted you to, I would have held the fool down while you delivered the fatal blow and released the Cocoa Cloud Defense at the moment of impact! You stupid…"**

The giant fox spirit continued to berate the child. However, Naruto didn't hear much more of what he had to say as darkness overtook him. His last thoughts were of his sister, hoping someone saved her.

**Author's Note:**

**(1)- **Naruto's Dojutsu is still developing and this was the first time he used the power so it was all subconscious. No Naruto does not have Rinnegan. This will be the only power he develops from the Rinnegan ability list. Naruto's ability works at a much greater range than Nagato but it is only while in a trance. Can't us in battle yet. May change with practice.

**(2)-** Hope this clears up a few things about Blossom Namikaze and the whole 'Shinobi Honor' issue. Danzo is still alive because Sarutobi still needs him, plan and simple. If Sarutobi had a better option he would definitely use it. Danzo is going away soon and a better replacement will be put in charge. As for the Uchiha Clan and why making them look bad helps the village?

When they take over the Uchiha must spin the story in their favor for the Civilians. Something along the lines of they destroyed a corrupt administration. The other Shinobi Clans would have no choice but to unit under Uchiha rule if they had the support of the people simply to avoid another Great War. If other countries sense the Leaf was weak and divided, they will attack. However if there are several major scandals surrounding the Uchiha, how can they spin the story in their favor. The Uchiha take over and Civilian Clients will take their business elsewhere if they don't trust the Leaf Village and other Shinobi Clans won't see a benefit in uniting under the Uchiha so fighting would ensue.

**(3)-** Naruto's eyes develop further. This was an odd accident because he was already mind linked with his crows. Naruto still can't consciously use Genjutsu with his eyes. May change with training, may not. undecided.

**(4)-** Same Jutsu Naruto used against Baisho that forced him to use Susanoo to counter. Lightning Release: Limelight. I just changed the name to make it shorter.

**(5)- **I try to explain this with visualization clues but any impossible Jutsu is Yin/Yang Release for the most part. Sweet Release, Plague Rasengan, Rasengan Rapture, Rasengan Cannon, Rasengan Flame Dome. Naruto's medical technique is Yang Release and his basic Genjutsu are Yin Release. Naruto used a Yin/Yang Release technique for speed, used a Yin Release to immobilize, used a Yang Release to heal Hanabi. He used a Yin/Yang Release jutsu to kill Kain. Yin/Yang overrode Kain's Yang, that's why Hanabi survived.

Something else about Sweet Release that needs explaining. Activating the Sweet Release is Yin/Yang, basically Naruto is using a watered down version of Creation Of All Thing Technique based on Fuinjutsu because he doesn't have Rinnegan. Wants it is activated Naruto can create multiple jutsu at once and not worry about the consequences of duel welding Yin/Yang jutsu as long as he stays in the realm of Sweet Release. Higher chakra natures fall under Sweet Release sense it is the only way Naruto can use them.

**(6)- **Naruto only trusts Hinata, Sakura, and Izumi. The complete scroll of techniques he gave Sarutobi wasn't actual complete and he didn't explain all of his abilities to Jiraiya or Itachi. No Ninja reveals every secret they have.

**Also- **Naruto was more confident in this chapter because it was an extreme situation. The Earth Jutsu used to kidnap both girls will be explained in next chapter. In case anyone was wondering.


	16. Awaken-Sharingan-Princess

** Author's Note- I apologize in advance for the long talk between Hagoromo and Izumi. Had a lot of points to cover. Hope I got them all. More notes at bottom. I own nothing.**

Lady Hyuga stood holding her daughter close. Uchiha Kanda had treated her, Naruto, and his own wounds the best he could. The Medic had also gone to seal the body of Kain into a storage scroll. They would take him back to Konoha for study and to hopefully figure out if he was a Sound Ninja or an impostor. Laying at the the woman's feet slept Naruto, his head resting on the folded up white Medical Ninja jacket of Kanda.

Sensing someone approaching, Hitomi activated her Byakugan to determine friend or foe. She was relieved to see her brother leading a Leaf Village Team. She made out a short blonde-haired Inuzuka Shinobi she didn't recognize with two small Ninken, as well four ANBU. The woman deactivated her Dojutsu and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Her older brother landed quickly fallowed by everyone else. The dark grey-haired man looked around to check the clearing, then rounded on his sister. "What are you doing here Hitomi?"

'Sometimes he forgets I'm not his baby sister in need of protection, but a powerful Kunoichi that people need to be protected from.' Hitomi thought as she fixed Ige with a hard glare. "It's Lady Hitomi to you and I was saving my daughter."

Ige rolled his eyes at his sisters response. "How did you track the enemy down and get to them ahead of us? Also, what was that massive barrier we saw and what exactly happened here?"

Hitomi stopped glaring as she looked down at Kushina's son. "It was Naruto that tracked Hanabi down and teleported us here instantly. He was also the one that created the barrier, melted those trees over there, destroyed the clearing, killed every enemy we fought, and saved Hanabi."

The tracking team looked down at the young Uzumaki that was sleeping peacefully on the ground. The blonde Inuzuka was looking at all the damage in awe. He new the little kid because Naruto would sometimes come over and play with his distant cousin Kiba, but he had no idea the little guy had such a powerful bite. What till he told everyone.**(1)**

The Inuzuka turned his head quickly to Hitomi when he registered something she had said and asked in an excited tone. "Lady Hyuga, what you said about Naruto defeating everyone, the enemy was stronger than you but he was stronger than them?"

"No." As one the group turned to see Uchiha Kanda walking up. "Myself and Lady Hyuga could have taken the enemy alone. Their leader presented a complication when he used an unknown jutsu to absorb Lady Hanabi into himself, and activated a pseudo Byakugan. This also connected both him and the child in a way that any injury he received would affect Lady Hanabi; bruise his jaw and you bruise the girl's."

Hitomi continued the explanation. "Me and Kanda separate the leader from his team to try and capture him, as we figured our individual skills would be the best for that task. Naruto fought the four man team alone and defeated them, after demonstrating to the two of us his personal jutsu was up to the task. He was also able to kill our adversary with a powerful Genjutsu so as not to harm my daughter."

"He possesses a fatal Genjutsu?" Ige asked for conformation. His sister just gave him a nod.

Kanda pulled a scroll from his pocket and explained. "I managed to seal away the leader's body. It's the only one that remains as Naruto didn't leave anything of the other four. It's unfortunate as I would have loved to get their weapons for study. Has there been any change in our little hero, Lady Hitomi?"

"No, he is still sleeping peacefully. Do you think it would be ok to wake him so he can teleport everyone back to the village?" The woman asked concerned. She wanted Hanabi home as quickly as possible and away from the boarder.

Kanda thought it over. "No, he needs to sleep. Honestly he appears to be fine but this is new territory for me. His jutsu and the way they work, I can't even begin to understand his candy techniques, there could be a complication I'm not aware of. Lady Tsunade should check him over the moment we get back to the village. We definitely don't need him preforming anymore jutsu tonight."

The Inuzuka Chunin looked over to the trees finally recognizing the smell of marshmallow. He also detected chocolate and peppermint. Candy based attacks, teleportation, barriers, and a Genjutsu that can kill. This story was getting better and better. 'Just wait until I tell Kiba what a badass Naruto is.'

Hitomi looked the tracking team over curiously then turned to address her brother. "Where is my husband. I thought he, Hatake Kakashi, and Lord Jiraiya were leading the team?"

"The earth user gave us some trouble. His or her ability to still someone from underground, and transport them far away, gave us no true means of tracking." Ige explained. "Master Jiraiya was able to use a minor variant of Senjutsu to sense Hanabi and Uchiha Izumi's chakra to give us a heading. It lead us to an abandoned sawmill that was heavily boobytrapped. We managed to make it through with minor injury to discover the enemy had met a second team. Tracks suggested they separated and we weren't sure who had the girls. So Jiraiya took both Kakashi and Hiashi and chased after the first team while we pursued the second."

Hitomi thought over what her big brother said. As it stood right now, their wasn't much they could do to help Izumi. All they could do was hope Jiraiya and his team caught up with the enemy. Looking to Ige she decided to share one other detail she had learned. "We believe this was possibly a team from the new village Hidden Sound. They explained that Cloud Ninja kidnapped the girls and traded Hanabi's Byakugan for services rendered."

The Hyuga Matriarch watched satisfied as her brother's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She gave him a cold smile explaining. "That was my thoughts exactly big brother. Hidden Cloud would have traded the Sharingan before they gave up the Byakugan."

Ige took Hanabi from Hitomi and carried her as the Inuzuka Chunin carried Naruto. They headed back to Konoha with the Inuzuka Chunin and two ANBU. The other two left in hopes of finding Jiraiya and giving aid, as well to inform Lord Hiashi his daughter was safe.

…. Izumi ….

The young Uchiha Kunoichi was floating in a vast pool of water looking up at a golden sky. Izumi honestly didn't know how long she had been there but had no real desire to leave. It was so peaceful here who wouldn't want to stay forever.

"Izumi, my ancestral daughter, it is time you awoke." Came an elderly man's voice from above the floating girl.

Izumi craned her head upward to glare at the fool who would dare interrupt an Uchiha's blissful happiness. She saw a man sitting cross legged in midair with his eyes closed. He appeared to be old with light brown whitish hair and horns. He wore a kimono with six red tomoe along the collar.

"I'm resting." The brown-haired girl growled. She then turned her face back towards the sky. "Go away."

"Naruto still needs you Izumi." The young girl heard the man say sternly. "Your enemies scheme to use you as a tool to gain your brother's trust. If you do not awaken now and save yourself, than you will be partially responsible for Naruto's downfall."

At the mention of her baby brother, perhaps the only thing that could pull the girl's gaze from the golden sky, Izumi craned her head up to look at the old man once more. "Who are you?"

"Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, the Sage Of Six Paths, ancestral father to all Uchiha and many others." Replied the elder as he opened his eyes and glared down at the stubborn Kunoichi.

Izumi looked into the Dojutsu of legend without blinking. She remembered the bed time stories her grandmother told that talked of the legendary Sage Of Six Paths and his Rinnegan. The Uchiha sighed tiredly and stood up reluctantly. The moment the Kunoichi stood from the water and walked upon its surface, all the worries and woes of life came back to the forefront of her thoughts. She looked down at herself to see someone had dressed her up in black silk pajamas, the kind her clan used for patients in the hospital, and she was bone dry.

"You were in the care of your clan after the battle with the Mist Ninja." Hagoromo explained noticing the girl's confused expression. "You came very close to dying from Chakra Exhaustion. In fact, had it not been for Naruto's Storage Seal on your arm, you would have died. I couldn't have prevented you from sinking into the afterlife without its connection. Once the living world gave you treatment, I let you rest.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked shocked. She pulled up her right sleeve to see the still intact mark upon her wrist.

"I'll explain how that mark allowed me to save you in a moment, but first I must tell you a truth about Naruto related to me." Hagoromo explained. The Sage then went on to tell about his two sons and how Naruto was their generation's reincarnate of Asura.

Izumi thought it over and processed all the Sage had explained. Each of his sons' life force and will passed down in whole to one individual throughout generations. A continuous never ending cycle of badasses. If this cycle of reincarnations fallowed bloodlines than it wasn't to hard to figure out who had been the last two incarnates. Madara was considered a prodigy of prodigies from a clan of Sharingan welding natural born killers, and Hashirama Senju beat his ass like a drum when he betrayed Konoha.

'So if First Hokage was Asura's reincarnate before my brother and Madara wasn't much older than Hashirama, according to the history books and clan history, it stands to reason the new Uchiha incarnate of Indra wouldn't be much older than Naruto. There were only three possible choses; Itachi, Sasuke, and myself if gender isn't an issue. However, if old Indra was as much an asshole as the old Sage suggests, I doubt he would allow his power to appear in a girl like me, so I'm out. Itachi definitely has the strength and several clan elders have stated that in terms of raw power he could be the next Madara, but I just don't see Itachi-kun being Indra's incarnate.'

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Izumi asked Hagoromo looking him in the eye. "That's why the heart swap made both him and my brother so powerful. That's the connection between the two of them that me and Itachi-kun couldn't figure out. Just like if Uchiha siblings and close family members switch out Mangekyou Sharingan with one another, they can gain the eternal version."

Hagoromo scoffed at Izumi's explanation of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Sorry dear, but that eye is an abomination that should never have existed. I'll tell you more about that later though. Yes you're correct about Sasuke being Indra's incarnate. You're also correct about the heart swap making them both stronger."

"As you know, Izumi, people are born with one of the five elements as a First Affinity, the exception being Kekkei Genkia users with special higher change chakra natures who have two, and they can learn to use the others they weren't born with as Secondary Affinities with training and time. However, this means there will always be techniques people can't use because they don't have the natural born physical right to use them. Something you may not know, people are also born spiritually aligned to either Yin or Yang Chakra, the very power that makes up reality."

"The best was to explain the natural born power scale to Yin and Yang, is by using you, your brother, and your father as examples. Every Uchiha that can activate the Sharingan has a First Affinity to Fire and Yin Chakra alignment. Ikari, your father, had a low alignment with Yin, which was why he could barely use the Sharingan. Your brother Baisho had a mid level alignment with Yin which aloud him to use the normal Sharingan to an ok degree, but he could barely use the Mangekyou. Truthfully, his power was so weak Baisho couldn't even use the individual jutsu of each eye, the best he could do was a partial Susanoo. You dear have a high level alignment to Yin Chakra, the highest possible a normal person can be born with. That's why you have such an easy time with Sharingan."

"Now just because your born with one alignment doesn't mean you can't train yourself to use the other. Senju Tsunade has a high alignment to Yang but has trained herself to possess a low alignment with Yin to preform some Genjutsu. However, you could never train a learned alignment to be greater than your born alignment. It's highly unlikely your father had any real chance of learning Yang with such a low Yin alignment."

"Naruto and Sasuke, being the reincarnates of my sons', were born with full alignment, Sasuke full Yin and Naruto full Yang. When they swapped hearts it gave each boy the other full alignment as well First Affinity to all five elements. However, like with you, I met Naruto after the surgery here on this plan and gave him my blessing. This allows your little brother to use the Yin/Yang Release, the ultimate amplifier of all natural born abilities. The chakra that exists outside reality's control.

"What do you mean by natural born abilities?" Izumi asked curiously.

"My Dojutsu, dear, is what you get when you apply Yin/Yang Release to the Mangekyou Sharingan. Rinnegan is the ultimate final form the Sharingan can take, manifested by Yin/Yang Chakra. Naruto was born with Uzumaki Chakra Instinct, it's like muscle memory for chakra and can help Uzumaki's learn certain things quicker. It can also allow them to use techniques without hand signs by molding chakra over and over again until the body can do it at will. This ability combined with Yin/Yang Release gives Naruto the ability to use Living Chakra, which is a power capable of learning how to do things outside of Naruto's own will. It can mold itself through Fuinjutsu, learn everything about the seals, and then give that knowledge back to your brother which allows him to gain excessive amounts of knowledge in a short period of time. Literally decades of teachings in a day or week."

At the Sage's explanation, Izumi was shocked. If what this man said was true, than Sasuke could awaken Rinnegan if he ever gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. Well he would still need the Sage's blessing like Naruto to use Yin/Yang Release.

"Why didn't you give your blessing to Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked confused.

The Sage gave a tired sigh. "The way Naruto grew up was appalling, but it did force him to mature early. Sasuke is still a child and I didn't believe he was ready for the burden or responsibility of such power. Plus it wouldn't have done much for him without Mangekyou Sharingan. It would have enhanced his physical ability sure, but not much else. Besides, it's very possible he will gain Yin/Yang Release on his own like Madara did."

"What, Madara had Rinnegan? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone mentioning that fact at some point!" Izumi exclaimed confused. How could Madara lose to the First Hokage with that Dojutsu.

"During the final battle with Senju Hashirama, Madara stole a piece of the First Hokage's flesh and faked his death." Hagoromo explained to the stunned Izumi. "He then grafted the piece of flesh upon his own body and left to hide and await the Rinnegan's awakening. These were facts he learned from a special stone tablet your clan is in possession of, a tablet I wrote long ago. There is much more to this story but I can't get into that right now. All you really need to know is Madara did awaken the Rinnegan when his body finally unlocked Yin/Yang Release on its own, but he was to old by then to do anything with it. Also, because of Hashirama's living skin cells grafted on his body, Madara also had Wood Release."

"There is another reason why I met Naruto up here though, Izumi." The Sage said seriously. "I wanted him to intervene regarding the Uchiha Rebellion."

"It was you that started my little brother on that path!" Izumi angrily shouted. "He was four, he didn't need that crap hanging over his head! He deserved to be a child, not your agent of change!"

"My options were severely limited Izumi." Hagoromo explained placating. "As it stands, there are quite a few people I would love to call up here and yell at if I could. Unfortunately, I only have a strong enough connection with my sons' incarnates to meet with them, and only after they have gained the full seven natures."

Izumi was still seething but tried to calm down. She then gave the old fool a glare and asked. "If that's true than how am I here?"

"The Storage Tag on your arm, do you know what it's created from?" Hagoromo asked the mad Kunoichi.

Izumi rolled her eyes not getting what was so important about a seal. "Yes, it's made from ink and Naruto's blood."

The horned Sage gave the young girl a smile and asked. "You have no idea why that's so important? Let me ask you something Izumi, why don't more people have Storage Seals on their bodies. It's much more effective than a scroll you carry in your pocket."

At the girl's inquisitive look Hagoromo continued. "It's because a seal tag made from blood continues to possess the chakra and living cells of the creator. So if someone tried to make their blood tag on another person the jutsu simply fails because different chakras aren't compatible enough. Also, the tag creator can't use the recipients blood, sense their chakra wouldn't mold well with someone else's blood."

"However, if the seal creator has a special chakra, like an Uzumaki, Senju, or other chakra based Kekkei Genkia users, the recipient will die. Usually in very gory and graphic explosions of higher nature manipulation. The greater power and chakra would attempt to override the recipient's Chakra Network, causing the person to self destruct. A wood user's cells would make you explode into a malformed tree and Naruto' cell would have caused the person to explode." Hagoromo explained seriously.

Izumi pulled her right sleeve up again to look at the tag. She remembered when Naruto made it for her to hold the wakizashi. Her little brother explained the same facts the Sage did about it being more convenient than a scroll or scabbard. No one could still the blade and it would automatically store itself back into the tag when not in use. Even right now she knew the sword was inside the storage space.

Hagoromo allowed the girl a moment to process the information before continuing. "The reason your brother could use his blood for the tag without killing you, despite his Uzumaki Chakra, was because you and he share a genetic and spiritual link. Even though you don't share a mother, you do share a father. When you came close to dying from Chakra Exhaustion, the power in the tag began leaking out into your body. Thanks to Naruto's living cells present in the tag, you now have all five elements as well full Yang and Yin Release. It's thanks to this fact I'm able to talk with you now. It was also how I kept you alive until the living work could help. Basically, your little brother's love, and the fact he could never bring himself to harm you, allowed his living cells to power your body without negative consequences. Like how Madara survived the First Hokage's living cells because they were both incarnates."

"Will I gain Rinnegan?" Izumi asked still staring at her wrist. She then looked up at the Sage excitedly.

"No, Naruto and Sasuke are the only two people alive that can use Yin/Yang Release because of their spiritual connection to me, and Sasuke is the only one of the two that has the natural born ability to awaken Rinnegan." Hagoromo explained sadly. **(2) **It was unfortunate that he wasn't a true god as he would have loved to gift this girl his eyes. Someone of Izumi's heart with his power would definitely bring a true piece to the world.

Izumi excitement deflated into a pout until Hagoromo explained something else. "However, you will gain the original Sharingan."

The young girl looked up confused at the old man's words. "What do you mean by that sir?"

"Over the course of generations the Sharingan has devolved into what it is today." The Sage explained. "My son Indra awoke the Mangekyou Sharingan early in life but never went blind, nor did his children and grandchildren. As the centuries passed, the Uchiha's power began to weaken. Now the Mangekyou Sharingan causes blindness as well death from a chakra sickness that affects the lungs. The sickness and blindness comes from the fact an Uchiha's body is forcing power through a malformed Dojutsu, the normal Sharingan is fine but Mangekyou has deteriorated from what it was originally. However, thanks to the fact you now possess full Yin and full Yang alignment, the genetic defects of today will be offset and you will possess the pure Sharingan of the first Uchiha."

"So does switching out eyes with close family also gain you the pure form of Sharingan, and the Uchiha have just mislabeled it?" Izumi asked scared. What the Sage said about the Mangekyou worried her sense Itachi had it.

Hagoromo closed his eyes and stroked his beard as he thought of the best way to explain that particular abomination. "Do you remember the enemy water user your team fought that almost killed you?"

"No offense sir, but how could I possibly forget that monster?" Izumi asked sarcastically.

Hagoromo smiled and continued. "His water techniques required a First Affinity to water. You now have that requirement and you watched those jutsu through your Sharingan. Think upon them for a moment and tell me if there's a problem with you using any of the water techniques now."

Izumi closed her eyes and remembered back to the fight. She saw the way Suimizu Hozuki molded his chakra for each technique. Though he never used hand signs except for the water ball, Izumi was smart enough to figure out which signs were needed to duplicate the effects. However, as she recalled his regeneration the girl saw a problem. The was the man's flesh molded from water was impossible. There was no rational way the jutsu could work. She looked at the Sage in shock and asked, already figuring out what Hagoromo wanted her to see.

"How, is it a Kekkei Genkia?"

The Sage shook his head no and explained. "Some would call it that but not me. I call it a mutation. The Hozuki Clan has somehow gained an unnatural affinity to water, an inhuman First Born Affinity if you will. Though it may seem powerful, and it is, the ability comes with a high cost. You saw how that man and his sister acted. There own power drove them both insane in various ways to the point they enjoyed the pain and suffering of others. Even the more rational members of the clan aren't much better."

Izumi thought it over and asked. "Though all that seems very terrible, how does it relate to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"How strong you are with Yin or Yang, in other words how much chakra your body stores from these universal pools of energy, is judged by how much your soul aligns to them. Only Naruto and Sasuke were born with full alignment and everyone else just has varying degrees, as I've already explained. However, when an Uchiha gains the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, it is really because they have gained an unnatural alignment to Yin. This will offset the physical damage the Dojutsu causes, but it replaces it with mental issues such as paranoia and anxiety. These were the same mental issues that caused Madara to betray the Leaf and his former childhood friend."

"I know Itachi has the Mangekyou, Izumi, and my heart goes out to him. Your love's father, Fugaku, also possesses the advanced eye as well, though the sickness is slow to take him. Both the blindness and sickness hit each individual Uchiha differently. Some go blind faster than others and some die more slowly than others, or vice versa, but the outcome is all the same. Also, before you ask, Sasuke can't save either his father or brother by sharing his living cells. He doesn't have a special chakra to carry the seven natures to another person." **(3)**

"Speaking of Itachi, I believe he is compromised." Hagoromo explained seriously.

"What do you mean Itach-kun is compromised?" Izumi exclaimed.

"I feel his heart has shifted to think killing your clan is the only way to truly end the conflict. I'm not sure how but I don't think it was a natural shift. Until you can uncover more, you can't trust him fully. This could put Naruto himself in grave danger dear, you must be smart about this. I feel someone close to this situation has found away to still Uchiha power, but their not a direct descendant of mine so they exist outside my gaze." **(4)**

This statement wasn't fully true. Hagoromo wasn't lying about only truly being able to check in on descendants, but he knew what they knew for the most part. Itachi suspected Danzo of stilling Shisui's right eye and using it himself, which would explain why the young Uchiha ANBU suddenly had similar thoughts as the leader of Root regarding his clan and village. Itachi was a victim of his own hubris, thinking Shisui's Kotoamatsukami wouldn't work on him if Danzo cast it. Also, the crafty old bastard could have found a way to use the Genjutsu so the young Uchiha would never sense the attack. Telling Izumi the truth wouldn't really help as only a true moral impasse could snap Itachi out of the illusion. Even being confronted with the truth wouldn't be enough to force the hypnotized brain to reject its new programming. It was better if both Izumi and Naruto focused on the clan and not Root, that was the foolish Hiruzen Sarutobi's job. **(4)**

Hagoromo looked down at the water carefully and said to Izumi. "Your time with me is almost over, but there is more you must know about your powers and current situation. Naruto's living cells carried more than the seven natures, they also carried his natural born abilities. You will receive Naruto's Uzumaki Chakra Instinct. You can use it to learn jutsu quicker or learn to use certain techniques without hand signs. You will also gain Naruto's base born chakra levels, the ones he had before becoming a Jinchuriki. Your reserves of chakra will be equal to a thirteen year old Naruto without Jinchuriki status. The same level he would have had with your physical build and training. Trust me it's a lot.

"Now Izumi, I want you to do me a favor and look down." Hagoromo requested.

Unsure, the young Kunoichi looked into the reflective surface of the water and saw her eyes. They appeared as active Sharingan, only her three tomoes were gone. In their place we're three thick solid black lines that started thick at the edges and grew thinner as they spiraled towards the middle. Horrified, she looked back up at Hagoromo and shrieked. "How, I can't posses the Mangekyou!"

"I know Itachi told you that it requires the act of killing a loved one to awaken the eye, but that's not always the case. Shisui awoke it when he saw a boy he was friends with die in front of him. Fugaku awoke his during the war in much the same way, and Itachi saw Shisui die. Intense emotional strain is what truly forces Mangekyou to flourish. You dear, faced an enemy that seemed immortal and wanted to kill you for the fun of it. To defeat him took every ounce of power you had to stop him, a fact that almost killed you. All this compounded stress caused the Mangekyou to manifest." **(5)**

"Now Izumi, at the moment you are being stolen away from Hidden Leaf." Hagoromo explained. Seeing Izumi's angry scowl he continued. "However, I don't think these men have any intention of actually getting away. They all appear to be conditioned to be emotionless, but no matter what we always have some kind of emotion unless we're truly born without them. These men are preparing themselves to die, they are filled with a resolve to do their duty. I believe someone is trying to gain favor with Naruto or the Uchiha by staging a fake kidnapping and rescue, and these Shinobi are willing to die just to sell the lie. You can't let this plan succeed. Naruto maybe very power and mature for his age, but he is still young and impressionable."

Izumi sensed the time with her old ancestor was almost at an end. She lunged forward and hugged him tightly sitting in his lap. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me, Naruto, and our clan."

Hagoromo smiled happily down at Izumi and hugged her back. "Good luck my ancestral daughter. I hope I don't see you again for many many years. Long after you've had sons and daughters of your own and the happy memories that go with them."

…. Close to the Land Of Whirlpools ….

The team of five fake Cloud Ninja were jumping from tree to tree getting close to the designated ambush area. It had been decided by Danzo that a small abandoned village just on the other side of the boarder was the best spot to conduct the mock battle. All of a sudden the leader was forced to dodge left as his teammate, the one carrying Izumi, was hurled at his back and became stuck in a tree trunk. He watched his man wrench himself forcibly from the hole and apply medical chakra to fix his dislocated shoulder.

As one all five Root Ninja leaped to the ground and circled Izumi. The girl was standing in a lightly wooded area staring at her hands in shock. The leader of the team was trying his best to read the situation. The last thing the young Uchiha should have remembered was battling Hozuki Suimizu. Yet she wasn't looking around her in shock but at herself. The mission could still succeed if they recaptured the girl, so the man began hand signs.

Izumi, however, didn't fully register anyone around her. The old Sage said she would gain Naruto's natural born reserves of power, but this was ridiculous. The Uchiha Kunoichi had always figured the fox's presence inside the little redhead explained why he had so much power, never once did Izumi think Naruto was just born this strong. She remembered Master Ojo explaining once that her little brother used ninety six to ninety eight percent of his chakra reserves to maintain the seal, even with his own Master Tag in place of Lord Fourth's. That meant at most Naruto could access two to four percent of his chakra every time he preformed one of his more powerful jutsu. However, she never truly understood just what that meant until now. It was like every cell in her body was charged with power. **(6)**

Suddenly, Izumi began to feel something wrong. It was like something was trying to drag her down. Snapping out of her daze, the Uchiha saw shackles and chains of mud attached to her wrists. The area surrounding the Kunoichi's feet was also mud and she was stuck up to her ankles. In the back of her mind anger began to grow. At first, Izumi couldn't understand why she was getting mad, until she remembered her grandmother explaining about Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor and God Of Shinobi.

Lord Third had managed to learn and master every technique the Leaf Village had to offer, excluding Kekkei Genkia related techniques. He was held as the strongest Kage living right now and the longest serving Kage Konoha had ever had. It was said in his prime he could have beaten any Kage Konoha ever had before him.

One of the techniques he was truly credited for was mud style jutsu. It required a First Affinity to Earth and a strong Secondary Affinity to Water. The user actually combined both elemental releases within themselves before using mud jutsu. It wasn't a Kekkei Genkia by no means, but it was considered the closest anyone had ever come to creating one through pure willpower. The benefit was you didn't have to waist time and energy using a water techniques and an earth technique to create a collaboration mud jutsu. It was said to be the pinnacle of earth mastery, the legacy of the honorable Lord Third Hokage, and this bastard had the audacity to dress as a fake Cloud Ninja and use it to potential undermine the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Who the hell do you think you are, asshole!" Izumi screamed as she channeled pure Yang Chakra through her muscles and unleashed it in a wave of pure destructive force. The shackles broke apart as the two enemy Ninja trying to grab her were thrown backwards.

The young Uchiha sprinted full force to the earth user and grabbed his single strap vest with her right hand and slammed his into a tree. Still seething about the use of a prized village technique, Izumi began to unconsciously channel chakra to her left eye. Her Mangekyou Sharingan activated as she and the team leader made eye contact.

It was like viewing someone's life and memories from their perspective. The young girl saw everything associated with the man's education involving earth techniques. She saw him cruelly drilled from a young age to master advanced jutsu. The young girl watched from his nine year old memory's eyes as he fought and killed an eight year old blonde girl that could have been a Yamanaka. He drowned her in Earth Release: Dark Swamp. **(7)**

She watched through his eyes as he carried out dark mission in the dead of night. Izumi saw him use an earth jutsu, Earth Release: Underground Mud Current, to still children and other people from their homes without ever setting foot inside the village walls. It sickened her when Izumi realized that the man had created the jutsu himself thanks to the second-hand teachings of the Third Hokage.

In the span of only half a second Izumi had learned every earth technique the man had to offer. She allowed his brain dead body to drop bonelessly to the ground as she turned to face the remaining four Shinobi. The Uchiha's mind quickly began to analyze her Mangekyou ability as she covered herself in Earth Release: Samurai Mud Armor.

'So, I have a Genjutsu that lets me rip information and memories related to a specific subject from an enemy's mind. It also appears to be completely fatal.' Izumi thought as she summoned her wakizashi and prepared for battle. Her new reserves of power surged strong and steady.

…. Trailing Behind Fake Cloud Team ….

Kakashi led Jiraiya and Hiashi through the trees in pursuit of the First Team of kidnappers. All three men fallowed behind Kakashi's Ninken Pakkun the Pug as he tracked the enemy. It had been sever hours sense they separated from the other half of the team, and everyone was praying for a favorable outcome.

Mid leap two ANBU appeared by Shunshin. Nobody reacted as they had already knew both men were approaching. Jiraiya asked in an emotionless voice. "Report?"

It was Lizard that spoke. "Sir, Lady Hanabi Hyuga has been successfully retrieved and is on her way back to the village as we speak. Uchiha Izumi was not with her. The enemy that had Hanabi in possession appeared to be from Hidden Sound, but we have yet to confirm that. It is also possible the enemy we are chasing comes from Hidden Cloud, as the possible Sound Ninja explained this."

"Good work on a speedy retrieval." Kakashi commented.

"Our team wasn't the one that saved Lady Hanabi, another group intercepted the enemy as they attempted to sneak over the boarder to the Land Of Rice Fields." Lizard explained.

"Who!" Kakashi asked shocked.

However, before anyone could answer him Hiashi spoke up harshly. "I appreciate the fact my daughter is safe but Izumi isn't. We need to focus on the mission and explanations can be given after. At our current pace and direction, we should gain on the enemy just after the boarder to The Land Of Whirlpools."

No one said anything as they were all in agreement.

Jiraiya was lost in thought as old memories came back to the surface of his mind. Hiashi saying the 'boarder' was in honor of the fallen Hidden Whirlpool Village. Technically, the entire region was a protectorate of the Land Of Fire now. Leaf ANBU patrolled the boarder leading to The Land Of Bears on the territory's other side.

'If only the Uzumaki still lived there.' Jiraiya thought in sadness and anger. 'We could have signaled ahead to get aid in intercepting the enemy.'

'Hold on, what's that!' The Toad Sage concluded his thoughts surprised at felling an incredible chakra from somewhere ahead. The five men all came to a stop to assess the situation.

"I thought all the Uzumaki were dead save for Naruto himself." The Lizard ANBU commented in a monotone voice.

"That's no Uzumaki." Kakashi stated with an eye smile. "That is Uchiha Izumi. This is her chakra we're felling. She must have woken up and figured out someone had kidnapped her. Guess she's a little upset about it."

All five men took off once more heading to help their fellow Kunoichi. Jiraiya had one final thought before focusing on running. 'Sense when does a Genin fall into a coma and wake up a low level Kage?'

…. Abandoned Village ….

An eight man team of Root's finest laid in wait to ambush the fake Cloud Ninja. Each member was silent as a grave waiting on its occupant. The plan was to loss a few Shinobi in hopes that Naruto would feel grateful to Danzo, as well obligated to fill in for the dead Root Ninja.

The silent Root Commander, identified only by the ANBU mark on his black cloak right shoulder, felt an incredible chakra coming from the direction of Hidden Leaf. He left behind his squad and made his way towards the battle taking place.

…. Izumi ….

After she formed her mud armor the remaining four enemies surrounded the girl. Izumi casually twirled her wakizashi in her right hand waiting for the fools to make the first move. The one directly behind her coated his hands in green chakra and attacked the girl's knees with Chakra Scalpels. The Kunoichi Shunshined to the guy's left side so quick all anyone saw was a blur. The armor jutsu she was wearing was very heavy but acted like a second set of muscles. This meant you didn't lose speed but gained three times the attack power. The lovely brown-haired girl viciously kicked the man away as he flew past. Breaking his ribs and sending him bouncing away like a rag doll.

Izumi quickly turned to her left sensing chakra mold. The fake Cloud Ninja began to form a water jutsu of some kind that coagulated in front of him. "Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field" the man called while the small mass surged forth and the young girl easily jumped over it.

'That was stupid, way to telegraph your attack, idiot." Izumi thought. However, the Kunoichi felt a tug on her right leg that made the girl change her opinion. The man's partner to Izumi's right had produced a whip and wrapped the end around the girl's ankle. He then used a crack-the-whip like motion with his right arm and chakra to make the girl fall straight back down.

Realizing she would be caught in the syrupy jutsu, Izumi quickly threw her wakizashi at the whip user, forcing him to let go of the weapon's handle, and began making hand signs quickly. Her mud armor broke apart and formed a liquid disk underneath the Uchiha that hardened. She called out as the mud jutsu and her crashed into the syrup. "Earth Release: Mud Shield!"

The girl jump away as the water jutsu tried to close over her. Landing a distance away she tried to reapply her mud armor but had to dodge a wind coated shuriken instead. Looking to the final member of the team she saw him coating another shuriken preparing to throw it. Once more Izumi attempted to reform the earth armor, only to feel an immense pain from her back; her lungs wouldn't work properly as they only filled with half a breath.

She turned her head to see the medic from before all healed up. Izumi realized he must have fixed his ribs after bouncing away. In her anger the small girl surprised everyone present by giving a chakra enhanced left handed bitch-slap to the fool's jaw. The blow actually picked him up off his feet and caused him to spin like a top through the air. As he made a three sixty rotation his eyes met the angry Mangekyou of Izumi.

Once more the young Uchiha found herself going down someone else's memory lane from their perspective. She saw a woman laying on a stone floor with a kanji seal around her. The woman's stomach was in bloody ruins and the child was desperately trying to heal the lady that had his same sandy blonde hair. Actually managing to pull off the life saving work, he sat back on his ankles tiredly as the woman opened her dead emotionless grey eyes. She picked up a kunai laying at her side and rapidly stabbed herself in the abdomen. "Again, Lord Danzo demands perfection."

The second time around the boy hadn't saved his mother, and before Izumi could process that horror, she found herself in another memory. This time the man was ruining across an open shoreline fallowing a second all black and white masked wearing Ninja. The man in front was carrying a bound and gagged woman. The dark haired terrified lady looked to be eight months pregnant and Civilian, judging by her inexperienced frightened eyes and her state of dress; a simple blue silk nightgown. From the man's eyes Izumi looked back to see Mist Ninja in hot pursuit.

"Number 53!" The leader called gaining the medics attention. "The woman is not important, only what she carries inside. Complete the mission and I'll buy you time to escape."

After stating the dark orders, the lead Root Ninja hurled the woman skyward and turned back to face the pursuing enemy. The medic leaped at the woman, removed the fetus, and continued going without ever looking back at the dying mother. Through his eyes Izumi saw the baby was a boy with white-hair and two red dots on his forehead. The child had not survived the return journey to Konoha.

The Genjutsu ended just as suddenly as it began. Izumi watched with mixed felling as the dead man crashed to the ground. He had been a bastard, but no one every gave him a choice in the matter. Turning to face the remaining three enemy, the young Uchiha quickly covered herself in a dense dome of earth and began attempting to heal her lungs.

In the darkness Izumi's new medical jutsu flared. It bathed the earthen walls with green light and the young girl instantly began to pull some of the chakra back as it was far to much. The Uchiha remembered Master Ojo explaining once that Naruto could never use normal medical jutsu except for the formula on his right arm. His status as a Jinchuriki made his chakra far to unstable to ever be controlled to such a small and precise degree.

'Looks like that's one weakness from Naruto I didn't gain.' Izumi thought to herself as she finally began to breath easier. 'Then again the Sage Of Six Paths said I would have my brother's natural reserves of chakra, the one he was born with prior to becoming a Jinchuriki. That must be why I can still control my chakra well. Hagoromo said it would be the equivalent of a thirteen year old Naruto without Kyuubi.'

Outside the protective dome, Izumi could hear the sound of water rushing by and figured the water user was trying to wash away the earth jutsu. Finally, the young girl finished repairing her lungs and stood up ready. Her left eye hurt and the Kunoichi figured it would be a bad idea to keep using her mind ripping technique.

Suddenly the top of the dome gave way and gallons of water rushed in. It quickly pooled at Izumi's feet and thickened into syrup. The remaining walls failed and washed away from the Kunoichi in a wide circle as the water weight inside the dome finally overcame the earth construct. The Uchiha was about to start hand signs to break the syrup jutsu but a whip came from her right and wrapped around the girl's torso; pinning Izumi's arms to her side.

The girl quickly but calmly studied her situation. The water user was to her left and the whip user was to the right. She didn't see the shuriken wind user though. Finally, she felt molded chakra from above her and quickly looked towards the sky. The bastard was falling towards her with a kunai knife in each hand. Thanks to the Sharingan's abilities the girl read his movements expertly, and realized he planned to stab her in the shoulders while knocking her unconscious with a head-butt.

The whip contained some kind of jutsu running through it that made the braided leather unbreakable. With her feet stuck in the syrup there was no way to dodge the attack. If her right eye couldn't save her, Izumi knew this fight was over. The Uchiha channeled power to her Mangekyou Sharingan and activated the right eye as she closed her left.

It was like a pulse of chakra emitted from her pupil and the eye began to bleed. Izumi's began to experience tunnel vision as the jutsu washed over her falling enemy. The young girl watched as his kunai rusted away and time began to ravage his body. His hair grew long and white as a beard and mustache sprouted doing the same. His muscles atrophied as he aged to dust and blew away in the wind, he never even had time to scream.

Realizing the power of her right eye Mangekyou, Izumi quickly looked to the whip user in hopes of freeing her arms.

Triggering the activation Izumi once more experienced the tunnel vision. The moment the man realized he was being attacked by the same technique that killed his comrade, he abandoned his whip and jumped to the left just as his hair began to grow long and a beard sprouted. With no one applying chakra, the young Kunoichi snapped the leather braid instantly. She went through hand signs and the ground around her exploded in a violent irruption of mud, freeing the Uchiha and sending her skyward.

Landing on a thick branch the Kunoichi closed her right eye to the pain and looked down with her left. She received a shock as she noticed all the damage time had done to her enemy was erased. He was back to being in his thirties with short hair and no beard.

'So it's not a Ninjutsu but a Genjutsu.' Izumi thought. 'My jutsu is similar to Izanagi, an illusion cast against reality itself. I deceive reality into speeding up time within a specific spot. If the target escapes before dying reality will correct the mistake.'

The Kunoichi summoned her power once more and reapplied the earth armor. Sprinting down the tree surface, Izumi wildly attacked her adversaries with speed and superior strength. The now whip-less whip user pulled two kunai to replace his destroyed weapon and his last remaining partner created a sword of water, both meeting the enraged girl head on.

The fake Cloud Ninja knew they couldn't match Izumi's strength while she wore that armor. They began to rely on evasive tactics while trying to deliver crippling blows. Reacting on instinct Izumi did the splits and spun her body quickly at ground level. Both men were forced to jump away to avoid getting their legs broke. The young Uchiha then pushed off the ground with her right hand, going after the whip user. The Kunoichi figured he was the weakest one without his primary weapon.

She spun through the air in a powerful Taijutsu tornado attack in hopes of delivering a fatal blow to the enemy's head. The older and more experienced opponent countered each kick expertly, turning lethal attacks into glancing hits. When they landed on the ground the brown-haired girl spun once again like she was going to continue pressing the attack. The man crouched low under the kick but failed to avoid the tip of Izumi's wakizashi as it entered his forehead, splitting the Cloud Ninja Headband in two. It had returned to the seal a while ago and the girl had saved the surprise for an opportunity like this, summoning it in reverse grip fashion to kill the man behind her.

Pulling her blade from the dead man's head, Izumi walked up to the water user. "You don't have to die here in this place. You don't have to die without anyone knowing you or your birth name. Let me help you break free of Root and Danzo."

The man gave Izumi no reaction to the spoken truth. No flinch or sign of any recognition to his organization or leader's name. Izumi continued her heart-felt plea. "I know the truth from the memories of your two comrades, the ones' whose minds I destroyed stilling their jutsu. I saw what was done to them and I can only guess what was done to you. Please let me help you."

The man gave no response as he gathered his chakra. He began forming hand signs for an obscure technique that Izumi had never seen the likes of. She watched as a dangerous amount of Water Chakra molded in the man's chest.

"We are the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth." The man said in a raspy voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a while. "If I must now water that tree to keep my Master's secrets, than for the good of Konoha I will."

"Water Release: Forbidden Blood Flower Bloom."

It was a gory self-sacrificing jutsu that turned the user's blood into extremely fast and devastating projectiles, shooting out of their chest like thousands of shrapnel. The Forest for half a mile was completely torn away at the ground and broken trees littered the ground like confetti, except for the one strip directly behind Izumi and her lavender colored Susanoo ribcage. The young girl looked on sadly at the dead fool's remains. The celestial bones faded as she dropped to her knees exhausted.

…. Jiraiya ….

"What the hell was that!" The old hermit exclaimed. They had heard a massive sound, kind of like a squishy wet bomb going off, followed by multiple logs and trees being ripped apart. Every man picked up the pace as they hurried, worried for the young girl.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, something he had tried not to do very often to conserve chakra, but couldn't see anything yet. It was the dead medic he saw first, his blank dead expression unnerving, quickly fallowed by the gory corpse of the water user and the impaled forehead of the whip user. Relieved, the Hyuga Clan Head saw Izumi kneeling on the ground breathing hard. She appeared exhausted but otherwise fine. He quickly relayed his visual to the others.

As they made it to Izumi the girl tried to raise Her wakizashi in defense, until she realized no one was attacking. Her sword disappeared in a puff of smoke as she shakily stood up. Hiashi quickly ran to her and picked the child up bridal style. "You have used a large amount of chakra in a small amount of time. Your body isn't used to that level of strain, resulting in severe muscle fatigue."

Jiraiya walked up to Hiashi and asked. "How's she doing?"

The Hyuga used his Byakugan to examine the girl and noticed slight damage to her lungs. It wasn't anything to worry about at the moment but the Leaf Hospital would have to take a look. It actually appeared like the girl may have healed herself. Hiashi tried to recall hearing about Izumi receiving medical training but came up blank. He let it go for the moment and addressed Jiraiya. "She is in no immediate danger but the girl needs rest."

"The girl is right here you know." Izumi said rolling her eyes. Honestly, grownup men could be such a pain in the ass.

Jiraiya smiled down at the annoyed girl. "Will get you home soon, little Izumi-chan, right after we've gathered what's left of the enemies you defeated."

However, this was not to be. The moment the Sage finished talking every corpse gave off nauseous fumes as they began to melt. It was like someone had doused them with a corrosive fast acting acid.

Izumi scrunched her nose at the revolting smell. "Ah, what is that?"

No one answered as they were to lost in thought. This tactic was an old ANBU trick, though it was used by other villages, were a Ninja had a suicide tag located somewhere on there body that stored some kind of corrosive substance. A paper tag in their pocket would work but usually it was hidden better than that. They activated the tag when they entered a hostile situation, and every so often pulsed chakra to it to show they were both still alive and conscious. If they were captured alive and conscious they activated the jutsu killing themselves while dissolving their body, leaving nothing for an enemy to use. If they were unconscious then they couldn't pulse chakra to the tag. Once a certain amount of time passed with no confirmation the Ninja wasn't compromised, the suicide jutsu would activate itself.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and began examining the area around him hard. Every tense adult standing around those melting bodies had already deduced a problem with the situation. These men had not been killed at the same time, so therefore the suicide tags shouldn't have activated at the same time. There would have been time delays starting with the first man that died until the last man that died. This concluded there was still an enemy around that had activated the tags to prevent the bodies being taken. However, no one said anything as they didn't want to alarm Izumi.

Jiraiya studied Hiashi closely and realized he hadn't seen anyone else. The enemy must have triggered the jutsu then fled. It didn't matter either way as they had the girl back safe. In a gruff voice the Sage ordered. "Let's head home, there's nothing more we can do here."

Hiashi handed Izumi to the ANBU Lizard to carry piggyback style and they all headed out. The young Uchiha looked back at the spot were the Root Ninja died and thought fiercely. 'Good, get me home quickly. I'll be having words with the honorable Third Hokage.'

In the brush, just outside of Hiashi's secretly documented range of vision, the Root Commander watched the Leaf Ninja leave silently. He had activated his brothers' tags the moment Jiraiya moved to gather the remains. He had observed the battle closely and witnessed first hand the power of Uchiha Izumi. Though he didn't fully understand what all he had seen, the Commander had no concern Lord Danzo wouldn't unravel the girl's secrets. He Shunshined away to give his report. Just as the sun began to appear on the horizon.

…. Land Of Rice Fields, Undisclosed Location ….

Orochimaru made his way down the underground dark hallway heading for a ritual room. The candlelight danced over the evil man's face as he gave an amused smirk. To think retrieving the Byakugan would prove to be so difficult. He had no real plans for the Kekkei Genkai per say, but he wasn't one to dismiss something with such great potential.

Entering the small dark room the Snake Sannin walked up a Genjutsu subdued man sitting on the ground. He began hand signs and slammed his palms upon the earthen floor. An intricate kanji seal diagram surrounded the sacrifice and dust began to gather over the victim. The man snapped out of his trance long enough to give one short scream of terror and pain before being consumed by the Jutsu.

The Sannin looked down uncaring at his once living subordinate. "Rise Kain, and give your report. Why did you fail me?"

Undead with eyes of black, Kain slowly stood to his full height. Realizing what happened, his master brought him back after dying, the man knelt down in submission. "Please, forgive my failure Lord Orochimaru. I was bested by a boy of eight named Naruto Uzumaki. His jutsu and ability were unlike anything you have ever mentioned being possible."

**Author's Note:**

**(1)- **Inuzuka expression. Wasn't referring to Naruto's actually bite.

**(2)-** Hope that isn't confusing. Basically Yin/Yang Release is the ultimate amplifier of natural born abilities only. Sharingan is not a natural born ability of Naruto. Sasuke could awaken Rinnegan and give them to Naruto, and Naruto would have full control over them. Unless I accidentally create a character that I can't conceivable see Naruto defeating with his own power, than that scenario will not happen.

**(3)- **This explains something that, in my opinion, wasn't fully addressed in Naruto. Why could people like Kakashi, Ao, and Nagato use hand-me-down Dojutsu's, when anyone that tried to use hand-me-down cells from the First Hokage Died? Higher chakra is a function of ever cell in the body plus the Chakra Network. A Dojutsu is a special physical anomaly that an individual possesses. If you graft Uchiha or Hyuga flesh into yourself, you won't get there Dojutsu. If you graft flesh from a user of Wood Release, Ice Release, Explosion Release, Scorch Release ext., you die in graphic fashion. You turn into a tree, you freeze solid, you simply explode, you turn into a mummy. You can't tell me Leaf was the only Village that tried to cultivate a hand-me-down Kekkei Genkia. Naruto's chakra is special, Sasuke's isn't. Naruto's chakra, because it's Uzumaki and has the Chakra Instinct naturally from birth, can keep the memory of all seven natures when his cells leave his body, Sasuke's can't. Not sure if that completely matches Cannon but for the plot of my story it's the general rule.

**(4)- **simple, Danzo met with Itachi in his tea room, Itachi was being the submissive agent/solder/spy whatever, Danzo used his Genjutsu on Itachi through the face bandages and because Itachi never had his Sharingan active, he never knew he was under attack. Danzo used that eye in a room full of Kages, Samurai, and their closes subordinates and was only caught because of a stolen Byakugan. It's not beyond the realm of reason to think he couldn't have used it on Itachi if the circumstances were just right.

**(5)- **I get it's a little weak of an explanation for her gaining Mangekyou, but I really couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want her to lose a teammate or something like that. I guess her heart is more pure than other Uchiha. No curse of hatred.

**(6)- **Got those measurements from Google. Not sure how accurate they are regarding Cannon but I think there close. First Hokage was shown to possess excessive reserves of chakra and he was only a Senju and the incarnate of Ashura, while Naruto was also the incarnate, an Uzumaki, and the son of an Uzumaki Jinchuriki. Even without Jinchuriki status Naruto would have still been a power house. I know having Kurama sealed inside him has made those reserves bigger even by the age of twelve, but Izumi has base Naruto power.

**(7)- **Smaller version of Jiraiya's Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld.

**Also- **As far as power flex goes, Izumi's was much less than Obito's. She killed five throw away Root Ninja while Obito took out a shit load of Mist ANBU types. She hasn't really gained a physical upgrade. Her increased strength was the earth armor mostly. Brief moment with the first Root Ninja she jacked the earth armor from was greater levels of chakra with great chakra control. Obito's got White Zetsu grafted on his body and the seven natures. His physical upgrade was much stronger.


	17. The-Ups-And-Downs-Of-Diplomacy

Just realized in ( Chapter 5 ) I called Naruto's Uzumaki ability Insight. I changed the name to Instinct because it sounded better, and I forgot to tell everyone. Sorry! I own nothing.

…. Namikaze Residence ….

Sakura looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was in her room admiring the brand new kimono her mother had bought for the occasion. The young girl pouted as she thought of the sacred duty the Hokage and Shinobi Council had saddled her with. Today, Sakura would be going with a small group of village representatives to Hidden Sand to help negotiate an alliance. It was a strong possibility that to seal the deal the only daughter of Namikaze Minato would have to marry one of the current Kazekage's sons.

'Oh well.' The young girl thought bitterly as she twirled in her light pink kimono. 'At least this Kankuro or Gaara might be more fun than that stuck up cold jerk Uchiha Sasuke.'

Sakura's bitterness turned to anger as she thought of that mean brat. When she had first met him the cute boy had been very animated while showing off his skills. The pinkette was rather taken with him and had thought he also liked her. However, she had gone to see Sasuke one day after her Fuinjutsu training with Sensei Ojo. The boy was down right rude and called the young girl an annoying distraction to his own training.

Sakura had arrived home in frustrated tears. Her mom had instantly known something was wrong and made her daughter explain what happened. The older woman gave a knowing smile and asked the young pinkette were Naruto had been at the time. Confused, the little girl explained he was training with the Hyuga Clan. Blossom then explained to her only daughter that the first day she met Sasuke he was trying to use her to get a rise out of the Uzumaki Heir, not show off his skills to a cute girl. It was something the mother had picked up on thanks to Sakura's description the day she came home excited and told her all about the handsome Uchiha Heir.

To say the young pinkette was offended was an understatement. Sakura had been furious that Sasuke had tried to use her in such a way. The fact the fool had thought Naruto would react jealousy to him trying to impress her was laughable. Anyone that spent five seconds around the Uzumaki Heir and Hyuga Heiress knew they were meant for each other. It was the main reason the young Namikaze Heiress herself hadn't tried to pursue the redhead. She honestly didn't want to compete against someone as sweet as Hinata and doubted any other girl had a chance with the Fuinjutsu Expert anyway.

Sakura walked over to her bed and grab up her storage scroll. It had taken her a while to finally create a sealing matrix big enough to hold a considerable amount. Master Ojo had been very proud when she accomplished the task. The scroll contained all her essential Kunoichi and Fuinjutsu gear. Smiling with pride the pinkette extended a thick cord of hair with a basic Snake Sign and grabbed the package from her bed, placing it in her left leg holster.

The young girl had been working to perfect the Lion's Mane Jutsu Jiraiya-jiji taught her. With Naruto's help in chakra application seals, as well her own natural chakra control, Sakura had made several breakthroughs with the technique. Using a Fuinjutsu Formula that circled her neck, the young Namikaze could mold chakra to her hair and create a grappling or piercing based attack with ease. Though the jutsu responded to some mental thought it wasn't an automatic defense. The pinkette still had to activate the technique with the Snake Sign. Still her Jiji was extremely proud of her progress, but jokingly said it was achieved mainly because Sakura was a girl and her hair was always on her mind.

Though it had been a joke it didn't mean there wasn't some truth to the statement. Sakura took great pride in her pink hair. She had allowed it to grow all the way down to her ankles and kept it combed back straight and shiny. The shampoo the little pinkette used was expensive, but was worth it because her hair was a stronger offensive jutsu thanks to the lack of split ends. Despite Sakura's serious nature regarding her Kunoichi career, it didn't stop her from being a cute little girl.

Walking out the door, Sakura made her way down the hall to the Living Room were her mother waited. She frowned at seeing who was sitting with Blossom drinking tea. The Head Of The Merchant's Guild, Tanie Hikori, was an overweight man in his mid-forties that had dark black hair in a sleek back ponytail. He wore an expensive white and purple kimono that could have probably covered an ox. His ten year old son, Sou, was setting next to him with an identical hairstyle and kimono. The only difference between the two was the boy was rail-like thin and tall.

"Ah, little Sakura-san. How are you this morning?" Mr. Hikori asked smiling.

"I'm fine sir, me and mom will be heading out for Hidden Sand today with a small entourage." The pink haired girl said while giving her best polite smile as she knew her mother would except nothing but perfect behavior. The truth was she hated this horrible man and his boring son. Blossom Namikaze was forced to rub elbows with everyone on both side of the village political board; Civilian and Shinobi. This meant Blossom had to occasionally host people that were slimy crooks or downright scary looking Ninja.

If there was anyone that could be called the master of the legal-rip-off it was the fat man sitting on the couch. Most of Tanie's money came from shady business deals that left many people's hopes and dreams shattered on the ground. Also, as a member of the Leaf Village Civilian Council, the man was paid a service fee by his constituents that was said to be the highest of any Guild Leader. Sakura had often wondered why someone didn't try to take his seat with a simple promise of a more modest wage. When she asked Blossom all her mother said was 'black mail'. Obviously the young girl was smart enough to know what that meant but not what the fat Merchant had on his political adversaries.

Ever since Sakura was little this man and his son had been coming round. Her mother explained she knew Mr. Hikori since early childhood and would have married him had Grandpa Haruno not made better arrangements. That hadn't stopped the corrupt business man from trying to maintain close friendship ties with the Namikaze Clan. The young girl didn't know why he tried so hard as Blossom politely but firmly made it clear with subtle actions and very short forced visits that the Hikori Clan were not welcome. A business relationship was the most that was tolerable and only because there weren't many other options available. The only way Blossom could sever business ties with Tanie was at a considerable loss.

Sakura sat next to her mom and made a cup of tea for herself. "What brings you and Sou-san to our home this early."

Giving his most pleasant smile that just looked slimy, Tanie said over jovially in his deep voice. "Well, you see dear, I was curious about this trip you and your lovely mother were taking. I heard through the grapevine that it was possible matrimony was in the works. I'm just trying to get ahead of the village gossip you see."

Sakura frowned in confusion, the girl didn't see what business it was of Mr. Hikori who she married. Blossom, however, knew exactly why the fat bastard was so interested. When her father had arranged the marriage with Minato Namikaze, the former Haruno Heiress had a younger brother who would have inherited the Haruno name and fortune, if he had lived to do so. Not one month after burying her husband Blossom was forced to bury her brother and father alongside him. Both had died during a Bandit raid on a business trip. This meant by default the Namikaze Clan inherited all the decimated Haruno Clan's wealth and business holdings.

This created a severe imbalance in the Civilian/Shinobi political system of the village. Right now it was still more or less even between each group because of Blossom's upbringing and strong Civilian ties. Both sides owned an almost equal amount of land and wealth, however, this was only true until Sakura married a husband. If the man was a Civilian Heir, like the little twig Sou Hikori sitting next to his dad, than everything would go back to the way it was before the death of Blossom's father, Gima Haruno. If the husband was a Shinobi then all the vast political power of the former Haruno Clan would be held by a Ninja Lord. This meant he and Sakura could have a controlling vote in Civilian matters, which gave Shinobi greater control of the village.

The only other alternative was if Sakura married someone from another land. To protect the village from outside influence, Lady Namikaze would be forced to deed everything but her daughter's dowry to a non-blood relative upon dying. Depending on who she left it to would either keep or upset the political balance. However, the Namikaze Matriarch was no fool as she already knew the Shinobi had all the power regardless. Legal papers only worked so long as Ninja recognized them.

The turmoil that surrounded the redistribution of 'legal' political power had made the woman question just how her family died. The blow of losing Minato closely fallowed by her father and brother had left Blossom numb. It wasn't until several Civilian Clan Heads had payed her a visit to discuss their concerns that the full ramifications sank in; Danzo killed her family. The pink haired woman had no proof whatsoever but she just knew the monster was behind it. Anything that kept the Shinobi of Hidden Leaf strong was a justifiable act in his opinion. The terrified woman had never voiced out loud her suspicions because she didn't want the old war hawk to know he was suspected.

Regardless, the Haruno political power was a mote point anyway since the cunning Namikaze Matriarch had already filed paperwork to leave everything to Uzumaki Naruto if Sakura was unable to inherit it herself. This, Blossom figured, was the best way to spite the Civilians and derail whatever plan Danzo had. It would be Lady Namikaze's final fond farewell to all the people she hated and despised.

Blossom focused back to the conversation and explained. "Nothing is final yet Hikori-san. I and Sakura will be going as Leaf Village Representatives along with Hyuga Kizaki, his granddaughter Lady Hinata, Jounin Commander Shikaku Nara, his wife Lady Yoshino, and their son Shikamaru. Uzumaki Naruto will also accompany us to be presented as the future Lord Uzumaki."

Blossom watched annoyed as the fat fools face contorted into a look of disdain at the mention of the Jinchuriki. He huffed in discussed and said angrily. "That boy, the rumors circulating about him are quite profound. To think people want us to believe it was he who saved Lady Hanabi from those kidnappers. Teleportation and Candy Jutsu, what will those ridiculous gossip mongers think up next."

Lady Namikaze kept a pleasant mask of amusement on her lovely face as she thought back on the last three weeks. It hadn't taken long for rumors to begin after the successful retrieval of both kidnapped girls. No one really knew if the information leak started with the Hyuga, Uchiha, or Inuzuka but a young blonde Chunin from the dog loving clan had recently been demoted to Genin. Blossom knew the rumors were true since Sakura had confirmed them after talking with the boy herself. The pink haired woman believed these rumors were the real reason Naruto was getting out of the village for a while. Some people still believed that sweet boy was a monster that needed to be put down.

Seeing her daughter about to defend her best friend to the mean man, Blossom quickly spoke up. "Regardless whether the rumors are true or not doesn't matter. The fact our village's children were saved does. Though if the young Uzumaki Heir is even half of what has been suggested than I definitely wouldn't want to cross him."

Sakura gave her mother a searching look and realized what she was doing. Blossom didn't want to confirm sensitive information about a friend to an enemy. Sou looked from his father to Blossom and asked confused. "Is there a problem with the Uzumaki Heir? From my historical studies I've learned the that his clan had been a strong ally of Konoha's in the past."

Tanie looked between both young kids and said nervously. "There's no problem really, it's just who would believe candy jutsu? It makes no sense. Plus, teleportation is what Lord Minato Namikaze was known for and it was considered extremely difficult. I highly doubt a young boy of eight could pull off such an amazing feat."

Blossom never gave anything away with her fake smile but on the inside was laughing. This overweight asshole dared to try and give insight on Shinobi skill. Plus the truth was no Civilian Council Member wanted Naruto to grow strong, most wanted him dead. Tanie was one of the most vocal about this than anyone.

Looking to her wall clock the Namikaze Matriarch said with a fake apologetic voice. "I'm sorry Tanie but I'll have to ask you to leave. Me and Sakura-chan need to head over to the Hokage Manor."

Oh yes, don't let me keep you." Tanie said respectfully. The small Sou stood up and tried to help his father off the couch. Sakura was used to this spectacle by now but it still annoyed her. This greedy man needed to steal someone's salad once in a while instead of their money. Two thick cords of pink hair shot out grabbing the man under his arms and pulling him from the sofa.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Sou said politely with a bow. "Perhaps when you get back we can have tea together?"

The little pinkette groined inwardly. She didn't have anything against Sou, but he was so boring. She remembered her mom explaining the one date she and her father had gone on and how awkward it was. Trying to spend time with the the dark haired skinny kid was just like that. Despite Sakura knowing the Civilian Clans, the only daughter of the Fourth Hokage had nothing to do with them. They gossiped about money, scandals, and in their words 'commoners' while the young Kunoichi practiced her kunai throwing.

Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't think of a good excuse that her mom would let her sell, so she said with a fake smile. "Sure I'd love to."

After both Namikaze ladies said goodbye to their unwanted guests, they headed down the street. Blossom looked down at Sakura and said jokingly. "Young Sou has gotten handsome hasn't he."

The little Kunoichi glared up at her mother saying hotly. "I don't see why you just don't tell that annoying Mr. Tanie off. You have tried to be nice but he doesn't take the hint. How many excuses can you create to forcibly make his social visits short before you have to actually invite him to dinner?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and explained. "I assure you, daughter-of-mine, that man knows exactly what I think of him. He pretends to be nice to keep the piece for our shared business arrangements and nothing more. If it wasn't for the significant loss of money severing ties with him would cause, I'd drop him in a heartbeat and he knows it. Also, there is no possible way I could ever cook enough food to feed that belly."

Sakura smiled at her mom's joke and said. "Well if you're worried about me and what I think regarding wealth, there are somethings money can't buy. Like Shinobi skill and abilities."

To demonstrate her statement the young girl made a spike of hair that struck the ground hard. The Namikaze Matriarch smiled down at her daughter's proud face thinking darkly. 'You have no idea just how right you are my heart. All the money, land, and title in the world won't keep you safe if the monsters decide they would be better off without you around. Your grandfather was Lord Gima Haruno and all that got him was a fancier headstone than your uncle.'

…. Uchiha District ….

Izumi was going through her belongings piled on the floor to make sure she had everything. She and her teammates were going on a mission to Hidden Sand to serve as help. A second two-man Jounin team would be serving as actual security. Confirming she had enough equipment, the young Uchiha Genin used a pre-made scroll Naruto had given her to store everything in a puff of smoke.

Looking around her room just to make sure there wasn't anything else she wanted to take, the young Kunoichi reflected on the last few weeks. Ever since the day after her return, everything had been going to hell. The rumors regarding Naruto's abilities that spread across the village had become problematic, especially when Kanda confirmed there accuracy. The Uchiha Clan now knew her baby brother's full capability and had begun to fully plan on using him in the rebellion, even after both Itachi and Izumi explained it would be a devastatingly bad idea. This issue was crushed though when the ANBU began arresting clan members based on evidence given by Kanemoto and his accomplices that portrayed horrendous crimes against the Land Of Fire. After the last secret Uchiha Clan meeting it was finally official, all planning was indefinitely postponed as there was no longer a way the clan could take over the Leaf Village and spin a story to prevent all out war. Revolt would mean the death of Konoha no matter who won the fight.

This was the only bright spot in the last three weeks. The Uchiha also figured out Naruto could have tracked Baisho down the day he was killed. Luckily foolish pride kept the proud Uchiha from believing an 'at the time' seven-year-old could have brought down one of there strongest Jounin, but that didn't stop them from wondering if the redhead hadn't told ANBU forces or the Hokage directly about what was going on. This meant some saw the young boy as a traitor and village spy. Itachi secretly told Izumi several clansmen had already tried to sway his father into killing her little brother. Luckily Fugaku was able to stress just how stupid that would be with the current Uchiha Clan's strength effectively halved.

The Uchiha weren't the only danger to the Uzumaki Heir either. Several Civilian Council Members had begun to petition for Naruto's death or exile. Those that knew the truth of Kyuubi wanted the potential threat far away form Konoha. The Uchiha Police Force, which was still in operation despite depleted numbers, had to break up two small drunken riots already.

Even still a more pressing concern was other hidden villages. It wasn't exactly understood just how the information spread so quickly, but it had been confirmed that several individuals from various lands had placed Black Market Bounties on Naruto's head. **(1)** There was also confirmation that several hidden villages had added the young boy to there Bingo Books, which made Naruto the first ever non-ninja to receive such recognition. It was believed but unconfirmed that somehow Hidden Sound relayed crucial knowledge of the Uzumaki Heir's abilities to the world at large. Nothing was apparently known regarding the redhead's teleportation or Sweet Release, but the overall potential for his Fuinjutsu was paramount. Other villages feared the Uzumaki Clan's return to full power behind the protection of the Leaf Village walls.

However, the biggest aggravation to Izumi was Lord Hokage himself. Sarutobi was still determined to protect her childhood as much as he possibly could, and used the chain of command to accomplish this meaningless task by keeping sensitive information from her because of the Kunoichi's Genin rank. Itachi had actually skimmed the line of insubordination to tell his unofficial girlfriend of an assassin that had been caught trying to sneak into the village. It wasn't fully confirmed who his target was but a piece of paper with a striking worded description of the young Jinchuriki was found on his person. Hiruzen's mad determination to protect both her and Naruto from the dark truth of the world was still driving a wedge between Izumi and the village leader.

Sighing sadly, Izumi left her room. One other change to the young girl's life was the fact she and Naruto now lived in the main house. Their were two guest rooms that had been made into permanent bedrooms for the two half siblings. The Kunoichi had decided to stay close to Itachi so she could watch him and try to figure out Hagoromo's warning. So far her unofficial boyfriend hadn't done anything suspicious, but he had become quick to anger recently. It was like the turmoil that should have dissipated with the official end to the rebellion had only grown stronger. His inner frustration at their family was becoming more noticeable with each passing day.

Walking into the Tea Room the young girl was treated to a hilarious sight. Both Naruto and Sasuke were being given a new kind of training from Mikoto. Izumi recalled the humorous memory of both boys being told mock seriously by Lady Uchiha that she had something very important to educate them in. The uncertainty and horror on their pore little faces when the older woman stressed proper manners while drinking tea was enough to make the Jinchuriki's sister roll across the ground laughing.

Right now Naruto and Sasuke were setting across from one another wearing official style kimono's; thick, pure white, with their individual clan symbols on the back. Naruto had needed one for his trip to Hidden Sand, so Mikoto had decided to take both boys and get a kimono each. Sasuke has spent a large amount of time complaining about how stiff, hot, and itchy they were. Naruto hadn't complained out loud but the pout said enough without him needing to.

Off to the side stood Mikoto judging the two young future nobles. She looked over to Izumi when the Kunoichi giggled and asked. "You all packed dear?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl said happily. "How is the future Lord Uzumaki doing with his studies today?"

Mikoto cracked a smile. "He's doing better than the future Uchiha Council Member."

Sasuke shot his mom an annoyed look and sipped his tea with an exaggerated slurp. Izumi couldn't help but laugh as Mikoto sighed in frustration. The older woman looked to the young girl and stated. "I suppose you and Naruto-kun need to be heading out soon?"

At Izumi's nod Mikoto looked back to the boys and said. "Naruto, go change into your new kimono and place that official one in your luggage. Me and Sasuke will continue to work on his manners."

Naruto lunged over the small sofa he was setting on and bolted for his room. Sasuke looked sadly at the fleeing boy, longing for his own freedom, as his mother took the now empty seat. Mikoto once more began instructing the raven haired boy on how to be a proper young noble drinking tea.

Izumi's happy smile began to fade as she watched the mother and son interact. Looking upon the innocent and young annoyed face of Itachi's little brother reminded the girl of Hagoromo's revelation, facts she had only shared with Naruto. It was just to disturbing to think about at times. One eight-year-old had the power of The Sage Of Six Paths and another had the potential to gain his Rinnegan. One day they could be ordered to destroy an enemy nation and posses the strength to single handedly pull it off. Also, because of the current political climate of the world, this future was not a complete hypothetical outcome.

Watching her happy little brother return wearing his burnt orange kimono Izumi had just one thought. 'It truly is a fucked up world we live in.'

…. Hokage's Office ….

Hinata stood nervously with her head down between her grandfather and uncle. She was dressed nice in a yellow kimono with a butterfly hair clip on the left side of her head. Kizaki was wearing an expensive gray and white kimono and her Uncle Ige was wearing his normal Shinobi attire. He and Kakashi Hatake would be in charge of the protection detail.

The Naras had already arrived along with Sakura and her mom. A knock came from the door and Izumi came in fallowed by Naruto. Hinata visibly brightened at the sight of the redhead, something no one missed.

"Ah, Naruto and Izumi, glade you could make it here so early." The Hokage spoke up with a smile. "We are still waiting for the rest of your team Izumi, as well the remaining Jounin. They will probably take the longest to arrive because of one individual."

Naruto walked up to the Hyugas and bowed politely to Kizaki. "M-May I play with H-Hinata sir?"

The old Hyuga gave the young boy a stern look and it wasn't just because of his stutter. A few days ago there was an incident as the boy was leaving. A Hyuga Branch Member had attacked him in a drunken rage as he left for home. The drunken fool had hidden in the shadows the full moon had been casting and sprung out with a potential fatal Juken strike.

Hiashi had seen the man attacking to late to do anything but activate the Caged Bird Seal. This would have been the end of the incident, but Naruto turn around on instinct and forcibly deactivated the seal why the clan head was trying to use it. After two other Hyuga lead the man away Hiashi asked the young Uzumaki how he accomplished the feat. The young boy replied he had figured out long ago how to manipulate the seal. This had begun an argument about the safety of the clan as a whole, if others could figure out how the jutsu worked than the Caged Bird Seal was a liability that needed to go. Several Main Branch Members actually wondered if the Uzumaki Heir hadn't staged the whole attack just to cause trouble and force the Hyuga Clan to change its policies.

However, Kizaki still had an image to maintain so schooled his features into a blank mask and replied. "That would be fine Uzumaki-san."

Both children walked over to Sakura and Shikamaru collecting them. They then secluded themselves in an empty corner were Naruto unsealed a Shogi game board. They continued taking turns playing the Nara Heir since the boy never lost, something that visibly annoyed the pink haired girl. Izumi's two teammates and Sensei arrived soon but it still took Kakashi a whole hour to show up.

Sarutobi lit his pipe and began while shooting the Copy Ninja an annoyed look. "Now that we're all here I can go over the various assignments. As some of you know there has been considerable tension between the Land Of Fire and Earth. Most of this tension is the result of the individual Daimyos of each land having problems with the other. This was caused by a supposed marriage proposal and contract."

"The Earth Daimyo wishes to wed his oldest son to the daughter of our Daimyo's third cousin. He even claimed their was a contract with the girl's father that no one can find that was made years ago. After Earth stated the terms of said contract it became apparent to our Daimyo that he was being swindled. The marriage would give the Land Of Stone vast control over shipping rights through part of Fire that would severely cut into our country's revenue, thanks to the fact the Earth Daimyo would inherit all the business and properties of our Daimyo's cousin's family. Also, the Daimyo's third cousin died years ago so we can neither confirm or deny the truth of this contracts existence. Earth claims their copy was destroyed in a fire."

Kizaki spoke coldly. "So the Land Of Earth saw an opportunity and tried to seize it. Though there is another alternative; I highly doubt there ever was a contract but that doesn't mean someone didn't use Genjutsu to make the Earth Daimyo think there was at one time."

The Hokage nodded his head in agreement and said. "The Earth Daimyo is being completely unreasonable about this, even though he knows there is no proof to his claim. We believe this hostile mentality is the result of another's influence but we're not sure who. The hatred that still lingers today from the humiliating defeat by the Fourth Hokage could have drove some fool Earth Shinobi to place the country's leader under an illusion. We also can't rule out an outside influence as well."

"It is the hope of myself and the Elders that if we can secure an alliance with Hidden Sand than the Land Of Earth with back off. I will be blunt about this. If we can't get Earth to back down than it will mean war. The Fire Daimyo has told me himself that he will not yield to intimidation."

Zisho's eyes grew cold as he stated. "That's easy for him to say. He's not the one that has to go out and fight the enemy."

Hiruzen gave his subordinate a sympathetic look saying. "What would you have him do Zisho, give Stone free rain to walk all over our homeland?"

Team Five's Sensei back down but still looked angry. The Hokage waited to see if anyone else had anything to say before continuing. "Kakashi and Ige, both of you will take charge of protection detail. Team Five will back you up but mainly just help out with the children. A team of ANBU will trail you in secret until the boarder. Their you will meet up with a Hidden Sand unit that will take you the rest of the way."

Kakashi and Ige were silent as they took in the information. It was without question that Lord Nara, his wife, and the Hyuga Elder Kizaki would also be helping should they be attacked. Also, just because the ANBU would hand them off to Sand didn't mean they would be leaving. They would continue to shadow the children and Lady Namikaze even behind the walls of Hidden Sand Village. The Hokage had more than likely secured the Kazekage's expectance for this secret mission already.

"That is all." The Hokage spoke with strength. "Good luck to all of you. The future of Konoha may very well rest on your shoulders."

….. Village Gates …..

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all saying goodbye to their friends that had come to see them off. Everything had been packed away on the two decorative oxen pulled coaches that they would be taking. They were identical to one another with polished oak plank walls, gold plated wheels, and the Hidden Leaf Insignia branded on the sides. The grownups would be in one and the children in the other. A third less impressive cart would fallow full of basic supplies.

"Good luck you guys." Ino said sadly. "Wish I was going with you. My family never does anything fun."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kiba agreed. "I'll go anywhere that Hana isn't. You're so lucky being the oldest sibling Hinata. How did that little shrimp sister of yours take it she was staying here anyway?"

Hinata nervously tapped her fingers together saying. "Hanabi-chan was sad and cried a lot. Mommy took her with us when I got my new kimono and Hanabi got one to, so that made her feel better."

'Girls are so lucky.' Kiba thought annoyed. 'My mom would have slapped me upside the head and sent me to my room for wining about something like that.'

Ino gave her friends a big smile. "That's nice Hinata. Hey Sakura, have you seen any pictures of your possible future hubby yet? Are they handsome like my Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura sighed at the blonde's comment. "No Ino, I haven't seen any pictures. As for that jerk Sasuke you can have him."

Ino looked scandalous as she said shocked. "You take that back Sakura. Sasuke is not a jerk. He is the cutest and sweetest boy in the whole village."

Rolling her green eyes the pinkette responded. "Cutest and sweetest my foot. Have you met Naruto?"

The young Namikaze Heiress drove her point home by grabbing the redhead in a one armed hug and dragging him into view. The blonde girl rolled her eyes back at Sakura and said. "Of course I have idiot but he's already taken."

Ino then grabbed Hinata in a one armed. Both girls began giggling at seeing both shy kids glow bright red. It was always fun to joke with them. Choji and Kiba began laughing out loud will Shikamaru groined in boredom.

"What's wrong with you Shikamaru?" Ino asked hotly. "I see you got a fancy kimono to. Though I'm guessing because of the beige coloring your mom picked it out."

"Girls, you're all a pain." The tired boy said. "I want to go already so I can sleep in the cart."

"Oh come on Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed. "You're leaving the village for like the first time ever, and you plan on sleeping instead of sightseeing."

"This isn't the first time I have left home Ino." The lazy boy explained. "Plus, you may want to see sights that you've never seen before, but all I want to do is sleep in places I've never slept before."

The blonde huffed and looked away angrily. Sakura looked at the kid standing next to Choji and asked. "Nothing to say Shino? Aren't you going to miss us?"

The young Aburame fixed his sunglasses and said in his usual monotone voice. "Of course I will miss you and our social interactions. They have been helpful to me in developing people skills."

Sakura irritably grumbled something inaudible. The eight kids had become friendly with one another slowly over the last couple of years. The bug loving boy was introduced through Kiba one day at the playground. He was ok but very quiet and seemed to treat everything like Shinobi training. His clan was one of the only users of insect jutsu in the whole nation and had been highly instrumental during the Great Ninja Wars.

Kakashi approached the kids saying. "Sorry guys but it's time to go. Say your goodbyes so we can head out."

All the kids exchanged hugs and fist bumps. Sakura and Ino were trying not to cry as they hugged. Even if an arranged marriage was made the pinkette would still return to the village. The young Namikaze wouldn't be expected to move to Sand until she was older, but that didn't stop the girls from feeling like they were losing a friend.

The kids piled into the the second coach behind the first that the grownups were taking. Kakashi and Ige would be walking outside keeping guard along with Team Five. The drivers snapped the reins and the Oxen began pulling the wagons forward. They were off to the Land Of Wind.

…. Half A Days Travel From The Land Of Rivers ….

Sugawara Shuji rolled his shoulders as he sat his pack down on the ground. The small little caravan had been traveling for about half a day so far and they hadn't got nearly as close to Hidden Sand as they would have liked. It wasn't as bad as the Merchants they guarded on the last C-ranked mission, having to stop at every little town to sell their merchandise, but it was still Civilian pace. He looked around in a sour mood for anything suspicious but saw nothing.

"Sugawara." He heard his Sensei call out. "Take Hano and collect some fire wood. Izumi, organize the children and get a camp set up. Me, Kakashi, and Ige will set a perimeter."

The sword wielding Genin walked of with his Hyuga teammate to do as ordered. Hano took note of his angry mood after walking into the woods and inquired. "What has you so upset?"

"This is stupid." Sugawara growled. "Naruto could possibly open a portal to Hidden Sand and we'd be there by now."

The Hyuga teen rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly. "First, me and you only know about the rumors being true because Izumi confirmed them. Most people think their exaggerated because of the impossibility of candy based jutsu and teleportation. The only thing people tend to believe is that the skill and strength of Naruto's Fuinjutsu must be amazing."

"Second, it has been proven that several villages also know that Naruto is making strides with Fuinjutsu. They may or may not know of the rumors surrounding teleportation of candy jutsu. The last thing Leaf Village Command wants to do is blatantly flaunt the young boy's skills. That's why we're walking to Sand instead of instantly teleporting. If we're attacked I doubt Naruto is even allowed to help us."

Sugawara placed his hands behind his head annoyed. It wasn't like he didn't know all this already, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. "That little redhead brat could kick both are asses at the same time probably. Do you really think he will stay back and be a good little boy while his older sister is in danger?"

The brown haired boy gave no comment as he gathered wood. He fully agreed with his friend regarding Naruto. If they were attacked though, more than likely none of the Genin would even need to fight. Two legendary ninja, one elite Hyuga Jounin, plus the Jounin Commander, his wife, and a Hyuga Elder; it would have to be an impressive number of enemy combatants or a powerful adversary to make it through all that.

Looking back at Sugawara, Hano shook his head in annoyance when he noticed the purple haired boy's gloves. "Why are you still wearing those ridiculous things."

The Kenjutsu user looked down at his hands and exclaimed. "These things are awesome! They can allow a person to catch a sword strike in mid swing."

The young Hyuga Genin sighed in annoyance. The first training session Team Five had that Izumi participated in after the Merchant Mission, and the attempted kidnapping, their Sensei had given out the bounty money for the Murder Twins. Various countries, especially the Land Of Water, had been very generous in their gratitude. Zisho had been fair and pooled the two individual bounties on each sibling and divided it four ways. The idiotic Sugawara had proven just how quickly a fool and his money parted by going out and spending over half of his share on those gloves.

They were made from an experimental metallic wire from the Land Of Snow, and were marketed to be five times the strength of tempered steel when you channeled chakra through them. The problem was the experimental part. If the gloves failed during a fight you wouldn't know until you lost a hand, and possibly your life. When Hano pointed this fact out to his stubborn friend, the boy replied that wouldn't happen since there was a full refund policy attached with the perches so you just knew they worked. Hano had angrily stated that if he died as a result of the gloves failing he couldn't claim the refund.

Both boys gathered as much wood as they could carry and headed back to the camp sight. Arriving they saw the tents had all been set up by Izumi and the kids. The young children had dressed in their normal attire since they didn't want to mess up the expensive kimonos they had been wearing. More than likely they wouldn't be putting them back on until they reached Hidden Sand.

Zisho approached. "Good work with the wood. Help the supply wagon get a fire started to cook. We're still setting up traps to keep out unwanted guests."

Both Genin walked off to complete their new task. Hano looked at the ingredients the cook/supply wagon driver was setting out and groaned. Mushrooms, greens, and egg noodles didn't look very appealing. 'Maybe if Hinata-sama cooked it …?'

…. Top Of Hokage Mansion ….

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out across his villages taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells as the sun faded away behind the Hokage Mountain. His Shinobi skills honed from years of experience allowed him to take in more than most people could. He smelled the tantalizing aromas of home cooked dinners and restaurants serving meals and alcohol. As he stood above it all trying to relax in the bliss that was Konoha, all the old Hokage could fell was anger.

He was angry at the Civilian Council for daring to even suggest harming an innocent child simply out of fear for the burden he carried. He was angry at his Shinobi Council for trying to compromise with the Civilians by banishing Naruto when they knew full well it was against every idea Konoha was built on. He was angry at the Elders for going behind his back and undermining his authority simply because they thought it was better for the village. However, the person he was most infuriated at was himself for allowing it all to happen.

Throughout their lives Shinobi were given titles. Some of these earned names were to be respected and some were to be feared. The first title Hiruzen was given was Professor. He earned this name honorably buy learning all he could about the jutsu of his home and inventing several others. The old man truly loved that title and wore it proudly.

Obviously, as he was made the leader of his village at a young age, Sarutobi was called Hokage long before Professor. The reason why the old Ninja considered Professor to be his first earned title was because the Second Hokage named him village leader all on his own. The world at large didn't fully associate the 'honored' title with the name Hiruzen Sarutobi until years later; before that it had truly been nothing but a military rank to him and everyone else.

The last name Sarutobi earned was by far his most hated and the one that weighed most heavily on his shoulders. He wasn't truly sure which village dubbed him The God Of Shinobi, but they had done him far more harm than they ever knew. Despite all the natural born special abilities of this world and so many leaders that possessed them, Hiruzen was held as the most deadly among all because of his wide spread techniques and deadly calculative mind. **(2)**

The old Hokage had used that title to instill fear in his enemies. He had brutally crushed foes with well calculated planes and overwhelming power. That name carried Konoha through three Shinobi Wars and helped pave the path to victory; all at the cost of Hiruzen's gentle soul. It was the price he paid to keep his people safe. How relieved he was to turn over the reins to another.

During the Fourth's brief leadership the old Kage had lived a life of piece and happiness reconnecting with his daughter and son. It had been a time of great forgetfulness. He could bury the past memories of dead enemies and hard fought won victories with new memories of loved ones and family. This time was short lived as he was soon once again forced into the role of leadership fallowing the Kyuubi tragedy.

His second rein had started poorly. Sarutobi had buried his beloved wife Biwako along with several others he loved. The old Ninja had been highly reluctant to pick up his old hat but did so to protect that which was most precious to him. The legacies of both Kushina and Minato were threatened and the Land Of Fire was full of fear at an uncertain future. However, his political enemies smelt blood in the water.

What began soon after was a time of compromise. He allowed his enemies to have control away from Konoha so he could focus more on what rested within the walls. ROOT had been established right after the First Shinobi War but Sarutobi had kept a close watch. Towards the end of his first time as Hokage he delegated much more power to them true; but no where near as much as they now had. Danzo capitalized on Hiruzen's weakness to lead and dug into the village foundation like a blood sucking tick.

It was also in this time the Third Hokage gained a new title, Grandfather. It wasn't just to his grandson Konohamaru but to almost every innocent child of Hidden Leaf. The kids of the new generation never saw him on the battlefield, only in his office or leading as a wise old man. They loved and adored him as a kind loving grandfatherly type and he struggled to make that false face a reality. Sarutobi held all the children close and allowed the rest of the world to suffer at his blind eyes. All so that when he looked in a mirror Hiruzen could see what those innocent children saw instead of the battle hardened God Of Shinobi.

His softening nature had become apparent to more than he realized. The Shinobi that once revered him now questioned his leadership and the Civilians thought he was easy pickings. During his first rein no one would have dared to question him so openly about his rulings as was done in the last three weeks. Things have actually gotten so bad he had to send Naruto away for everyone's safety. Hiruzen was truly disgusted with himself; the once held God Of Shinobi had to send his surrogate grandson away because he couldn't protect him. How far the great Professor had fallen.

Oh, but Sarutobi knew just how bad things had gotten in his negligence. Young Uchiha Izumi had shown him three weeks ago. When everyone was finally returned to the village, both half siblings had been given a private room in the Konoha Hospital. The Third Hokage had gone to see them the moment his duties would permit and found little Naruto still unconscious.

His and Izumi's small talk had started out nice enough even if the girl had an undertone of anger. Hiruzen had coaxed the reason for her foul mood with ease, she had been desperate for a reason to start yelling at him. She accused him of being a pore leader unfit to wear the hat, much less protect what the First Hokage built. The Third had stood in stunned disbelief as the young Uchiha Kunoichi trapped him in a Genjutsu to show him all she had seen, the stolen memory's of the fallen ROOT Shinobi.

The fact such atrocities were committed under his watch, in the name of keeping Hidden Leaf safe, was disturbing. If the memories of two dead men held such damning acts than what of the other ROOT Shinobi. After the Second Shinobi was when Hiruzen started to truly relinquishing more control over to Danzo. That was a long time for the war hawk to go unchecked.

One of the worst things that truly brought shame to the old Hokage was the fact his cherished Earth Release: Mud Formation had been corrupted by Danzo. It was used to steal innocent people away from their homes in the dead of night just to feel the ranks of ROOT. Never on the day that Hiruzen succeeded in his endeavor did the old man believe the accomplishment would be used for something so unforgivable.

"Lord Hokage?"

The great Professor turned around to see an ANBU bowing to him. Turning back to the village, the leader said wearily. "Report."

"Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade have crossed the boarder. They should make Kusagakure before morning. Hopefully there won't be any trouble in securing the Uzumaki mother and daughter.

"Your dismissed." Sarutobi said while thinking it all over. The timing of everything was to coincidental. Two days ago a Leaf Jounin reported rumors of two possible Uzumaki living in Hidden Grass. As there was a treaty between Grass and Leaf, Konoha should have been notified long ago. Both Sannin were going there to invite this possible mother and daughter to live here if they wanted to.

It was the Elders that suggested Naruto go to Sand with the representatives. It had been Danzo that suggested trying to form the alliance with the Land Of Wind in the first place. Hiruzen also wouldn't put it past the old war hawk to be behind the current tension with the Land Of Earth, manipulating the situation to gain whatever outcome he desired.

'Kakashi, Zisho, Naruto, Izumi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade; all those that knew the truth about the Uchiha's failed rebellion gone except Itachi.' The Kage pondered. 'You've gotten your annoyances to look elsewhere for the moment old friend, well played. Itachi is now alone and vulnerable to your well crafted words and lies. Though I'm not foolish enough to believe the Uchiha have been quelled indefinitely, there is now sufficient time to change our policies for the better. However, you wont allow that to happen, will you Danzo? You believe the only possible action is genocide and you still want Itachi to carry out the dark task.'

Looking to his left Sarutobi stared at the Hokage Mountain. Usually when he gazed upon it his eyes would linger over his predecessors or Minato Namikaze. Right now his eyes gazed at a face he hadn't looked upon in a long time, his own when the world called him the God Of Shinobi.

'What would you do if you were here I wonder. I've spent so much time trying to bury you in the past that I no longer recognize you as my former self. So long I've worn the guise of Professor and Grandfather I've completely forgotten all the good you did for this village and only focused on the blood you spelt. I even ignored the evidence Naruto gave me on Danzo just so I could leave you buried.'

Looking down in shame Sarutobi recalled the young Jinchuriki coming to him with his concerns. Itachi had snuck one of the boy's Worm Whole tags into ROOT. From there Naruto had covered much of the place with more tags. He had then gathered evidence about the dark actions of the war hawk and his organization. The problem was Danzo wasn't stupid and almost always talked in code. This made it hard for the redhead to learn anything of real importance.

Sarutobi wasn't as uninformed as the boy though. Combining what the child told him with rumors from distant lands that Danzo had his claws in, painted a much clearer picture. Hiruzen had refused to acknowledge this because it meant more bloodshed and fighting, and he was so tired of killing. If only he had died sealing away Kyuubi instead of Minato.

The Hokage mentally shook himself and glared out across the village finding his resolve. There wasn't anything he could do about the past but he could correct his mistakes now. Over the last three weeks Jiraiya had been using his spy network to integrate ROOT's network. So far Hiruzen didn't believe Danzo knew what was happening as the Toad Sage was very careful and good at his job. The bastard Danzo's stranglehold was weakened further than it had been in decades and now was the time to strike. It was fitting the Sannin were away along with the children, Kakashi, and Zisho. Their would be no one to get in Sarutobi's way when he went after the traitor. this was his mess and mistake to correct and no one else.

Looking again at the Hokage Mountain, Hiruzen eyes settled on the fallen Fourth Hokage. 'What did you call it old friend, Shinobi Politics? I think it's long past time the God Of Shinobi made a political statement.'

**Author's Note**

**(1)-**Black Market Bounty: Let's say a village wants someone dead that is still fully affiliated with another village. If they go out of their way to achieve this goal it could cause a war. The one alternative is to hire someone that isn't apart of your village to kill this person and one possible way is the Black Market. Every hidden village from great to small takes advantage of rogue ninja, even Hidden Leaf at times. This allows them to keep their hands clean and leave no real trail back to themselves, should a mission be needed that could cause major problems if they were found to be involved.

**(2)-**I know that the First Hokage and Second Hokage were stronger that the Third. However they were both dead when Sarutobi gained the title. If you factor in all his knowledge and abilities than it is not impossible to see a prime Sarutobi beating the crap out of the other Kages. They are one trick ponies and the Third is a Jack-of-all-trades. Like Batman from DC Sarutobi probably had several plans for taking out his seemingly more powerful enemies. There was just never any real way to show this in the actual story. Simply a speculation.

**Also-**Someone asked about Sasuke getting Uzumaki upgrades because of the heart swap. The answer is no he didn't. All he gained was the Seven Chakra Natures. (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Yin, and Yang) The reason for this is because Naruto's Uzumaki Chakra Instinct was dormant at the time of the swap. (age 4) Because of this the special nature of Naruto's chakra was absent to carry the genetic memory of Naruto's abilities and power levels like his blood did for Izumi. When Naruto awoke in the hospital, the natural power boost of the seven chakra natures, as well receiving the eighth chakra nature Yin/Yang Release, awoke the Chakra Instinct that instantly upgraded to Living Chakra because of Yin/Yang Release. This is what happened with Hagoromo when he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan that instantly upgraded to Rinnegan. This goes back to Naruto not having Rinnegan even if he got Sasuke's eyes. In the story Sasuke's Sharingan is still dormant so Naruto couldn't even unlock Sharingan if he got Sasuke's eyes right now. The special power inside Naruto's heart is dormant and is going to remain so because there is nothing Sasuke can do to awaken it, not even Yin/Yang Release or Rinnegan.

Sakura is not a doormat in this story because she respects herself more. Sasuke acted like a jerk and has to do more than act cold and emotionless to make it up to her. Nothing about future relationships or marriages is set in stone. Naruto can still get out of the CRA and Sakura may or may not marry Gaara or Kankuro.


	18. Welcome-To-Hidden-Sand

Sakura grew nervous as the small caravan approached the tall imposing walls of Hidden Sand. It had been a four day journey to finally reach their destination and the young pinkette didn't think she was ready. There was a lot riding on the pore girl's small shoulders. She was one of the main selling points for this possible alliance, the only daughter of Minato Namikaze. If the small Kunoichi-in-training couldn't make a good impression than the negotiations could fail.

Two days ago they had finally crossed into the Land Of Wind. At the boarder they were met by a group of four Sand Shinobi that escorted them across the desert. The men hadn't said anything more than necessary when exchanging mission scrolls with Kakashi. The children had been instructed not to interact with the foreign Ninja and leave them alone. All the kids were also instructed to forgo any more training to maintain secrecy.

Not that they needed to be given such instructions since the Sand Ninja frightened them. Each hand picked member of the Kazekage's Squad never smiled or acted in anyway like people with emotions. They gave the Leaf Shinobi straight forward answers regarding every question asked about security and the current state of the Sand Village in general. To the young children who were used to more lively people, the cold emotionless Sand Ninja were unnatural and intimidating.

Crossing the village gates Sakura looked around from the windows. She was the only one of the four children that did so. Shikamaru was asleep while Naruto and Hinata just nervously looked down at their feet. All around the Leaf Caravan stood Hidden Sand Civilians and Shinobi alike. The people were looking on curiously while the Ninja looked on judging.

With a sharp jolt the carriage came to a stop. The pinkette knew to wait for the driver to bring the stairs. She elbow the young Nara Heir sharply in his shoulder to rouse him. The pineapple hair-styled boy gave her an annoyed glare but set up anyway. Looking across at his Uzumaki friend Shikamaru scoffed and stated. "Why are you so nervous Naruto? Out of everyone in this carriage, you could actually be a threat to an enemy that ranked higher than Academy Student."

Naruto gave no response to the question. He just began doing his nervous finger tapping habit that he picked up from Hinata, or maybe she from him. The Nara just shook his head and looked around when a sharp knock was heard. The heavyset driver opened the door and bowed low while standing off to the side. All the kids exited and quickly joined the grownups. As one the delegates made their way to the waiting Kazekage.

The imposing man stood between a nine year old boy and ten year old girl. The village leader wore his traditional green and white hat with his kage coat but the kids were dressed in matching sleeveless blue kimonos with long sleeved white kimonos underneath. The boy had brown hair and was almost identical to his father while the girl had dark blonde hair in four individual buns. The young boy looked to be studying everyone while the girl had a kind smile and seemed more inviting.

Lord Nara took the lead and bowed to Rasa. "Good afternoon Lord Kazekage. I am Lord Shikaku Nara of Hidden Leaf."

The scarred faced man stood and indicated each member of his group who also bowed low as they were introduced. "This is my wife Yoshino and son Shikamaru. With us is also Lady Blossom Namikaze, her daughter Sakura, Councilman Kizaki Hyuga, his granddaughter Hinata, and this young redhead is Naruto Uzumaki; heir of the Uzumaki Clan."

The Sand Village Leader gave the group a small look over and replied. "I hope your journey was uneventful and pleasant. This is my daughter Temari and oldest son Kankuro. My youngest Gaara is a little antisocial, so I am forced to make allowances for him. I apologize he isn't here to greet you. I'll have one of my Chunin escort you to the hotel you'll be staying at so you can clean up a little. We'll be having dinner at a local restaurant later with several council members and I hope all of you can attend."

"That would be fine Lord Kazekage, we are all grateful for the invitation." Shikaku responded with a pleasant smile and bow.

He turned back to the Leaf Shinobi and ordered. "Team Five, help the drivers get the carriages stored then bring the luggage. Kakashi and Ige fallow with us."

The large crowd of onlookers began to disperse as the Hidden Leaf Delegates fallowed a young teenage Sand Kunoichi deeper into the village. All around the group were people that looked on curiously. No one seemed hostile but the grownups still kept close watch. Naruto walked in between Sakura and Hinata so as to protect them should they be attacked. They came to a hotel situation not far from the Kazekage's Manor and went inside. The Chunin retrieved the room keys and left with a bow.

…. Kazekage's Office ….

Rase sat down at his desk with his two oldest standing in front of him. Their Shinobi Instructor Baki was leaning against the back wall. "So, what are your first impressions of our quests?"

Temari responded quickly. "Shikaku Nara seemed very professional. Those two girls seemed frail and weak, especially Namikaze Sakura. She must spend an abnormally large amount of time pampering her hair. I didn't get much else from the others though."

Kankuro scoffed at his sister. "I did, Uzumaki Naruto seemed like he was about to wet himself."

The children's father sighed sadly. 'They both still have a lot to learn.' Looking to Baki he asked out loud. "Can you please inform my son and daughter while their both blind."

The Sand Jounin stood up and walked forward. "Yes sir I can."

Looking down sternly at the two Sand kids the Instructor explained. "Your father was hoping you had gained insight into the Leaf Shinobi's strength based on clues. Shikaku had the Genin stay back with their Sensei to help the drivers. They were left alone in a potential hostile situation with only one Jounin. The two boys, one a Hyuga, and a younger than usual Uchiha Kunoichi. The fact the Uchiha is younger than usual for a Genin suggests she is a prodigy. Her two teammates are older than her by two years which suggested they have experience. More than likely the three are Chunin level combatants. Also, you both completely read the young children wrong."

Kankuro looked confused and angry. "What do you mean? Uzumaki was afraid and looked like the slightest loud noise would make him run screaming from the village."

Baki gave an exasperated sigh. He could tell by Temari's facial expression she agreed with her brother. Shaking his head the man explained. "Yes, Uzumaki was nervous, but not from being attacked or hurt. He seemed more like a shy person that hates large crowds but didn't seem worried about physical conflict."

Turning to Temari the Jounin continued. "Did you see the Fuinjutsu Kanji around Namikaze Sakura's neck? How about the way Hyuga Hinata moved with a well practiced grace subconsciously? Just because they pamper themselves doesn't mean their weak, or that they don't take their training seriously. Visual assumptions can kill you quicker in the field than any jutsu. You both need to learn how to read people beyond first glance."

"There was even the way they walked off. Uzumaki Naruto positioned himself close to both girls and their respective adult guardians. The Nara family was slightly ahead of everyone and the two Jounin were behind to keep an eye on everything. Hyuga Kizaki is rather old now and Lady Namikaze is only a Civilian that couldn't hold her own against a well trained five year old. Knowing this the closest person to truly safeguard the two girls in the event of a surprise attack was the redhead himself, or perhaps all three eight year old children are strong enough to take care of themselves."

Kankuro looked surprised at this and asked. "You really think those three could take on fully trained Ninja?"

Rase reached down and pulled a Bingo Book from his left hand draw. "To be fair me and Baki have something the two of you don't; a spy network. Take this and turn to page nineteen."

The Kazekage passed the book to Temari and waited. Both his children's eyes widened comically as they read the information. Kankuro looked at his dad and asked shocked. "Uzumaki is already known for his Fuinjutsu skills?"

The village leader nodded and explained. "At this time there is a lot of wild stories going on about the boy that have no real confirmation. The only true fact we know is someone attempted to take a Kekkei Genkia from Leaf a few weeks ago, and Uzumaki Naruto used Fuinjutsu to get the kidnapped individual back. This has caused a lot of anxiety in several lands, but especially Earth and Lightning"

Temari figured it out first. "Hidden Stone is afraid he remade the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Jutsu, and Hidden Cloud was instrumental in the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan's ancestral home, the Hidden Whirlpool Village."

The girl's father gave her a nod and explained. "Teleportation has been speculated. If the boy was an Uzumaki Prodigy and the Third Hokage allowed him to look at Namikaze Minato's scrolls, it isn't a stretch to assume he has at least figured part of it out by now. Most don't believe he has such abilities yet but anything is possible. My own Advisory Council speculates the boy invented some kind of tracking seal that alerted all nearby ANBU of its presence."

"But you haven't ruled it out." Kankuro clarified.

"No we haven't." Baki stated. "However, like your father just said, anything is possible. Remember, all of this is unverified. That's were the two of you come in. Lord Kazekage, myself, and the council want you both to befriend the Leaf children in hopes they well shed some light for us. This information is crucial to the alliance negotiations."

Kankuro turned to his father curiously and asked. "Why?"

Rase fixed his oldest son with a serious look. "Do you remember what I explained regarding the Daimyos from both Earth and Fire?"

Seeing both of his children nod their heads the man continued. "If this alliance doesn't make Earth back down than we will go to war. More than likely Hidden Cloud will join forces with Hidden Stone. The Land of Water is a questionable uncertainty because of the bloody reign of the current Mizukage, Karatachi Yagura. The smaller villages will also take sides, but their possible alliances are to hard to predict at this time so we're focusing mainly on the Five Great Villages.

"Currently the Hidden Leaf is the largest and strongest village of the Great Five. However, Cloud and Stone are the second and third biggest respectively. Their combined might is greater than Leaf. Despite our fool Daimyo and his cutbacks, Sand is still stronger than Mist. Therefore the strength of each alliance would be almost equal. If Mist joins either side it would be problematic, but unless Yagura completely changes his ruling policies, that's not going to happen. More than likely Mist will try and stay out of it since they have several internal problems."

"As it stands right now we have three options. We can do nothing and let Leaf, Stone, and Cloud kill each other. The second option is to join forces with Leaf and hopefully prevent war. The third option is to join forces with Stone and Cloud to crush Leaf."

"The biggest problem with option three is when Leaf is gone than Stone and Cloud would have no real competition except each other. With Mist being in its deplorable state, Stone or Cloud would try and shore up a private alliance with us to destroy the other. After that sights would be set on Mist and the other smaller villages. It would then be a domino effect that could very well end realistically with only one remaining village, and it wouldn't be Hidden Sand."

"Option one has the same problems as the third. Even if we don't alien ourselves with either Stone or Cloud after Leaf's fall, they would still fight each other. When one victor remained there is no guaranty they wouldn't be strong enough to take us on, which would be the next logical step as we are a stronger threat than Mist. Worst possible outcome would be if Cloud and Stone continued their alliance and destroyed every other village first before fighting each other."

Temari looked between her brother, father, and Baki asking. "It seems like the council has already decided to go with Leaf in hopes of preventing war. Why do they need me and Kankuro to gather more information, besides the basic purpose of knowing how strong a potential enemy is? Why is it so important to the negotiations?"

The Kazekage rose and looked out over the village with his hands behind his back. "The reason daughter is this; we need to know just how bad Leaf needs us when we negotiate our price. It is rare for a Ninja to posses abilities that allow him or her to take on armies single handedly, but it does happen. When Namikaze Minato lived the Leaf Village's strength was equal to our own combined with Stone and Cloud. That alone should tell you just how strong he was. If Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth Hokage reborn than the Leaf doesn't need us as bad as we need them."

"We are trying very hard to hide just how much our Daimyos demilitarization policies have weakened us, but we can't erase all evidence. The Leaf has some inkling I'm sure, which is why they brought Namikaze Blossom and her daughter Sakura. Unlike the other four Greater Ninja Villages, Hidden Leaf has a political system consisting of both Civilian and Shinobi alike. Lady Namikaze is from the Haruno Civilian Clan and is the soul owner of the vast wealth her late father and brother left behind when they died. Her business alone could be a powerful boost that our economy greatly needs. I'm also positive that to seal the treaty we will draw up, Leaf will want a binding marriage contract between Namikaze Sakura and one of my own sons, preferably you Kankuro."

"What!" The young puppeteer screamed angrily.

"Calm down fool." Baki growled. "You will one day be a Hidden Sand Shinobi so act like it. The girl has a large dowry to her name as well a strong blood legacy from the Fourth Hokage. Both Sakura's dowry and legacy could be a great boost to us."

The brown haired boy stood sulking while his sister smirked. The Kazekage gave no comment at their childish nature. "Tonight we will have dinner with just the families. I'll attempt to separate the kids from the adults so the two of you can have a good chance at gathering information privately."

"Yes sir, we'll go get ready." Temari said seriously. She then grabbed Kankuro under the arm and hauled him off. "Come on little brother, let's get you as prettied up as possible. You've got a little pinkette to impress."

…. Golden Scorpion ….

Naruto looked around as he entered the sandstone restaurant building. The windows all had red curtains and the floor was covered in various colored rugs ranging from blues, purples, and reds. It seemed nice to the young boy.

"Greetings everyone." A pretty light brown-haired lady said standing in front of the group. She was wearing a dark blue kimono over her pencil thin flat figure. "I am Nobuko Kusumoto, Lord Kazekage's personal assistant, please fallow me. The restaurant had been closed to the public today for convenience."

The young Uzumaki fallowed close to his sister as the Leaf Delegates made their way deeper into the dinning area. Everyone had changed from their traveling clothes and into their nicer kimonos. Izumi herself was wearing a light pink kimono that had the Uzumaki symbol going around the cuffs and a larger Uchiha symbol on the back. She had even put on some light makeup. Blossom and Yoshino had helped her with the finer details while Naruto stood off to the side giggling; his big sister hated dressing up.

Walking up to two large tables the redhead saw the Kazekage standing with his two children from earlier, as well four men and their teenage sons in official looking white cloaks. Rase was dressed casual in a tan kimono just like his daughter. However Kankuro was looking spruced up in a deep red kimono that had the Sand Village Insignia on the right side of his chest in gold.

"Welcome to the Golden Scorpion." The village leader said kindly. "I thought it would be best to have an adult table and children's table for dinner. Though I see we have one more than expected. I was under the assumption it would be only village representatives and children."

The Kazekage finished his speech by giving Izumi a curious look. Shikaku noticed were the man was staring and explained. "Sorry for the confusion sir, Uchiha Izumi is Naruto-san's half sister."

"I see." Rase said pondering. He then gave a kind smile and asked. "Well dear, would you like to sit with the adults and older children? You have a few years on the smaller children and might be more comfortable with us."

"I'll sit with my brother Lord Kazekage." The young Genin said politely. She had been ordered to keep Naruto's mouth shut by Lord Nara, which meant staying close to him at all times. Her little brother wasn't stupid, and could think strategically when needed, but in a casual setting his tendency to always try and please people to make friends would be a hindrance. The redhead might accidentally say something that could be a crucial giveaway.

The kids and grownups took their seats. Hot tea, cold juice, water, and sake for the adults were already present on the tables. Everyone began making drinks while the waiter staff brought out miso soup, egg rolls, and other appetizers. The adults began to talk about the differences between the Land Of Wind and the Land Of Fire, as well the on-goings of the world at large, while the kids tried talking about training and jutsu they wanted to learn.

"I wish it was possible to learn Wood Release like the First Hokage." Sakura said dejectedly to Temari. "It wasn't just growing trees to fight for you. I would also like to learn my father's Rasengan but Jiraiya-jiji says I'm not strong enough for that yet."

"Jiraiya, as in the Sannin?" The older girl asked curiously. At Sakura's nod the blonde continued. "What's he like for an instructor? I've heard he trained your father, however I also heard he is a big pervert and peeping Tom."

"Oh yeah." The pinkette assured Temari. "Jiji definitely knows his jutsu but by his own admission is a Super Pervert."

Sakura paused to remember Jiraiya's stupid introduction then turned back to Temari. "Who are your instructors?"

The older blonde thought it over and didn't figure the information would hurt to give up to badly. "Baki instructs both me and my two brothers in a variety of things, but he focuses mainly on me. Kankuro receives instruction from several others and Gaara does his own thing usual."

"W-what's your l-little brother like?" Hinata asked trying to make conversation as we'll aim the conversation more at the Sand Siblings. The lavender haired girl was trying to actively work on her stutter and get more information from the blonde. The Hyuga Heiress also didn't miss how Sakura revealed information when Temari didn't really give anything away.

Temari looked to Kankuro buying time; how best to describe your psychotic kid brother without scaring your guests. The prodigy puppet user came to his sister's rescue. "Oh well, … you know he's a pain like most younger siblings. He just really doesn't like people much and he never talks, very antisocial."

Izumi watched the kids interact silently. They were the only kids at the table as the Sand Council didn't bring any that were younger than thirteen. She wasn't to sure on Sakura's own abilities to keep secrets to herself, but had no idea how to politely tell her to shut up. Even a social quirk like Lord Jiraiya's perverseness could be used in a combat setting and the pinkette just confirmed the stories true. Not that Sand, and others for that matter, didn't already know thanks to 'Make Out Paradise', but it was a basic rule of Shinobi to never admit anything.

Thinking quickly the Uchiha blurted our. "So did any of you three siblings inherit your dad's Magnet Release?"

Temari gave the older girl a suspicious look and asked. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows the Fourth Kazekage uses gold dust with Magnet Release." Sakura said coming to Izumi's defense.

Temari and Kankuro knew that their father's abilities were known throughout the world but they never expected Genin and small children to have that knowledge. Facts like that were usually kept in Bingo Books. Naruto looked around nervously at the slight tension and explained embarrassed. "I um … I researched multiple Kekkei Genkai when I d-developed my own artificial one."

It took a moment for the redhead's words to sink in. When they did both Sand children looked completely shocked. Kankuro quickly tried to clarify and gain more insight by asking excitedly. "A-artificial Kekkei Genkai? What can it do? Is it based on Fuinjutsu?"

Realizing his slip but not knowing a polite way to say nothing, Naruto continued with a small proud smile. "It's really neat …"

However, what the young Fuinjutsu Master was about to say got cut off by his sister. Izumi figured her little brother was hungry and was the main cause of him acting so stupid. She took the opportunity of his open mouth to shove three whole egg rolls straight into his gaping pie hole. She smiled good-naturedly at the table as the little redhead beside her gagged.

The Uchiha addressed the Kazekage's daughter to change the subject. "Temari, I really love your four bun hairstyle. Is it a common way for Sand Kunoichi to tie their hair or is it unique to you only?"

Meanwhile, at the grownups table conversation was tense. The adults had spun into talks about the current state of the Land Of Water. Apparently the last remnants of the fallen Yuki Clan had been eradicated when Mist Hunter Ninja found their last remaining stronghold. From a Shinobi stand point this was a strategic advantage over the enemy nation, but from a moral human standpoint it struck hard at the soul. The world as a whole was growing tired of Yagura's genocidal practices hidden behind the guise of eliminating insurrection. The Kekkei Genkia welding clans only attempted revolt became they were given no other choice. The original option given, according to spies, had been to disband your families all together while handing over all land, money, and property to the government. Many families chose to fight back and died trying to keep what their ancestors earned through blood and sweat. No self respecting clan could have ever agreed to the Mizukage's outrageous demands.

"We tried to send them as much aid as possible through shipping and trade routes." Kizaki explained somberly. "Several times we offered them safe haven in the Land Of Fire as well land to rebuild on, but they were just to proud. Refusing to abandon their ancestral home to the end."

"That is something we could all sympathize with." One of the Sand Councilors said. "Though neither I or my son posses the ability, my mother was a Scorch Release user. That power was one of the great abilities that helped form the Hidden Sand Village so many years ago. To tell a clan like the Yuki that their personal family sacrifices didn't matter to Mist through biased actions is an unforgivable sin."

"Truly." Rase agreed. "My own spies tell me that there was only fifty people in the stronghold, and only ten of them were combat efficient. The rest were Civilians, mainly women, children, and elderly, that just carried the Ice Release in their veins."

Just then one of the waitresses approached nervously. "Sorry to bother you, Lord Kazekage, but you're youngest son is here. Where shall we sit him?"

Shikaku and Yoshino shared a confused look, both wondering why the woman would be nervous about were to sit Gaara, while Blossom looked over to the front curious about the boy that could possibly marry her daughter. The pink-haired woman saw a young man close to Sakura's age that had a blank expression on his face. The child had dark circles surrounding his pale blueish green eyes and the kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. Unlike his older brother and father who both had brown hair, the boy's was a slightly duller color red than Naruto's. Overall he looked handsome but cold.

"You can sit him with the children." The Namikaze Matriarch heard the village leader say.

Turning back to Rase the woman asked. "Sorry Lord Kazekage, but I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about your youngest?"

The gold user thought it over. If a marriage proposal was going to happen placing Kankuro on the chopping block seemed the most plausible idea. He didn't want to reveal that his youngest was a Jinchuriki just yet but might have to if Blossom kept asking questions about the potential future husband option. He decided to be direct in hopes of derailing more inquiries.

"Gaara has always been difficult Lady Namikaze. His antisocial behavior comes from many factors that I really don't want to get into right now. Kankuro and Temari try their best to be his understanding older siblings because I simply don't have time to be there for him. Not with the day to day operations of the village that must be dealt with."

Everyone at the table was silent as they listened to the pinkette and Kazekage talk. Blossom looked back at the children's table to see Gaara taking his seat next to his sister. Looking at the boy reminded the pinkette mother of both Naruto and Sasuke, though she didn't no why. The woman wasn't entirely sure exactly what it was, but somehow the Fourth Hokage's wife just knew the youngest son of Rase was much more powerful than his older siblings. He seemed like a much stronger candidate to marry her Sakura-chan than Kankuro. 'Wonder what's inside that large gourd he's carrying?'

Back with the kids, the children were introducing themselves to the new redheaded boy. All five could feel the tension coming from Temari and Kankuro which caused Hinata to move slightly closer to Naruto. The young Uzumaki was looking his fellow redhead over when he felt something dark an unnatural coming from the boy's chakra.

**"Naruto." **The Leaf Jinchuriki heard Kurama say. **"Be careful with this child. I feel the presence of my youngest brother Shukaku, or as humans call him the Ichibi, coming from this Gaara's chakra. No doubt he is the current Jinchuriki which will make this problematic. My youngest brother has a bad habit of driving those he is sealed within insane with bloodlust.**

'I wonder why the Kazekage would turn his own son into a Jinchuriki?' Naruto thought back at the fox spirit. 'Also, wouldn't the oldest child be a more stronger candidate than the youngest son?'

**"Not necessarily Naruto." **Kyuubi answered. **"More than likely this Gaara was naturally in possession of the Magnet Release at birth which is one of my baby brother's own powers. This would have allowed a form of compatibility between Shukaku and the host. As for the reasons why the Kazekage turned his son into a monster is anyone's guess. I personally don't have enough knowledge of the world at large to speculate, but more than likely it revolves around power. That's usually the reason behind most human decisions."**

Sakura looked Gaara over a little intimidated. The very feel of this boy's presence was terrifying. Just a quick glance told you he could cause you great harm and not care about it one way or another. Trying to break the ice the young girl asked. "So Gaara, have you been training all this time?"

"No." The dull eyed boy said giving the young girl an unreadable look. He began to glance over the visitors and attempting to gauge their strength. None really stood out to him in their nice kimonos and social appearance, but the boy hadn't survived two assassination attempts by being stupid. Nevertheless he didn't believe anyone here had any hidden depths to their power.

'Weak, all of them weak.' The unhinged boy thought to himself. 'Mother would never want such pathetic blood.'

However, as the Sand Jinchuriki's eyes feel on the Uzumaki, Gaara was greeted by an expression he hadn't seen on anyone in a long time. It took him a moment to understand it was a face of sympathy and understanding. It was shocking enough to make the normally expressionless boy go slightly wide-eyed.

"Um, h-hello Gaara." The boy in a burnt orange kimono said kindly. "D-Do you like Ramen? It's m-my favorite thing to eat?"

The stunned Ichibi Jinchuriki took a moment to respond. It was the first time he could remember anyone asking him such a basic question. He thought it over and said. "I've never had Ramen before, but I like Udon."

Sakura smiled brightly saying. "I've had Udon before, I liked it a lot. Though if I have a choice in food I'd have to go with Tsubuan with rice and steamed vegetables."

"Cinnamon Buns." Hinata said whimsically with a smile on her face. The young Hyuga closed her eyes and remembered both smell and taste of the last batch she ate.

Kankuro snickered at the girl's facial expression. "Well you'll have a hard time finding Ramen and Cinnamon Buns here in Hidden Sand. Can't think of to many restaurants that make Ramen and the only thing close to Cinnamon Buns would be Sweet Dumplings."

Both shy kids had horrified looks on their faces taking in what the puppet user explained. Sakura and Izumi began laughing at them both. The little pinkette wiped a tear from her eye and said giggling. "What are you worried for Naruto? You could just …"

"Sakura." Shikamaru quickly interrupted. "Last time I checked you were a natural pinkette, not a blonde. So please stop acting like Ino already."

"What did you say?" Temari asked threateningly. "I'm surprised you woke up to speak at all. I could have sworn you sleepwalked to your seat."

"Why are all girls troublesome?" The young Nara groined.

"What?" Both Sakura and Temari exclaimed.

…. Hidden Leaf Village ….

At the base of the Hokage Mountain was an area that shadows always colored dark. From a basic glance one could easily be forgiven for thinking it was completely solid. Overgrown in trees, grass, and brush it was the designed image Danzo wished for the entrance of ROOT. Only a handful of people not affiliated with the organization even knew it was their.

Hidden all around using basic methods of camouflage, like Genjutsu and Transformation Jutsu, were the guards. Hand picked by the organization leader Danzo himself, all these men had ever done was guard the entrance. People in Konoha new that this mysterious area was off limits because of the warning signs that cautioned about wild animals and possibly deadly traps from past training.

Agent Nine, the Captain Of The Guard, looked around silently with his eyes while never moving a muscle. Something felt wrong to him but he wasn't sure what. The night was silent as always, only for some reason this quiet felt unnatural. It was as if the woods themselves were waiting in anticipation for something to happen.

Without warning Nine feel from his perch dead from a senbon needle sticking out the back of his neck. It had gone in completely silent to sever his spinal cored from the rest of his body. This would probably not have happened normally, but Tsunade had taught Hiruzen long ago how to infuse medical chakra to a blade. The deadly energy would pulse out to destroy whatever was close the second after impact.

'That's the last one.' The Hokage thought looking down at the dead man somberly. As much as Sarutobi hated killing Leaf Ninja these men couldn't be simply incapacitated. The uncertainty of one waking up and alerting the compound was to high. There was no telling just how ROOT prepared subordinates to fight off poisons and drugs.

Sarutobi fixed his battle gear, it fit a little loser than what he remembered, and crept up to the secret entrance. Tonight was the night he setting his old scores with Shimura Danzo. Jiraiya had sent word today they had finally secured the Uzumaki mother and daughter, which means they would be back tomorrow or the next day. That would depend on the physical condition of the two Uzumaki.

Shikaku had also sent word they had arrived in Hidden Sand safely meaning Naruto would be to be distracted by everything to fully pay attention to his jutsu markers inside ROOT. This was Hiruzen's mess to clean up and no one else was going to do it for him. If it were the last thing he did as Hokage, Sarutobi would atone for his failures.

**Authors Note:**

First I own nothing. (How many times do you need to disclaim a story?)

Two things come to mind. Someone commented they didn't like how Izumi survived Naruto's power grafting itself on to her because of love. I didn't mean to give that impression. When Hagoromo said that he was speaking metaphorically. He was symbolizing that their shared sibling blood connection made it possible. Naruto cant give Sakura or Hinata Genetic Power Up simply because he loves them, they would both die if he tried. Had Baisho, Naruto's half brother, pulled a Madara for some reason and stole a piece of Naruto's flesh in their battle and then graft it on his skin, he to would have gained all Seven Chakra Changes.

The other thing is someone asked if Naruto could remove Sweet Release and replace it with something better. The answer is yes, he could do that if he wanted to. I however will stick to the Sweet Release since to me it would be a cop-out to change powers this late in the story. I do have an Uzumaki power that ties back to both Kushina and Naruto's Dojutsu that i think people will like.

Side Note: I would like to call Naruto's Dojutsu the 'Eyes Of Sorrow' but I'm not sure how to translate that like Sharingan or Byakugan. Does anybody know? Name is in reference to the fact without killing his older brother and going through the whole process that a Sharingan user must do to awaken Mangekyuo Sharingan, Naruto never would have gotten the Dojutsu at all. Basically you need Uchiha blood and the Mangekyou process, Hyuga blood and a dormant Byakugan, and Yin/Yang Release to even hope of gaining Naruto's eyes.


	19. Politics-101

Hello everyone, as always thanks for reading and I own nothing. This chapter shows examples of Genjutsu combat and I was hoping to get some feedback on what people think about my representation of the illusion art. Im thinking about starting a second Naruto story based more heavily on cannon that simply has Naruto with Genjutsu abilities. However I will stretch the Shadow Clone rules a little to grant him some strong original jutsu that wouldn't really fit in my current story. It will be called Naruto Lord Of Shadows, Master Of Shadows, or God Of Shadows. Undecided, one sounds like a Hokage reference and the other screams Dracula is coming; not a blonde in an orange jumpsuit.

…. Tea Room ….

Danzo set with the Elders going over financial reports and mission statements. It never failed to annoy the old Warhawk how they had to have accounting for a semi-connected branch of ANBU that didn't officially exist. The small stipends Sarutobi gave them wasn't nearly enough for all their endeavors though, which was why they had to make up the difference with illegal enterprise. Checking to make sure they had enough money in the books but not enough to draw suspicious was tedious work. Just another painstaking duty he was forced to endure for the greater good of Konoha.

"There is some trouble with our operations in the Land Of Tea." Homura spoke. "The locals seem to be aware of the drug trade once again."

"Have they sent for aid for Konoha to investigate like last time with Hyuga Ige?" Koharu asked curiously.

"Not yet but it's only a matter of time." Her male counterpart answered. "We need to shut down the human trafficking ring for a while so it doesn't get discovered by accident again."

Danzo's mood soured at the information, both criminal rings were a steady revenue of money and personnel to fill the ranks of ROOT. With the huge debacle that took place in Hidden Rain years ago his division was still not back to full strength. With the Land Of Tea set back once again it would take even longer to replace the lost manpower. Still, they would continue forward as it was what the Land Of Fire needed them to do.

As the Head Of ROOT lend forward to grab hi cup of tea he paused, his senses honed over years of battle told him something was wrong. Danzo could feel it in his bones even though there was no true sign that anything was amiss. Taking a drink he set his cup back down on the saucer without a word. He saw no point in explaining his suspicions to the other Elders as it was possible he was wrong, even if he didn't believe that for one second.

…. Depths Of Root ….

Sarutobi watched dispassionately as the last white-masked guard fell, the man's chest caved in between the might of the old Kage's fist and the unyielding wall of the hallway. Around him were the dead bodies of several ROOT Shinobi that had foolishly thought they could best the old man dressed battle armor. They had learned the hard way that Hiruzen was still a legendary warrior.

Looking up the Hokage saw a door that filled him with a great sadness and anger. This was the most troubling fact Jiraiya had uncovered during the last three weeks. It was a truth Sarutobi had always known in the back of his mind but stubbornly choose to never acknowledge. Ever since he met Tenzo years ago the old Kage knew there was a dark story to his origins. Danzo had explained he found the boy in one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts and there was no evidence to counter the argument; Tenzo's memory was foggy regarding the time he spent in the test tube.

Somehow the Snake Sannin managed to graft the First Hokage's power onto several children believing that a young adolescent body could adapt to Wood Release without dying. It had been speculated that Danzo and Orochimaru had worked together to recreate the Wood Release, or to be more specific ROOT provided the traitorous Sannin with young children to experiment with. No evidence was ever found to back these claims and eventually the investigation was dropped. Unfortunately, no one look hard enough outside the Land Of Fire for answers.

Jiraiya had managed to go over the evidence regarding the Uchiha's failed slave shipment and uncovered names of foreign businessmen that could have been involved. There was nothing concrete, but the Toad Sannin recognized these names from the investigation regarding ROOT's supposed involvement with Orochimaru. It hadn't taken long to uncover a front being used in Tea Country that smuggled people into the Land Of Fire for Danzo. Foreign children had been used as lab rats by the Warhawk and misguided Sannin right under Sarutobi's nose, and corrupt businessmen had profited because of it. The Daimyos for both Fire and Tea had signed a termination order regarding those very men to be carried out by Leaf ANBU. The Fifth Devision had already left to carry out the assignment.

As silent as wind Hiruzen opened the door after disabling the almost invisible tripwire alarm. The threshold opened into a large dorm that was lined with small sleeping mats. Upon each mat was an eerie sight; small children sleeping so unnaturally still the only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of their chests. Even in sleep they showed no emotion upon their innocent young faces. As quietly as possible Sarutobi places a powerful Genjutsu upon the whole room to keep the occupants asleep and out of the way. As he left the Hokage locked the door and sealed it up with basic Fuinjutsu barrier. Now there was just Danzo, his personal ROOT bodyguards, and the Elders to deal with.

Walking a little way away from the room of sleeping foreign children, the Hokage came to another room that held kids directly from the Leaf Village. Hiruzen had never liked what ROOT stood for but knew it was a necessary evil. He had signed off on these children to be operatives of Danzo's because the village needed them to be. Unlike the foreign children these young souls had clans to look out for them and who would report problems to Sarutobi. The old Warhawk could never subject them to the harsher training that the other young ones endured to break their emotions. Still, if he survived tonight Sarutobi would have to have each child vetted by Inoichi Yamanaka to insure Danzo's brainwashing would have no long term effects. He sealed this room as well and left. **(1)**

…. Main ROOT Central Passageway …. **(2)**

The Elders were leaving through the main four way junction bridge when they felt something wrong. Peering around slowly threw the various lookout windows, at the surrounding utility pipes, and up into the disappearing vast darkness that made up the ceiling, both elderly Shinobi felt as if someone was watching them. Koharu slowly slid a kunai from her right sleeve in anticipation of attack. Hearing a gurgling sound behind her the grey haired woman quickly spun to see what happened.

One of her original teammates was laying on the ground grasping at the gaping wound that was once his neck. Standing behind the dying man and holding what remained of Homura's windpipe, while appearing as calm as ever, was Koharu's second original teammate. With fear in her voice the woman asked. "I take it this isn't a social call Sarutobi."

"Koharu, don't make this harder than it already is." The Hokage stated calmly. "Surely you must have known on some level this was the inevitable conclusion for conspiring with Danzo, or did you truly think I was so blind you and your cohorts completely fooled me?"

Slowly preparing her kunai to through the woman explained. "No Sarutobi, I knew you had to know at least some of what we were up to. I just figured you were just to tired to fight us except in council."

Quick as she could Koharu threw the razor sharp kunai at the Hokage's face. Sarutobi grabbed it out of the air with ease, twirled it in a reverse grip, and stabbed backwards just as his old Kunoichi teammate tried to Shunshin behind him for a fatal strike. Looking over his shoulder at the dying heart-pierced woman Hiruzen said sadly. "You're not entirely wrong old friend, but Lord Tobirama left the responsibility of this village to me for a reason. You should have known no matter what I would protect Konoha, even from enemies within its walls."

As the Hokage's final teammate fell a taping could be heard coming from the darkened hallway in front of him. Looking up Sarutobi saw the bandaged decrepit visage of Shimura Danzo approaching. Though he appeared to be alone Hiruzen could clearly feel the chakra signatures of five other individuals, four men and a young girl. Both elderly men stared at one another not giving anything away.

The leader of ROOT seemed completely impassive regarding the dead Elders as he casually stated. "Evening Lord Hokage, it's been awhile since I last saw you."

Sarutobi gave no response to the innuendo except to slightly narrow his eyes. "True Danzo, I haven't really acted like the Hokage in quite some time. Allow me to rectify that mistake right now."

The Head Of ROOT through his cane behind him and began unwrapping his arm bandages. Sarutobi watched on without comment as the sling fell away to reveal an unusual metal brace that covered the entire forearm and hand. Unclamping large metallic clips, the metal casing fell away to reveal an extremely pale and grotesque looking arm with multiple Sharingan imbedded in it.

"So, this was what Orochimaru gave you in trade for the innocent children ROOT provided." Hiruzen asked with disgust. "Some mockery abomination of the Sharingan and Mokuton to replace your crippled right arm."

Trying to buy time for all felling and power to return to his grafted appendage the Warhawk commented. "We are Ninja. We use all available resources and materials at our disposal to win the fight, no mater the person cost. Morals, compassion, and emotions are a luxury we can't allow ourselves Sarutobi, as Hokage you should know that better than most."

Scoffing Hiruzen remarked. "Those have always been the rules you have governed and lived by, or rather the ones you've tried to live by. You still believe the Second Hokage chose me as Third just because you were to afraid to volunteer as the sacrifice so our squad could escape. Always the blind fool you failed spectacularly to see the truth; I valued the members of the squad over my own life. That was why he chose me, not because I showed no fear but because I had the compassion to lead."

"You, however, valued yourself over everyone else. You try to justify this by saying that only you can lead the village to its highest level of strength, so therefore you must survive above all else because that's what's best for the Land Of Fire. In your opinion others sacrificing themselves, their very bodies and beings if necessary, to ensure your strength and continued existence is the greatest sacrifice they can make for Hidden Leaf."

"The truth Danzo, you're still that scared boy on the battlefield with trembling knees. You may have gotten better over the years in hiding the shakes, but to those that know where to look they are still noticeable. You do all in your power to present yourself as the perfect Shinobi, not just in other people's eyes but your own as well. You hope by achieving this false persona of perfection that it would prove Tobirama Sensei wrong in his final decision, in your mind if no one else's."

Sighing regrettably Sarutobi continued. "The truth old friend is I'm guilty of the same thing; desperately trying to cover myself with a false persona to hide the truth. You desperately try and deny the fact death and weakness terrify you by twisting your dark personal decisions into some relevant act to preserve Konoha. I try to hide the truth of myself and the blood on my hands by acting the way I believe all happy-hearted grandfathers would."

The flesh around Danzo's one visible eye twitched a little as he almost glared in anger. Trying to not show his enemy the words he spoke had an effect the evil man mocked calmly. "You claim I'm nothing but a coward Hiruzen. You, … the man who set behind a desk for close to nine years and did everything in his power to not draw a kunai, … would dare call me a coward? I have stood upon the battlefields hidden in shadow and defended this village for years while you played politics with words, ink, and paper. I have strived to make myself strong enough to keep this village great. I, one of the strongest Shinobi alive today, a coward?"

Sarutobi gave his old rival a hard glare. "Don't you dare confuse a tired old man who just wants to live the rest of his life in piece with a coward, Danzo. Don't you foolishly try and bring me down to your level just because you can't elevate yourself to mine. You, a man that desperately commands his subordinates to jump in front of killing blows meant for himself, trying to say you're the same as me, a man that would gladly take killing blows meant for others to save them, is ludicrous."

"Look upon your own right arm and tell me it is not an honest sign of your true nature. How many young souls died so you and Orochimaru could figure out how to graft the Mokuton upon others? How many did you sacrifice to gain Tenzo? So desperate were you to gain an advantage over your old age and failing body, you murdered innocent children experimenting with the First Hokage's genetics to achieve that end."

"Enough!" Danzo barked harshly. "Obviously by the dead bodies at your feet you didn't come here simply to banter words."

Smirking Sarutobi explained. "Oh, you're correct on that my old friend. You see I'm here to execute three traitors to the Land Of Fire. They have maliciously murdered its citizens, stolen children from its neighbor's lands to preform dark experiments or to create mindless obedient soldiers, and they have also committed greaves crimes abroad disgracefully in the Leaf Village name. I'm also here to execute anyone that would dare stand with them. As you can clearly see Danzo, two of the three have already been dealt with."

"That just means only one is left old friend." Danzo mocked. "You have grown rusty setting behind a desk. You've aloud me to fully regain the power and feeling in my right arm. Had you attacked sooner I would have possibly fallen before I could utilize the full strength of my weapon."

"So that was what you were doing." Sarutobi responded curiously. "I had wondered why you let me talk so long."

"It doesn't matter either way really." The Hokage explained with a casual smile. "You shouldn't have given me so much time to store Nature Chakra." **(3)**

Danzo face registered surprise as he quickly made three hand signs. Hiruzen quickly entered Sage Mood, gaining the dark markings around his eyes, and launched a quick and powerful attack removing the traitor's head. Briefly the Hokage looked upon the dead man's body before casually dodging a sword strike from his left. Tracking the blade up to its owner the Sage Master hammered a powerful kick into the black cloak covered chest. The ROOT Shinobi was dead even before his body began flying backwards.

Registering something impossible, Sarutobi quickly dropped down on all fours as a powerful bullet of wind flew over his back. Looking back towards the bridge intersection the Hokage saw Danzo standing completely fine without injury. Looking back to where his body had been lying Hiruzen saw no sign that anyone had died there.

'Genjutsu!? That would be difficult with my sensory abilities so heightened by the Sage Mood, unless Danzo has mastered the Sharingan to the same degree as Kakashi.' Sarutobi pondered to himself. Giving Danzo another look over the truth hit the old Shinobi like a sucker punch to the gut. 'You bastard! That's what you were after. That was why you implanted so many Sharingan Eyes in your arm. The Uchiha's most forbidden Genjutsu, the Izanagi!'

Sarutobi bit his thumb to draw blood and made a hand sign. He then slammed his hand on the ground to summon Monkey King Enma. The grey faced monkey took one look around and said. "About damn time Sarutobi."

"Enma there's no time for banter!" Hiruzen said urgently. "Transform so we can finish this. Danzo is using stolen Sharingan to keep the Genjutsu Izanagi active for a much longer duration than an Uchiha would normally be able to. We need to force him to use up his time by continuously attacking nonstop."

"Easier said than done Sarutobi." The Monkey King commented as he took the form of a large staff for the Hokage to wield. The Sage Master gave the weapon a full body twirl then charged Danzo head on.

The Head Of ROOT summoned three of his remaining four men to him. In Hiruzen's current state there wasn't much change of victory. His only hope was if his Izanagi outlasted the Hokage's Sage Mode. Both experienced combatants were fighting in a time window and they both knew it. The old Kage was a little rusty from his time behind a desk, but that didn't mean this battle would be easy. There was once a time when every nation revered and feared this man, and for good reason.

The Warhawk quickly reviewed his subordinates and their abilities in his head. He didn't both factoring in any ROOT Shinobi still in Konoha at the moment since Sarutobi would have prevented reinforcements from being called. All he had to help him were the remaining four guards he kept close to his side. The fact Number 09 had underestimated the Hokage and foolishly charged to his death was a crippling blow so early into the fight.

Hiruzen saw an opening and took it. Using the blinding speed of Sage Mode, he blew past the guards and rammed his fist clear through Danzo's chest. Jumping backwards from a strike he couldn't see only sense, the Hokage felt one of the guards moving in a way that wasn't apparent with what he was seeing; the three guards regrouping around their revived leader several feet away.

'Genjutsu.' The old master thought as he twirled his Adamantine Staff and gave a hard thrust to his right. He felt the blow connect with something soft and watched as a ROOT Ninja by Danzo faded as the same one materialized out of thin air flying backwards. The man barrel-rolled and managed to grab the bridge railing before he fell over the side while Sarutobi ones more charged his enemies again.

The Hokage gave a great flourished overhead twirl of his bo staff and launched it full on at Danzo. The ROOT guards parted believing their leader could easily avoid the projectile. Sarutobi smirked as Danzo predictably dodged to his left, the only side of his bandaged head he could see out of, putting himself right in the path of the true bo staff. The first staff faded as the real one materialized much to the Warhawk's annoyance.

'You and your men aren't the only ones who can use Genjutsu old friend.' Sarutobi thought vindictively as the ROOT Commander was smashed painfully into the stone walls close to the door he originally entered from. **(3)**

Hiruzen watched as Danzo's broken body slid out of the cratered wall to fall into darkness below the bridge, only to fade from existence before leaving anyone's line of sight. The Hokage quickly reinforced his left arm guard with earth chakra and parried a blade of wind chakra from behind; the mummy bastard had reappeared in his blind spot and attempted to hack him in two separate pieces. The strength of Sarutobi's Sage Mode enhanced body, combined with the strain of Danzo's wind chakra, caused the kunai the ROOT Commander was using to shatter like glass. The traitor quickly retreated as one of his guards fired of a Giant Fireball Jutsu.

Enma quickly returned to Sarutobi allowing the Kage to disperse the fire jutsu with a powerful strike of the staff. The last visible guard attempted to strike Hiruzen with chakra scalpels while he was of balance. The more experienced Hokage easily infused chakra into the chainmail armor on his back under his shirt to counter the blow with his own energy. The enemy medic broke his hand trying to force his way through leaving him vulnerable to a bo staff counter strike to the head. Unfortunately for Sarutobi before he could connect the Genjutsu using ROOT Ninja managed to surprise him; materializing out of nowhere to grab his shoulder and place him under a paralysis technique. The Medic retreated as the Fire Style Master once more unleashed a Giant Fireball Jutsu.

Seeing the danger his summoner was in, Enma quickly formed a cage that surrounded Sarutobi. Danzo looked on passively as the fireball consumed all in its path. When the flames died down Hiruzen appeared completely fine and unscathed inside the bo staff constructed cage. All that remained of his former subordinate was the left hand that had been gripping the Hokage's shoulder.

Reaching up Hiruzen removed the appendage. 'Impressive, he first fooled me into believing he wasn't skilled enough to hide his presence from my senses only to do so to catch me of guard. The man was even stronger enough to hold me still with a Genjutsu leaving me wide open for an attack. Though doubtful the fire jutsu would have killed me in my current state, it would have forced me to expend a lot of chakra to weather it. Both the Fire User and Genjutsu User had to have known that.'

Glaring hard towards Danzo the Hokage was filled with a hard resolve. 'That man through away his life just to give this bastard an advantage. No doubt all the ROOT Ninja present are those of the nameless stolen stock of children from other lands. The bastard broke them into nothing but cold emotionless tools of war, even as he feed his own ambitions of leadership with desire and greed hidden behind false justification. Even if it means my life Danzo dies today!'

Running through a series of blurred hand signs Sarutobi slammed his hands upon the bridge. All along the walls of the room appeared angry looking stone demon faces. Each mouth began to unleash a fine powder of dirt that began to quickly fell the air. Both of Danzo's guard gave out choking gasps as their bodies became stiff. Soon their black cloaks and white masks crashed to the floor as the Shinobi that wore them crumbled away from underneath.

"Sage Art Earth Release: Judgment Of The Stone Demon Court!"

The Hokage once more grabbed his bo staff and charged the ROOT Commander to force him to keep using Izanagi. Hiruzen began to analyze his former friend to calculate Danzo's possible strength and strategies a path to victory. 'My Judgment Of The Stone Demon Court kills anyone caught in it by petrification. After which they crumble to dust since the statues left behind are to brittle to stand. Only those born with a First Affinity to Earth Release can survive the attack. I wasn't expecting the technique to kill Danzo because of Izanagi, but to have no effect at all is surprising. His First Affinity is Wind Release so somehow the Mokuton in his right arm protected him. It would also appear that his final guard also has a First Affinity to Earth since she's still alive.'

'That attack took a good portion of my chakra as well. I'm not sure at this point which of our abilities will falter first, and if I lose the Sage Mode to early I'll lose for sure. Old age has taken more from me than him because of Orochimaru's experiments. However, judging by the fact three of the ten Sharingan have closed already suggests Danzo has just under seven minutes of Izanagi left.'

With a great clash both legendary ninjas met at the four way bridge intersection; Wind Blade against Adamantine Staff. Danzo was attempting to press Hiruzen hard to burn up more chakra. No matter how many times he died the Izanagi took no more or less power to stay active. The easiest way to force the Hokage to use up his chakra was to make him perform more jutsu. The problem was in Sage Mode Sarutobi was much faster and stronger than the Warhawk.

Hiruzen gave a mighty horizontal swing of his staff aiming at Danzo's head. The enemy easily ducked the blow only to be grabbed in a chokehold by Emma's hand protruding out of the bo staff's side. With a powerful grip the old monkey managed to break the bastard's neck killing him and flinging the body off the bridge. The Hokage reached up and grabbed the fool mummy's foot as he materialized above the battle and tried to land a blow. With a violent overhead hammer swing Sarutobi smashed his opponent into the unyielding stone floor, killing him once again.

On and on the battle went with neither man backing down. After Sarutobi quickly killed him three more times with ease Danzo started using weapons and ranged techniques. Several times the Hokage was forced to defend with jutsu shaving of Sage Mode time. Finally, only one more Sharingan remained on the grotesque arm of the ROOT Commander.

'Finally!' Sarutobi thought relieved. 'I'm almost out of chakra and there is still the final guard to handle. I don't know why the young lady has yet to reveal herself, more than likely she was ordered to only intervene when the Izanagi was all used up. I'll have to time my final strike on Danzo just right to kill him as the Genjutsu comes to an end and hope the final guard gives up when he's dead. Otherwise she will be able to kill me instantly since it will take me at least one hour to move properly again, and Enma's power is all used up'

Sarutobi through the Adamantine Staff away as it vanished in a puff of smoke. **(4) **Putting almost every ounce of power into his final Ninjutsu the Hokage announced. "Sage Art Earth Release: Great Mud Dragon King!"

The wall left of Hiruzen became mud as a gigantic brown dragon grew from it. Danzo looked on wearily as the glowing yellow eyes glared down at him. Unlike the Judgment Of The Stone Demon Court Jutsu, this one he had seen before. It was world famous as the swiftest earth technique ever invented. The speed and agility of the construct made it incredibly difficult to avoid. He quickly brought his hands up in a cross block as Sarutobi took advantage of his distraction to launch an attack. The ROOT Commander simply slid backwards from the kick and jumped straight up as the mud dragon came at him from the side.

Sarutobi used the last once of his chakra to appear behind Danzo just as his dragon turned quickly and gave chase. The traitor spun in midair to stab the Hokage figuring the man planned to kick him downwards into the oncoming mouth of his construct. For the first time since the fight began the ROOT Commander managed to put his fist through Hiruzen's chest; mainly because it was just empty air.

"Curse you Sarutobi!" Danzo managed to scream out as the illusion faded. The last Sharingan on his arm closed as the dragon swallowed him whole, crushing him under the pressure of its weighted mud constructed body. The Hokage's Sage Mood faded as he sat down against the bridge railing to rest.

As soon as Sarutobi sat down he heard a tapping coming from one of the room's entrance ways. Looking up exhausted he saw an impossible sight; Danzo limping up to him with his cane. To tired and sore to move the Hokage could do nothing as the traitor approached.

"How?" Was all he could manage to get out as the old mummy stood before him.

Danzo gave no signs of gloating as he explained. "Your knowledge of this village and all the techniques within it is legendary Sarutobi, I knew you would quickly deduce that Izanagi was the jutsu I was using. I also knew you would figure out I had ruffly ten minutes to use the technique based on the number of eyes in my arm. What you failed to realize was the fact I had eleven Sharingan."

Sarutobi gave a bitter laugh. "You bastard, you sacrificed Shisui's Sharingan to save yourself."

Danzo was about to comment when his final guard shushined in behind him. Frowning, the traitor turned to look at the small girl dressed in standard ROOT gear and asked. "Where have you been Number 34? Your instructions were clear; stay hidden while attacking from the shadows with your Metal Release, and to substitute out with me the moment you sensed my tenth Sharingan close to preserve Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. Out of all tools sacrificed for this victory today, that is the only one I can't replace."

Calming down Danzo turned back to Hiruzen. Looking into the angry eyes of the Hokage he said vindictively. "It doesn't matter, with you gone and the threat of war a strong possibility the village will name me Hokage. I will use the conflict to elevate Konoha to its rightful place as the absolute strongest village in existence. Then I will lead the Land Of Fire itself in concurring every land in existence until the whole world is under our flag. I will force this world to except absolute … cough … piece."

The speech Danzo gave ended in a cough full of blood as Number 34 ran him through with her half-blade katana. She pulled it out as the man slumped to his knees. The traitor then looked over his shoulder in surprise at the blank mask and croaked out. "Why … cough … why would you betray m … cough … me?

The young girl reached up to remove her mask and hood revealing long black bangs covering her face, a Leaf Village Headband serving as a hair tie to hold the rest of her black locks in a large bun in the back, and pale blue blind eyes. She looked to be around the same age as Izumi.

"Kame Yano." Was the girl's bitter response. "My friend who you made me kill in training solely to harden my heart. I've waited six years for this moment."

With a violent thrust the girl rammed her blade through the back of the cruel man's head and out his mouth, breaking two of his teeth. Once more removing her blade as the traitor feel over dead, the girl wiped it of on Danzo's robes and placed it back in her scabbard.

"Sorry it took me so long to aid you Lord Hokage, but I knew it would be pointless to attack while he was still using Izanagi. I am no medic, but I will go retrieve one as soon as the barriers you placed on each entrance to the compound go down."

She then eerily turned her blind eyes to look in Hiruzen's direction. "Danzo taught us to be emotionless, to suppress all that made us human and therefore weak. He taught us to protect the Leaf at all cost, its eternal guardians that forever live in shadow. We aren't individuals but pieces of one whole unit, ROOT; he would say. Therefore, if ROOT exists we could never truly die. He also taught us to betray the Leaf Village, and therefore ROOT, was unforgivable."

One small tear escaped the young child's left eye as she continued. "What you said about children stolen from other lands sir, was that true? I wasn't born blind, somehow awakening my Metal Release stole my sight. I have memories from long ago of a small house, possibly a farm, and two older people who live there. I think they were my mother and father, but I don't remember that much anymore except visual aspects."

The girl's small hands balled into fists as she shook with rage. "I have been forced to fight to survive and carry out any mission needed of me. I have been forced to do horrible things to complete my missions and sometimes the mission itself was a horrible thing. I always wondered why I had to do these things when others lived happy lives, why I had to sacrifice all that made me an individual so others could be safe. No one ever asked me what I wanted, and I got good at seeming emotionless to survive this hell. I'm glade I lost my sight before my first real training mission because I don't remember what my best friend looked like, though I know she was the same age as me."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself the Kunoichi finished. "I betrayed Lord Danzo, but I never betrayed this village or you, Lord Hokage. I want the life I had back, the one before ROOT, before this hell. I want my mom and dad back along with the small farm cottage. Give me that sir and I will always serve Hidden Leaf."

Hiruzen was quite for a moment as he processed the pore girl's words. Realizing in the end Danzo's own dark acts did him in almost made him chuckle, but he didn't want to give the child the wrong impression so he coughed instead. Addressing Number 34 he said. "Very well dear, I'll do all in my power to see your request honored. I'm going to pass out now and I want you to wake me one hour after sunrise. Do you remember what your name was before Danzo stole you away?"

The child thought it over for a moment, appearing to be struggling for the answer. "I think so … maybe Toph."

…. Council Meeting Room ….

Chunin Yuichi Morishige stood dutifully in front of the meeting room doors. This honor was given to him six months ago and he held it in the highest esteem. The fact the village and Hokage would trust him to guard their lords while in meeting showed, just how much faith they had in his abilities.

In truth the spiky light pink haired young man was a complete idiot and this job kept him out of the way. The fact he honestly believed that a room half full of Jounin level combatants needed his actual protection was self-evident of his stupidity. However, the fool did have a few strong qualities.

Standing straight back and tall he felt a fussy feeling in the back of his mind and knew someone was utilizing Genjutsu against him. However, before he could raise his hands in the Genjutsu Release an old man wearing battle armor and carrying a dead body over his shoulder suddenly appeared right in front of him. Yuichi was about to attack when he recognized the man as Lord Hokage.

Awkwardly, while still standing in a battle stance, the man stumbled nervously. "Sir… what.. Lord Danzo …

"Congratulations Yuichi, I just walked straight through the whole village heading here from the Hokage Mountain and you were the only person that noticed my Genjutsu." Sarutobi explained with a kind smile. "Now please get the door for me. My hands are full at the moment and I need to address the assembled council."

When he mentioned the council Sarutobi's eyes took on an angry glare, one the young Chunin didn't miss. He quickly stood straight up and bowed low to his leader. "Apologies Lord Hokage but the whole council has yet to arrive. All the Civilian and Shinobi Lords are present, but the Elders are running late. I sent another Chunin to find them."

"You can recall them Yuichi, the Elders have retired."

Looking back up in surprise at the Hokage's words, the pink haired Chunin understood the real meaning behind them by the look on Sarutobi's face. Gulping, he quickly grabbed the door behind him, opened it towards himself, and bowed the old man through.

The room the council met in was rather simple; a large stone rectangular space hidden in a bunker underneath the Hokage's Mansion. The middle of the room was taken up by a large oak rectangular table and chairs. At the moment every chair except four at the end held one of the Lords or Ladies that helped govern Hidden Leaf. Tea and rice cakes had been placed in various areas of the table for everyone's enjoyment.

Most people had been waiting quietly for their leader and some were talking to their neighbors. The room became deathly quiet as everyone noticed Sarutobi's attire and the corpse he carried. Everyone present noticed the anger scowl upon Hiruzen's face and they could all feel his Killing Intent. Unceremoniously the old man threw Danzo's dead body upon the table where it slid down and knocked over ever tea kettle and plate.

The angry Hokage then folded his hands behind his back and began to casually walk down the Civilian side to his seat. "Sorry I'm late everyone but as you can see me and Lord Danzo had a small disagreement, we managed to work it out in the end. The two of us have disagreed on quite a lot over the years actually. How to run the village, the academy's training methods, foreign policies, but most recently what to do with Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen finally reached his chair and sat down. Looking at the corpse he said. "I want to honor the Uzumaki Clan and make Naruto the Clan Head when he comes of age or makes Jounin, whichever comes first. I also wanted him to be loved and happy, as all children deserve, and be placed in the CRA to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan quickly."

"Danzo and the Elders wanted him turned into a weapon. A mindless killing machine to do the village's bidding. They wanted him to have children but not to the idea of a loving family, only future super soldiers. They would honor the fallen Uzumaki Clan by twisting its future descendants into mindless slaves."

Looking towards the Civilians Sarutobi continued. "Some of you have called for the outright execution of an eight year old boy that never did anything wrong."

Glaring harshly at the assembled Shinobi Hiruzen growled. "Most disappointingly, several of my own Shinobi have also called for his death. Some have also tried to have him exiled from the village, the very village his own mother died protecting."

Calming down Hiruzen finished. "We are going to officially close all matter pertaining to Naruto today. As you can all see Danzo no longer desires to make the son of Lady Kushina Uzumaki into a weapon. I can also assure you the Elders have no more objection regarding the matter either, that reminds me we need to vote in two more Elders at the end of today's meeting. So, show of hands, who votes to kill or exile an innocent child."

Every petrified person in the room didn't let so much as a finger twitch. Sarutobi looked over towards the corner were the official records keeper sat writing and asked smiling. "Did you get that down dear; no one desires Uzumaki Naruto's execution or exile?"

The nervous woman just nodded her head yes and said nothing. She had never seen a dead body before and figured she would vomit if she opened her mouth.

Smiling happily the Hokage asked. "Show of hands, who objects to official making Uzumaki Naruto the Uzumaki Clan Head when he comes of age or makes Jounin?"

Once more no one raised their hands in objection. The records keeper herself had begun writing even before the Hokage finished asking, already knowing no one would oppose.

Sarutobi smiled again saying. "This is the most peaceful council meeting I've ever attended. Last issue regarding Naruto is the CRA; objections?"

Hyuga Hiashi looked from the traitor's corpse and up to his leader's smiling face. He, like everyone else on the Shinobi Council, knew this was a long time coming. The Hokage was reminding everyone present he was still a formidable warrior and his kind and understanding patience had a limit, one the village had apparently reached. However, the Head Hyuga feared the Pale Eyed Goddess over the God Of Shinobi and Hitomi wanted the CRA squashed. So, to the shock of everyone present, the pale eyed man raised his hand.

Sarutobi turned his gaze upon Hiashi and asked. "Lord Hyuga, you object to the CRA?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but I knew Uzumaki Kushina personally." He began to nervously explain. "She once told to me that she was glade to have been born a girl. No matter how many husbands she had their was only one person in the equation that could make a baby. I know for a fact she would strongly disagree with Naruto's placement in the CRA, and since she isn't here to voice an objection I have to do it for her. Plus, if I didn't say anything Hitomi would kill me."

Sarutobi chuckled at the last part of Hiashi's statement. It wasn't like he didn't know Kushina's beliefs regarding the CRA as well. However, a strong Uzumaki Clan would be a great help to the village and Naruto wouldn't be harmed by the ruling; well having multiple wives would be a headache.

Sighing the Hokage turned back to the record keeper. "Make a note that the CRA issue regarding Uzumaki Naruto is unresolved at this time."

Turning back to the room Sarutobi said. "Another important issue to discuss is Danzo's illegal actions regarding ROOT. I discovered several kidnapped children in the compound that were subjected to overly abusive training methods. We will attempt to get each one home to their lands if they chose to go. Inoichi, I want you to take charge of this endeavor. You need to vet those that stay, both the kidnapped children and those from our own village, and possibly remove village secrets from the minds of those that want to go."

Inoichi stood and bowed to Sarutobi. "As this mission sounds of the upmost importance sir, I will take my leave know. Any further issues that require a vote can be cast for me through Lord Akimichi, same as votes for Lord Nara."

With that the blonde man sprinted from the room to do as he was ordered. He was extremely grateful to get out of the meeting as the Third was still angry, even if he somewhat hid it behind a threatening smile. He seriously doubted anyone would voice an objection to anything the old man asked about today. He honestly wondered if Hiashi had some really big brass balls or if Hitomi simply had them in her purse. One thing was certain; the Civilians had just been reminded of how little power they truly had in a Shinobi Village.

**Author's Note **

**(1)\- **Not sure how accurate this is to the actual manga/show but to me it makes some sense. Best evidence to give is Sia, Fu Yamanaka, and Torune Aburame. Sai was shown at first to be completely without emotion, just faking them for the sake of his missions. He was made to fight his best friend to the death on Danzo's orders just to break his spirit. Yes his friend actually died because of an illness in the end but no one ever knew the truth, I don't think so anyway. Fu and Torune appeared to be driven Shinobi but not emotionless. Both actually had a strong friendship with each other with strong loyalties to ROOT. I believe if Danzo fully subjugated them to the same harsh training like Sai than one would be dead and the other emotionless. The Aburame and Yamanaka Clans would have kept close watch on their respective members to insure ROOT didn't break them as they, and several other clans I'm sure, were against the idea of ROOT's harsh training.

**(2)- **Not sure what the place is actually called but it's the room you always see Danzo and ROOT Ninja in, also the room you see when Sarutobi stormed the place with ANBU to rescue Kakashi and Yamato. Has the four way bridge and a few other features like ladders built into the walls, pipes, windows joining other rooms. Found a picture online. Best description I could give.

**(3) **I'm sure by now some of you are wondering why Danzo isn't using his right eye Sharingan. The reason is because to use both Izanagi with his right arm and right eye Sharingan would be to taxing on his chakra supply. Another reason is Danzo never seemed entirely interested in the Sharingan's ability to read and copy movements, not to say he didn't use those abilities. Everything he did was more to obtain the higher abilities like Izanagi and Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. Why he's not using the Genjutsu to control Hiruzen is because he can't. Hiruzen knows the eye is there so could fight off the control.

Also didn't Shisui's eyes have different examples of the Genjutsu? Left eye which Itachi kept was the big time whammy version that could make anyone caught in it do a complete 180 on their thought process but could only be used once every ten years. While the right eye which Danzo has is the more subtle version that can slowly make someone think the way the caster wants them to, as long as they don't know their being controlled. The right eye can also be used more frequently; every ten hours. I know some people argue that it's the First Hokage's cells that give Danzo the ten hour window to use the Genjutsu and Shisui could only use either eye every ten years, but that explanation always seemed wrong. I know the First's cells had a physical impact on Danzo's overall capability, but he couldn't actually use Wood Release because he only had the cells in his right arm.

Also Danzo was annoyed by Sarutobi's Genjutsu because he knew that Izanagi was still active. No fear or surprise because he was immortal and wasn't about to die.

**(4) **Is that accurate? I remember Gamabunta leaving right after Naruto head-butted Gaara because he claimed to be out of chakra. Do they have to leave when they run out?

**Also-** Danzo didn't use summoning because he was underground.

Yes, Toph is the same character with the same physical design from Avatar The Last Air Bender. I will explain more about the Metal Release in future chapters.

Anyone that doesn't think Sarutobi using Sage Mood wouldn't have allowed him to dominate Danzo so easily, needs to go and watch Jiraiya and Naruto fighting Pain. Even with Izanagi Danzo was more strategist type of Ninja and Sarutobi was more powerhouse type.

When I start a jutsu with 'Sage Art' it is implied that Sage Mood is needed to preform the jutsu.


	20. Coming-Darkness

Sakura Namikaze was standing at a circular window looking out over Hidden Sand early in the evening; bored out of her mind. It had been a day since they arrived and had the meet-and-greet dinner with the Kazekage, but since then nothing had happened. Yesterday morning they received an urgent letter from Hidden Leaf stating to hold off on the negotiations. Apparently something major had happened back home that caused an urgent need to fill council seats and the Hokage wanted everything restructured before moving ahead with the alliance.

Last night Hinata showed Sakura an official scroll that the former Lord Kizaki Hyuga received from Lord Hokage that named him as one of two Village Elders. The pinkette wasn't sure but believed to be a Village Elder, apposed to a Clan Elder, you had to be voted in by a council majority. The way the letter was addressed sounded like both previous Elders had quit or been removed suddenly. Whatever the cause or reason the young Namikaze Heiress knew that being appointed Village Elder was a huge deal, and congratulated Hinata's Grandfather the moment she saw him this morning.

Hearing someone grumble the pinkette looked over to the corner and saw Shikamaru playing shogi with his father Shikaku. The older man was the only one that could actually beat the pineapple haired kid, a fact that caused the boy great frustration.

"Play me again." Shikamaru demanded of his father stubbornly. The older man groined but set the game board back up. Sakura rolled her eyes at the antics of the Nara Males; even if he did act annoyed Lord Shikaku loved playing that game just as much as his son. The pinkette then looked around the Main Room of their private hotel to see if anything could levitate her boredom.

At the moment everyone was here except for Team Five and the Jounin. They had gone down to one of the private training rooms the hotel provided for practice; Izumi explained there was a jutsu she was trying to perfect. Her mom was having tea with Lady Nara and Elder Kizaki at a small parlor-like area of the room discussing politics and Leaf Village gossip. Naruto was working on some kind of Fuinjutsu Seal with Hinata setting close by.

Sakura had gandered at the tag earlier but couldn't make heads or tails regarding how it worked. The redhead said it was something that could potentially help Gaara with the Ichibi; a fact that had really got Lord Nara's attention. That in an of itself would be a major selling point for the alliance treaty, not that the little Uzumaki had any intention of denying his fellow Jinchuriki relief from his burden even if no alliance was struck.

She remembered the day Naruto told her and Hinata about the Fox that lived inside him. It was right after he woke up in the hospital from saving Hanabi, when all the rumors started about his true ability with Fuinjutsu. Both Sakura and Hinata had known about his abilities regarding elemental jutsu, but he never mentioned space/time, candy, or higher elemental changes.

Neither girl had been mad about him keeping secrets though. Sakura had tried joking with him by saying he had to take her wherever she wanted to go to make up for it. The pinkette hadn't been trying to get information by making him feel bad, but it worked regardless. The redhead told them both all about his jutsu, how he had accidentally stolen the Rasengan from Kakashi, all his higher chakra changes, just what he could do with candy, and about Kyuubi.

Sakura had been angry when she heard the news. Not at Naruto, but the fact people treated him like a monster simply because her dad, Minato Namikaze, had no other choice but to contain the demon within his body. It had almost been enough to make the pinkette storm out of the hospital, find the closest person she had personally seen disrespecting the redhead, and yell at them. The only thing that stopped her was the fact her shy little friend needed reassurances that the Namikaze Heiress still liked him, and storming out angry could have left the wrong impression.

Sakura and Hinata had been quick to assure Naruto they still loved him. The pinkette had also explained she wasn't mad about the Rasengan and was sure her dad wouldn't have been either. Sakura was actually happy the Uzumaki knew her dad's prized jutsu since that meant her could teach it to her at some point. The Namikaze Heiress told the whiskered faced boy she would always be his friend no matter how much she hated the demon fox.

However, this statement started another awkward conversation when Naruto explained he and Kyuubi had a mutual respect for one another. Sakura and Hinata had both been stunned by this; how could anyone respect the monster that murdered their mother and destroyed their village. The pinkette had angrily demanded the boy explain what the hell we was thinking, but the answer he gave was a resounding surprise; Kyuubi hadn't been fully responsible for the attack and deaths.

It was an historical fact known within the Land Of Fire that Madara Uchiha attacked Hidden Leaf aided by the Kyuubi. What wasn't an historical fact was what happened afterwards with the fox spirit. Most people believed it fled after the traitor Uchiha was defeated; terrified of the First Hokage's power. Until it reappeared and attacked eight years ago some actually thought Hashirama Senju killed the beast. No one but the village's high command knew that Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, had helped her husband win the final battle with Madara by sealing the fox within herself becoming his first known Jinchuriki.

When Mito started coming to the end of her life, Kushina Uzumaki was brought from Hidden Whirlpool to be the new Jinchuriki. This was done because there truly was no substitute for the power a Bijuu gave a hidden village; or at least that was that was the general consensus. However, the day Naruto was born the prison seal on his mom became temporarily weakened due to childbirth, and Sakura's dad was needed to reinforce it during the procedure. All would have gone well except for the Uchiha traitor that interfered.

Apparently Kurama, for that was the Kyuubi's real name, told Naruto everything that happened. How he was placed under the Sharingan Genjutsu Madara himself had used during his first attack, and made to attack the village. Every death that ever happened during both of the fox's attacks could fully be blamed on the traitors controlling him against his will. No matter what Kushina herself was dead the moment Kyuubi had been removed from her, and Sakura's father was going to make Naruto the new Jinchuriki; a process that would kill him no matter what because there was no Mokuton to repress the fox's power enough to use anything other than the Reaper Death Seal. This was the only plan that allowed Minato to weaken the demon enough to trap his Yin-Half inside Naruto while taking Kurama's Yang-Half with him in death. **(1)**

There were a lot of confusing questions in Sakura's mind. Why was it so important to make Naruto the new Jinchuriki, couldn't her dad just let the fox go? Was the Uchiha Clan responsible for her father's death? Who was the masked man that ultimately killed her dad and Naruto's mom?

The reason for making Naruto a Jinchuriki was easy for Sakura to figure out, basically if Konoha didn't another village could have tried to acquire the fox for themselves. This would mean a potential enemy of The Land Of Fire would have a powerful asset.

The second and third question kind off tied in together. Kurama explained to Naruto that the masked man had the Sharingan but his chakra felt wrong; more like a Senju. It had actually reminded him a little of the First Hokage's only with a denser nature chakra. **(2) **The masked man had the audacity to claim he was Madara Uchiha, something Kyuubi knew to be false, but the power to try and back up the claim. If he was even a true Uchiha was questionable with so many irregularities regarding his physical being; he could have just been a walking lab rat someone butchered with genetics. There seemed to be no evidence the Uchiha Clan knew this man even existed, though that didn't confirm any innocence or guilt on their part either.

The young girl had talked with her mother regarding Kurama's claims. Blossom hadn't known any of it though and had gone to ask Lord Third himself what was going on. If their was a human element behind Minato's death than as his wife she had a right to know. Sarutobi hadn't known anything about it and pore Naruto was forced to give a statement to the entire Shinobi Council; he had been so nervous.

Sakura looked away from Naruto and Hinata when she heard a knock on the door. Grateful for something to take her mind of her boredom and thoughts, the pinkette quickly said. "I'll get it!"

"Sakura, hold on." Blossom said quickly. She then looked to the old Hyuga silently asking him to check.

Kizaki activated his Byakugan passively. The new Village Elder seriously doubted an assassin or threat would actually knock on the door, but you couldn't be to careful. Satisfied, he looked to Sakura and said. "You can go ahead an open it dear, it's only Kankuro-san and Temari-san."

The pinkette happily bounced to the entrance way. Opening the door Sakura saw both kids were dressed casually today. Temari was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and tan colored paints while Kankuro was wearing a long sleeved tan shirt and black pants. The little Namikaze smiled politely while saying. "High guys, what brings you here?"

Kankuro gave the girl a kind smile saying. "Oh nothing much, we thought you guys would be bored by now and we remembered Naruto asking about puppetry. We were wondering if any of you wanted to see a local puppet shop?"

"Really!?" Sakura asked excitedly. "That would be awesome!" Quickly turning to her mom expectantly the girl waited for Blossom's reply.

The Namikaze Matriarch was thinking over all the pros and cons of allowing her daughter to go out. This would give Sakura and Kankuro more time to get acquainted but it would also leave her daughter vulnerable to attack. "I have no objections so long as one of the Jounin go along for security."

Shikaku thought it over. "I guess it would be ok." He then looked over to Sakura and said. "See if any of the Genin will go with you though."

The happy child gave the older man a mock salute and charged for the door. Both Kankuro and Temari made their way over to Naruto and Hinata, curiously eyeing the seal tag the redhead had drawn. They weren't stupid enough to try and interrogate the kid in front of the grownups, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be a chance at the puppet shop.

…. Training Room ….

Kakashi, Ige, and Zisho stood of to the side of the large underground room watching Izumi train. Both Hano and Sugawara had been having a practice spar until they noticed the adult men staring at their youngest teammate. Neither boy actually thought there was any ill intent in the staring but it still unnerved them.

Both boys walked up to their Sensei with questioning eyes. Hano took the initiative and asked. "Is there something wrong with Izumi or is there another reason three grown men are staring at her in awe."

Zisho gave both boys annoyed looks. "Get your minds out of the gutter. Look closely at what Izumi is doing and tell me what's wrong."

Hano and Sugawara turned to look at Izumi but couldn't tell anything. The Uchiha was doing the same thing she had been doing since they arrived in the underground training room; standing off by herself while concentrating on Water Release. Not long after returning to active duty Izumi had asked their Sensei all about the jutsu of Susumu Hozuki. The spiky grey haired man had explained in great detail all about Susumu's unusual abilities regarding her arms and the Mist Formation Jutsu she had developed. Izumi had seemed fascinated by the Mist Clone and Mist Dragon Jutsu and was trying to recreate them. So far she had remade the Hidden Mist and Mist Clone Jutsu but the dragon was still giving her some trouble. At the moment she was standing with her eyes closed producing a dragon head of mist.

Sugawara gave his Sensei a scoff and said. "What's so strange about Izumi's water training? You've seen her at it before Zisho Sensei."

"True, but I've never seen her using Mist Formation until right now. Only basic attacks like Water Jet and such." The burned scarred man explained. "Do you know why we three Jounin are so fascinated by her ability? It's because as a person born with a First Affinity to Fire Release it shouldn't be possible."

"Why is that?" Hano asked curiously.

Hyuga Ige looked at his young clansman and explained. "It is a sad truth of this world that you are born with certain limitations. If your last name isn't Uchiha or Hyuga chances are you will never acquire the Sharingan or Byakugan; present company excluded of course."

The Hyuga Jounin gave Kakashi a smirk. The scarecrow-like man just gave his patient eye smile and continued the explanation. "Those examples of born limitations are rather apparent to the average person. However, what most people don't know is that there are limitations with Secondary Affinities. For instance if Fire is not your First Affinity than you can never make it the hottest flame possible. The Blue Flame Formation is known to be the hottest flame that fire chakra alone can produce." **(3)**

"Water Release is considered one of the most diverse elemental chakras of the basic five. The Sticky Syrup Formation was developed by the Second Hokage and Hidden Mist has developed several others. However, if water is only a Secondary Affinity then all you can do is jutsu that require a body of water nearby. You can also never use water as anything but a liquid."

Both boys took a closer look at Izumi and realized that she must have created the water herself as there was none around her. Hano had a thought. "Sensei, isn't mist just water?"

"Well technically yes." Zisho explained. "However the way one must mold their chakra into water to achieve the form is so intricate, only someone with a First Affinity to Water Release can achieve the result."

"Have the two of you noticed any other oddities with your teammate? Ever since she returned to active duty the girl's chakra reserves have grown exponentially, there are right now the greatest of anyone currently in this room. Lord Hokage has a theory regarding this; he suspects Naruto's chakra grafted over Izumi's while she was in the coma."

Knowing neither boy would understand what he was talking about, Zisho explained the process. How if you could graft cells from a Hyoton user you would gain their Ice Release and their chakra levels, though only if their levels were greater than your own. He also explained the extremely low chance of survival as your body would freeze solid before it could except and control the ability.

"Izumi and Naruto share the same father, which was what aloud her to survive the graft. When Izumi woke up she had Naruto's chakra levels and his Uzumaki Chakra Instinct. However, Izumi's First Affinity with Fire wouldn't have changed even though it's possible she would have gained Wind as a First Affinity also; since that is Naruto's. None of this explains what we are seeing now."

The boys turned back to the Kunoichi deep in thought. Admittedly they hadn't really thought about it much but know that Zisho explained it several things didn't add up. They had noticed the amount of chakra she had did increase dramatically, Izumi could train intensively for hours without getting tired, and the Kunoichi had a whole arsenal of earth jutsu.

Hano looked to Kakashi and asked. "Are you familiar with the Third Hokage's Mud Formation?" At the masked man's nod the boy continued. "Does it require a First Affinity with Earth Release?"

"Yes, why?" The Jounin inquired curiously.

"Izumi and I had an intense spar one week before this mission. During the spar we decided all techniques could be used as it was a full battle simulation. Izumi came at me with the Samurai Mud Armor Jutsu." The young Hyuga explained.

"Yeah, she hit me in the face with a mud ball as a joke." Sugawara said suddenly realizing the oddity himself. "Izumi was angry at me for insinuating she had been a damsel in destress when Cloud kidnapped her." The three Jounin gave no comment as they continued studying the Uchiha Kunoichi more intensely trying to figure out her secret.

Not long after their talk everyone sensed Sakura flying down the entrance stairs. The little eight year old came happily up to Kakashi and said. "Hey big brother! Me, Naruto, and Hinata are going to a puppet shop with Kankuro and Temari. My mom wants one of you guys to come along for security and Lord Nara was wanting at least one Genin to help."

"I'll go." Izumi said walking up. She looked at her teammates questioningly. "I thought you guys were sparing?"

"We're taking a break." Hano replied casually. "Your water jutsu are quite impressive Izumi."

"Yeah I guess, but that Mist Dragon Jutsu is still difficult. I'm sure it has something to do with water tension on the surface of the mist construct. The problem is keeping the damned thing mist while trying to solidify the outer shell." An annoyed Izumi explained frustrated.

Kakashi rubbed his chin and pondered out loud. "Maybe you don't need to concentrate on the mist Izumi. If you get the outer shell correct the mist trapped inside would move with the construct without your input. Perhaps just like the Mist Clone Technique the dragon can only be used while using the Hidden Mist Technique."

The Uchiha's face brightened as she once more made hand signs. Izumi called out. "Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The area became fogged in by white mist as Izumi completed another set of hand signs. "Water Release: Mist Dragon Jutsu!"

From within the dense fog a dragon appeared. Zisho studied the monstrous thing closely and compared it to the ones he fought. 'Looks like Kakashi was right. Izumi was focusing on creating both the mist and dragon when she should have been focusing on just the dragon. That means this technique can only be used in tandem with Hidden Mist. That would limit its range to only the field of fog. Once she gets the claws and teeth correct she can focus on making more than one at a time.'

Izumi hugged Kakashi in thanks. The mask Jounin just smiled at helping the girl get the jutsu to work. The Uchiha broke the hug and looked around as the mist faded. "So who's going to babysit the kids with me."

"Hey!" Sakura said offendedly. "We don't need babysitters, only bodyguards!"

"To a Shinobi that is babysitting." Izumi fired back. Sakura turned away with a huff.

Kakashi groined at the antics of his surrogate baby sister and the Uchiha Kunoichi. "I have to go and check on a few things regarding security, so I can't go."

"I was going to work on Hano regarding a few advanced techniques if I could." Ige explained.

"Then I'll go and take Izumi and Sugawara." Zisho stated. "Kakashi can handle things with security and Ige and Hano can train without anyone interfering."

With that settled everyone began heading out except for the two Hyuga. Sakura impatiently hurried everyone along as she was eager to see the puppet shop and possibly buy some souvenirs.

…. Streets Of Hidden Sand ….

Naruto walked with his friends down the sandy streets fallowing the two Sand Siblings. All four Leaf kids had decided to go; well Shikamaru's mom actually decided for him. The pineapple hair shaped boy still had Yoshino's hand print on his check. Sakura was very animated while talking to Kankuro and Temari.

"This is so exciting, I've never seen a puppet shop!" The pinkette gushed.

"It's not that big of a deal really." Temari said kindly while trying to not let her annoyance show. "You can find puppet users all over the world but Hidden Sand is the village most known for it. The shop we're going to is Civilian owned. They make basic puppets with simple weaponry that anyone can buy and try to operate."

As the kids crossed an intersection Naruto thought he felt something wrong. Reaching out with his chakra the redhead felt malice on the edge of his awareness. They were being fallowed by someone with an intense hatred for a member of their group. He turned his head to silently communicate his concerns to Izumi.

The young girl saw her brother's index finger shoot out quickly signaling one person fallowing. Izumi silently informed Zisho and Sugawara, who were walking beside her, that they were being fallowed by tapping her Sensei's hand once. He tapped her hand twice signaling her to act normal and do nothing until he did.

The group came to a small sandstone building that had a sign on top reading 'The Puppet Show'. Entering they saw shelves and bins full of various puppet parts as well whole puppets. The far left section of the store appeared to be dedicated to weapons and basic traps you would associate with puppet creation, as well common Ninja tools. Overall it seemed like a wonderful place.

"Welcome to 'The Puppet Show'." A pretty young woman said walking up. She was wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt that showed off her assets well, and a plain brown skirt. Her long deep blue hair was done up in a high ponytail. "My name is Kumiko and I am the owner of this establishment. Are you looking for something in particular or just browsing?"

"We're just looking for now." Kankuro offered. "However, I'm sure our guests might like some sovereigns to remember this trip by."

"Oh, well if you were hoping for a completed puppet I have several on the far right wall." Kumiko explained happily. "Most aren't very practical for straight forward combat, only deception tactics and such, several of my designs would be very awkward to control in actual combat. Many beginners use them to practice basic movements and they would still make decent sovereigns. The prices range from cheap to expensive."

They thanked the young shop owner and moved towards the right side. The kids stayed together as they examined every object on the shelves and walls. There were several oddities that caught the eye. One was a stuffed bear that looked cute, until Kankuro attached his Chakra Strings to it and made the toy reveal razor sharp teeth and retractable claws.

Sakura took it from him and felt the differences between the puppet and a real stuffed bear. It was obvious that it had a basic wooden frame underneath its fur and it was slightly heavier than a traditional stuffed animal. Curiously the pinkette asked. "Is this a non-practical puppet, why?"

Kankuro was happy to show off his knowledge and explained. "Well Sakura, most puppets are large enough to store a wide variety of weapons and traps. This guy here couldn't really hold much more than what you see. Hidden Sand has a few weapons and traps that can give this guy some slightly more lethal abilities, but I can't give you to much detail on those."

"Another reason why this doll wouldn't be good is the stuffing can slightly interfere with the Chakra Strings attaching to the hidden wooden frame underneath, and it has greater wind resistant than a normal puppet. The frame itself is made of weaker than normal wood to help keep it light so it would break easy. It still slightly gives the illusion of being a stuffed bear when you touch it for only a second at least. Overall it's not good for much else than scaring kids as a joke."

An idea struck the brown haired boy as he thought of something to showoff with. Kankuro took the pinkette's hand and lead her down the isle. "Come with me Sakura and I'll show you a type of fake snake I used to scare people with."

Temari watched her brother walk off with the Namikaze Heiress and thought. 'That's one distraction down.' Turning to locate Shikamaru Nara she noticed the boy was sitting by the wall starting to nod off. 'That's the second distraction going down, glad Kankuro suggested the well placed chair.'

Zisho was forced to walk off with Sakura as she was the highest possible assassination target. Izumi and Sugawara were staying close to the remaining three Leaf Village kids, so Temari grabbed Hinata's hand and asked. "Would you like to see something cool?"

The quiet girl nodded shyly and fallowed the older blonde. Izumi looked to Naruto to see if he would fallow, but noticed her brother was distracted by a display of miniature animal based puppets. Not wanting to interrupted his concentration as it looked like he was having an idea, the Uchiha Kunoichi grabbed her teammate and fallowed behind the Hyuga Heiress.

Naruto never felt his sister and Sugawara leave as he was studying an unusual looking toy, one you would definitely never see in Konoha. It was a small fox, one whose chest was so small a person could almost wrap their fingers around it. However this fox had a very unusual feature, nine tails sticking out of his back end. Each tail was made up of multiple joints for maximum flexibility and the eyes were cold black stones.

"Can I help you find something in particular?" A happy voice asked from behind the redhead. Startled Naruto turned quickly to see the shop owner from before. The blue haired lady noticed what the little boy was looking at and said apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. Suppose I should have took him down when the Sand Village explained you guys would be visiting."

Naruto realized the young bluenette had misread his shy nature, he quickly scrambled to reassure Kumiko. "No, it's fine. I don't mind the doll. It's fairly accurate except the feet." The redhead explained shyly as he reached out and picked up the fox. "Um..his front feet should be more like clawed hands."

'How could he possibly know that.' The shop owner wondered.

Kumiko was no Shinobi even though she could use Chakra Strings, but she was highly intelligent. Advisor Baki had approached her yesterday and explained the situation; or as much as he possibly could with a Civilian. The young woman knew her village was in negotiations with Hidden Leaf to hopefully prevent a war and this redheaded was a powerful unknown factor regarding how the talks played out. The Kazekage was hoping the bluenette could get more information about his abilities; emphasize on Fuinjutsu.

Trying to break the ice Kumiko picked up the mini-Kyuubi. She placed her right hand fingertips directly on top of the puppet and let it fall from her left. It hung in midair suspended by invisible chakra strings. Wiggling her fingers the woman made the legs and tails move this was and that. Naruto looked on in awe as the bluenette handed over the doll. "A puppet this size wouldn't be very useful for much. Also most battle puppets are humanoid in shape because it's easier to mimic combat that way. Of course you could probably get more out of this little guy with Fuinjutsu instead of common weaponry."

Copying Kumiko's actions the redhead placed his fingers on top of mini-Kurama and let go. The young woman was floored to see the puppet hanging suspended in midair. "I had no idea you new the Chakra Strength Technique!"

The little Uzumaki looked nervous and wasn't sure how to respond. The truth was he didn't think about it. Just like with every chakra control exercise and Rasengan Naruto learned the technique just by feeling how the chakra molded and seeing it for himself. However, Lord Nara, Elder Ikari, and Lady Blossom had given both himself and Sakura a big talk on keeping their mouths shut.

"Naruto learned the technique from his studies." Shikamaru said walking up. "He aspires to be a Fuinjutsu Master and studied every technique that helps improve chakra control."

"Oh!" Kumiko said surprised. "Well OK then." The bluenette then focusing back on the redhead. "Do you need anything else?"

Naruto looked down at the small puppet and thought about his response. Finally he asked nervously. "Would it be possible to commission you to make a larger scale puppet based on this design, maybe one as large as a big dog or horse?"

"Well yes!" Kumiko answered surprised. "As long as I don't include any special Sand Village weaponry or traps it should be ok."

Shikamaru came up and stood beside his friend. "We should probably talk with the adults within are group first. I'm sure you understand, Miss Kumiko?"

"Oh yes!" The young woman replied quickly. "Just please let me know immediately as possible so I can complete the order. You can keep the small fox as a gift."

Shikamaru thanked the bluenette as she walked off. Turning back to his friend he said more seriously. "That was careless Naruto."

However, the redhead wasn't paying any attention to the Nara. He had felt a powerful spike of hatred aimed at Sakura, his friend still blissfully unaware someone was out to hurt her. Quickly and without thanking Naruto used Shunshin to move quickly.

Not to far from Naruto, Zisho stood watch over his charge as Kankuro tried to impress her with his puppet skill. The grey hair man had to admit the boy was quite good at making the very real and convincing snake move adequately across the ground. The Jounin himself may have been convinced for a second it was alive had he not seen the brown haired child apply the Chakra Strings.

"This is so cool Kankuro!" Sakura gushed. "How many people did you scare with this when you were younger?"

"Several, until my dad and Baki Sensei made me stop." The puppeteer said smiling proudly. "There may have been a bathhouse incident. A bunch of pretty girls could have thought they saw a snake and ran out streaking through the street. Luckily for me know one knows for sure what happened."

The pinkette gave the boy an annoyed look. 'Jiraiya-jiji would love you.'

Zisho heard the slight sound of metal ring as someone behind him produced a kunai. Turning quickly the man pinned the individual to the floor with a kunai of his own, freeing the unwilling assassin's accomplice from the Genjutsu he had been under. He looked back to Sakura to see her and Kankuro staring in shock at what was taking place.

'Dame it Naruto, we had this under control you stupid little fool!' The burned scarred man thought angrily.

The scene was this; Naruto had appeared in front of Sakura and taken a metal claw to his chest. His left hand gripped the right side wrist the metal claw was attached to trapping the assailant, an average looking man with straight combed back dirty blonde short hair, in a Paralysis Genjutsu. The boy's right hand was being pointed straight up by Kakashi while welding an extremely impressive looking jutsu. The little Uzumaki didn't have the arm reach so had been preparing to fire his Rasengan Cannon into the attackers chest; an act that would have destroyed half the store if not properly controlled. Surrounding the enemy while guarding Sakura and Kankuro were four Sand and four Leaf ANBU.

Kakashi gave Naruto a stern look; he had been planning to do exactly what the redhead had done only he had the arm reach to avoid the claws all together. "Stand down and depower your jutsu before you bring down the whole building. We need this man alive to interrogate."

Slowly the spinning ball of deadly chakra began to diminish in size until it was gone. The assassin was still trying to break Naruto's Genjutsu hold so the boy sent a pulse of chakra to his brain knocking him out. As the enemy fell backwards he forcibly pulled his claws from the redhead's chest. A Sand Ninja moved forward with glowing green hands to help, but stopped when he saw the Uzumaki take care of the injury with his own Healing Jutsu.

Kakashi grumbled in frustration. 'Well, at least he didn't show off by just channeling the medical chakra through his chakra network.'

Izumi appeared with Hinata and Temari, the blonde girl holding an odd shaped wooden spin top. It was a large cone that had built in retractable blades; a very basic but deadly puppeteer weapon. The only daughter of Rasa had been in the process of finding a store attendant to demonstrate the weapon for her companions when they heard the commotion.

Izumi quickly went to Naruto's side and checked him out. Finding nothing wrong she glared down at him with angry eyes. Growling she said. "Lucky for Sakura you were here little brother. How on earth would a bunch of Jounin protect her from the enemy without you."

The redhead looked down at his feet in shame. It wasn't like he didn't know about the Leaf ANBU keeping watch, he had sensed them almost immediately when they crossed the boarder and had discreetly asked Kakashi about them, but the boy sensed his friend was in danger and reacted on instinct. Lord Nara gave him very specific instructions regarding village secrecy, especially after he and Sakura gave so much information away at the meet and greet dinner. Basically, only if the Jounin and Genin were completely incapacitated or overwhelmed could he unleash his abilities and power upon the enemy. The little boy knew he was going to get scolded by the Jounin Commander again.

The Sand ANBU moved forward and secured the assassin. They bowed to the Leaf Shinobi and left by Shunshin. The Leaf ANBU waited until Kakashi gave the nod and vanished as well. Turning to Kankuro and Temari the Elite Jounin said. "Thank you for showing the kids the puppet shop, but I think it would be best to go back to the hotel now."

The children said their goodbyes and left with the adults.

…. Leaf Private Hotel ….

The Leaf Jounin and Genin were in a private room along with Naruto going over everything that had happened. Lord Shikaku sighed frustrated by what Kakashi told him. In front of him stood a sad looking redhead that knew he was in trouble. Letting it slip that he had developed an artificial Kekkei Genkia had been bad, but this was worse. Then again there were also pros to this situation as well.

Shikaku wasn't stupid by any means; Hidden Sand would try and get the best deal possible for the alliance and Naruto was a powerful unknown variable. The strategic issue was deciding just how much of the boy's strength to reveal. If they showed to much The Land Of Wind could back out and join The Land Of Fire's enemies out of fear, or if they thought Leaf was trying to bully them into compliance. However, the Kazekage could also try demanding jutsu knowledge for the alliance to be excepted. At this point Shikaku wasn't entirely sure the man wouldn't demand Temari and Naruto marry.

"Naruto." The man began calmly. "I understand you care very much for your friends and family. However, you need to learn to think strategically. You knew the ANBU were guarding everyone and could protect Sakura. There was no need for you to interfere."

"Acting without thinking can get you killed easily. We are Ninja, not Samurai, if you want to be a story book hero that does everything upfront and honest then go join them. A Shinobi attacks from the shadows when no one is looking and sneaks away unseen. It may not be honorable, it may not be fair, and some might describe it as cowardly, but at the end of the day we are the ones still alive and Hidden Leaf is safe; everyone else is dead."

Naruto said nothing as the man berated him. He knew all of this already but that didn't mean he agreed with it. Shinobi fought for keeps and to hell with honor; at least during times when they could get away with it. This was the system for as long back as history books were written but it never worked. Eventually, all the wrongs done under the cover of darkness becomes to much for shadows to hide; and war fallows when the light finally shines upon them. The Uzumaki vowed to someday change this broken system but he didn't know how. The only thing he had come up with was to be the best person he could and hope to lead everyone else by example.

"Go and be with the other kids, Naruto." Shikaku said tiredly. "We need to think about this and figure out what to do."

The redhead bowed and left quickly sulking. Izumi glared at Lord Nara and said angrily. "You don't have to be so hard on him. My brother is only eight."

Zisho gave his Kunoichi student a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We know that Izumi, but that is the problem. Your brother is still considered a Civilian, despite having more powerful jutsu than anyone in this room, because he thinks like a kid. However, that doesn't change the fact he is one of our greatest assets."

Hano looked questioning at Shikaku. "How much damage do you think this could do sir?"

"I'm not sure honestly." The Jounin Commander answered. "It all depends if the Sand Advisory Council and Kazekage. If they think joining up with Stone and Cloud is the better option because our potential strength is just to great they will. Think about it; some of them might think leaf wants an alliance just so we can start a war at a greater level of power. That means the only way to halt our ambition and prevent all out war would be to join up with Stone and Cloud so we think their alliance is to equal to our current strength to attack."

"That's stupid!" Sugawara said outraged. "The Leaf Village has always been a place of piece. Why would we want war now."

"Make no mistake fool." Zisho growled. "If Hidden Leaf had no choice, and the strength to pull it off, we would wipe out all our enemies; both potential and actual. If Sand thinks we're trying to con them they will side with our enemies."

Hano spoke next. "Do you think today was faked; Hidden Sand planned this in hopes of gaining more knowledge of Naruto's abilities?"

"No." Izumi answered before any grownup could. "I asked Naruto what tipped him of the enemy was tailing us and he explained his intent gave him away. The man had a true hatred for Sakura; he wanted to kill her more for himself than a mission."

"Your brother felt his emotions?" Hano clarified.

"It is documented in Leaf Village records that Mito Uzumaki had this ability." Kizaki explained. "It was considered one of the strongest sensory abilities ever known. It doesn't appear Naruto's ability is as strong as her's was, but he is still very young."

Kakashi stood from his chair. "Well as fascinating as this discussion is I need to head out. I'm going to meet the Kazekage to discuss this breach in security, and see if they have learned anything from the captured enemy." He then looked to Izumi. "In case it comes up, the Chakra String Technique?"

"No doubt my brother learned it from watching the shop owner." the Uchiha Kunoichi explained. "It would be best to stick with Shikamaru's lie."

Kakashi said nothing as he expected the truth. "Why do you think Naruto wants a larger scale model of Kyuubi?"

"I have a theory but I hope I'm wrong." The brown haired girl said forlornly looking sadly at the ground, Izumi knew she had already guest why Naruto wanted the damned thing.

…. Main Room ….

Yoshino was watching the kids play gold fish since Sakura refused to play Shikamaru in Shogi again. Naruto had come in a little while ago and sat down at the kids table sulking. Her only child had tried to cheer up the little redheaded boy in his usual half assed lazy way; the one bad habit the Nara Matriarch couldn't stand from both her husband and son.

Turning to the woman next to her at their own table, Yoshino asked. "How are you holding up Blossom?"

The older pinkette looked at her daughter worried and said. "Someone tried to murder my baby today. How do you think I'm holding up? What if it had been Shikamaru? What if the bastard had succeeded in his mission."

"There is no evidence this man was on a mission." Yoshino explained trying to comfort the woman. "This was most likely a man on a personal vendetta against the Fourth Hokage."

Blossom looked at the brunette angrily. "I may not be a Shinobi but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Either Hidden Stone or Hidden Cloud tried to assassinate Sakura because thy want to see this alliance fail. From what Naruto told Sakura regarding the man's true intentions I would assume he was from The Land Of Earth. Lightning also hated my husband as well but Minato murdered,…. killed more of those Stone bastards in combat than Cloud."

The pinkette had been forced to pause her speech to reassess the phrasing. Yoshino hadn't missed her slip but didn't take offense. Minato had been a hero to everyone that called Hidden Leaf home but that didn't mean he wasn't anything more than a Shinobi. Several times she had been forced to pry a bottle from Shikaku's hands when the memories were to much to bare and he the same for her as well. Yoshino actually wondered just how Blossom had been able to help Minato when his demons payed a visit.

"I don't think your stupid Blossom." The brunette said in a placating manner. "I was only trying to ease your fears a little. One man's vendetta is simpler to stop than a village on a mission. If this was a mission than it stands to reason another Shinobi will be sent to succeed were his comrade failed."

Blossom looked back to the children and saying. "Thank you Yoshino, I know you weren't implying I was stupid. I'm just angry that someone would actually desire to kill my innocent daughter because of a war fought before she was even born."

The Nara sighed sadly at the pinkette's far to true statement. "I'll give you that one, grown men can be so stupid at times. Though I will say this; had Shikamaru been targeted, I would put my faith in the Hidden Leaf Shinobi guarding him to keep him safe. It goes without saying I also possess the skills to protect him which is something you don't have, however, I to would die to keep Sakura, or any child for that matter, safe."

Blossom thanked Yoshino and both mothers continued to watch the children play. The Nara Matriarch noticed little Naruto was playing with his new toy seemingly happy again. She wondered what the pinkette next to her truly thought about the nine tails. It dawned on the brunette that Blossom was the only Civilian Council Member that actually knew Uzumaki could talk with his Bijuu. If other Civilians found out it could cause a panic.

Watching the boy a little closer Yoshino noticed he had taken the back wooden plate off. He was looking inside to examine the gears and other mechanisms. Smiling happily the redhead placed the toy on the table and began drawing something on the underside of the back plate with his right index finger. The smell of burning wood reach the Nara's nose telling her Naruto was actually branding something inside the puppet with his chakra.

"What is Naruto doing with that wooden fox?" Blossom asked Yoshino curiously.

However, the brunette's brain was going over every possible scenario as the redhead put the toy back together. 'He can't possibly have done what I think he did!'

Watching Naruto make three hand signs the Nara Matriarch moved quickly. She created a Shadow Clone that grabbed Hinata while she herself grabbed Shikamaru and Sakura. The small puppet glowed an ominous red before dust and dirt began to gather all over it; just like a reanimation jutsu. Soon an actual mini-Kyuubi was setting on the table top surrounded by playing cards.

The fox looked around excitedly as the room filled with the Leaf Shinobi that had been alerted by the feel of Bijuu Chakra. The once intimidating monster turned cute and cuddly pet squeaked out. "I'm free, I'm free, hahahaha." It was then he looked up at everyone and his glee began fading to shock.

"I'm …. I'm …. I'm a kit!" The Kyuubi finished outraged. He quickly rounded on Naruto and screamed in his high pitched voice. "What the hell brat? When you promised me a body outside of your own I could place my consciousness inside, you never said it would be this tiny! Please tell me this is a joke!"

Everyone was stunned into silence at the scene. The Shadow Clone of Yoshino holding Hinata faded and the young girl ran forward. Gushing she squealed. "He's so cute! Hanabi's going to love him!"

The indigo haired girl reached out and picked up the small fox hugging him close to her chest. Seeing his granddaughter pick up the miniature Bijuu caused Kizaki to activate his Byakugan. There was a thoughtful look upon his face as he examined the situation.

"What do you see?" Yoshino heard her husband ask urgently.

"Everything is fine and there is no danger." The old Hyuga responded. "A Chakra String of pure Bijuu Chakra is connecting Naruto and the animated puppet. The seal inside the doll appears to limit the amount of chakra that Kyuubi can use. Probably to keep the doll from blowing up and preventing the Bijuu from escaping."

Yoshino thought about what Kizaki explained. From what she understood the seal on Naruto allowed the Kyuubi Chakra to mix with his own, but this sounded different. It was like the fox himself was creating the body and the redhead simply allowed him to; the boy's Chakra Network wasn't being used at all. 'That explains why his young body isn't getting sick from the Kyuubi.'

Hinata was holding the fox like he was a little baby. The Bijuu had a defeated look upon his face as the little Hyuga rubbed his belly happily. Sakura approached cautiously unsure about the situation. The little red fur ball noticed and became slightly worried as he knew just how this girl was. 'I bared my teeth at Minato Namikaze but tremble at the sight of his eight year old daughter. How far have I fallen?'

Hinata noticed the young pinkette approaching and said happily. "Look Sakura, look how small he is."

"Yeah." The young girl agreed as a vindictive smile slowly appeared on her lovely face. "He looks just like a puppy. A cute helpless little puppy."

Kurama gulped. "Naruto, you better get me a bigger body quick or I'll bite you square in the ass so hard you won't sit for a week."

Yoshino looked to her husband and tried to gage his reaction. She wasn't worried about how Shikamaru would handle this as he knew that Naruto was a Jinchuriki after the redhead explained about Gaara yesterday. However her husband was a different story.

Shikaku liked Kushina's son very much but his antics made life difficult; like today when Naruto interfered with an ANBU Operation. When the redhead had been younger his shy nature kept his Uzumaki born extreme overprotectiveness in check. Now that he was coming out of his shell more the Hot Blooded Habanero was starting to shine through. He wasn't as competitive nor outspoken and defiant as his mom had been, but the Uzumaki had definitely inherited the woman's heart.

Everyone had also been informed that Naruto was trying to create something for Gaara to use in controlling the Ichibi, but no one had taken into account the boy could use it for himself. 'Now we know exactly why he wants a larger scale fox puppet.'

Yoshino noticed the shy boy was looking up at Shikaku nervously. The brunette decided to say something before her husband made the redhead cry again. "This is a very impressive jutsu, right honey?"

The Jounin Commander gave his wife a cautious look as Shikamaru began backing up slowly; nothing good ever came after honey. Knowing when to shut up and keep his opinions to himself Shikaku spoke quickly. "Yes dear, this will definitely help with negotiations."

Looking back at the young Fuinjutsu Prodigy the man continued. "However Naruto, it may be a good idea from holding off regarding a larger avatar for Kyuubi. We don't want to alarm Hidden Sand nor make them think we're getting ready to attack."

"Oh, ok sir." Naruto answered shyly. He walked over to where Sakura was now holding the small fox in a bear hug fashion. "I'll get you bigger as soon as possible Kurama, I promise."

The young redhead gave the small fox a happy shy smile but received no response, Kyuubi was to busy trying to draw breath.

….. Kazekage's Office …..

"…. it was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Kankuro finished excitedly. He had just finished telling his dad and several others all about the jutsu Naruto had attempted to use on the assassin.

Rasa closed his eyes trying to make sense of everything Uzumaki Naruto had shown up until now. The boy let slip he possessed an artificial Kekkei Genkia and then today demonstrated the Rasengan of the Fourth Hokage. The Kazekage himself had seen that jutsu in action and knew it was no joke. Such power in the hands of an eight year old just didn't seem possible, not even for an Uzumaki Prodigy.

"You say he was able to self heal?" He asked his children to be sure of their statement.

"Yes father." Temari answered quickly. "I came around the corner just in time to see it myself."

"Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Medical Jutsu; the three most obscure arts compared to Taijutsu and other Ninjutsu." Baki stated while deep in thought. "So far Uzumaki Naruto has demonstrated that he is accomplished in all three. I can only imagine what he is fully capable is with the remaining two Shinobi arts."

Raza said nothing as he mentally agreed with his subordinate. He looked to his two oldest saying. "Both of you did good work."

Looking around the room the Kazekage asked. "Does anyone have anymore input?"

"I do." An elderly woman said walking forward. She was a short person wearing a grey cloak, her head was thin grey hair, and two liver spots adorned her face upon the left side of the forehead and right cheek. This elderly Kunoichi was one of the most renowned Puppet Masters Hidden Sand had ever produced, surpassed only by her Rogue Ninja Grandson Sasori.

"Lady Chiyo, you have something to report?" Rasa respectfully asked.

"How familiar are you Lord Fourth with the Rasengan of Namikaze Minato?" The elder asked. "I once saw the Fourth Hokage flash in, smash that damned jutsu into a helpless Sand Chunin's chest before anyone knew what was happening, and flash away again. The thing is Uzumaki's approach was much different. He didn't have the arm reach to both take the assassin's claw and waylay him with Rasengan."

Baki was going over everything he remembered in his head. Just like Chiyo he had also been fallowing from the shadows. He slowly replayed the scene as the redhead jumped in between the enemy and Namikaze Sakura. The Sand Jounin watched as the claws interred the boy's chest, watched the child's left hand closed around the fool assassin's wrest, then Baki realized watch Chiyo was getting at as the memory of Naruto pointed his arm straight out at the attacker just as Kakashi appeared to forcibly turn the arm upwards.

Looking to the old Puppet Master the Jounin commented. "Uzumaki hadn't just learned the famous jutsu of Namikaze Minato, but has improved upon it as well. He's figured out a way to launch it from his hand."

"That's why Hatake Kakashi stopped him." Chiyo smirked. "He knew exactly what was about to happen. He must have been trying to prevent Naruto from demonstrating the jutsu to onlookers."

"That and he didn't want Uzumaki leveling half the building." Baki stated. "I felt the strength form that jutsu, there would definitely have been property damage."

Rasa tried to understand the implications. The more he learned about Uzumaki Naruto the more concerned he became. Several on the Advisory Council had speculated that Hidden Leaf actually wanted this war; manly because of Shimura Danzo's foreign policies. Many believe Hiruzen Sarutobi allowed the man to get away with all that he did because the Hokage himself ordered it. Some believed Sarutobi hide behind a face of ignorance and kindness when truly he and Danzo had plans for conquest; Rasa himself wasn't one of these fools.

The Fourth Kazekage, and several other level headed Sand Shinobi, had been arguing with those that simply hated Hidden Leaf and wanted an excuse to not form an alliance, that Sarutobi only wanted piece. Unfortunately, Chiyo was one that voiced a desire to keep out of the treaty. Luckily she agreed with the Kazekage on not harming the visiting delegates from Fire; a few a proposed kidnapping and stealing their jutsu.

A knock came from the door as Nobuko entered. Rasa's assistant bowed politely to the assembled group and said. "I apologize for interrupting Lord Kazekage but Hatake Kakashi is here to see you. I believe he was hoping for an update on the prisoner."

"Thank you Nobuko, send him in." Turning to Baki and Chiyo Rasa ordered. "The two of you can stay but everyone else can leave."

The Advisors left along with Kankuro and Temari. Kakashi walked in right after. Walking up to the Kazekage's desk he bowed politely, a gesture mimicked by Chiyo and Baki. "Is there anything to report Lord Kazekage?"

"At the moment no." Rasa answered the Leaf Jounin. "We've tried interrogation techniques along with Genjutsu but the man hasn't given us anything. We did find were he snuck into the village and fixed the issue. The technique used would appear to originate from Hidden Stone based on war records, but it's not a conformation."

"Do you know if he was alone?" Kakashi asked already knowing what would be answered.

"No, unfortunately there isn't enough information to go on." Baki explained. "However we will be doubling the guard around your hotel just to be safe. Will operate as if there are enemies still inside the village."

Sighing Kakashi spoke. "Thank you for that. I'm sure Lady Namikaze will appreciate it. If there's nothing more I'll be going."

Chiyo gave the Jounin a stern look. "There's more Hatake Kakashi. As a curtesy when invited to visit another village, Shinobi provide a basic understanding of their abilities so crimes can be monitored to insure Civilian safety. Why was nothing submitted for Uzumaki Naruto regarding his Fuinjutsu level of mastery; it was obvious based on the Medical Jutsu he used. This leaves Hidden Sand vulnerable to Fuinjutsu Spy Techniques."

"We aren't accusing Leaf of anything Jounin Hatake." Rasa was quick to reassure. "However, the Honorable Elder Chiyo makes a valid point. I'm also concerned about the destructive strength of an eight year old child's jutsu."

Kakashi began going over everything in his mind while trying to formulate a statement that wouldn't give away anymore information. He reasoned with himself that Chiyo, for the man knew she was present at the 'Puppet Show', could have analyzed Naruto's Rasengan and figured out it was stronger than the Fourth's. The old Puppet Master was also intelligent enough to understand that the only way the redhead could have possibly hit the enemy was to launch the ball of chakra from his hand, something Minato couldn't do. However, the fact Naruto was using Fuinjutsu to heal himself was not that obvious; but there was no way to call the old woman out on it.

Regarding Shinobi curtesy when visiting a village, such a thing was a giant joke and everybody knew it. A Ninja never gave up anything the an ally village couldn't possibly already know, and tried to refrain from going beyond the scope of their stated abilities while visiting. Hidden Leaf skated on the issue with Naruto by stating the boy was a Civilian and not a Shinobi; which was true. It was also why Shikaku told the young Uzumaki not to act unless he had no other choice. Now Hidden Sand could make informed inquiries about the child's Fuinjutsu skill without flat out admitting to receiving information from spies or outside sources.

"Even if Naruto was capable of Eavesdropping Seals he wouldn't use them." The Leaf Jounin began his explanation. "He still believes Shinobi are heroes that fight honorably; more like Samurai than Ninja. Naruto is the type that still thinks most battles begin with both combatants bowing respectfully to one another, and then trying to kill each other. It's why that man today pissed him off so much. He tried to murder Sakura in a cowardly act; Naruto's opinion. Let's face facts though, we all would have done the same thing in that assassin's place."

Chiyo scoffed. "Idle headed fools with delusions of grandeur. They make some of the most annoying Shinobi produced by any village."

Baki shot the woman an unreadable look saying. "There's nothing wrong with having big dreams Chiyo. I myself once had bright ideas about being a Shinobi as well, and can sympathize with Uzumaki Naruto. Children grow up hearing wonderful stories about 'Shinobi Heroes' and we blame them for having the wrong idea when they first put on a headband."

Rasa sat with his chin on his hands thinking about his own children. "We purposefully sale that narrative to our Children and Clients alike so they never truly see us for the monsters we all can be. It just has an unfortunate/fortunate consequence of making our village's youth thinking being Shinobi is a wonderful thing. Most don't realize that we aren't heroes but weapons of war."

Looking back up at Kakashi the man continued. "We will forgive the oversight regarding Uzumaki Naruto's Fuinjutsu unless it becomes an issue. However, I'm still uncertain about allowing a child with such deviating power walking around my village unchecked."

The Leaf Jounin understood the Kazekage's position; both as a leader and a Shinobi. As a leader the man was simply looking out for the welfare of his people, but as a Shinobi the man was fishing for information regarding Naruto's abilities. Kakashi knew he couldn't remain silent, so explained. "Naruto was in full control of his jutsu. Yes the power of the technique is immense, but the boy could have directed it to travel upwards through the roof and detonate far off in the sky. The assassin would've been carried into the air before disappearing in a massive chakra explosion. Your citizens would not have been harmed."

Rasa thought it over and tried to see if there was a way to get more information. He had talked with Kumiko and remembered something she said about Naruto knowing exactly how the Kyuubi looks. It was possible, judging by his age, that the boy was Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, but the Kazekage wasn't entirely sure just how to ask the question. The brown haired man was also wondering if somehow Naruto could help Gaara and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that possibility.

"Lord Nara explained yesterday that an upset had happened back in Leaf and the Hokage ordered the negotiations to halt until things were settled." Rasa inquired. "Can we proceed with the talks now or does your village need more time?"

Kakashi was happy to answer this as Sarutobi gave him orders to disclose what happened in hopes of levitating fears of a warmongering Konoha. "Lord Third Hokage discovered traitor's among the Village Council. Danzo Shimura, Elder Koharu Utatane, and Elder Homura Mitokado were executed by Lord Third himself. As of know the situation has been handled and we can continue negotiations."

Seeing as there was nothing more to discuss Kakashi bowed politely and left.

…. Hidden Stone Village ….

Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage of Stone, looked out across his village from the roof of his office. So many things weighed heavily upon his mind. The biggest was the possibility of the coming war. However at the moment the one plaguing his thoughts was a different matter connected with the first problem; the assassination of Namikaze Sakura.

When word had reached Stone about Leaf sending delegates to Sand it was obvious to everyone what their plan was; sow up an alliance with marriage. It had been difficult for the short old man to send his Ninja out to kill an eight year old girl, even if she was the daughter of his most hated dead enemy. However, he would always do what was best for his people even if it was something that made him sick to his stomach.

"Sir." An Earth ANBU said appearing suddenly behind Onoki. The elderly man turned to face the sleeveless masked man expectantly. "We have just received word from our Spy inside Sand that the first attempt to kill the girl failed. Apparently it was stopped by Uzumaki Naruto. We are prepared to launch our second and final attempt upon your command."

'The only son of Kushina Uzumaki and another massive headache.' Onoki thought bitterly.

The first attempt was never really meant to work, just fool the girl's guards. Leaf would never expect a second attempt so soon after the first; especially one launched by two separate teams. The fact he had sent his own men on a potential suicide mission also hurt the old leader heart.

Onoki looked to his man and said. "You may proceed as planned."

The ANBU vanishing silently as the Tsuchikage turned back to his village thinking sadly. 'The things we do so our home can thrive.'

…. Hidden Leaf ….

Sarutobi sat reading Inoichi's report concerning the children rescued from Root. So far things were mostly positive, meany of the young ones were in good health physical and mentally. However some of the children would need intensive counseling with the Yamanaka Clan, and sadly five would need their minds wiped and rebuilt from the ground up.

Toph, the young girl that saved Sarutobi from Danzo, had been made a Chunin of the village. So far locating her family was proving difficult. Danzo didn't keep complete records of every place he stole children from and the Metal Release the Kunoichi possessed was of no help either. The ability was rare but had shown up in Stone, Cloud, Mist, and Sand; there wasn't one clan that could claim ownership.

Overall things were looking up. ANBU had been forced to hunt down a few rouge Root Cells but casualties were low. Hiruzen was trying to ease things with the Uchiha by publicly acknowledging the hard work the clan contributed during the last war. They had replaced the Village Elder seats with Kizaki Hyuga and Miwa Akimichi, mother of current Clan Head Choza. The Hokage had decided to appoint Ibiki Morino as acting Head of ROOT for the time being.

However, as Sarutobi lit his pipe he could still hear alarm bells ringing in his head. His battle sense was screaming he had overlooked something but the old man couldn't figure out what.

'Your dead Danzo, that should have been the end of it.' Hiruzen thought as he slowly exhaled smoke. 'Why do I still feel your dead hands gripping Konoha's throat? What did I miss?"

…. Clearing Deep In Leaf Village Woods ….

Uchiha Itachi looked up at the full moon. The night was beautifully felled with twinkling stars and not one cloud could be seen; it was a perfect scene. How cruel it was of the universe to grant the young Prodigy such a sight on this night of all nights.

Feeling a presence behind him Itachi turned to watch a man wearing a red mask walk up. From the one visible eye hole a swirl pattern covered the surface. From within the eye hole one glowing Sharingan was visible. That one immensely powerful eye looked upon the young Prodigy without feeling or remorse. In an uncaring voice the man asked. "Shall we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

**(1)**-How accurate is that description? Looked around online to see what I could find and this was the closest thing I got; an Eight Trigram Seal is holding Kurama inside Naruto which is different from the Reaper Death Seal, which is what Minato used to take half of Kurama with him when he died. However, if you rewatch the fight between the Third and Orochimaru the same seal design was seen on the Third after he took away Orochimaru's arms. So is the Eight Trigrams the same thing as the Reaper Death Seal or are they different? Did Minato just use the same technique twice?

**(2)**-Didn't mean Obito had more chakra than First Hokage, his just gave of a stronger feeling. First Hokage power set was First Affinity to Earth and Water (Mokuton), full affinity to Yang Chakra because he was Asura's incarnate, peak Secondary Yin Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, and Fire Release. However, Obito had all Seven Nature Transformations At Full Power!

Think about it; when Madara gave Hashirama's Cells to Obito the only ones he had available were the very ones attached to himself. So he actually gave Obito his cells as well, unknowingly completing the Asura/Indra genetic graft power up. This was only possible because of Kaguya's White Zetsu Clone grafting to his body. Kaguya Hagoromo Asura = Indra everyone else, you get the picture.

Side note regarding Obito's power and abilities. White Zetsu is the whole reason he survived the upgrade, and how he gained Mokuton. Mokuton was not Madara's natural born power to give, only the First Hokage's. White Zetsu bridged the gap.

**(3)**-Seriously, throughout the entire show I kept waiting for someone to use Blue Flame Fire Ball Jutsu or something. Orange Flame burns at 1,100 to 2,200 Fahrenheit while Blue Flame burns at 2,300 to 3,000 Fahrenheit. Black Flame was cool but I would have liked to see some normal fire jutsu upgrades. Blue Flame Rasengan would have been cool.


	21. Weapons-Of-War (Part One)

**Authors Note: **This chapter jumps back and forth between Sand and Leaf because I felt it was the best way to show both battles are happening at the same time. I own nothing.

…. Story …..

Naruto sat on his bed in his ramen covered pajamas looking out at the full moon from his room window. So much had happened today, what with the assassin that tried to kill Sakura and the ethical debate regarding Kurama's leash, the young redhead couldn't sleep. He turned his head when hearing a snort.

"Something wrong?" The small fox squeaked waking up next to him. He sat up beside the boy and hugged him with his tails. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not as bad as being twelve inches tall."

The redhead giggling at the fox's joke. All evening Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and himself had played with the Kyuubi; though the young Namikaze wanting to test if he was fire proof was a little off putting. The pinkette had wanted to go down to the training room and attach multiple paper bombs to the toy to see if Kurama could handle it. Luckily for the miniature Bijuu, Lord Nara hadn't aloud them to test the girl's theory.

Naruto reached down and picked up his friend saying sadly. "I'm thinking about everything that happened today. That man tried to kill Sakura because of her last name and I just don't understand why. I know the Fourth Hokage killed several people in the war but that's not Sakura's fault. It's not really the Fourth's fault either as he was just doing what anyone else would have done; protect his village."

"Look." Kurama said rolling over on his back. "I'm not going to lay here getting my belly rubbed, hint hint, and defend Minato Namikaze or any other human. Your kind has been killing each other for the last thousand years, my whole life really. I've seen one war after another fought and the countless graves they all produced. However, I've yet to see one war that was worth all the blood spelt making some damned point, gaining land, power, or whatever. Granted sometimes there is a truly evil monster pulling the strings of one group and giving his neighbors no chose but to fight, but not always. Half the time I don't think anyone truly remembers the reasons for all the killing, their just trying to avenge some fallen comrade. Sadly the guy one the other side of the battlefield is trying to do the same thing. It all just becomes one big vicious cycle of hatred that has no end."

"There has to be a way to end it?" Naruto said sadly while absentmindedly rubbing the fox's belly.

"You figure that out kid and you'll be the greatest hero that ever lived." Kyuubi said with his eye's closed enjoying the petting. "Just remember something Naruto, some people are evil and you can't change them no matter how much you try; kill'm quick and move on. Sorry to say your brother Baisho had been a good example of that fact."

The young boy and demon fox sat quietly for a time as the minutes past. However, feeling something wrong, Naruto stood straight up so fast he threw Kurama to the floor. The fox landed gracefully and glared up at his Jinchuriki, but his angry retort died in his throat at seeing the child's worried face. Without warning the redhead opened a rift straight back to Konoha and jumped through with the fox fallowing close behind.

…. Hotel Roof ….

Sakura snuck out quietly as possible. Jiraiya-jiji had taught her some of his stealth techniques so she could hide from an enemy if necessary. The Sannin would be very cross with his surrogate granddaughter right now if he could see exactly how the girl was using his training. The pinkette felt it was justifiable since she needed answers and only one person in this village could give them to her. Though she wasn't stupid and understood this was a potentially hostile situation, someone had already tried to kill her earlier in the 'Puppet Show', the young Namikaze didn't think their would be any more enemies around so soon after a failed attack.

The pinkette had been thinking hard about her friend Naruto all day and it really bugged her. Mainly how he could sympathize with the Bijuu that was somewhat responsible for his mother's death, as well Sakura's own father's. No matter how many times she told herself there just wasn't anyway to see this issue through the Uzumaki's eyes, and she should just respect his wishes, the young Kunoichi couldn't let it go. That's why she was out here now chasing Gaara. She had watched the boy go past on a distant rooftop only moments ago and decided to fallow.

Moving invisible the young Kunoichi in training hopped from building to building in pursuit of her target. The boy wasn't to hard to fallow given the fact he wasn't actively trying to get away, plus the large gourd Gaara carried had to slow him down a little. The boy came to a stop finally on top of a large circular rooftop looking up at the moon. The young girl landed close to the edge wondering how to approach him best.

It was frustrating for Sakura to hide like a coward. Usually she was a social butterfly, but the girl was admittedly a little scared of the Kazekage's youngest son. Even just meeting him once told the pinkette that, other than the boy being a Jinchuriki, Gaara and Naruto were nothing alike; one was open and warm while the other frosty as ice. Still, the scary boy was the only person the Kunoichi knew that could help her better understand the redheaded Uzumaki. As she leaned forward placing her hand upon the roof the girl noticed the entire area was covered in a foot of sand. Taking a quick look around the pinkette noticed neighboring rooftop were mostly clean of the granular material, so figured the mess wasn't natural.

"I know your there." Gaara called out board. "If you're going to attack me than get it over with; otherwise leave."

The girl was a little annoyed about being discovered so easily but dropped the camouflage technique while approaching Gaara. The boy watched her walk up emotionlessly with his dull blueish green eyes in an uncaring way. Seeing as the girl was neither a threat or challenge in her pink pajamas and nightgown the Jinchuriki once more turned back to the moon. "What do you want Namikaze Sakura?"

"I was hoping to ask you something." Sakura began straightforwardly. It dawned on the pinkette she was about to reveal a hug Leaf Village secret, but reasoned the boy must already know based on his own demon sensing Kyuubi. Finding her resolve she pressed forward. "What's it like being a Jinchuriki? What is the relationship like between you and the Ichibi?"

The young boy was completely shocked, though other than the slightly widened eyes his expressionless face barely showed it. Of all the questions this girl could ask she went for one with true prominence to himself. In his normal monotone voice he asked. "Why do you want to know such a thing Namikaze Sakura? What gives you the right to ask something so personal of myself?"

Sakura walked closer to the boy until she was only a few feet from him, but still he refused to turn and look away from the moon. The taller girl wrapped her arms around her for warmth and said. "My dad, Minato Namikaze, died stopping the Kyuubi from attacking our village. He stop the monster by imprisoning him inside my friend Naruto. Recently Naruto made contact with the fox spirit and he informed my friend that a rogue Uchiha placed him under a Genjutsu to make him attack our village; that he wasn't really responsible for any deaths that day. Corroborating evidence from eye witness accounts give strong claim to the Kyuubi's story. When Naruto told me all this I assured him that he was still my friend even if I hated the fox, but then Naruto told me that he and Kyuubi were friends. I don't understand how one of the smartest people I know could befriend the creature that killed so many; including his own mother Kushina Uzumaki. I was hoping talking with you, the only other Jinchuriki I know, might help me understand better."

Gaara continued to stare up at the moon, only with unseeing eyes. All the young boy's attention was squarely on the girl standing behind him. Namikaze Sakura knew that Uzumaki Naruto carried within himself the very monster that killed her dad and yet the girl still called him 'friend'. As much a shock as all this was though the young boy had no idea how to explain the nature of Jinchuriki to someone that was normal; someone that never experienced others hating them for simply existing. Then he remembered the incident from earlier that day.

Turning the boy locked his bluish green eyes upon the girl's bright vibrant green ones and asked. "How did it make you feel today when that man tried to kill you for no other reason than your dad was the Fourth Hokage?"

Confused by the question Sakura explained the best she could. "Scared mostly, and shocked. I've never truly thought about the way other villages would see me simply because of my last name. I know about the war but never thought about the enemy Shinobi that died in it, how their families feel regarding my father. I guess they would hate him as a monster no deferent than the way Hidden Leaf hates the fox."

Rolling his shoulders Gaara concluded. "Knowing that, Namikaze Sakura, what do you think your life would be like if your mother was a Hidden Stone Civilian and you both lived there instead of Hidden Leaf. If all your fellow villagers knew exactly who your father was and hated you for it. Forcing you to live alone and isolated because of something you had no control over; warding off emotional, verbal, and physical attacks daily. That is what it means to be Jinchuriki. At times the monsters sealed within use have murdered out of anger and self preservation. When the villagers look at us they only see the Bijuu we carry, the ones that took away their loved ones. Kyuubi lived that better life and existence long before he was sealed away in Uzumaki Naruto. That is why your friend can sympathize with the fox spirit, they know each other's pain and loneliness quite well."

Sakura look down in shame at her feet. The pinkette had never once thought of the fox as anything but a demon. She never tried to rationalize its life amongst humans, his feelings, how isolated and alone the creature was given mankind tendency to usually attacked out of fear the things they couldn't understand. The girl never once tried to compare Naruto's life in relation to the fox's. Knowing the way Naruto was treated when he was younger, and even still to this day, Sakura realized she wasn't being fair at all to the Uzumaki. She wasn't much better than the villagers that blindly hated the Kyuubi through the boy that carried him.

Gaara studied the girl close, this was the first time he had ever met anyone that could openly care for a Jinchuriki; she was very unusual. The boy was about to inquire further about Naruto when he felt a small spike of chakra coming from the darkness behind the pinkette. On instinct the Jinchuriki through up a sand barrier shielding the girl and himself from a hail of kunai. He lowered the wall to see four grown men, dressed all in black from their masks to their feet, land silently on the sand covered roof. Apparently a guard somewhere discovered something wrong as sirens rang out through the night. Four more Ninja, dressed just like the first group, landed at the edges of the area and erected a perfect rectangular transparent yellow barrier; sealing the two children in with the first group of enemies. Each enemy at the corner then sealed themselves inside personal barriers so as they couldn't be targeted easily.

"You are Fourth Kazekage Rasa's youngest son Gaara." One enemy stated moving closer, the Sand Jinchuriki took note he was the shortest but apparent leader. "All we want is the girl. Give her up and you can go peacefully."

Pore Sakura was terrified; how could this happen twice in a twenty four hour period. It was only now the girl remembered she left the pendant Naruto gave her on the nightstand by the hotel bed. She had removed it just before seeing Gaara go past as she was getting ready to sleep. Without that pendant Naruto wouldn't know she was in danger nor be able to teleport to her side. Trembling the pinkette looked back to Gaara wondering what he would do.

In a voice that did nothing to stress the danger they were both in, Gaara stated calmly. "Get behind me Namikaze Sakura, and stay close. It will take a little while for reinforcements to breach the barrier but I'll keep you safe until then. No doubt with the sirens ringing out Sand Shinobi and your own guard will already be on their way."

"Doubtful." The enemy stated calmly. "That siren means the bodies of the Leaf ANBU escorting the girl and her village delegates have been discovered. It will take a while before they discover us though; we chose a basic Repulsion Barrier because it isn't as noticeable from a distance."

"Doubtful." Gaara mocked in his monotone voice. "As a Jinchuriki my character is very distinct. I assure you fool this battle will be noticed."

At the boy's subtle threat the enemy Shinobi tensed up; they hadn't figured on battling Hidden Sands Weapon. Still it was an opportunity to eliminate a powerful factor in the possible upcoming war and they weren't going to let it go. The area soon field with the overwhelming Bijuu Chakra of Shukaku The Sand Spirit as the child powered up.

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura said trembling scared. She really wished her Jiji or Kakashi were here right now.

"You can thank me if you wish Namikaze Sakura, but I'm not doing this just for you." The boy stated with a little relish; his blueish green eyes finally showing some life as an insane gleeful look crossed his face. "My brother Jinchuriki would be rather cross if I allowed his friend to be harmed … and mother wants their blood."

…. Leaf Hotel ….

Blossom was losing her mind. Moments ago the whole hotel was awoken by blaring alarms ringing throughout the village. She had gone to Sakura's room to discover her daughter wasn't sleeping in bed. After searching everywhere they had discovered that Naruto was also missing.

"Could they be together!?" The worried woman asked nervously as everyone came together in the Main Room.

"I doubt it." Hyuga Ige said activating his Byakugan and looking outward as far as he could; Elder Kizaki, Hano, and Hinata fallowed suite.

The youngest Hyuga became worried when she saw what was at the edge of her vision. "Uncle, Sakura and Gaara-san are trapped inside a barrier with enemy Ninja! Several Sand Shinobi and Lord Kazekage are heading there now!"

"What!?" Blossom screeched. "How the hell did my daughter wined up on a rooftop in the middle of Sand, when ANBU are watching over her!?"

"Because your ANBU Operatives are dead." Every Leaf Shinobi turned in a battle stance to see Baki standing by the far wall. The man looked grim as he stated angrily. "Apparently that bastard from earlier wasn't alone."

"Dame it!" Kakashi exclaimed. He looked to the Sand Jounin and asked. "Why is Sakura with Gaara on a rooftop?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you might." The Sand Jounin stated with a little confusion. "She's in her pajamas and nightgown as if she fallowed him on a whim without getting dressed."

'That impulsive little…' Kakashi thought frustrated. 'This is just like the time she tried wearing a replication of Minato Sensei's famous jacket and tripped off the balcony; completely no thought process at all just go for it. She must have seen Gaara go past and fallowed to ask for insight regarding Naruto and Kyuubi on impulse.'

"Look, figure it out after you save my daughter!" Blossom growled angrily. "Why are you still standing here!?"

Kakashi assist the situation; Sakura was a big priority but not the only one. "Fine, I will go with Lord Nara and do what I can to bring down that barrier and get Sakura out safely. Everyone else will wait here for use to return. Secure the building in case of further assault."

"I'm going to." Izumi stated quickly. "I might have a Jutsu or two that can get us through the barrier."

"I'm curious Genin, what grate jutsu do you have that neither I or Kakashi don't." Shikaku Nara asked angrily. Now was not the time for insubordination.

"I have an Uzumaki fire grade attack, and I have mastered Sharingan to a level even Kakashi has yet to reach." The Uchiha fired back hotly. The young girl's statement shocked many that actually knew of the Copy Ninja's strength regarding his hand-me-down Dojutsu.

Thinking quickly of village secrets Elder Kizaki looked to Baki and said dismissively. "You can head out and join your Kazekage. We will fallow momentarily."

The Sand Jounin was torn between going out and helping his leader, or trying to gain more information on the Leaf Shinobi. However he had no excuse that would allow him to stay so reluctantly left. The moment Baki was gone Kakashi looked down at Izumi and demanded. "Explain now."

Seeing no way to protect Clan Secrets and pressed for time the girl didn't hesitate. "I have a Genjutsu in my left Sharingan that can kill with a look and another ability in my right that can age an enemy to dust in seconds. I can kill those holding up the barrier, possibly; I've never actually tried using my jutsu through a barrier before so I'm not one hundred percent sure. However, I also posses a new fire jutsu that might be able to smash the damned thing down outright."

Kakashi filed the information away for later as he addressed the young Uchiha. "Alright, we'll try smashing the barrier down first since we don't want to showcase such dangerous power from the Sharingan; not unless we have to. One more thing, do you know were Naruto is?"

Izumi grumbled darkly before saying. "If he's not here in the hotel, or with Sakura, then he's back in Konoha. The only possible reason for that would be if the Uchiha Clan or Leaf Village were under attack; he could have sensed it through his jutsu markers."

"There's nothing we can do about that now." Yoshino said growing aggravated with all the stupid talking. "Move your asses!"

Kakashi, Shikaku, and Izumi wasted no more time as they quickly made for Sakura. The young brown haired Kunoichi thinking angrily. 'When I get my hands on you little brother your dead. You better have one hell of a good reason for leaving me behind. The only consolation prize is that I can at least breach the damned barrier.'

…. A Little Earlier That Night, Uchiha District ….

Ojo walked down the path leading to Uchiha Police Headquarters. It was an aggravation but since so many Uchiha were currently being held in ANBU cells, many previously retired clan members had been asked to help out. Even Clan Civilians had been given a crash course in basic combat just to sport badges. If the ANBU didn't start weeding out the criminal and innocent from the imprisoned Uchiha soon, the Police Force would have to shut down or employ non-clan Shinobi to fill the ranks; something which would be a powerful blow to their shared clan honor.

Is wasn't like Ojo wanted the Uchiha Members pardoned because they were family; honestly he wanted the book thrown at them. The moment he heard Fugaku say they would attempt rebellion the Fuinjutsu Expert knew it was a plan doomed to failure; Hiruzen Sarutobi was no fool and neither were those who served him. He also knew it was never Fugaku's words but those Uchiha foolish enough to think their last name made them more valuable than everyone else. If the clan leader didn't go along with the will of the clan, he would be replaced with a leader that would; Lord Uchiha's attempt to control the situation was to avoid as much bloodshed as possible.

The elder Uchiha could remember back all the way to the time of Madara. He remembered when the former Uchiha Clan Head came to the family and stressed the unfair rulings the Sharingan welding Ninja Clan would be subjected to under the Senju's leadership. He had been ousted because the Uchiha at the time longed for piece and an end to the fighting. Honestly, Ojo himself believed that the foolish prodigy's attempt to forcibly overthrow Hashirama Senju was actually what lead to his predictions coming true. Not that the Uchiha Clan helped in eliminating the Second Hokage and village's fears of another Uchiha traitor. When you're planning battle strategy along the lines of how to not in danger your Clan Shinobi but other's, instead of what battle strategy would be best for every clan in Konoha, you needed to rethink your definition of a Shinobi Village.

Walking up to the building at the edge of the clan district Ojo sensed something wrong. The whole place felt eerie, even for a Shinobi's base of operations it was much to quiet. Slowly the old Uchiha made his was inside through the front door while subconsciously pulling a kunai. The sight that greeted him was one of horror and tragedy. All over the main entrance room were a dozen bodies of his fellow clansman. Their blood stained the walls as their corpses littered the ground like discarded trash. The Greetings Officer, who sat behind the large mahogany desk which dominated the middle of the floor, was slumped face down over the impressive piece of furniture; his writing pen still in his hand as a kunai protruded from the base of his skull.

Sensing movement in the back that was covered in shadow the enraged Ojo called out in a cold voice that promised death. "Come out into the light were I can see you coward."

From the darkness approached a man the old Uchiha had never seen but still struck a memory by his appearance alone. The red spiral mask, single right eye Sharingan, and black hooded cloak were an exact match to Naruto's description regarding Kyuubi's accounts of the attack eight years ago. Standing before the old man was the person responsible for the deaths of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and so many others the Uchiha were unfairly blamed. This was the bastard that caused the separation, the final nail in the coffin, that drove the Uchiha Clan to plot revolt. The one who's power was so great he claimed to be Madara himself.

"So, you've returned to finish the job." Ojo accused coldly. "Killing the Fourth Hokage and causing strive for the Uchiha wasn't enough for you."

"So the village and clan does no of my return; interesting." The imposter Madara said uncaring. "It's been a long time Ojo."

"Don't start with your lies fool." The old Uchiha said with a smirk. "I'm one of the few people still living that has actually met Madara Uchiha. I don't know who you are or what hole you crawled out of, but there's no way you are our former clan leader. You're no were near tall enough nor do you posses the same chakra nature or presents. Though I can differently understand why Lord Fourth would have confused you for Madara judging by what I personally feel coming from your being."

The impostor stood motionless contemplating his next move. It didn't matter if Ojo believed him or not really; mostly pride was his reason for trying to deceive the last living Uchiha that knew the real Madara. As the old Fuinjutsu Expert was soon to die along with every other member of his clan, save for Izumi and Sasuke, it didn't matter if he believed the story or not. However talking with Itachi had left many disturbing questions unanswered and the young Uchiha refused to give any real detail but vague responses. How did the village even know of his direct involvement with the Kyuubi attack eight years ago? The only living thing that could have told them was the fox himself. If that was true than it meant Uzumaki Naruto had gained some manner of control, be it mental domination or trust, over the Kyuubi. One of the more pressing questions the fake Madara wanted to know was just how powerful the boy had become, and would he be a threat to long term plans? Obito was hoping the old Uchiha before him might shed more light than the prodigy had on the subject.

Ojo studied the imposter for a few seconds more before asking angrily. "What, nothing to say in your defense fool? No questions on how I knew you were responsible for the attack eight years ago? Nothing at all?"

"There's no real mystery to how you and the village know so much old friend, and whether you believe me to be Madara or not doesn't matter." The red masked man spoke nonchalantly. "I'm guessing Uzumaki Naruto coerced the story from Kyuubi in some way."

"Ha, You guessed correct I'll give you that." The old Uchiha laughed scornfully. Studying the imposter before him like a diseased worm the Fuinjutsu Expert spoke coldly. "It must be eating you up inside; concerned if you made an error when Naruto was turned into the fox's Jinchuriki because of your action. Worried if you unintentionally created an enemy that would one day destroy all your carefully made plans; regardless of whatever they may be."

Adjusting his grey battle kimono Ojo glared into the Sharingan of his enemy while activating his own. In a voice as strong as steal the old Uchiha spoke low. "If you were hoping I would give you more information than you truly don't know me at all; further proof you are not the man you claim to be."

Obito weighed his options. Itachi would be finishing up with the Uchiha prisoners held by ANBU and heading here directly. He didn't want the young prodigy to overhear Ojo's reasonings as to why he couldn't be Madara. Fear of what he would do to the village as Uchiha Madara was one of the manipulating factors that brought Itachi to his side; the young boy agreed to join Akatsuki if Obito spared the village and his closest loved ones. That being the case it was to much a risk to let the old man live any longer.

The imposter launched himself straight at Ojo uncaring as his Sharingan jutsu Kamui would make any attack useless. Approaching the older Uchiha though the traitor became confused when no physical reaction was taken by his opponent. Other than a slight confused look on the elder Shinobi's face the man never flinched or reacted to the approaching threat.

As Obito phased through Ojo's entire body to land behind him, he swung hard with a right back fist aimed at the elder,s neck. However, before his fist could move more than a half inch in his opponents direction, a kunai was slammed harshly through the wrist. Surprised, the traitor retreated to the far wall away from the Fuinjutsu Expert.

Ojo took a relaxed stance as he studied the masked enemy further. Scoffing the old Uchiha said bemused. "Kamui, one of the great powers given by the Mangekyou Sharingan, also further proof you aren't Madara as he lacked the ability. Judging by your experience using the technique it is one you rely on heavily. The Senju Cells must keep you from going blind, or there could be more to it than I'm understanding. Doesn't matter really, your still an enemy that I need to kill regardless of your abilities and strength."

Even as his elder spoke Obito didn't pay attention to the words. He was to busy examining the kunai stabbed through his wrist and trying to understand what happened. The actually injury didn't hurt as the entire right side of his body was White Zetsu graft, but the fact Ojo had physical touched him was disconcerting. Not since taking the mantle of Madara had the traitor received a credible hit while in combat.

Analyzing the exchange in his head Obito came to an understanding. As he attacked, Ojo had expressed confusion but never attempted a block or counter; a reaction most would have taken. The moment he past through the old man and tried a backhand blow the elder Uchiha had stabbed his wrist. At the time of the backhand attack the traitor's hand and wrist were the only parts of his body physically in the real world dimension. 'So, somehow he knows when I'm actually a threat and when I'm just bluster. The Sharingan shouldn't have such perceptive powers regarding dimension shifting, so it must be something I'm not seeing; possibly Fuinjutsu. The fact he understands just what my ability is will also make this harder, not even two minutes into this fight and Master Ojo has already broken down my attack and countered expertly. This is why the Uchiha Clan must fall, if I am to succeed in my endeavors than for now I must remain the Invincible Madara. The clan can devise counters to my jutsu which leaves me open to defeat and failure. The world must see and fear me as only they would Uchiha Madara until I get all my ducks in a row; then it will be to late to stop me.'

Forgoing the Kamui Obito attacked full out. His modified body was far stronger than the advanced aged physique of the elder combatant so he figured to simply overpower him. Pressing hard the younger Uchiha drove the older Uchiha for all he was worth. However, the longer they fought the oddity of Ojo's unnatural battle instinct became apparent. A few times the red masked Ninja attempt to apply his signature move and the old man simply ignored his shifting through dimensions.

Uchiha Obito had long since forgone pride in his combat skill. If not for his body modifications, the First Hokage' cells that stopped his Sharingan from going blind, and the ability of Kamui to warp dimensional walls the Uchiha knew he wouldn't be even half as strong. Not that any of that mattered to the man though, all that mattered was succeeding in his plans to bring piece to the world and seeing Rin again; for that he would use any crutch. However, as frustrating as it was to admit the former Leaf Shinobi had never faced anyone that could flat out counter his ability with so little ease and it was starting to get to him. No matter the pattern he used or the strategy he tried Ojo knew when and where to strike, delivering minor injury to his body when it temporarily materialized back into the real world.

After five minutes the old Master sensed a shift in his enemies body. Quickly he ran through hand signs and unleashed a Fireball Jutsu. The attack completely destroyed the back wall of the building as smoke filled the air, Ojo waited to see the results but couldn't sense anything. Finally the smoke cleared as the traitor reappeared charging once more head on. However, before the combatants could lock again a sharp pain was felt in the old Uchiha's chest. He stumbled forward as the enemy drove his right fist through his stomach.

'My heart gives out now of all times!' Ojo thought angrily. 'Of all the rotten luck this would be the moment old age comes calling.'

The old Uchiha stumbled backwards and sat down next to the mahogany desk after the traitor removed his arm from his worn out body. Looking down almost remorseful Obito said. "It's regretful that our battle ended so abruptly, but the results would have been the same regardless. Farewell Uchiha Ojo, may you find piece in the next world."

As his cloaked adversary swirled away in a vortex Ojo threw one lone kunai in an attempt to impale him. He didn't really expect to make contact but the kunai served a second purpose; it was the only Wormhole Jutsu Marker on his person. Just as the enemy completely vanished a portal opened up next to the old Master and a worried Naruto appeared, closely fallowed by a small replica of Kyuubi. The boy and fox looked around at the dead bodies trying to find the enemy before rushing to the elder Uchiha's side; the boy's right hand glowing green.

"No!" Ojo said sharply before taking labored breaths with blood running down his chin. Through clinched teeth he continued. "This injury will keep me bedridden for the rest of my days even if you fully mend it. I've suffered a small heart attack on top of the wound … and know I shall never fully recover, the human …. body has its limits and mine has reached … them. Let me die a Shinobi on the battlefield …. fighting for my family …. rather than an old man ….. wasting away in bed." (cough, cough)

"Naruto listen … there's not much time. Your enemy … possesses command over dimensions because of a Sharingan Ability called …. Kamui. I fear he may not be alone, that someone …., perhaps another Uchiha, is …. helping him. Even this man wouldn't be strong enough to kill the whole clan on his own. (cough, cough)" Ojo took a rattled breath before looking upwards at the ceiling. In a small quiet voice full of sadness he requested as his strength faded. "Do me a favor Naruto-kun, give my eyes to Sakura-chan, the granddaughter I never had. Tell her how much I'm proud of the way she has quickly learned my art. My legacy I leave to her as well, (cough, cough) you'll find my jutsu scroll on in the upper right hand side top drawer of my desk."

Looking back towards the redhead the old man finished. "I'm proud of you to Naruto-kun. You've already done such amazing things with Fuinjutsu, and I doubt your done making further strides. The Uzumaki live on through you and the enemies at our village gates better cower in fear of your might."

Ojo's body relaxed as he silently said the name of his late wife. "Kagame." The light faded from his eyes as the old warrior died. Naruto wiped the tears from his face before doing as asked, removing the elder's Sharingan and ceiling it away in a small storage space located in his left palm.

Looking down at his fox companion the boy spoke in a voice as hard and cold as ice. "Let's kill this bastard."

…. Sand Village ….

Gaara watched the enemy closely as they spread out across the rooftop. This wasn't the first time he had squared off with assassins but it was the first time battling more than one opponent. These men also looked more powerful than his Uncle Yashamaru, or the last fool his father sent to kill him. He was both worried and excited, being so close to death was when the Jinchuriki felt most alive

Smirking with sadistic glee the blueish green eyed boy shot his right hand forward while bringing his left up in front of his face; index and middle finger extended towards his nose. Across the area large spike erupted from the sand covered roof. Every black clad enemy was forced to scramble to avoid impalement. The short leader countered by lifting his mask enough to expose his mouth and spitting small balls of polished stone. Gaara half bored blocked with sand only for the stone marbles to explode on impact.

Sakura coward behind the young boy's back. Cautiously she explained in his ear. "I thank that was the Explosion Release. It's a Kekkei Genkai that comes from Hidden Rock Village."

The redhead chuckled darkly intrigued; he had never faced an enemy that used a Kekkei Genkai. Focusing more on the shorter leader the Jinchuriki unleashed a large amount of sand in hopes of ensnaring the enemy. Using combinations of both Taijutsu and Explosion Release the man was able to avoid Gaara's attempts to end his life. With a powerful spin kick the man blew up the sand at his back and escaped the assault.

The young boy's attention was so focused on the Kekkei Genkai user he almost failed to stop the tallest enemy, who utilized a sword made of stone, from killing Sakura with a surprise attack from behind. The man was forced to Shunshin away when the girl tried impaling him with spikes of pink locks while using the sand as cover. Gaara turned his attention back to the leader as he commented. "Impressive jutsu."

"Thanks." Sakura said moving closer to her allies back. "My Jiji taught it to me."

Outside the barrier Rasa had arrived with his personal ANBU Guard. The Kazekage was assessing the containment and debating the best way to bring it down. He noted the yellow force field was a repulsion barrier apposed to the more traditional flame barrier. This meant his personal gold jutsu, which relied more on weight opposed to destructive force, wouldn't be effective in breaking through to his son and Namikaze Sakura. A continuous volatile technique like lightning or fire would be the best option.

"Quickly, send for the Heavy Infantry and Barrier ANBU Divisions!" The Sand Leader ordered. One of his guards left to carry out the command.

"Sir!" Baki called landing next to Rasa. "I've notified the Hidden Leaf Delegates of the situation. They are securing the hotel and should be here momentarily."

Back inside with Gaara and Sakura the battle was getting desperate. The enemy knew they were pressed for time and were attacking with reckless abandon. The stone sword Kenjutsu user tried a blitz attack with one of his allies using a lightening gantlet jutsu. The lightning user tried to smash his way through the boy's defenses while the earth user tried to decapitate the girl when the sand walls became thinner. The Jinchuriki surprised both by tripping the taller man and using his own stone sword jutsu to impale the first through the back. The earth user retreated while his ally died.

The three remaining assassins regrouped. The final fourth assassin pulled a scroll from his utility belt and unsealed a large amount of tiny kunai knives. As the small but deadly razor sharp implements flew through the air moments after unsealing, they froze as if held up by an invisible force. With a keen eye Rasa examined the technique thinking at first it to be Magnetic Release, only to take note of the small intricate seals drawn on each kunai handle that had barely visible chakra strings connecting each weapon. 'Some combination weapon and chakra string technique; that's pretty advanced. Where the hell is the damned ANBU already.'

The weapon user brought both his hands together in a clapping motion that caused his miniature kunai to rain upon Gaara and Sakura. Hidden Sand's human weapon easily blocked every blade in his usual uncaring façade while the pinkette looked on in fear. The lightning user ran through hand signs before applying his palms to his weapon using companion's back. Each miniature kunai began crackling with energy as they slowly started sinking into the sand defense. The moment all metal implements disappeared inside Gaara's particulate chakra controlled mass the boy clinched his hands into fist causing massive amounts of pressure to be applied across his jutsu. All the blades and corresponding seals were crushed to fine powder under the boy's technique stopping the enemies' combination attack cold.

Watching silently as his youngest son fought to protect the Namikaze Heiress reminded Fourth Kazekage Rasa of his many failures as a father. Long ago Granny Chiyo had come to him with a proposal to make one of his children the strongest Ichibi Jinchuriki ever; a plan only agreed upon thanks to the Daimyo's demilitarization polices. What no one took into consideration was the Ichibi's automatic defense. The strain of having Gaara growing in his wife's womb with the Bijuu Chakra saturating his fetus caused a premature birth. His wife Karura had been in the final moments of labor when her third child's uncontrollable defenses kicked in causing massive internal damage and bleeding. The Kazekage's late wife barely had time to name the boy before dying of blood lose.

What fallowed was even further complications when Gaara began showing disturbing behavior even more deranged than previous Jinchuriki; something making him a container while in the womb was supposed to prevent. After his youngest son lost control and killed a drunken fool in the street many of Rasa's advisors called for his termination. The Kazekage had sent Yashamaru in hopes of testing the boy's resolve to remain in control of the Bijuu and prove to the council he still had value. The plan backfired in a horrible way when Gaara unleashed the full power of the Ichibi upon the village. Had Rasa himself not intervened in such a timely fashion the losses that day would have been devastating. The second assassination attempt was brought about by the Sand Advisor Council continuously clamoring to dispose of a failed weapon. The Fourth Kazekage had chosen a fool he knew would never succeed in hopes of buying more time to save his child.

If anything 'truly good' could come of this moment right now it was the fact everyone was watching Gaara risk his life to protect a girl he didn't even know. Several Chunin village guards had appeared to see if they could help and the looks of shock on their faces was easily noticeable. The young Jinchuriki could easily blitz the enemy with massive amounts of Sand while relying on his Sand Armor to protect him, but that plan would leave Sakura herself open to counterattack so the Jinchuriki chose not to and fight defensively. However, it was frustrating for Rasa to admit but he couldn't truly understand his youngest son's motives for protecting the pinkette in the first place. Was this just sport for him or something deeper; could there still be enough humanity in his son to safe?

The Kazekage turned to see Kakashi, Shikaku, and Izumi land behind him. Turning back to the battle the man spoke. "I've sent for my ANBU Heavy Infantry and Barrier Divisions. I'll ask you stay out of this to avoid unnecessary complications unless you posses a way to breach the enemy's Repulsion Barrier."

Lord Nara examined the situation while contemplating every angle. There were in fact several ways to breach the enemies' barrier. Destroying the building was a workable solution, but since the Kazekage himself would have recognized this plan but not fallow through, it was a safe bet to assume the man didn't want to do unnecessary damage to the structure. Allowing Izumi to use her Sharingan against them would also work but the Jounin Commander didn't want to showcase such monstrous ocular power, like wise with the girl's new fire jutsu. The attack the young Uchiha described could breach the containment given time but would be devastating to the surrounding buildings. Plus there was also the intimidation and bullying factors to consider when negotiating with Hidden Sand. Obviously the village's Sensory and Detection Division would have read the girl to have high levels of chakra, but knowing and seeing, to truly witness that power in battle, were separate understandings.

Inside with Gaara and Sakura the battle was becoming more intense. The weapon user had summoned more chakra string manipulated mini-kunai and the Explosion Release user had charged them with his chakra. The young Namikaze had recognized the strategy and worriedly warned her ally of the coming bomb assault. The Jinchuriki had called all his sand to himself in a dense formation to counter the combination attack of the enemy team. One after another at the behest of the weapon welder the explosive bombs rained down on the children, thankfully the redhead was able to counter every one. Unfortunately this was only a temporary solution to the problem as being trapped inside the containment Gaara couldn't gain or make anymore sand; once his defenses were all used up this battle was over.

Coming to a decision at seeing the enemies' attacks Shikaku asked the Kazekage. "Lord Rasa, can you give Kakashi some height with your gold? I need him to provide me more light than the full moon to cast my Shadow Techniques, there's an old crude method my father invented that can get us through to the children."

Without hesitation the man created a platform for the Leaf Jounin to stand upon. The moment Kakashi was secure the Sand Village Leader levitated him up into the air. The Copy Ninja didn't hesitate in creating a basic ball of lightning to illuminate the area. Shikaku turned to Izumi and explained. "I'm going to use my Shadow Paralysis Jutsu to grip both Shinobi on this side holding up the barrier. Unfortunately because of the nature of their jutsu opposed to my own I won't have enough power to make them release the containment outright. That's why you will fatally stab me with your sword so as to also fatally harm them, then carry me away to safely apply your Medical Jutsu before I die; any questions?" **(1)**

The young Kunoichi shook her head no and prepared herself by unsealing her wakizashi. Rasa took note of the sword's unusual petrified wood appearance but gave no comment. Instead he turned to Baki and commanded. "Tell our Shinobi to prepare for attack. Leave protecting the Namikaze Heiress to Hatake Kakashi. I will personally deal with the Explosion Release user as I'm sure he is holding back considerable power out of fear of breaking the barrier himself. Once it is gone all bets are off and he will go full out; the village itself will be in considerable danger at that point."

The Sand Advisor left to do as ordered while Shikaku Nara unleashed his jutsu.

…. Uchiha District ….

Obito stood in the street just outside Fugaku's house. Around the mask ninja were the dead Uchiha that had already tried to take him. He could already feel even more combatants surrounding him even though no sound was heard throughout the moonlit night. He wasn't worried as the more powerful threats would have been taken care of when Itachi cleaned out the ANBU holding cells. The traitor had hoped Fugaku would be too excepting of his clan's fate to fight back when his eldest sided with the Leaf Village regarding the attempted coo. However, with all aggressions stopped and a true path to peace established by the Third Hokage's actions, it seemed the clan leader would fight his family's annihilation; Wicked Eyed Fugaku would not fall easy.

Sensing his young accomplice approaching Obito turned in the prodigy's direction and calmly asked. "Is it done?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes angrily before answering. "Yes Madara, the Uchiha detained in the ANBU cells are no more."

From the darkness materialized the clan head himself. He looked upon his eldest with confusion and asked. "Why Itachi, why would you do this now? I understand before during the plotting of our coo this action would have been justified to protect the village. However it's over, the Third Hokage has already made incredible strides to correct the mistakes done against us by past administrations. I can't believe even for one second this is the will of the Hiruzen Sarutobi, if anything you are now in direct defiance of his wishes."

Itachi looked at his father blankly, doing his best to not show his inner turmoil. "The Hokage wishes for a lasting piece between the village and Uchiha, however, we both know that is not possible. Once already the Uchiha's arrogant and self centered selfish ambition of absolute rule, just because they thought they were rightfully born to it, has almost brought ruin to the Land Of Fire. Next time, and we both know there will be a next time, the clan may not be stopped at simple talk. The only true course of action is to eliminate the problem before it consumes the world in violence and bloodshed."

Fugaku stood stunned by his eldest son's words. How could he, a boy that did everything in his power to strive for peace, except that genocide was a excitable answer. The more he spoke the less Itachi sounded like himself, if anything he was using the logic of Danzo. That's when it dawned on the Clan Head the Leader of Root must have gotten to his eldest before the Hokage cut him down.

Mikoto walked up to stand next to her husband and asked Itachi. "Where's Sasuke? What have you done with your little brother?"

The prodigy's eyes softened a little as he spoke of the person he loved most in the world. "I placed him in a Genjutsu at our usual training area. He'll awaken soon and head for home, the suggestion I placed in his head. Sasuke is the future of our clan; he will give rise to an Uchiha that is loyal to Konoha without the foolish ambition of our past ancestors. An Uchiha that would never resort to mutiny just because they think the right to rule is theirs by birth. The foolish bullshit ambition of our clan dies here and now forever."

"What of Izumi and Naruto, they to know the truth of our planned coo?" Fugaku asked. "Do you truly think they will allow Sasuke to hate you knowing all this was your way of protecting Konoha, and by extension him as well?"

The young ANBU Captain's eyes hardened to cold stone once more as he spoke to his father. "I expect them both to do what is best for the future Uchiha Clan and village; regardless of personal desires and beliefs."

Scoffing the prodigy continued to berate Fugaku. "Can you truly stand there and say the current Uchiha Clan would do the same if the situation was reversed. If I was to allow those that weren't completely involved with the coo to live, do you think they would let it go. Never telling Sasuke the truth even knowing it would only make him desire Hidden Leaf's destruction after he became Clan Head; causing more bloodshed and pain just because they foolishly believe it justified. You can't and you know it father. The Uchiha are a threat to The Land Of Fire's continued piece and they must be eliminated."

"What about him!?" Kanda said approaching from the left. Everyone turned to see the Medic covered in a small amount of sweat. It was obvious by his state of exhaustion and anger he had been trying to safe several clansman, a task he failed to accomplish. "What about that bastard next to you!? He unleashed the Kyuubi on the village, an attack the Uchiha Clan was blamed for, killing the Fourth Hokage and many others. The coo we planned was a direct result of his manipulations. So what about him? How does he factor into your plan for The Land Of Fire's continued peace?"

Madara gave the medic a bored look explaining. "Me and Itachi have come to an agreement. I'll settle for the Uchiha's elimination apposed to the Leaf Village for its betrayal of me years ago, if he aids me in carrying out the task. In turn I promised to stop all aggression against the Land Of Fire; I wanted to destroy the entire village but will settle for the clan."

Fugaku was confused by his son's rezoning. how could Itachi believe that this was the only option to a temporary piece? What was stopping Madara, if this man even was the legendary Uchiha in the first place, from attack the village later on down the road. Itachi possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan which means he was aware of the fatal draw backs; blindness fallowed by lung sickness and death. In a way what Itachi and Madara had agreed upon was no different than what he, Fugaku, and the Third Hokage had achieved themselves; temporary piece while working for a solution to lasting piece between the clan and village. The deference was 'Madara' didn't want a lasting piece, he wanted to eventually destroy Hidden Leaf.

Surrounding the clan head, his wife, Kanda, Itachi, and the possible Madara were the remaining Uchiha Shinobi. Honestly, only ten could say they were Chunin while the rest were Genin or Civilians that could throw kunai half straight. Everyone had been hoping Lord Fugaku could talk reason into his oldest son as Itachi alone possessed strength the remaining clan could never hope to overcome. Even if the numbers were on their side, fighting these two alone meant the Uchiha Clan was outmatched.

Fugaku, still trying to wrap his head around what could have been done to Itachi to make him think this way, was about to call his son out on the obvious flaws with his plan. However, before the man could say anything a large amount of chakra and killing intent pulsed out from the compound's main gate direction. Everyone turned to see a young redhead wearing ramen covered pajamas walking up with a small nine tailed fox; the sight would have been cute if not for the dire situation.

'So this is who Baisho faced at Smoke Harbor.' Itachi thought thinking back on the many practice spars he had with Naruto over the months. He had always suspected the redhead was unintentionally holding back his power as it would take a strong emotional drive to unleash it fully. 'Looks like I'm about to find out exactly what an Uzumaki Warrior is capable of.'

Looking to his accomplice the young prodigy stated. "I'll handle Uzumaki Naruto while you deal with the remainder of the clan."

Madara turned to the raven haired boy curiously. "Even with this level of power I don't see how he will be a threat to either you or me."

"Trust me, a handful of people have thought that way and this boy has buried them all." Itachi explained blandly. As the ANBU Captain began walking towards the young redhead as he assessed the situation; the small Kyuubi was disconcerting. "I had really hoped you wouldn't get involved Naruto. I don't sense Izumi with you though."

The redhead gave the older boy a hard look and explained in an angry voice. "I left her back in Hidden Sand. I wasn't expecting to find you helping the man that murdered my mom and Sakura's dad."

"You don't understand Naruto, this is the only plan that will keep Hidden Leaf safe." Itachi half pleaded. "The Uchiha Clan would have tried their coo again later after regaining strength and Madara wanted to destroy the village outright. Madara gave me his word that if I help him eliminate the clan Leaf would not be attacked again, not while I continue to serve him anyway. It's the only way, no one can defeat him as it stands right now."

"If he's so powerful than why does Madara even need you for this?" The Uzumaki asked though clinched teeth. "If he's so powerful than why hasn't the bastard tried to destroy Konoha sometime in the last eight years?"

Itachi resigned himself to the fact the young boy wouldn't walk away from this; he really didn't want to hurt Izumi's little brother. Channeling chakra discreetly to his active right Sharingan the boy answered. "After the fight with the Fourth Hokage, Madara was to injured to do anything. He has finally recovered enough to try again."

Naruto felt his left arm tingle as his Living Chakra began activating the Genjutsu Seal. He wasn't sure what his power was responding to but knew to never second guess it. The redhead pulsed his chakra through the active tag breaking the illusion of Itachi standing at his front while the real one tried to incapacitate from behind. The Uzumaki through up his Coco Cloud Defenses and blocked the neck chop inches from connecting. Underneath both boys and fox a wormhole opened that they all feel into. This would be a battle between Shinobi Prodigies only.

**Author's Note**

**(1)-** In the show during the Chunin Exams, Shikamaru used Shadow Possession against Gaara to stop him from killing Rock Lee in the hospital. Naruto punched Gaara in the face which in turn hurt Shikamaru also. Shikamaru then explained to Naruto that because of the Shadow Jutsu any attack against Gaara would also harm him as well. I'm not sure whether it was ever explained if this rule was a two way street or not but it makes sense; especially when you consider Ino later becoming a Medical Ninja. This could have been a last ditch strategy to take out an enemy. Ino could stab Shikamaru in a fatal area, one that would give her enough time to heal him, while killing the enemy.

(Also)- How did Ojo counter Obito's Kamui? How can Sakura get both Sharingan Eyes without the negative drawbacks Kakashi suffers? Remember one of the running themes of this story is Fuinjutsu, I have answers that I will give later. Once again thanks for reading.


End file.
